Un homme si convenable
by Caius Aulus
Summary: Les corps d'un garçon de huit ans et de sa mère sont retrouvés dans un parc, tous deux battus à mort. Plus tard, un autre enfant est retrouvé assassiné de la même manière. L'équipe de la B.A.U. est dépêchée sur les lieux pour découvrir qui est l'assassin. Les agents vont-ils se sortir de cette enquête indemnes ? Rien n'est moins sûr quand une bombe explose.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de CM ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement XD

Cette fic suit le canon. J'ai utilisé les épisodes 1x8, 2x19, 5x1, 8x23 et 24 et grosso modo tous les épisodes centrés sur Hotch. Le début de l'histoire a lieu 2 semaines après l'épisode 8x24. L'histoire a été écrite avant le début de la saison 9.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

* * *

Un homme si convenable

_Les monstres véritables ne ressemblent pas à des monstres – Phillip M. Margolin_

.

.

En ce mercredi après midi, le parc était bondé. Sur le banc, des adultes surveillaient les enfants qui jouaient. Un petit groupe de jeunes garçons s'envoyaient un ballon en plastique coloré en chantant des chansons.

« C'est votre fils ? »

L'homme avait esquissé un vague geste de la main pour désigner un garçonnet qui gambadait à quelques mètres de là. Son visage présentait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et il tournait fréquemment ses grands yeux brillants vers sa mère, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? continua l'homme.

— Huit ans. Vous avez un enfant ? »

Il resta silencieux. Avec son visage ridé et ses yeux tristes, elle pensa avoir touché un point sensible. La jeune mère s'apprêta à s'excuser quand l'homme reprit la parole.

« J'ai un fils du même âge que le vôtre, avoua-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un mois.

— Il vit avec sa mère ?

— Non, il est à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Je n'arrive pas à aller le voir. Si j'y vais et que je le vois dans ce lit, ça deviendra vraiment vrai.

— Je suis désolée. »

L'homme haussa les épaules dans un geste fataliste. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la frêle silhouette du jeune garçon. Un léger sourire éclaira quelque peu son visage terne. Avec le bout des doigts, presque délicatement, il caressa sa barbe naissante.

« Il ressemble à mon fils. »

Le lendemain, la jeune mère et son fils furent retrouvés morts.

.

.

En dépit de l'heure matinale, Garcia était déjà dans les locaux du FBI, penchée sur un dossier qu'on venait de lui envoyer.

Les éléments relevés étaient maigres : les agents locaux ne savaient presque rien du tueur. Néanmoins, compte tenu de la violence des crimes et des victimes, ils n'avaient pas pris de risque et avaient fait appel aux profileurs, craignant que ça ne recommence.

Garcia avait plus de dix dossiers en attente sur son bureau et chacune des polices responsables quémandait leur aide. Il lui fallut longtemps pour tous les éplucher. Enfin, elle arriva au plus récent et resta longuement dessus. La violence des crimes la fit déglutir difficilement. Elle hésita à retourner les photos pour découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de les voir. A chaque fois, les dossiers lui donnaient envie de vomir. Celui là encore plus que les autres.

Finalement, Garcia décida de prendre en charge ce dossier en priorité. Tour à tour, elle téléphona à chacun des membres de l'équipe pour les faire rappliquer au bureau.

Quasiment tous arrivèrent avec leur gobelet de café, indispensable pour être réveillé à cette heure matinale. Morgan fut le premier à passer la porte de la salle de réunion. Il salua chaudement sa grande amie. Hotch et Blake arrivèrent quasiment au même moment, bons derniers, alors que Garcia remettait de l'ordre dans les papiers éparpillés sur la table de conférence.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'agisse d'un tueur en série, commença la jeune femme, mais compte tenu de la violence des meurtres et des victimes, je n'ai pas pris le risque. Il y a une semaine, Veronica Fench a disparu avec son fils de huit ans à New York. Les deux corps ont été découverts trois jours plus tard. La mère comme l'enfant ont été battus à mort.

— C'est horrible ! s'exclama J.J en découvrant les photographies des corps.

— Qui peut battre un enfant comme ça ? murmura Rossi en contemplant avec consternation toutes les marques sur les cadavres.

— La mère a été battue avec un objet, probablement une barre de fer, d'après les légistes, poursuivit Garcia. L'enfant, par contre, l'a été à mains nues. Son calvaire a duré des heures.

— Ce doit être un homme entrainé qui a l'habitude de la violence, considéra Hotch en passant aux autres photos. Fort mais pas assez pour espérer maîtriser rapidement une femme aussi grande et sportive que l'était la victime. Tu as bien fait de prendre cette affaire. Est-ce qu'une personne a pu apercevoir l'agresseur ?

— Non, aucun témoin. La dernière fois que Veronica et Oliver Fench ont été vus, c'était dans un parc de jeu un mercredi après midi. Une de ses amies a confirmé que les victimes étaient présentes : leurs enfants allaient dans la même classe.

— Et le mari ? souleva Blake.

— Le mari est commercial. Il était en déplacement au moment de l'enlèvement. Son alibi a été vérifié.

— Des indices sur un crime sexuel ?

— Aucun. Tout ce que le médecin légiste a décelé était les nombreuses traces de coups. Ni la mère ni le gamin n'ont été abusés. »

Alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires pour partir, le téléphone de Garcia sonna.

« C'était la police de New York, annonça-t-elle sombrement. Jacob Hill, huit ans, a été retrouvé battu à mort il y a une heure. Son père, Dan Hill, a été tué d'une balle dans la tête, à priori hier. Les deux corps ont été abandonnés dans un parc fréquenté. La police essaye de savoir si les garçons ont des points communs, mis à part leur âge et leur sexe. Ils nous demandent de venir le plus vite possible.

— Et la mère ?

— Les parents étaient séparés, le petit passait la semaine avec son père.

— Tueur en série, donc, conclu sombrement Hotch. Deux meurtres par semaine, il recommencera bientôt.

— La seule constante est l'enfant, analysa Rossi. Le tueur ne s'intéresse pas au père mais à un garçon de huit ans, éventuellement à la mère. Un substitut à son propre fils ?

— Ou alors le garçon qu'il tue est un substitut de lui-même : le tueur a peut-être eu un parent violent et se venge, proposa Morgan.

— Dans une demi-heure au jet » trancha Hotch.

.

.

Lorsque le jet atterrit à l'aéroport, la police de New York était d'ores et déjà présente en train de faire les cent pas. Ils attendaient beaucoup des profileurs. Quelques officiers minoritaires, néanmoins, grinçaient des dents, peu ravis d'inviter les fédéraux sur leurs territoires.

Pour ne rien arranger, les journalistes avaient eu vent des deux affaires. Ils avaient sorti les micros et les caméras et campaient devant le commissariat. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps avant de savoir que les agents de l'unité des sciences du comportement arrivaient.

Rapidement, Hotch présenta son équipe au responsable de la police locale, Lawrence Barnes, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans les SUV. Dans le commissariat, une grande salle de réunion avait été libérée pour leur permettre de travailler à l'aise. Les profileurs s'installèrent autour de la large table avec les policiers qui s'occupaient de l'affaire depuis le début. Ils manquaient d'indices sur le cas et avaient désespérément besoin de retracer le fil des événements.

« Nous n'avons pas grand-chose, avoua l'un d'eux. Le domicile du père était à l'opposé du domicile des premières victimes : il habitait en banlieue tandis que les Fench habitaient dans le centre ville. Du reste, les lieux où nous avons trouvé les corps ne sont pas fréquentés par les mêmes personnes. Si les deux enfants n'avaient pas eu huit ans, nous n'aurions jamais fait le lien.

— Aucun témoin, bien sûr ! ragea un autre policier, la mine sombre.

— Comme le mari n'avait pas la garde, il profitait de la venue de son garçon pour faire de nombreuses sorties, compléta l'agent Barnes. Ils sont allés au cinéma, dans un parc aquatique, à la fête foraine et dans des centres commerciaux. Il est impossible de savoir où le tueur les a abordés.

— Il faut établir une liste de personnes ayant déjà eu des antécédents de violence, annonça Hotch.

— Pourquoi ? intervint une nouvelle recrue en fronçant les sourcils.

— Un tel degré de violence n'apparait pas du jour au lendemain, l'escalade est progressive, expliqua doctement Reid. En ce qui concerne notre suspect, il est quasiment certain qu'il ait déjà été impliqué dans des violences physiques graves. Ses victimes précédentes ont sans doute été hospitalisées.

— Mais pas forcément pour une agression, nuança l'agent Blake. Notre tueur est habile, il a probablement donné une autre explication.

— Ma beauté, tu peux me trouver les noms de toutes les personnes qui ont conduites des enfants de cette tranche d'âge à l'hôpital pour des blessures suspectes ? interrogea Morgan en se tournant vers la webcam de l'ordinateur.

— Je peux, mon grand garçon ! Ça va prendre quelques minutes. »

Quelques coups d'œil surpris furent jetés par les policiers à l'analyste du FBI. Ce jour là, l'informaticienne arborait une tignasse rousse et une robe à froufrous fluo. Avec son rouge à lèvre orange, son sourire malicieux et ses yeux pétillants, elle détonnait dans le paysage, entre les costumes et les tee-shirts gris.

« J'ai une liste de près de huit cent nom ! C'est fou le nombre de personnes qui frappent leurs gosses. Près de deux cents sont incarcérées pour maltraitance ou tentatives d'assassinats. Les autres ont des enquêtes mais rien d'autre. C'est une honte !

— Garcia, garde uniquement les violences contre un garçon de moins de huit ans.

— Fait, il en reste encore une centaine ! Je dois me concentrer sur les enfants de précisément huit ans ?

— Non, ce serait trop restrictif, jugea Rossi. Tu t'étonnes du nombre de dossiers recensé mais la vérité est encore pire : de nombreux parents abusifs ne sont jamais soupçonnés car ils présentent patte blanche à la société et les enfants ne parlent pas. Ce sont des psychopathes manipulateurs à l'intérieur même du foyer.

— En outre, il est possible que le tueur soit un père abusif mais également qu'il ait subi un tel père, ajouta Reid. Dans ce cas, il faut rajouter à la liste des suspects la liste des victimes de maltraitances.

— On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge ! » enragea Barnes.

Pour tenter d'obtenir de nouvelles informations, l'équipe se sépara. Hotch et Rossi allèrent dans le parc où les premières victimes avaient été trouvées, tandis que Reid et Blake allaient voir les domiciles des Fench et de Hill dans l'espoir de comprendre pourquoi le tueur avait jeté son dévolu sur eux. J.J et Morgan, eux, allèrent inspecter la dernière scène de crime.

.

Dans la maison des Fench, tout était en ordre. Décorée avec bon goût, il s'agissait visiblement d'une habitation familiale axée autour d'un salon qui croulait sous les bibelots. De nombreuses photographies ornaient les murs. La plupart d'entre elles montraient la jeune victime, Oliver Fench, et sa petite sœur. Blake s'arrêta quelques instants devant elles, plongée dans l'observation silencieuse des larges sourires et des yeux rieurs des enfants.

Monté à l'étage, Reid inspecta les chambres. Là aussi, toute la maison tournait autour des enfants. Les nombreux jouets s'entassaient dans des coffres et des armoires récentes tandis que, dans le placard de la chambre parentale, plusieurs étagères manquaient.

« C'était une famille modèle, conclu Reid, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir découvert d'éléments intéressant.

— Était-ce ça le déclencheur, une famille comme le tueur en voulait ?

— Il faudrait comparer avec l'autre. »

.

A cause des bouchons, il fallut un certain temps au duo pour se retrouver devant la maison de Dan Hill, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de la maison des Fench. L'ensemble de la zone avait été interdite au public. Malgré ça, contre le muret qui délimitait la rue du jardin, des dizaines de peluches et de mots témoignaient de la sympathie des voisins devant ce crime atroce. Les couleurs joyeuses des plantes tranchait avec le caractère abominable des meurtres et tentait d'apporter un peu de baume au cœur des habitants. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas oubliés la mère de Jacob Hill qui se retrouvait soudainement à enterrer son ex mari et son fils.

Dans le salon de Dan Hill, les murs croulaient littéralement sous les photos de son fils. Toute sa petite vie était étalée à la vue des invités. Au visage rond et chauve du bébé succédait un garçonnet joyeux sur sa bicyclette ou en pique-nique avec ses parents. Si ceux-ci s'étaient séparés, le garçon n'en avait pas trop souffert.

Reid fouilla dans les papiers du père décédé. Il trouva de nombreux reçus de carte bancaire ainsi que des factures. Avec Blake, ils parvinrent à reconstituer l'emploi du temps du père. Il croisa les informations obtenues avec celles que le mari de Veronica Fench leur avait données. En dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne trouva aucun point commun qui aurait pu leur apprendre où le tueur approchait ses victimes. Il espéra que Hotch et Rossi auraient plus de chance.

.

Ce fut le cas. Les corps des premières victimes avaient été abandonnés dans un parc de la ville, un endroit semblable à celui où les victimes avaient été vues pour la dernière fois. Des jeux pour les enfants trônaient à côté d'un gigantesque bac à sable. De l'autre côté, une longue pelouse avait été aménagée en terrain de football. Elle était longée de larges chemins de terre et de gravillons. Un peu à l'écart, la police avait condamné le lieu où avaient été abandonnés les corps de Veronica et Oliver Fench.

Dès que les agents arrivèrent, les regards des familles se tournèrent vers eux. Avec son costume et sa cravate, Hotch dénotait singulièrement dans cet espace de détente et il n'était pas compliqué de conclure qu'ils étaient les agents chargés de l'enquête. Rossi haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que son ami changerait ses habitudes.

Avec la forte affluence des passants, les agents conclurent que le tueur connaissait les lieux. Pire, il savait se rendre suffisamment invisible pour que personne ne le remarque alors qu'il déposait sur le sol deux cadavres.

« Le tueur n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, estima Rossi après que Hotch a raccroché. Nous savons qu'il devait déjà être violent avant ces meurtres. De deux choses l'une : ou bien il est lui-même l'enfant battu, ou bien il battait son fils. Dans les deux cas, qu'en est-il de la mère ?

— Il a tué le père d'une balle dans la tête, poursuivit Hotch en comprenant le raisonnement de son collègue, mais pas la mère. Au contraire, il l'a battue. L'enfant est sa priorité mais la mère a une importance. Elle a un rôle dans le mode opératoire. Peut-être que la mère a quitté le père abusif avec leur fils lorsque le garçon a eu huit ans ? Ce pourrait être le déclencheur. »

Une fois Garcia mise au courant, elle entama une recherche. Ses doigts couraient sur son clavier, sous le regard béat d'admiration de Kévin. Comme elle avait déjà entamé une recherche, elle se contenta de la préciser pour gagner du temps. Malgré tout, son logiciel tourna un certain temps avant de donner une liste de noms. Elle grimaça en voyant la longueur.

« J'ai une quarantaine d'hommes qui ont frappé leurs femmes et leur garçon jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre soit dans un état grave à l'hôpital. Si j'étends à toutes les blessures suspectes, le nombre monte à une soixantaine. Rien que sur New York et sa banlieue !

— D'accord, merci Garcia. »

Hotch ravala sa déception. Il avait espéré voir la liste se réduire à une dizaine de suspects. Machinalement, il remit son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Il détestait cette affaire avant même de jeter un coup d'œil à la liste de noms de Garcia.

La foule se pressait toujours autant derrière les cordons de sécurité. Beaucoup des spectateurs observaient la scène avec une curiosité macabre. Certains d'entre eux prenaient des photos. D'autres étaient des pères ou des mères de familles qui, à voir leurs yeux emplis d'inquiétude, avaient des enfants, probablement de la même tranche d'âge que les deux jeunes victimes.

Avant de se montrer trop pressant, Rossi fit signe à un policier de prendre des photos de la foule. Il espérait que le tueur se trouve parmi elle.

Hotch, quant à lui, étudiait encore le parc. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il découvrit une caméra de surveillance. Fixée sur un arbre, elle enregistrait toutes les allées et venues. Les policiers l'avaient oubliée : elle avait souffert de dégradations et n'avait été remise en fonction qu'une dizaine de jours avant les meurtres.

Garcia s'empressa de récupérer les images. Ses premières conclusions n'allaient pas les aider : leur suspect tournait constamment le dos à la caméra. A peine pourrait-elle obtenir sa taille et son poids. Elle s'entêta, étudiant les moindres reflets. En vain.

Rossi, lui, s'attardait sur la route qui passait dans le parc. Il l'avait déjà parcourue sur quelques mètres, attentif aux moindres détails.

« Les voitures de particuliers sont interdites ici, annonça le profiler en revenant auprès de son collègue. Pour arriver jusque là, il faut être handicapé, salarié de la ville, policier ou ambulancier.

— Il connait bien la ville. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois qu'il venait au parc.

— Garcia va avoir du travail s'il faut éplucher toutes les vidéos aux alentours !

— Nous allons tous en avoir…Quatre meurtres et nous n'avons pas la moindre piste sérieuse ! »

Hotch avait raison. Le tueur était méticuleux : il laissait peu d'indices matériels derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas non plus de témoins. Bien que les lignes téléphoniques sonnent sans relâche, les appels à témoins ne donnaient rien de probant. Au contraire, quatre policiers étaient monopolisés au téléphone.

A l'idée qu'un garçonnet de huit ans –le même âge que Jack !– soit frappé à mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, la mâchoire d'Hotch se crispa. Il s'isola quelques minutes pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Les photographies des autopsies le hantaient encore. Elles avaient remuées en lui des souvenirs profondément enfouis.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité. Garcia.

« J'ai trouvé tout ce que je pouvais, avoua Garcia avec réticence après de nombreuses heures passées à étudier la vidéo, mais cette enflure ne se tourne pas une seule fois vers la caméra !

— Tu as quand même réussi à en tirer quelque chose ?

— Le tueur est un homme, de race blanche, approximativement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Il conduit un van blanc, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ! Je n'ai pas pu voir les plaques. J'ai vu les vidéos du quartier et ce type de véhicule est habituel : à cette heure matinale, les commerces se font livrer. Impossible de retrouver la nôtre.

— Est-ce que tu as pu voir s'il avait une vignette de personne handicapée ?

— Je regarde ça tout de suite, marmonna l'analyste en se concentrant sur les vidéos. Oui, il y en a une. Je n'arrive pas à voir le détail. Si j'agrandis, ça devient flou.

— Est-ce que tu peux croiser cette information avec les listes de personnes auteures ou victimes de maltraitance ?

— Je vais voir ça.

— Merci Garcia. »

En son for intérieur, Hotch pria pour qu'ils aient de la chance et que le tueur ait déjà été signalé. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Après quelques minutes, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

« Je n'ai rien ! s'exclama une Garcia dépitée. Un seul auteur de maltraitance est handicapé mental mais il est enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique depuis de nombreuses années. Il y est encore, j'ai vérifié.

— Et un parent proche ? N'oublie pas d'inclure les femmes victimes de maltraitance.

— La recherche est en cours mais ça va prendre un bail !

— Appelle-moi dès que tu as du nouveau. »

Hotch raccrocha au nez de Garcia, la coupant dans ses plaisanteries douteuses.

« Notre homme est intelligent, manipulateur, analysa Rossi. Je le vois mal battre à mort sa famille et se faire prendre.

— Je suis d'accord, concéda Hotch de mauvaise grâce. Nous n'obtiendrons rien en partant de la victimologie. Le seul moyen de trouver le tueur est de savoir pourquoi il tue ces victimes. Il faut se concentrer sur l'âge du garçon. Huit ans…ce n'est pas anodin. Quelque chose s'est passé cette année là.

— On a terminé ici, autant rentrer au commissariat voir les autres. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais nous ne pouvons pas faire de miracle. »

Rossi avait raison même si Hotch acceptait mal de piétiner dans cette affaire, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'ils n'étaient sur cette affaire que depuis une journée.

Ils arrivèrent bons derniers au commissariat. Morgan et Blake s'étaient arrêtés dans un traiteur chinois. Morgan aurait préféré prendre italien mais il doutait que Rossi aurait apprécié et ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire le tour des restaurants. La pile de boites en plastique faisait saliver Reid et J.J mais ils préféraient attendre les derniers membres de l'équipe. Enfin, ces derniers les rejoignirent dans la grande salle qui leur servait de bureaux pour l'affaire.

Rossi et Hotch se réjouirent à la vue du repas. Chacun attrapa une boite et des baguettes. Après quelques instants, Reid jeta furieusement les baguettes. Il peinait toujours autant dans leur utilisation. Sous les sourires amusés de ses collègues, il s'empara d'une fourchette.

Si l'occasion aurait pu être à la détente après cette longue journée d'investigations, toute l'équipe en profita pour échanger leurs points de vue dès que les plats furent entamés.

« Qu'avez-vous trouvé dans le parc ? interrogea Hotch.

— Pas grand-chose, regretta Morgan. N'importe qui peut y accéder. Les corps ont été déposés vraiment en lisière de l'herbe, à proximité des parkings. Garcia n'a rien trouvé non plus sur les vidéos. Et vous ?

— L'accès au lieu de dépôt des corps était restreint. Le véhicule de notre homme portait une vignette pour personne handicapée. Les recherches de Garcia n'ont pas permis d'identifier un enfant maltraité ou un père abusif handicapé mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'est pas.

— S'il y a un handicapé, ce pourrait également être un complice, hypothéqua Blake.

— Garcia est dessus, annonça Rossi. Elle croise les personnes signalées violentes avec des personnes handicapées.

— Il ne faut pas oublier le mode opératoire, rappela Hotch. Le suspect peut battre des enfants à mains nues mais c'est tout. Veronica Fench a été battue avec une arme contondante : la force du tueur ne suffisait pas. De même, Dan Hill a été exécuté par balle : la méthode est froide et évite tout contact physique. Y a-t-il vraiment un complice ?

— Le handicap rend peut-être notre tueur faible physiquement, approuva J.J.

— La voiture peut être empruntée à une personne handicapée ou volée, considéra Reid. Outre le handicap, l'âge ou la maladie peuvent aussi expliquer ces variations dans le mode opératoire.

— Le tueur est certainement âgé, estima Morgan en terminant son plat. Garcia a dit qu'il avait les cheveux grisonnants.

— Il repère ses victimes sur l'espace public sans se cacher, releva Reid. C'est un prédateur organisé et expérimenté. Très expérimenté ! Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a commis aucune erreur.

— Il ne s'arrêtera pas, nous l'avons tous compris, résuma J.J en fronçant les sourcils.

— L'avantage, commença Reid avant de se reprendre, si je peux dire ça comme ça, c'est que le rythme de notre homme est relativement lent. Environ sept jours entre chaque disparition.

— Allons-nous faire une conférence de presse ?

— Il le faudra bien, estima Hotch. Au moins pour dire aux familles de faire attention à leurs enfants.

— Allons-nous donner le profil maintenant ? » intervint Morgan.

Hotch hésita et toute l'équipe se tourna vers lui. Rapidement, l'agent s'assura que les policiers présents dans le commissariat étaient trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre. Le responsable de l'équipe reprit la parole, lentement et un peu incertain :

« L'hypothèse d'un tueur âgé ou handicapé est solide mais il est également possible qu'il s'agisse d'un agent de police. Dans ce cas, plus nous nous rapprocherons de lui et plus sa frénésie et son besoin de tuer se feront sentir. »

Son explication jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Tous comprenaient la nécessité de s'assurer qu'un des leurs n'était pas le tueur recherché mais cette éventualité leur faisait froid dans le dos. Si le tueur était réellement un policier, tout portait à croire qu'il ne ferait pas d'erreur dans ses meurtres.

.

Pendant encore quatre jours, l'équipe piétina. Les recherches de Garcia n'avaient donné aucun résultat. Les preuves matérielles restaient minces. Tout au plus le médecin légiste avait-il découvert que les enfants avaient été immobilisés, certainement au moyens de fers placés sur les poignets. Pour ne rien arranger, plus ils piétinaient et tardaient à arrêter le tueur, plus la psychose montait.

.

Au milieu de la nuit, un couple débarqua, affolé, dans les bureaux de la police. La mère, une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts vêtue d'un jean décontracté et d'un pull en laine, retenait difficilement ses larmes. Elle tenait par la main deux petites filles, à priori des jumelles de quatre ou cinq ans. Son mari, un grand gaillard à moustache emmitouflé dans un grand manteau, avait passé son bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour tenter de la réconforter. Sa pomme d'Adam tressautait alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester calme.

« Notre fils, sanglota-t-il, Charles a disparu ! Il a eu huit ans la semaine dernière…Oh mon dieu… »

Les agents de police en fonction cette nuit appelèrent tour à tour chacun des membres du département des sciences du comportement. En voyant sur son réveil un « 03 : 56 », Rossi pesta. L'équipe était rentrée à l'hôtel vers minuit. Même pas quatre heures de sommeil !

Malgré tout, dès qu'il entendit le policier lui expliquer les raisons de cet appel nocturne, il se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Après une courte douche pour avoir les idées claires, il descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel. Hotch, J.J et Blake étaient déjà présents, en grande discussion. Comme Rossi, ils avaient pris écharpe et veste chaudes. En cette nuit de novembre, les températures étaient descendues bien en dessous de zéro.

Lorsque Morgan et Reid les rejoignirent, ils sortirent de l'hôtel pour s'engouffrer dans les SUV. Par chance, les locaux de la police n'étaient qu'à deux minutes.

Lorsque les agents arrivèrent, les parents éplorés avaient été installés dans une petite salle réservée aux victimes. Contrairement aux autres pièces, les bureaux laissaient place à un divan relativement confortable et une table basse en verre.

Gentiment, J.J leur servit une tasse de café tandis que les fillettes dessinaient. De temps à autre, les petites bâillaient et papillonnaient des yeux. La profileure attendit quelques instants que les sanglots se calment puis elle commença à interroger le couple :

« Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Nous travaillons tous les deux de nuit, commença Rebecca Parett d'une voix hésitante, alors nous laissons nos enfants à notre baby-sitter. Elle ne répondait pas au téléphone alors je suis rentrée et…et…

— Calmez-vous, lui intima J.J. Reprenez au moment où vous entrez chez vous. Que découvrez-vous ?

— Les filles étaient devant un film animé, poursuivit Drew Parett. Elles n'ont pas le droit de regarder la télé normalement, seulement le dimanche matin. Charles avait disparu ! »

A nouveau, Rebecca Parett s'effondra en larmes. Drew, lui, ne quittait pas du regard ses cadettes, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elles aussi disparaissent.

« Mais vos filles étaient présentes ? s'assura J.J. Est-ce que je peux leur poser quelques questions ?

— Oui, oui bien sûr mais nous voulons rester là » accepta faiblement la mère.

J.J hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire qu'elle espéra réconfortant.

Les fillettes sentirent les regards des adultes converger vers elles. Dans un bel ensemble, elles levèrent la tête, plongèrent leurs yeux verts dans ceux de la profileure et portèrent le crayon de couleur à leur bouche pour en mâchonner l'extrémité. Troublée par une telle osmose, J.J se demanda avec quelle théorie Reid lui aurait expliqué devant ce phénomène.

Gentiment, la jeune femme s'accroupit pour être au niveau des enfants. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux dessins : sur le premier, un bonhomme tenait par la main un enfant tandis que sur le deuxième il s'agissait d'une maison avec un chien. J.J remarqua que le bonhomme avait les cheveux gris. Or, les parents étaient blonds. Un grand-père ou le kidnappeur ?

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

— C'est le monsieur.

— Le monsieur qui a parlé à Charles cette après midi ?

— Oui.

— Tu pourrais me le décrire, s'il te plaît ? demanda J.J, ravie d'obtenir quelques informations physiques sur leur suspect.

— Il est aussi vieux que les dinosaures !

— Autant que les dinosaures, tu es sûre ?

— Il est tout plissé, comme Toby !

— Toby est notre chien, un sharpeï, glissa Rebecca tandis que J.J réprimait un sourire amusé.

— Tu pourrais me dire comment sont ses yeux ? poursuivit la profiler.

— Sais pas.

— Il portait des lunettes ?

— Non.

— Il avait un gros nez ou un petit nez ?

— Sais pas ! »

Les fillettes, sentant enfin la tension dans la pièce, entre les parents qui sanglotaient, l'absence de leur aîné et les questions de J.J, se mirent à renifler puis à pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas grave, les rassura J.J avant de se retourner un peu vers la deuxième petite fille. Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce qui s'est passé ? Comment cet homme est venu dans votre maison ?

— Il a sonné à la porte, révéla jumelle.

— Même que Toby a grogné ! renchérit l'autre.

— Pis Maggie est allée voir.

— C'est la baby-sitter, lui apprit Drew Parett. Maggie Arnolds. Elle a vingt-et-un ans. Elle travaille chez nous en soirée pour payer une partie de ses études.

— D'accord. Donc Maggie a fait entrer le monsieur ?

— Elle a pas voulu ! Mais il est rentré quand même, comme dans les films !

— Comme dans les films ? » répéta J.J, interloquée.

Les fillettes ne donnèrent pas davantage d'explications sur ce qu'elles entendaient. La jeune profileure dut se creuser les méninges pour parvenir à une hypothèse plausible :

« Comme dans les films d'action, il a poussé Maggie dans la maison ?

— Ben nan, pask'il a des armes !

— Donc il est rentré dans la maison, poursuivit J.J avec patience. Et ensuite ?

— Il a tapé Maggie, pis il a mis la télé, pis il est parti 'vec Charles.

— Charles y voulait pas mais y'est parti quand même. »

J.J se releva. D'un signe discret de la main, elle invita les parents à la suivre. Après un dernier regard vers leurs fillettes, ils obtempérèrent.

« Comment va la baby-sitter ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

— Elle est à l'hôpital. Ce n'est rien de grave, juste une commotion cérébrale. Et notre Charles ? »

Sans commenter le désintérêt total du couple pour la jeune fille qui gardait leurs enfants, la profileure annonça la nouvelle à ses collègues. Si Reid était occupé à éplucher les dossiers des hommes les plus violents recensés dans la ville et que Morgan et Hotch étaient déjà au domicile des dernières victimes, Rossi et Blake décidèrent d'aller à l'hôpital voir s'ils pouvaient interroger Maggie Arnolds. Le trajet à lui seul durerait trente minutes, surtout à l'heure de pointe.

J.J se servit un café. Elle en proposa un aux parents tandis qu'elle posait des gâteaux et des boissons sucrées et des verres sur un plateau.

« Je vais retourner interroger vos filles, annonça calmement J.J, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez oublié de me dire quelque chose. N'importe quel petit détail peut devenir d'une importance capitale. »

Ils réfléchirent quelques temps. Rebecca Parett titillait le bouton de sa chemise dans un tic répété des centaines de fois lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Parfois, elle levait les yeux pour fixer son mari d'un air hagard. Lui, au contraire, semblait vidé. Ses mains ne quittaient pas les poches de son jean et son regard restait baissé sur le sol.

Quand J.J comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'eux, elle retourna dans la salle de conférence. D'une main, elle portait le plateau destiné aux fillettes, qui ravies des sucreries. En une fraction de seconde, les bonbons disparurent.

« Il me reste quelques questions, reprit J.J en s'asseyant à côté des petites filles. Ce ne sera pas long. Est-ce que le monsieur qui a emmené Charles était en fauteuil roulant ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur des enfants, elle précisa :

« Est-ce qu'il avait marchait normalement ?

— Ben oui.

— Et il voyait bien ?

— Ben oui, répéta la fillette.

— Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y avait un problème avec ce monsieur ? »

Les deux fillettes secouèrent négativement la tête. J.J esquissa un sourire pour les rassurer. Elles l'avaient bien fait avancer.

Comme Reid était le seul de l'équipe dans les locaux de la police, elle décida de téléphoner à Hotch sans attendre. Il savait déjà que le suspect avait touché des objets et il observait les techniciens relever les empreintes, tout en faisant le tour de la propriété.

L'agent conclut facilement que leur tueur était sûr de lui. Il l'avait déduit en analysant le lieu de l'enlèvement : exposé, le suspect avait nécessairement dû passer devant les autres habitations. Il ne se cachait pas.

Déjà, Hotch et Morgan se dirigeaient vers les voisins des Parett. Ils espéraient que l'un d'eux parviendrait à préciser la description physique qu'ils avaient. Leur avancée fut maigre : tout au plus un voisin leur dit-il que l'homme avait l'air très gentil et qu'il devait avoir entre soixante et soixante-quinze ans.

La situation fut identique pour Rossi et Blake. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Maggie Arnolds ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit d'utile.

Ils se retrouvèrent aux environs de cinq heures du soir autour de la table pour confronter leurs idées. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient sur cette enquête et ils avaient l'impression de piétiner.

Si Reid avait fait une petite sieste dans l'après midi, les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient pas dormi depuis le matin. Avec l'urgence de la situation, ils ne comptaient pas dormir avant le lendemain… si tout allait bien !

De nombreux policiers faisaient également des heures supplémentaires, si bien que les bureaux grouillaient de monde. Les hommes qui n'étaient pas en patrouille –elles avaient été quintuplées à travers la ville- étudiaient les fiches de tous les hommes coupables de violences dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux corresponde au profil.

« Jusqu'à maintenant, tout concorde avec le mode opératoire, considéra Hotch en se tournant vers le mur où ils avaient épinglé toutes leurs informations. Il est fort mais pas suffisamment pour maîtriser un homme adulte.

— Il est intelligent, poursuivit Reid. Mais laisser derrière lui des témoins, c'est stupide.

— Je ne vois que deux raisons à ça, hypothéqua Morgan. Soit notre homme veut qu'on le retrouve, soit il considère que malgré les indices qu'il nous a laissés nous serons incapables de le retrouver.

— Dans ce cas, il a malheureusement raison, admit Rossi. Rien ne ressemble plus à une personne âgée qu'une autre personne âgée. « Vieillard aux cheveux blancs » ne nous mènera à rien !

— Il connait les méthodes de la police. Soit il en faisait partie, soit il est bien informé. Dans tous les cas, il ne se fera pas prendre. En tout cas pas avec aussi peu d'éléments dans ce dossier !

— Alors comment on procède ?

— Il est crucial est de savoir quel est le rôle de la personne handicapée, reprit Reid. Est-ce un complice ou une autre victime du tueur ?

— Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, cette personne nous conduira au tueur, considéra Hotch. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de voler un véhicule pour handicapé : le vol aurait pu être signalé. Non, notre suspect doit avoir de l'ascendant sur la personne handicapée, suffisamment pour être certain qu'elle ne se retournera pas contre lui.

— Comme dans une relation dominant/dominé, comprit Reid. Notre homme est à coup sûr le dominant.

— Je pense que notre handicapée est une concubine, supposa Rossi. Notre homme est trop prudent pour se marier : ça apparaitrait quelque part. Je ne crois pas à l'hypothèse d'un enfant : il suffirait de lister toutes les personnes violentes et de croiser cette liste avec les descendants handicapés. S'il a utilisé ce véhicule en particulier, c'est qu'il le pense intraçable. Une concubine, donc.

— Nous sommes prêts à donner un profil, » conclu sobrement Hotch.

Lorsqu'ils l'annoncèrent aux policiers de New-York, le soulagement s'imprima sur tous les visages : le jeune Charles Parett avait été enlevé depuis dix heures auparavant. Si le suspect confirmait son mode opératoire, il ne lui restait que quelques heures à vivre.

« Notre homme est ce que nous appelons un psychopathe organisé, expliqua Rossi. Il ne s'en prendra aux victimes qu'une fois certain de pouvoir repartir sans être inquiété. Cette méticulosité et cette précision dans les enlèvements fait que notre suspect laisse très peu d'indices derrière lui. Cette précision existe dans chaque instant de sa vie quotidienne. Sa maison doit être impeccable. De l'extérieur, tout doit sembler parfait.

— Il est raffiné dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, compléta Hotch. Il doit être élégant, tout en restant suffisamment passe-partout pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Nous pensons que le tueur exerce ou exerçait une profession reconnue et appréciée. Vis-à-vis des tiers, c'est un homme parfait qu'ils admirent. C'est un pilier de la communauté : activités bénévoles, des enfants qui font ou ont fait des études…Notre tueur veut tout faire pour sembler irréprochable.

— A tel point que si quoi que ce soit dénote dans cette perfection, il deviendra extrêmement violent très rapidement, reprit Rossi. Une violence telle qu'il pourra tuer sa femme ou ses enfants et tous les témoins de cette imperfection. S'il ne l'a pas déjà fait !

— Ses voisins ne le soupçonneront jamais d'être violent et encore moins de pouvoir tuer, précisa J.J, ce qui va nous poser un souci. Même si nous avions une description physique précise ou un portrait robot, aucune personne le connaissant ne fera le rapprochement. Ils penseront à une ressemblance voire à une erreur.

— Au niveau physique, justement, nos éléments restent assez maigres, regretta Morgan. Notre tueur est un homme, âgé de soixante à soixante-quinze ans. Il mesure environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

— Comment on pourra l'attraper si nous n'avons aucun élément plus précis que ça ? intervint durement un policier qui doutait de plus en plus de l'intérêt des profileurs.

— Nous pensons qu'il a fait une erreur, expliqua Rossi. Il n'en fait pas lui-même mais il existe une autre personne impliquée dans ces enlèvements. Notre tueur utilise un véhicule pour handicapés. Il nous faut donc trouver le propriétaire de cette voiture. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une femme qui lui est entièrement soumise. Elle est ou a été sa concubine, ce qui implique qu'il l'a sans aucun doute maltraitée.

— Pour la trouver, nous aurons beaucoup de travail, admit Reid. Garcia a déjà fait une liste de toutes les femmes handicapées propriétaires d'un van. Elle en a recensé vingt et une.

— Nous allons les interroger ? interrogea un autre policier.

— Dès que notre homme verra que nous nous rapprochons de lui, il tuera Charles Parett, exposa doctement Reid en se tournant vers le policier qui les avait apostrophés.

— Nous allons les mettre sur écoute, décida Hotch. Et nous enverrons des agents en civil faire du porte à porte pour contacter ces personnes.

— Si nous allons trop vite, reprit J.J en voyant certains policiers froncer les sourcils, Charles Parett ne sera pas le seul à être tué. Notre homme fera un véritable carnage. Il exposera sa violence à toute personne dans les parages. Une sorte de baroud d'honneur.

— Nous n'oublions pas la dernière victime, reprit Blake. Vous continuerez à patrouiller dans la ville et en particulier aux abords des parcs. En outre, certaines unités continueront à chercher notre suspect dans les bases de données. Relevez toutes les personnes de cette tranche d'âge ayant fait l'objet d'une plainte pour des violences. »

Finalement, les agents de police acquiescèrent. En quelques minutes, le temps de passer par la machine à café, la totalité des policiers s'étaient remis au travail. La relève arriva peu après : il fallut réexpliquer aux nouveaux arrivants les derniers éléments.

Aux alentours de dix heures, le téléphone de Hotch sonna. L'écran indiquait que l'appel venait de Beth. Voyant son hésitation, Rossi esquissa un sourire.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-il.

— Nous sommes au plein milieu d'une enquête !

— Et alors ? C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes. Hotch, parfois, il faut décrocher un peu. Au propre comme au figuré ! »

L'agent esquissa un faible sourire. Pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à sa compagne, il quitta la salle où son équipe enquêtait. Il sortit dans la rue, profitant de l'occasion pour faire quelques pas à l'air libre en dépit du temps froid.

L'esprit obnubilé par cette macabre affaire, la voix de Beth lui apparut comme une bouffée d'air frais.

« Aaron, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Beth.

— ça va. C'est juste un peu compliqué.

— J'ai vu les informations. Tu travailles sur l'enlèvement du petit garçon ?

— Oui. Comme tous les policiers de la ville !

— Ce petit a juste quelques mois de plus que Jack, compatit Beth en comprenant les raisons de l'amertume de Hotch. Tu vas rester au bureau toute la nuit ?

— Sans doute. Tu as parlé à Jack ces derniers jours ?

— Je lui ai téléphoné hier.

— Il devait être ravi.

— Aaron, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

Au ton de sa voix, Hotch comprit qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. S'il devait être honnête, il aurait dû lui avouer sa fatigue, autant physique à cause du manque de sommeil que psychologique devant l'âpreté de ce cas. L'idée qu'un enfant n'ait plus que quelques heures à vivre alors qu'il n'avait aucune piste sérieuse le révulsait.

« Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, assura-t-il.

— D'accord. Et si on se voyait ? Juste pour dîner, bien sûr.

— Peut-être plus tard. Je dois y aller. Je t'aime. »

Quand il revint auprès des autres, il les trouva en pleine effervescence. Reid avait déniché le profil d'une trentenaire, devenue handicapée à la suite d'une violente dispute avec son mari. Malheureusement, après que Morgan, Rossi et une dizaine de policiers se soient déplacés à son domicile, ils rentrèrent bredouilles.

.

.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, l'aube arriva sans qu'ils aient trouvé ni leur suspect, ni la propriétaire de la voiture.

Le corps de Charles Parett fut découvert dans un autre parc de la banlieue ouest de New-York. La nouvelle arriva dans les locaux de la police aux alentours de six heures du matin. Par une drôle de coïncidence, le policier arriva dans la salle de réunion investie par les agents du bureau des sciences du comportement au moment même où passait à la télévision une alerte enlèvement sur la victime.

Reid, plongé dans les dossiers, leva la tête seulement lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Il était le seul à éplucher le passé des handicapées sur papier. Les autres membres de l'équipe étaient penchés sur leurs tablettes. Garcia leur avait envoyé tous les dossiers nécessaires, y compris les dossiers médicaux. L'ensemble prenait un temps monstre pour être épluché. De temps à autre, ils échangeaient quelques mots, principalement pour signaler une hospitalisation suspecte.

À l'annonce du décès de Charles Parett succéda un lourd silence. Chacun des agents savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éviter toutes les morts, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver toutes les victimes. Pourtant, là, après deux jours sans sommeil et presque une semaine de travail assidu, plusieurs d'entre eux s'effondrèrent. J.J prit sa tête entre ses mains. Rossi resta silencieux, le dos tourné vers l'équipe, les yeux dans le vague. Hotch, lui, ferma quelques instants les yeux. Il n'avait pas parlé à Jack depuis la veille et ça commençait à lui peser.

« Il va falloir en informer les parents et la presse, » soupira Hotch.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte stoppèrent net la discussion. Avec hésitation, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années entra. S'il n'avait pas eu en face de lui six profileurs, il aurait pu passer pour un jeune policier timide. Là, avec la main qu'il passait fréquemment dans ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux qui se posaient tour à tour sur les personnes présentes dans la salle, le tic nerveux qui agitait les commissures de ses lèvres et son léger dandinement, il trahissait sa nervosité et son hésitation.

Pressentant que l'homme avait des informations à leur communiquer, J.J lui désigna un siège, un peu à l'écart de l'amas de feuilles sur lesquelles ils travaillaient.

« Je m'appelle Warren Archer, leur révéla-t-il avant d'ajouter du bout des lèvres, je suis la quatrième génération de policier de ma famille.

— Ce doit être une pression phénoménale, compatit J.J pour le mettre à l'aise.

— Je ne suis pas sûr…

— Tout indice peut être déterminant, commença sévèrement Morgan avant d'être coupé par J.J.

— Nous vérifierons tout élément que vous nous donnerez. Si jamais il s'avère que vous vous êtes trompé, votre nom n'apparaitra sur aucun rapport. Si vous avez eu raison, vous serez cité aux honneurs pour l'arrestation d'un dangereux criminel. »

Le ton doux mais ferme de la jeune femme parut convaincre leur interlocuteur. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de fermer les yeux.

« Mon grand-père s'est suicidé il y a quarante ans, révéla-t-il sombrement. Nous n'en parlons jamais, dans la famille. Certains murmurent qu'il a fait une bourde. D'autres…D'autres disent que son meilleur ami battait sa femme et son fils et qu'ils en sont morts sans que mon grand-père ne se rende compte de rien.

— Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du nom de ce meilleur ami ? » questionna Rossi avec empressement, pressentant qu'ils s'approchaient de leur suspect.

Malheureusement, leur homme ne savait pas grand-chose de plus. Il s'excusa, considérant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une vieille histoire. Ce n'était pas l'avis des membres de l'équipe. Pendant que J.J allait annoncer aux parents le décès de leur fils, Blake et Garcia enquêtaient sur les suspects qui pouvaient correspondre à la description donnée par Warren Archer. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan et Reid, quant à eux, se dirigèrent vers le parc. Ils devaient étudier le lieu de dépôt du corps de la victime avant que les policiers ne souillent la scène.

Seulement, après une heure de recherches intensives, Garcia dut s'avouer vaincue. Avec rage, elle expliqua n'avoir eu aucun résultat probants d'une mère et de son fils tués quarante ans plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle étendit la recherche aux décès d'un enfant ou d'une mère par un homme violent, elle sortit une vingtaine de noms. Elle en élimina un : l'homme ne correspondait pas à leur profil. Il était salarié dans une entreprise manufacturière. Son emploi non qualifié à la chaîne ne lui permettait pas de se donner l'illusion d'être un homme bien sous tout rapport. Deux autres n'habitaient plus dans la région. Il leur restait dix-sept.

Blake soupira. Cette affaire devenait de pire en pire. Lorsque J.J arriva quelques instants plus tard, elle trouva sa collègue fatiguée avachie sur sa chaise, relisant pour la troisième fois consécutive la même ligne dans le dossier de leur premier suspect.

« Fais une pause, lui proposa gentiment J.J, ou tu risques de craquer. »

Blake esquissa un vague geste de la main vers les tablettes. La cafetière tournait non-stop.

« Il faut que je décortique la vie de dix-sept personnes avec le peu d'informations que la police conservait il y a quarante ans !

— Je vais t'aider. »

.

.

Les SUV se garèrent à quelques mètres du parc, bouclé par les policiers. Derrière les cordons de sécurité, une foule dense se pressait en dépit de l'heure matinale. Quelques personnes prenaient des photos et beaucoup d'entre elles étaient au téléphone. Une vingtaine de journalistes et de caméramans capturaient toutes les images.

« Reid… » chuchota Hotch en jetant un coup d'œil aux curieux.

L'agent compris le message et prit des photos des observateurs. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrêta.

« J'ai déjà vu cette femme, » souffla-t-il à Rossi.

Il indiqua une rousse, cinquantenaire, en fauteuil roulant. Elle était si bien dissimulée par les autres que Rossi ne la distingua pas lorsqu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers cette partie de la foule. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il n'insista pas.

Reid avait déjà téléphoné à Garcia pour en savoir plus. Rapidement, il obtenu d'autres renseignements : Emma Cheynes, cinquante-deux ans, possédait un véhicule comme celui qu'ils cherchaient. Elle était paraplégique depuis trente ans suite à un accident de voiture. D'après les informations de l'analyste, elle était célibataire.

Sans perdre une seconde, Garcia lança un avis de recherche sur les plaques d'immatriculation. Pendant ce temps, Reid avait informé le reste de l'équipe.

Même si le jeune Docteur était à l'origine de cette avancée, Hotch refusa de l'emmener interroger la suspecte : avec un tueur comme l'était le leur, les choses risquaient d'empirer très vite. Bien qu'il ait confiance en Reid et que celui-ci avait fêté ses trente et un ans, Morgan et Rossi restaient des tireurs bien plus expérimentés aptes à se tirer d'une situation critique.

« Occupe-toi de la victime, décida Hotch, au grand déplaisir de son jeune subordonné. Des policiers viendront avec nous pour parer à toute éventualité.

— Mais…

— Morgan, tu viens avec moi. »

Le ton de son supérieur ne souffrait d'aucune contestation et, si Reid comprenait au fond les raisons de son évincement, il n'en restait pas moins amer.

Du coin de l'œil, Hotch surveillait la concernée. Il la vit quitter discrètement les lieux tout en s'assurant maladroitement que personne ne la suivait. Le fauteuil roulant automatisé slalomait habilement entre les passants. Il n'échappa pas aux profileurs qu'elle utilisait peu son bras gauche, replié contre sa poitrine dans un geste protecteur. Or, Garcia n'avait pas trouvé d'autres blessures qu'un sectionnement de la moelle épinière et des fractures du tibia. De toute évidence, leur suspect faisait encore partie de son entourage.

« Paranoïaque » murmura Morgan.

Garcia leur envoya l'adresse de la quinquagénaire. Ce n'était qu'à trois cent mètres de là.

Dans l'allée, toutes les constructions se ressemblaient. Le numéro vingt-cinq était une belle demeure peinte en blanc, entourée par un jardin. Dès que Hotch vit les arbres laissés à l'abandon et la peinture écaillée, il comprit que leur suspect n'habitait pas là. L'ensemble n'avait pas été entretenu depuis des années et dégageait une forte impression d'abandon.

« Notre suspect ne tolérerait jamais de paraitre aussi négligé que ça, indiqua-t-il.

— Il y a une voiture, remarqua Morgan. Ce n'est pas le modèle que nous recherchons. Pourquoi une handicapée célibataire aurait-elle deux véhicules ? Ça fait beaucoup, en particulier pour quelqu'un qui a des revenus modestes comme elle. Toute l'indemnité de l'assurance a servit à l'achat de la maison et en de petits investissements.

— Cheynes est notre victime dominée. La faire parler sera délicat. »

Morgan frappa à la porte. Hotch avait sortit son glock, prêt à faire feu, comme tous les policiers. Au bruit de chaîne et de verrous, les agents comprirent qu'Emma Cheynes était en train de leur ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte et que son visage apparut, ils confirmèrent leur a priori d'une femme paranoïaque et particulièrement nerveuse.

« Agents Hotchner et Reid, FBI, se présenta Hotch. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

Après une hésitation, elle referma la porte pour enlever les dernières chaines en métal qui entravaient son ouverture. Lorsque ses invités furent entrés, elle guetta le moindre mouvement dehors puis elle claqua la porte et remit chaque verrou à sa place, ce qui prit pas moins de six secondes. Hotch compta en silence, un peu surpris devant cet amas de défenses. D'autant qu'il y avait aussi un chien de garde et une alarme.

Rapidement, les policiers sécurisèrent l'habitation. Une fois certains qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, Morgan leur fit signe de partir. Un trop grand nombre d'homme risquait d'angoisser encore plus Emma Cheynes.

Pendant ce temps, les agents du FBI observèrent l'intérieur de la maison. Chaque fenêtre était condamnée par de solides barreaux intérieurs noirs. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de les voir à cause des rideaux, coupés de manière à ne pas attirer l'attention. Comme ils étaient continuellement fermés, Emma Cheynes allumait les lumières.

Discrètement, Hotch se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison. Les fenêtres et la porte donnant sur l'arrière du jardin étaient condamnées de la même manière. Il n'aimait pas ça. En son for intérieur, il rapprocha la maison d'un bunker. Rien ne pouvait entrer mais rien ne pouvait sortir non plus.

« Nous aimerions discuter avec vous. Pouvons-nous aller dans le salon ? »

Emma Cheynes lui lança un coup d'œil suspicieux mais elle les conduisit vers une autre pièce, tout aussi sombre que le reste de la maison. Un unique canapé était placé vers la télévision. De sa main tremblante, leur hôtesse appuya sur l'interrupteur. Enfin, une clarté bienvenue s'installa dans le salon tandis que les agents du FBI s'asseyaient. La cinquantenaire, elle, resta à deux bons mètres de là. Par précaution, elle avait pris soin de laisser entre elle et eux la table basse en verre.

Les mains sur les genoux, elle ne cessait d'épier les moindres faits et gestes de Hotch et Morgan. Ceux-ci avaient l'impression d'avoir face à eux un animal traqué et, sans le moindre doute, un animal battu.

« Madame, reprit Hotch d'une voix calme, nous enquêtons sur les meurtres d'enfants et leurs parents. Nous suspectons votre compagnon. Il utilise votre van, n'est ce pas ?

— Il n'y a rien, il ne s'est rien passé ! »

Toute à ses dénégations farouches, elle ne faisait plus attention à son attitude. Ses mains trituraient nerveusement le bas de sa robe verte tandis qu'elle baisait la tête pour fuir tout contact visuel direct avec ses interlocuteurs.

« Madame Cheynes, tout va bien, tenta de la rassurer Morgan. Nous vous protégerons de lui. Vous êtes en sécurité. »

Malgré toute la gentillesse et la sollicitude qu'il avait mises dans l'intonation de sa voix, Morgan ne parvint pas à la mettre à l'aise. Comprenant que ce serait vain, Hotch reprit la main, transformant la discussion en véritable interrogatoire :

« Quel est son nom ?

— Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

— Quand a-t-il pris votre van ?

— Je n'ai pas ce genre de véhicule ! glapit-elle. Je ne veux pas parler avec vous ! Allez-vous-en !

— Cet homme a tué cinq personnes, dont trois enfants de huit ans. Qu'a-t-il fait à votre bras ?

— Rien ! »

Pour couper court à ces vaines dénégations, Morgan se leva et, avant que son interlocutrice n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il enjamba la table basse et posa la main sur l'épaule de la quinquagénaire, l'empêchant de partir. Lentement, il releva les manches pour découvrir un bleu d'une teinte qui oscillait entre le violet et le jaune. Les cinq doigts qui avaient enserré le bras de la femme étaient encore nettement visibles.

« Nous allons vous conduire à l'hôpital, décida Morgan.

— Demande à Blake de l'interroger, lui souffla Hotch. Une femme arrivera mieux à nouer le contact avec une victime de maltraitance. »

Au vu de la situation, Hotch préféra laisser son subordonner s'occuper de la quinquagénaire. En attendant, il inspecta la maison. Outre le désordre ambiant, il trouva quelques bijoux dans la chambre. Certains étaient gravés à son nom il les étudia avec attention, convaincu qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de cadeaux d'un amant. Une bague en particulier attira son attention : elle portait la signature d'une coûteuse bijouterie de New-York. Garcia mit seulement une demi-heure à obtenir les informations qu'il attendait : la bague avait été achetée dans une boutique sur la rue principale. Au vu des modèles semblables, le bijou avait coûté la bagatelle de trente mille dollars.

Alors qu'il se rendait à cette bijouterie, Hotch reçu un appel de Rossi.

« Le tueur n'a pas laissé beaucoup de traces dans le parc, regretta l'agent. Mais on a des images de vidéosurveillance ! Ça m'étonnerait que notre homme se soit tourné vers les caméras mais avec de la chance, nous aurons peut-être la plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule.

— Nous l'avons déjà, lui apprit Hotch. La personne handicapée que nous recherchions s'appelle Emma Cheynes. Derek l'a emmenée à l'hôpital.

— Ah. L'hôpital ?

— Le tueur la violentait. Elle est psychologiquement brisée.

— Tu as obtenu le nom du tueur ?

— Non, regretta Hotch. Elle est complètement bloquée. J'espère que Blake parviendra à la faire parler.

— Vous avez autre chose ?

— D'après le légiste, le décès est dû à un étouffement. Ce type a laissé la trace de ses mains sur le cou de ce gosse ! Si ça n'avait pas été ça, c'aurait été une hémorragie. Le gamin avait le fémur cassé. Tu as bien fait de ne pas voir ça, Hotch. »

La sollicitude de son vieil ami fit comprendre à Hotch à quel point leur homme avait massacré le gamin. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, se forçant à inspirer et expirer profondément.

« Hotch, reprit doucement Rossi, notre homme est de plus en plus violent. La victime a été battue à mort et battue post-mortem. C'est nouveau.

— Une escalade naturelle de la violence ?

— Ou quelque chose l'a contrarié cette nuit. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi il tue ces victimes là. Il se pourrait que Charles Parett n'ait pas fait ce qu'il voulait ou alors qu'un événement extérieur l'ait bouleversé.

— Nous en revenons au même point : les raisons de cette violence. Pourquoi s'est-il mis à tuer il y a deux semaines ? »

Bien que Hotch ne puisse pas le voir, Rossi haussa les épaules. L'absence d'indices le rongeait et la liste des questions sans réponse ne cessait de croître.

Hotch raccrocha, la mine renfrognée. Tout à coup, toute la fatigue retenue au cours de la longue matinée s'abattit sur ses épaules. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu une nuit de sommeil correcte ? Après quelques minutes, il se résigna à se replonger dans l'affaire. Pendant que des policiers inspectaient les moindres recoins de la maison, notant et répertoriant tous les objets, espérant découvrir des possessions de leur tueur, l'agent du FBI se dirigea vers la bijouterie.

.

.

Pendant ce temps, Morgan attendait les résultats médicaux d'Emma Cheynes dans la salle d'attente. Blake venait d'arriver et il lui racontait les derniers évènements. Enfin, ils furent reçus par les médecins.

« Madame Cheynes présente de nombreuses traces de maltraitance, révéla le nouveau venu. Les radios ont montré vingt-trois fractures consolidées, la plupart au niveau des bras et des côtes. D'après mes estimations, ça date de dix à cinq ans. En revanche, les ecchymoses sont récentes. Environ une semaine. Psychologiquement, elle va…disons que ça va nécessiter de longues thérapies. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en tirer quoi que ce soit.

— Nous pouvons la voir ?

— Vous pouvez même la ramener chez elle.

— Nous préférerions qu'elle reste là quelques heures, annonça gentiment Blake. Il se peut que changer d'environnement nous permette d'établir un contact avec elle. »

La victime avait été installée dans une chambre un peu à l'écart de l'accueil. Les stores avaient été fermés. En dépit de ces précautions, lorsque l'agent Blake entra dans la chambre, elle la trouva en train de lorgner vers la porte. Pour signifier son inoffensivité, la profileure leva les mains, esquissa un sourire et s'avança à pas lents.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alex Blake, je fais partie du FBI. Vous connaissez déjà l'agent Derek Morgan.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec cet homme, nia farouchement Emma Cheynes, leur donnant l'occasion d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Allez-vous-en.

— Mais il y a un homme, reprit Blake en s'asseyant près du lit. Et cet homme vous a frappé. Plusieurs fois. Pendant de longues années. »

Les lèvres de la victime frémirent. Sa respiration devint plus rapide. Elle serrait la fine couverture de ses mains frêles. Les veines saillaient sous la peau blanche.

Blake ne perdait pas une miette du comportement de son interlocutrice, pas plus que Morgan. Resté dans un coin de la pièce, il s'efforçait de rester le plus invisible possible. Il savait qu'il devait rester patient mais l'urgence de la situation –leur tueur pouvait se trouver une nouvelle cible n'importe quand– le rendait nerveux.

« Vous savez de qui je veux parler, continua Blake. Un homme, grand, soixante ou soixante-quinze ans, intelligent, beau…si beau et intelligent que toutes vos voisines vous ont jalousées. Ça devait être difficile, n'est ce pas ? Pour vous, vous qui connaissiez son vrai visage. Il vous frappait chaque jour et chaque jour vous deviez faire bonne figure. Et tant de gens l'admiraient ! »

Emma Cheynes éclata en sanglots. Morgan et Blake échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. A présent qu'elle avait craqué, la suite serait plus facile. Ou en tout cas ils l'espéraient tous.

« Allez-vous en, répéta la victime en détournant le visage. Je ne veux pas vous parler.

— Il ne pourra plus vous atteindre, tenta alors Morgan. Nous vous protégerons.

— Comme vous avez protégé cet enfant ? Il est meilleur que vous. Il est meilleur que tout le monde.

— Si vous nous donnez son nom, nous l'attraperons » promit Blake.

Malgré leurs espoirs, la quinquagénaire refusait de leur parler. Emprisonnée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne parvenait pas à dépasser la terreur que le tueur lui inspirait. Les paroles réconfortantes des agents du FBI ne parvenaient pas à masquer leur incapacité à coincer le meurtrier. Ils se décidèrent donc à lui laisser du temps. Au moins quelques heures pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et comprendre qu'elle était protégée. Pour ce faire, ils laissèrent deux agents de police devant la chambre : visibles de l'extérieur, sans qu'eux-mêmes puissent voir à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Les agents Blake et Morgan revinrent au commissariat sous le coup de treize heures. Exténués, ils s'effondrèrent sur les chaises dans la salle de conférence plus qu'ils ne s'y assirent. Dans un coin, Reid faisait une sieste. Le reste de l'équipe était retourné à l'hôtel, envoyé dormir sur un ordre sec de Hotch. Lui-même arrivait difficilement à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses paupières lourdes papillonnaient. Enfin, Garcia lui téléphona.

« Je regrette mais je n'ai aucune correspondance pour un dénommé Abel Thursby, lui annonça l'analyste avec tristesse.

— Le tueur a donné un faux nom lorsqu'il a acheté la bague d'Emma Cheynes, expliqua Hotch. Les vidéos de surveillance de la bijouterie sont détruites chaque année. Garcia essaye de voir si elle peut récupérer celles de la rue. Vous avez obtenu quelque chose ?

— Son compagnon est bien notre tueur, confirma Blake, mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose de plus. Elle a craqué, je pense que nous parviendrons à obtenir des informations fiables.

— Si notre homme utilise de faux noms… commença Morgan sans continuer plus loin.

— Allez dormir, vous en avez besoin, leur recommanda Hotch.

— Vous aussi.

— Je termine ça et j'irai. »

Mais Hotch ne retourna pas se reposer. Vingt minutes plus tard, alors qu'il achevait d'étudier le dix-septième dossier, un agent de police fit irruption dans le bureau.

« J'ai un appel pour l'agent Hotchner, annonça-t-il. Une dénommée Emma Cheynes veut vous voir à l'hôpital. Elle dit que c'est urgent. »

Partagé entre la fatigue et l'espoir d'obtenir des informations, Hotch décida après quelques secondes de réflexion de s'y rendre tout de suite. Reid mit quelques instants à se réveiller complètement. Les deux agents s'aidèrent d'un café serré pour tenir le coup.

« Des policiers viendront avec nous, décida Hotch. Si elle connait quoi que ce soit d'utile, notre homme voudra la faire taire. »

Pour toute réponse, Reid bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hotch fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

« Je peux m'en occuper seul.

— Non, non, ça va. Je vous assure, Hotch. »

Par chance, lorsque Morgan avait emmené Emma Cheynes à l'hôpital, il avait pris soin de choisir le plus proche du commissariat, si bien qu'ils y furent en quelques minutes.

Une fois que les yeux de Hotch se furent accoutumés à la pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, il distingua sur le lit la petite silhouette de la dernière victime encore en vie de leur tueur. Elle ne cessait de surveiller le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, remettant parfois les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le front derrière les oreilles. Quelqu'un avait posé un vase avec quelques fleurs blanches.

« Madame Cheynes, je vous présente le Docteur Spencer Reid. Vous vouliez nous voir ?

— Je veux rentrer à la maison, exigea-t-elle avant d'ajouter sur un ton si bas que les agents durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, laissez-moi rentrer et je vous dirai qui il est.

— Cet homme utilise de fausses identités, révéla Hotch. Avez-vous des photos de lui ? »

Emma Cheynes hocha lentement la tête. Tout fut fait pour satisfaire la victime. À quatorze heures, elle se trouvait devant la porte de sa maison. Les policiers avaient fouillé toute l'habitation de haut en bas et laissé derrière eux un certain capharnaüm. D'un geste discret de la main, Hotch leur fit signe de quitter les lieux. Il savait que la quinquagénaire préférerait leur parler seule à seule.

Dès qu'Emma Cheynes, Hotch et Reid furent dans l'entrée et les policiers dehors, elle ferma soigneusement les multiples verrous et chaînes qui condamnaient la porte. Elle fit de même sur la porte menant au jardin puis inspecta le rez-de-chaussée pour s'assurer que les barreaux aux fenêtres étaient toujours en place. Reid qui découvrait cet aspect paranoïaque de la victime haussa les sourcils. Enfin, les agents furent invités à s'installer dans le salon.

Emma Cheynes prit une grande inspiration et ferma un instant les yeux. Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de sa chemise, sans qu'elle ne parvînt à en stopper le tremblement. Elle se pencha et de sa main droite tâtonna sous son fauteuil roulant. De grosses larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues creuses.

Reid et Hotch échangèrent un bref coup d'œil lorsque leur interlocutrice leur tendit une photo pliée en deux. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait gardé sur elle les informations qu'ils désiraient ? Hotch s'empara avec précaution de l'image. Il allait la déplier lorsque son attention fut attirée par un bip. Inquiet, il fit signe à Reid de se taire. Une seconde plus tard, un autre bip retentit.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa la quinquagénaire… »

Bip.

« …Si je ne le fais pas, il reviendra. Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Bip.

Hotch se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du fauteuil. Lorsqu'il retira le tissu noir qui protégeait les composants, il découvrit une bombe. Les fils étaient cachés dans un boitier scellé, laissant uniquement voir le compte à rebours. La respiration de l'agent se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« Il m'a obligée… »

Bip.

Les chiffres lumineux rouges indiquaient à présent 0 : 05. Cinq secondes. Il leur restait cinq secondes pour quitter la maison et prendre assez d'avance pour ne pas subir de plein fouet le souffle de l'explosion. Hotch comprit d'un coup qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Il fallait six secondes rien que pour ouvrir les verrous. Ils étaient pris au piège. Reid s'était levé et contemplait également la bombe, catastrophé. Lui aussi avait compris les implications de ces cinq petites secondes.

Bip.

Hotch se redressa et attrapa le bras de Reid. Il le tira sans ménagement au risque de lui déboiter l'épaule. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte d'entrée ni vers la porte du jardin : c'était peine perdue. Au lieu de ça, il voulait gagner les escaliers. Sous l'escalier montant y avait un escalier descendant qui menait à la cave. Hotch le savait. Il espérait juste que la porte n'était pas également condamnée.

Bip

Encore deux pas et ils seraient devant la cave. Il n'aurait qu'à ouvrir la porte, dévaler les marches et ils seraient à l'abri. Il restait deux secondes. C'était assez. Assez s'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte.

Bip

Hotch était devant la porte. Elle était fermée par une chaîne. Il fallait l'ouvrir. Il l'ouvrit. Et il ne resta qu'une seconde.

Bip

Hotch comprit. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri : lui et Reid étaient encore au rez-de-chaussée. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de descendre dans la cave. Alors Hotch fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il poussa Reid de toutes ses forces.

Parce que Reid était sous sa responsabilité.

Parce que si un membre de son équipe mourrait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Parce que Reid était avant tout un ami. Et que Hotch donnerait sa vie pour un ami.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

La bombe explosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Un homme frappa à la porte de la chambre 221 de l'hôtel. Comme il n'entendit pas de réponse, il tambourina plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Rossi émerge enfin du sommeil de plomb qui s'était emparé de lui. Il regarda sa montre. Seize heures et demie. Était-ce une habitude de le réveiller avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre les quatre heures de sommeil ?

« Ça a intérêt à être important ! » maugréa-t-il en enfilant un pantalon.

Il découvrit un officier de police gêné qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne sachant par quel bout commencer, l'homme balbutia avant de lâcher une phrase que Rossi n'oublierait jamais :

« Une bombe a explosé dans la maison d'Emma Cheynes, nous sommes sans nouvelles des agents Hotchner et Reid. »

Rossi mit quelques secondes à intégrer l'information. Puis il blêmit affreusement et chancela. Il se retint d'une main au battant de la porte. Hotch et Reid… ?

Le policier s'excusa : il devait prévenir les autres membres de l'équipe. Il se dirigea vers la chambre occupée par Derek Morgan.

J.J rejoignit Rossi. Elle avait été la première à être mise au courant. Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son collègue.

.

En quelques minutes, Rossi, J.J, Morgan et Blake se pressaient dans le hall, demandant au policier de leur répéter pour la énième fois tout ce qu'il savait sur l'incident. Chacun culpabilisait à l'idée d'avoir laissé Hotch et Reid seuls au bureau de la police, en particulier Blake et Morgan qui avaient été interroger Emma Cheynes.

Dans le SUV, aux questions succédèrent un silence de plomb. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait réconforter l'autre : tous savaient que les chances de revoir Reid et Hotch en vie étaient minces. En effet, le policier leur avait communiqué toutes ses informations : la bombe avait soufflé la maison, partiellement effondrée, causant un incendie que les pompiers avaient des difficultés à maîtriser. Deux policiers étaient décédés un autre avait reçu de sérieuses blessures. Une ambulance l'avait emmené en urgence à l'hôpital. Tous les policiers restant avaient été catégoriques : Hotch et Reid étaient dans la maison au moment de l'explosion. Et ils n'en étaient pas sortis !

Quand ils arrivèrent à proximité du lieu de l'explosion, l'angoisse des agents augmenta encore. La rue avait été bouclée, laissant seulement passer les SUV de la police. Derrière les cordons de sécurité, une multitude de personnes s'amassait. Les journalistes, au courant depuis peu, faisaient leurs choux gras. Caméras et photographes capturaient chacun des mouvements de la foule et ne perdaient rien des agissements de policiers.

« J.J, prend des photos, ordonna Morgan lorsqu'ils sortirent du véhicule. Notre homme peut vouloir assister au spectacle. »

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix avait tremblé à la fin de sa phrase. Profileur ou non, agent du FBI ou non, il avait des difficultés à dominer ses émotions à présent qu'il ne s'agissait plus de victimes anonymes mais d'amis.

Dans la rue, deux camions et six pompiers tentaient de maîtriser l'incendie. Lors de la déflagration, les flammes s'étaient propagées aux arbres. La dizaine de gigantesques torches formait une barrière qui ralentissait la progression des soldats du feu.

Lorsque les agents du FBI arrivèrent sur place, la maison était partiellement effondrée. Si le côté est était complètement à terre, le côté ouest de l'habitation, lui, tenait encore debout malgré le feu qui lui rongeait les flancs. La fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel gris de novembre.

De nombreux débris jonchaient le sol, tant des bouts de meubles brisés que des éclats de verres ou des pans de murs. Projetés par le souffle de l'explosion, tous s'étaient transformés en de redoutables projectiles. Les vitres des habitations des alentours s'étaient brisées. Quelques voisins nettoyaient les dégâts.

Devant ce paysage de désolation, les agents du FBI restèrent immobiles, bras ballants, dépassés par la situation. Rossi sentit sa gorge s'assécher tandis que l'humidité de l'air était drainée par l'incendie.

« Des nouvelles de Hotch et Reid ? osa demander Blake.

— Aucune, je suis sincèrement désolé, leur apprit Nathan Simeo, un officier de la police de New-York. Nous n'abandonnerons pas les recherches.

— L'explosion a eu lieu il y a combien de temps ? question J.J d'une voix blanche.

— Trois quarts d'heure. Les pompiers n'ont pas pu intervenir tout de suite, il fallait d'abord que nous nous assurions qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres bombes, que nous évacuions les voisins immédiats et que nous sécurisions la scène. La priorité était de soigner les blessés…

— Comment… »

La voix de Rossi s'étrangla. Il passa la main sur son visage, ferma les yeux et s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

« Comment un bombe pouvait elle être dans cette maison ? Ne deviez-vous pas la passer au crible ?

— Nous avons passé la maison au peigne fin, annonça le policier, glacial. Et nous avions laissé des agents à proximité. Rien n'a passé les portes jusqu'à ce que les agents Hotchner et Reid ne ramènent Emma Cheynes.

— Nous ne vous accusons pas, tempéra gentiment J.J, nous voulons juste savoir comment une bombe a pu se retrouver à l'intérieur. Avez-vous des nouvelles de votre subordonné ?

— Il est au bloc.

— J'en suis vraiment navrée.

— Cheynes était en fauteuil roulant, insistaRossi. Quelqu'un l'a-t-il inspecté ?

— Inspecter un fauteuil roulant ? » s'offusqua l'officier Simeo.

Au silence qui suivit, il comprit son erreur. Morgan décida de ne pas s'appesantir dessus pour éviter des tensions inutiles. Eux avaient deux hommes disparus, Simeo en avait deux morts et un troisième entre la vie et la mort. Les conflits ne feraient pas avancer la situation.

« On sait comment la bombe est entrée dans la maison, reprit l'agent du FBI, endossant en l'absence de Hotch le statut de chef d'équipe. Mais ça ne colle pas au profil. Elle était faible et complètement terrorisée au seul souvenir du tueur. Et elle n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour confectionner un engin explosif.

— Elle non, s'exclama faiblement Blake. Il a une longueur d'avance sur nous. Il savait que nous viendrions ici !

— Développe ! exigea Rossi.

— Le rapport médical d'Emma Cheynes mentionnait des fractures anciennes, de plus de cinq ans mais elle a été violentée i peu près une semaine, rappela-t-elle. La bombe appartient à notre tueur. Il a fait pression sur Cheynes, probablement en disant quelque chose comme « fait ça ou je reviendrai faire de ta vie un enfer jour après jour ».

— Il a utilisé son véhicule pour nous attirer ici et il lui a ordonné de se rendre près des parcs pour attirer notre attention, comprit J.J. Il nous balade depuis le début ! »

La colère monta en eux. Ils étaient tombés dans le piège aussi facilement que des enfants de dix ans. Eux, les profileurs du FBI ! Et maintenant, ils étaient sans nouvelle de Hotch et Reid.

.

.

A quelques pas de là, Warren Archer avait eu vent des derniers évènements. Pourtant, il ne s'occupait pas de la maison en flammes. Après avoir contemplé l'incendie quelques secondes, il se plongea profondément dans l'observation du terrain voisin. Vide, on pouvait encore y voir des reliquats de haie et les vestiges d'une vieille dalle en béton. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis longtemps et de nombreuses plantes poussaient disgracieusement sans que le propriétaire du terrain ne vienne les couper.

Le vent projetait ses cheveux un peu longs devant ses yeux sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Ses collègues de la police de New-York allaient et venaient à proximité, lui jetant quelques regards incrédules devant son comportement.

Intriguée, J.J s'avança.

« Agent Archer ? le salua-t-elle pour le faire émerger de ses pensées.

— Je regrette sincèrement pour vos amis. Si j'avais pu vous aider davantage…

— C'est curieux de vous voir intéressé par cette maison, poursuivit J.J pour éviter d'avoir à parler de Hotch et Reid. Tout le monde ici est attentif à l'incendie et vous, vous ne vous préoccupez que du terrain vague voisin. »

L'homme hésita. Dans ses yeux, J.J pouvait lire toute la détresse, le doute et l'amertume à l'idée que l'histoire héritée de son grand-père puisse être véridique. Que son grand-père n'ait pas vu que son meilleur ami soit un meurtrier psychopathe. Que le tueur ait trois enfants, deux parents, deux policiers et deux agents du FBI de plus à son actif !

Finalement, Archer désigna le terrain qu'il observait et, en se détournant de J.J, il lui expliqua :

« Quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un incendie, quand j'ai vu la maison d'Emma Cheynes, je me suis rappelé. L'ami de mon grand-père habitait juste là. Et il avait mis le feu à la maison pour brûler vif sa femme et son fils ! Vous y croyez, vous ? Un père qui veut tuer sa famille comme ça ? Mais quel monstre pouvait-il bien être ! »

Sans perdre une seconde, J.J dégaina son téléphone et rechercha dans son répertoire les noms commençant par un G. Elle ne laissa même pas l'analyste placer un mot :

« Garcia, il faut que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur le voisin de Emma Cheynes. Vérifie si c'est le même type qu'il y a quarante ans. C'est urgent !

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta l'analyste en sentant la tension et l'inquiétude dans le ton de la profileure.

— La maison d'Emma Cheynes a explosé, répondit J.J après une longue hésitation. Hotch et Reid étaient à l'intérieur.

— Oh mon dieu ! »

La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu aussi peur pour son équipe, c'était lors des attentats terroristes, quatre ans plus tôt, également à New-York. De derrière son écran d'ordinateur, Garcia avait tout fait pour savoir si les membres de l'équipe avaient survécu à la bombe placée dans le SUV. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi inutile et désemparée qu'à cet instant, quand elle s'était rendue compte que le souffle de l'explosion avait propulsé Hotch et Kate à plusieurs mètres. L'homme avait été blessé et son amie tuée. New-York était-elle une ville maudite pour la B.A.U. ?

Quand elle rappela quelques minutes plus tard, J.J, Blake, Morgan et Rossi étaient tous en train de l'écouter avidement.

« Alors, marmonna Garcia alors qu'elle ouvrait les dossiers. Le propriétaire de la maison s'appelle Harvey Grimsbald, un médecin de New-York qui s'occupait de nombreuses associations. Très réputé, sa photo dans le journal toutes les semaines, félicité même par le maire ! Marié, un enfant prénommé Aaron. Et… Sa femme Enola Grimsbald née Hudleston a été internée à l'hôpital pour de graves blessures en 1968. Elle a nié l'existence de violences conjugales. Elle a fait d'autres séjours de 1968 jusqu'à 1971 où le responsable bénévole d'une association de protection des femmes battues a essayé de la convaincre de dénoncer son mari….Oh.

— C'est quoi, ce « oh » ? remarqua vivement Morgan.

— Le responsable de l'association était le père de Hotch, Sam Hotchner. Tu crois que Hotch s'appelle Aaron en référence à ce gamin ? C'est glauque…

— Garcia, concentre-toi !

— Oui, oui. Alors San Hotchner était avocat et occupait une bonne partie de son temps libre avec sa femme à assurer la défense et la protection des femmes battues dans des associations. Consultations gratuites, aides psychologiques…

— D'accord, maintenant on sait qui est notre tueur et pourquoi il cherchait à se venger, s'exclama Blake. Comme Sam Hotchner est décédé il y a des années, sa rancune s'est dirigée sur le fils aîné. Devrions-nous protéger Sean ?

— Il est encore en prison, rappela Rossi, il y sera en sécurité. En revanche, je vais demander à ce qu'un agent reste avec Jack.

— Ce fils de pute tuait des gosses pour attirer Hotch ici ! enragea Morgan avec de reprendre un peu plus calmement. Continue, Garcia.

— Merci, se contenta de dire Garcia, peu encline aux plaisanteries compte tenu de la gravité de la situation. Donc Sam Hotchner a réussit à convaincre Enola Grimsbald de porter plainte contre son mari pour protéger son fils… Oh les fumiers !

— Garcia ?

— Les policiers n'ont pas incarcéré Harvey Grimsbald ! Ce type a réussi à faire venir tous les voisins devant le juge pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il était l'homme parfait, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter dans son travail et que la plainte n'était qu'un moyen pour sa femme de faire pression sur lui parce qu'elle voulait divorcer.

— ça colle à notre profil, laissa simplement échapper Blake.

— Mais Enola a produit des certificats médicaux d'elle et de son fils ! s'offusqua l'analyste. Ce salopard aurait dû être jeté en taule ! Pour longtemps !

— La bonne réputation, Garcia, résuma J.J avec dépit. Ça arrive souvent, malheureusement. Et ensuite ?

— Ce psychopathe n'a pas été incarcéré ! Enola et Aaron ont été pris en charge par Sam Hotchner et son association pendant un an. En 1973, quand le petit a fêté ses huit ans, lui et sa mère ont disparu plusieurs jours. Harvey a été interrogé puis relâché : selon les relevés de la police, il a pu présenter un alibi solide en la personne du policier Emmett Archer. Une semaine après la disparition, un incendie s'est déclaré dans la maison qu'occupaient la famille Grimsbald, là où vous êtes. Enola Grimsbald a été brûlée vive mais Sam Hotchner a réussi à sauver le garçon. Le gamin avait été battu. Coma, fractures du crâne, des côtes, hémorragies, la totale. C'est pas beau à voir. Un gosse, bon sang !

— Le père a été incarcéré ? demanda J.J, redoutant la réponse.

— Oui et Sam Hotchner s'est occupé de la défense de Aaron Grimsbald. Ah. LE SALOPARD ! Deux jours avant le procès, une femme s'est présentée à la police en disant qu'elle était l'amante de Harvey Grimsbald et qu'elle était si jalouse de le voir heureux avec une autre femme et un fils qu'elle avait agressés plusieurs fois puis avait décidé de les faire brûler vifs. IL S'EN EST SORTI ! CET ENFOIRÉ EST SORTI LIBRE DU TRIBUNAL ! J'y crois pas ! C'est ça la justice ? On laisse un massacreur d'enfant en liberté ? C'est un scandale ! C'était lui le coupable !

— Et le fils, qu'est-il devenu ?

— Aaron Grimsbald a passé un mois dans le coma et six à l'hôpital…Attendez que je retrouve les conclusions du policier qui l'a interrogé…Ah, le gamin a déclaré ne se souvenir de rien. Il a été incapable de dire à quoi l'agresseur ressemblait, ni même si c'était son père ou l'amante. Le psy a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un blocage psychologique et que le garçon ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Tu m'étonnes. Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas m'en souvenir ! Après ça…euh…Oh…Wow…Alors ça…Oh mon dieu…

— Garcia, ça commence à faire beaucoup de _oh_, s'inquiéta Rossi.

— Ben…C'est que… »

Garcia raccrocha subitement, à la consternation de ses collègues. Ses doigts tapaient son clavier plus vite que leur ombre. Elle ne cessa que lorsque les documents s'affichèrent à son écran. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, elle ne parvenait pas à y croire.

Finalement, elle décrocha son téléphone. Morgan ne cessait de l'appeler, inquiet de ce qu'elle avait dû trouver pour être aussi chamboulée.

« C'est…C'est horrible !

— Calme-toi, bébé, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

— Harvey Grimsbald a renoncé à ses droits parentaux et le couple Hotchner a adopté Aaron » annonça Garcia d'une traite.

Un long blanc succéda à la déclaration de l'analyste. Chaque membre de l'équipe se dévisageait, se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris. Ils craignaient des révélations mais pas de ce genre là.

« Notre Hotch est…était Aaron …le fils de Harvey Grimsbald ? répéta Rossi sans parvenir à en croire ses oreilles.

— Oui, confirma faiblement Garcia. L'adoption a été finalisée aux huit ans et demi de Hotch. Aucun doute possible, j'ai vérifié tous les documents possibles et imaginables ! Oh, et j'ai aussi trouvé une photo de lui à l'hôpital avec un gros gâteau et des ballons. Heureusement que Sam Hotchner était là…Vous imaginez ce que serait devenu Hotch si il était resté avec son père biologique ?

— Garcia, envoie-nous tout ce que tu as sur Harvey Grimsbald et l'enfance de Hotch, demanda gentiment Morgan, encore sous le coup de la révélation.

— Mais…Mais il y a son dossier médical…ça ne concerne que Hotch, son dossier médical, n'est ce pas ?

— Ma puce, Harvey veut se venger de son fils. Plus nous en saurons, plus nous serons capables de protéger Hotch.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de lui ?

— Dès que c'est le cas, je te préviens. »

Rossi se replongea dans la contemplation morbide des flammes qui s'élevaient de la maison, le cœur brisé. Les pompiers pensaient maîtriser l'incendie en moins d'une demi-heure. Ça faisait déjà deux heures que l'explosion avait eu lieu ! Combien de temps les agents manquants allaient-ils encore survivre ? Il redoutait le moment où les soldats du feu entreraient dans la maison pour déblayer le terrain : allaient-ils trouver trois corps carbonisés ou des agents indemnes ?

Il se targuait d'être proche de Hotch. Le plus proche d'entre eux en tout cas, celui à qui Hotch se confiait quand il n'allait pas bien, celui qui parvenait à le pousser dans ses retranchements quand il le fallait. Pourtant, l'homme ne lui avait jamais confié son passé. Ses poings serrés, Rossi enrageait de son inutilité. Hotch avait besoin de lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était regarder une maison en feu !

Morgan se dépêcha de faire passer une annonce dans la presse afin de mettre la main sur Harvey Grimsbald. Garcia était parvenue à trouver une photo récente de leur homme. Morgan devait avouer que le fils avait de nombreux traits communs avec son père, en particulier ces yeux marron dont on disait qu'ils pouvaient vous fusiller sur place.

Une fois son travail de superviseur remplaçant achevé, Morgan se hâta de retourner auprès de son équipe. Il rejoignit Rossi en silence, sentant au plus profond de lui que l'homme avait besoin de soutient.

« Nous pourrions faire le concours de celui qui a l'existence la plus pourrie, ironisa l'agent. Encore faudrait-il que nous connaissions l'enfance des collègues. Gideon savait pour l'incendie dans l'enfance de Hotch. Vous non, n'est ce pas ? »

Rossi n'essaya pas de répondre. S'il avait tenté, il aurait perdu le peu de contenance qui lui restait et aurait éclaté en sanglots.

Soudain, J.J laissa échapper une exclamation. Alors que ses collègues se retournaient vers elle, elle téléphonait à Garcia.

« Garcia, est ce que tu peux m'envoyer les plans de la maison d'Emma Cheynes et de Harvey Grimsbald ? »

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, trop atterrée par le contenu du dossier médical de Hotch, l'analyste obtempéra. Lorsque J.J entendit quelques sanglots à l'autre bout du fil, elle essaya de rassurer son amie mais c'était peine perdue. Comment rassurer Garcia si elle-même ne croyait pas à ses encouragements ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes pendant lesquelles elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant que J.J puisse reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Elle sortit la tablette tactile et ouvrit le dossier contenant les plans. Elle les superposa et ferma les yeux de soulagements.

« Harvey Grimsbald est le genre de sadique qui veut que ses victimes sachent qu'elles vont mourir. Une sorte de torture. Donc Hotch a eu le temps de réagir.

— Certes, mais les portes étaient condamnées ! rappela vivement Blake.

— Sauf que les architectures des deux maisons sont entièrement identiques, expliqua J.J. Hotch…Hotch a dû comprendre qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de sortir. Alors il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen pour se protéger.

— Il connaissait les lieux, comprit Rossi, dont les yeux brillaient d'espoir pour la première fois en deux heures. Même si Hotch n'avait pas conscience d'être déjà venu dans ce genre de maison, inconsciemment il avait les éléments nécessaires pour se mettre à l'abri. »

Fébrilement, les quatre agents se penchèrent sur la tablette, cherchant à savoir où Hotch avait pu se réfugier avec Reid.

« Là ! cria Blake. Un escalier descend dans la cave. C'est dans l'entrée, à moins de six mètres du salon. On peut y être en quelques secondes. »

Lorsqu'ils redressèrent la tête pour confronter leur plan à la réalité, leur espoir s'amenuisa. L'entrée de la cave se situait sur la partie nord est de l'habitation, celle qui était complètement effondrée. Pour y pénétrer, il faudrait déblayer des tonnes de gravas.

« Si Reid était là, il nous dirait qu'une maison pèse généralement soixante tonnes, » essaya maladroitement J.J.

Personne ne lui répondit. La profileure avait parlé de Reid comme si le jeune homme était mort.

« Je vais voir le responsable des pompiers, décida finalement Morgan. Il nous dira s'il est possible d'atteindre la cave…et en combien de temps ! »

Lorsqu'il revint, son visage s'était fermé. Il secoua négativement la tête avant d'expliquer :

« L'incendie est en cours de résorption le côté est n'est presque plus en feu. Malgré tout, la construction est trop fragilisée pour que les pompiers puissent y aller avant de sécuriser l'ensemble du bâtiment…

— Dans combien de temps pourront-ils accéder à la cave ? coupa Rossi.

— Au mieux dans quelques heures. Je leur ai demandé de me donner une combinaison pour y aller moi-même mais ils ont refusé. Au moindre faux mouvement, la maison peut s'écrouler.

— Mais, objecta J.J.

— Les fondations peuvent se briser aussi, de même que la dalle du rez-de-chaussée, poursuivit Morgan. Si ça arrive, alors Hotch et Reid seront ensevelis vivants. »

Blake inspira un grand coup. Elle n'était à la B.A.U. que depuis un an mais elle était proche de Reid et elle respectait profondément Hotch. Devoir rester là, les bras ballants, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que contempler la maison lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

« Faites confiance à Hotch, reprit Morgan avec un sourire forcé. Il a toujours réussi à s'en tirer. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça change ! »

En dépit de son enthousiasme feint, l'espoir ne renaquit pas.

.

.

De temps en temps, Blake ou Morgan allaient s'enquérir des nouvelles de leur affaire auprès des policiers. Archer s'occupait personnellement de rechercher Harvey Grimsbald. Il avait mis en place un numéro vert où pouvaient appeler les New-yorkais tandis que le portrait de l'homme tournait sans relâche dans les médias.

Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, ne quittaient pas la scène. Bouclé à quelques centaines de mètres de l'incendie, ils filmaient et prenaient des photos continuellement. Un policier leur avait parlé des deux agents du FBI disparus. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire camper là les journalistes.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures quand une silhouette massive s'avança dans la rue, plantant son badge du FBI sous le nez de quiconque osait la stopper. Garcia avait pris un avion dès que ses recherches avaient été terminées, trop anxieuse pour rester à Quantico. Elle y avait laissé Kévin, réquisitionné sur ce cas, tandis qu'elle avait pris son ordinateur et d'autres affaires lui permettant de travailler sur place.

Lorsque Morgan la vit arriver avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa robe froissée et ses mains qui serraient les courroies de ses sacs à en devenir blanche, il la prit dans ses bras dans un câlin affectif. Il espérait la réconforter mais après quelques mots, il se rendit comte que c'était vain, si bien que tous les deux se retournèrent vers la maison explosée.

Précautionneusement, les pompiers déblayaient le terrain. L'incendie avait cessé depuis quelques temps mais l'évacuation des débris et la consolidation de l'édifice paraissait aller, pour les agents du FBI, aussi lentement qu'un escargot. Une ambulance stationnait dans la rue pour parer à toute éventualité.

.

.

Beth Clemmons était rentrée chez elle, dans le centre de New-York, après une dure journée de travail. Plusieurs fois, elle avait entendu parler d'une explosion. Accaparée par son job, elle n'y avait pas fait attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'asseye dans son canapé, devant la télévision, et qu'un flash d'information spécial répéta encore les maigres informations qu'avaient les journalistes :

« Aujourd'hui, aux alentours de trois heures et demie de l'après midi, une bombe a explosé dans un quartier du sud-ouest de New-York. Deux policiers ont été tués et un autre a été sérieusement blessé. Deux agents du département des sciences du comportement sont portés disparus. Les recherches se sont poursuivies toute l'après midi. D'après nos informations, il s'agirait de l'agent spécial superviseur Aaron Hotchner et du Docteur Spencer Reid… »

Beth lâcha le soda qu'elle avait sorti. Il lui sembla qu'il n'y avait plus suffisamment d'air dans la pièce pour lui permettre de respirer. Tétanisée, elle s'empara de son téléphone et appela Hotch, espérant que son compagnon démentirait les rumeurs.

Elle tomba sur la boîte vocale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La poussière rendait l'air irrespirable.

Ce fut la première pensée du Docteur Spencer Reid. Lentement, il revenait à lui. L'odeur de brûlé lui irrita le nez. Ses doigts rencontrèrent des gravas et quelques bouts de verre qui lui entaillèrent la peau. Une douleur pulsait de son poignet gauche. Avec un grognement sourd, il plia les coudes et releva les bras, de sorte que ses mains effleuraient sa tête. Il prit conscience qu'il était allongé sur le sol, face contre terre.

Il n'entendait rien. Rien du tout. Peu à peu, ses oreilles sortirent de leur torpeur et le silence fut remplacé par un sifflement strident qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Quand il posa les mains sur ses oreilles, il les retira ensanglantées. Le souffle de l'explosion lui avait éclaté les tympans.

Lentement, Reid se redressa sur les coudes. Hébété, il observa les vestiges de la cave sans parvenir à se rappeler des derniers évènements. Le pan de mur à deux mètres devant lui était partiellement effondré, de même que la dalle de béton qui formait le plafond : elle menaçait de céder à tout instant. Par moments, les fissures s'agrandissaient dans un bruit inquiétant, déversant davantage de poussière et de décombres. L'escalier, à gauche, croulait sous les débris.

Quelques flammes éclairaient ce qui restait de la cave. Mis à part la partie proche de l'entrée et le mur en face, le reste tenait encore, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Il roula sur le côté avec un grognement sourd. Tout son corps était engourdi. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Enfin, après de longues minutes, Reid se rappela de ce qui s'était passé. Une sourde angoisse lui étreignit le cœur tandis qu'il se remit péniblement debout. Il chancela avant de se rattraper au mur.

« Hotch ? Hotch ! »

Seul le crépitement des flammes répondait à ses appels désespérés. Reid inspira un grand coup pour continuer à hurler après Hotch quand il se plia en deux et fut pris d'une quinte de toux irrépressible. L'air était trop saturé de poussière et de fumées noirâtres pour lui permettre de respirer convenablement.

Incapable de parler, Reid s'accroupit dans l'espoir, vain, de récupérer une bonne qualité d'air. Puis il se força à se calmer. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. L'agent leva les yeux jusqu'à observer le haut de l'escalier. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Hotch, c'était là. Et ensuite ?

« Ensuite, estima-t-il, Hotch a pu descendre deux ou trois marches avant que l'explosion ne le frappe. Si l'explosion venait du salon, il n'a pas été projeté en avant mais latéralement…vers le mur du fond. »

Vers le mur qui s'était effondré, réalisa Reid avec angoisse. A la faible lueur des flammes, il discerna un corps, enseveli sous les décombres. Tête en bas, le dos écrasé contre les marches en béton, Hotch ne bougeait pas. Une planche de bois était tombée sur sa jambe gauche. De multiples éclats, autant du verre brisé que des bouts de métal s'étaient fichés dans son ventre. Un autre s'était enfoncé dans son épaule droite.

De là où il était, Reid pouvait seulement tendre le bras et effleurer le corps inanimé de son supérieur. En retenant sa respiration, il plaça deux doigts le long de la carotide de Hotch. Le pouls battait, faiblement et irrégulièrement, mais il battait. Reid laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Un moment, il l'avait cru mort.

Le plafond craqua. Instinctivement, Reid se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tenta de protéger Hotch comme il le pouvait. Il fit bien car les fissures s'agrandissaient et bientôt un pan entier du plafond se craquela, prêt à tomber dans la cave au moindre mouvement.

Reid savait qu'il ne fallait pas bouger un blessé polytraumatisé, au risque d'augmenter les dommages à la colonne vertébrale. Seulement en l'occurrence il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne le mettait pas à l'abri, Hotch risquait de finir écrasé. Et si ça arrivait, Reid ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Avec une ferveur et une énergie qui lui était rare lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail physique, Reid déblaya les premières marches de l'escalier pour atteindre Hotch. Les marches de l'escalier s'étaient teintées de sang. L'inquiétude de Reid monta encore d'un cran. Il s'agenouilla près de lui, espérant trouver l'origine du saignement. Hotch ne se réveillait toujours pas. Lentement, Reid passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres de son supérieur. Aussitôt, un liquide poisseux macula ses doigts. Ses investigations découvrirent une profonde entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres de long. Le sang ne cessait de couler.

De sa main libre, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, Reid enleva son écharpe et la plia en quatre. Il souleva doucement la tête de Hotch pour placer le fin tissu en dessous, formant une protection entre l'arrête tranchante de la marche et le crâne.

« Hotch, s'il vous plaît, réveillez vous ! »

Ses supplications et exhortations restèrent vaines, Hotch resta inconscient. Reid maudit l'obscurité. Il n'arrivait pas à bien voir l'étendue des blessures de son supérieur. Un craquement le fit tressaillir. Il s'empêcha de regarder ailleurs.

Précautionneusement, Reid enleva les débris recouvrant Hotch. Il glissa ses doigts sous la chemise pour tâter le torse du blessé. Il osait à peine effleurer la peau. Reid grimaça. C'était bien un renfoncement qu'il sentait.

« Quatre côtes cassées, estima-t-il avec dépit. Sans compter les projectiles ! »

Il en avait compté trois : deux dans le ventre et un autre dans l'épaule. Reid pria pour qu'aucun n'ait touché d'organes vitaux ni de veines. Pour la jambe, le jeune homme était incapable de dire si elle était cassée, juste que la planche en bois, vestige d'un meuble massif qui trônait dans l'entrée, pesait son poids. Incapable de la porter complètement, Reid la souleva pour la basculer contre le mur, espérant qu'elle ne retomberait pas.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, le visage de Hotch se contracta, son corps se crispa et il laissa échapper un gémissement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, se fermèrent, s'ouvrirent à nouveau et finirent par se fixer sur Reid. Hotch essaya de parler mais sa gorge sèche et la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps à chaque respiration anéantirent ses efforts. Il allait sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience quand le jeune homme se pencha vers lui.

« Hotch, restez éveillé ! Vous m'entendez ? Restez éveillé !

— Reid…

— N'essayez pas de parler, lui intima Reid, inquiet devant la faiblesse de la voix de Hotch. Je vais vous aider à vous lever mais…mais je ne pourrai pas vous porter seul …

— Est-ce que…tu vas…bien ? »

La question était si saugrenue, venant d'un homme étendu sur un escalier, transpercé de part en part avec une probable fracture du crâne, que Reid resta à balbutier des mots incohérents. Hotch quant à lui avait fait tant d'effort pour articuler une simple phrase qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. S'il inspirait trop profondément, la douleur le sciait en deux, tant et si bien qu'il manquait de perdre connaissance. Chaque mouvement de la tête manquait de lui arracher un hurlement.

« Je vais bien, finit par répondre Reid. Mais il faut que nous nous réfugiions ailleurs. L'endroit n'est pas sûr. »

Hotch essaya de parler il n'y parvint pas. Las, il ferma les yeux. Au dessus d'eux, des craquements sinistres inquiétaient Reid. De l'eau coulait le long du mur.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, reprit-il anxieusement. Les pompiers doivent être là. L'eau va fragiliser les fondations et toute cette partie de la cave va s'effondrer. »

Tout en essayant d'être le plus doux possible, Reid passa son bras dans le dos de Hotch. Un spasme crispa violemment son corps tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre sa respiration. La souffrance le laissait pantelant, la respiration superficielle et rapide, incapable de bouger.

Reid se maudit d'être si faible physiquement. Morgan était capable de porter quelqu'un de la stature de Hotch. Peut-être également Rossi. Mais pas lui. Lui devait comptait sur la résistance de Hotch et se contenter de l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Au prix d'un incommensurable effort qui manqua de le faire s'évanouir, Hotch parvint à s'asseoir. Sa jambe blessée frappa le sol, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement. Reid lui laissa quelques secondes pour se reprendre, imaginant à peine la douleur qu'il devait endurer. Enfin, Hotch tendit son bras indemne et Reid le passa au dessus de ses épaules. Reid crut que ses forces ne suffiraient pas à soutenir son supérieur. Hotch s'était mis debout mais, pris d'une quinte de toux, il se serait effondré sans l'aide de Reid.

« Doucement, ça va aller » tenta de le rassurer Reid.

Hotch lui décocha un regard désabusé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encouragements d'un subordonné qui était lui-même à deux doigts de paniquer. Il inspira de son mieux, rassemblant ses forces pour affronter la douleur qui allait redoubler.

Comme un automate, il mit un pied devant l'autre, s'appuyant autant qu'il le pouvait sur Reid. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de brouillard. Sa vue se troublait de plus en plus. Même les paroles de son jeune subordonné lui semblaient lointaines, saccadées et ne lui parvenaient qu'étrangement déformées. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui paraissait être en feu. Et cette fatigue ! Ses paupières lui semblèrent lourdes. Tellement lourdes qu'il ne réussit pas à les maintenir ouvertes. Sa tête roula sur sa poitrine, ses genoux cédèrent et il s'effondra en avant. De justesse, Reid parvint à le faire rouler sur le dos et non pas tomber face contre terre.

Soulagé qu'ils soient à présents au fond de la cave et aussi loin des fissures qu'il leur était possible, Reid eut enfin le temps de s'occuper des blessures de Hotch, de nouveau inconscient. L'homme était devenu si livide qu'il pourrait concurrencer un fantôme. Le sang qui maculait ses cheveux et coulait dans sa nuque tranchait avec sa pâleur.

Reid hésita. Il craignait d'aggraver la blessure s'il y touchait. Devant le saignement important, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de bander la tête de Hotch. Avec quoi ? Il opta pour la chemise de Hotch. Il souleva les épaules du blessé avant d'enlever précautionneusement la veste noire en lambeaux puis il déboutonna complètement la chemise et l'enlever également. Ses mains tremblaient, tant il avait peur d'aggraver les blessures.

Il déchira la chemise en plusieurs bandes. Quelques secondes plus tard, le crâne de Hotch était enrubanné de bandelettes de fortune. Il sembla à Reid que le saignement diminuait un peu. Ça ne suffit pas à le rassurer. S'il avait pu se voir dans un miroir, il se serait rendu compte qu'il arborait le même teint blême que son supérieur.

Lentement, Reid fit glisser la cravate jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait complètement enlevée. Il l'enroula autour de l'épaule où s'était fiché un bris de verre long de cinq centimètres. C'était la blessure la plus inquiétante, à l'exception peut-être des côtes cassées.

« Quel quantité de sang Hotch a-t-il perdue ? » s'alarma Reid.

Son sentiment d'impuissance exacerbait encore sa culpabilité. Hotch était dans cet état pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. S'il était retourné à l'hôtel comme son supérieur le lui avait ordonné plutôt que faire une sieste au bureau de la police, Hotch n'aurait eu personne à protéger et il aurait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Les yeux de Reid commencèrent à s'humidifier. Il s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. S'il craquait, sur qui Hotch pourrait-il compter ?

Soudain, alors qu'il inspectait le corps de Hotch pour vérifier qu'aucune blessure n'avait échappé à sa vigilance, Reid se figea. Hotch tenait encore dans son poing serré la photographie que lui avait donnée Emma Cheynes. Avec moult précaution, le jeune homme ouvrit les doigts de son supérieur et défroissa le papier glacé. Il découvrit avec stupeur une photo de famille. La mère, une jeune brune aux yeux éteints, se tenait à côté d'un jeune garçon d'environ cinq ou six ans. Derrière lui se tenait le père, un homme massif aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron. Tous trois souriaient.

Pour n'importe qui, cette photo pouvait représenter la famille modèle. Le Docteur Spencer Reid, lui, comprit qu'il en allait autrement. Les sourires n'étaient que de façade. Le bras du père passé autour des épaules de son fils n'était pas affectueux : il était tyrannique. Les doigts de l'homme s'enfonçaient profondément dans l'épaule de son fils dont le sourire était crispé par la douleur. Le corps entier de l'enfant hurlait sa souffrance, tant il était anormalement raide sur la photo. Il portait aussi une chemise à longues manches. Pourtant, d'après le paysage, ce devait être un jour d'été ensoleillé.

Surpris, Reid approcha la photo des flammes pour mieux voir les visages. Les traits du père lui étaient familiers. Peu à peu, les bribes d'informations s'emboitèrent dans son esprit.

« Le père de Hotch est notre tueur ? s'étrangla-t-il. Mais n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il était mort d'une crise cardiaque ? »

Lorsqu'il retourna la photo, il déchiffra les prénoms inscrits au dos : Harvey, Aaron, Enola. Bizarre. Reid était certain que le père de Hotch s'appelait Sam. Peut-être n'était-il que le beau fils de Sam Hotchner ? Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple ressemblance, après tout.

Une plainte attira son attention. Aussitôt, Reid revint s'agenouiller près du blessé. Hotch avait repris connaissance. En dépit de sa faiblesse et de sa grande fatigue, il était parvenu à porter la main à l'arrière de son crâne. La douleur lui vrillait les tempes et l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

« Hotch, chuchota Reid, désolé de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Ne bougez pas. Doucement…

— Reid…que…

— Ne parlez pas, vous devez garder vos forces.

— Que…s'est-il…passé ? articula difficilement le superviseur.

— Une bombe a explosé, expliqua sommairement Reid. C'est normal de ne pas s'en souvenir. Les statistiques…les statistiques… »

Sa voix s'étrangla. Il craignait d'effrayer Hotch s'il poursuivait. Au contraire, il devait se montrer rassurant pour empêcher le blessé de paniquer. C'est ce qu'ils disaient dans les livres. Il adorait les livres. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à mettre ça en pratique ? Il devait absolument rassurer Hotch !

« Vous avez été le seul à être touché, assura Reid en tentant de garder son calme. Tout le monde va bien. Les secours vont arriver. Peut-être pas tout de suite… »

Encore une fois, sa voix se brisa. Son anxiété cumulée avec la poussière qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et dans ses voies respiratoires déclencha une quinte de toux.

Inquiet pour lui, Hotch se força à ouvrir les yeux. De prime abord, l'obscurité l'alarma. Il n'avait pas peur du noir, contrairement à Reid, seulement il était incapable de dire où ils étaient. Quand la douleur reflua un peu, sa vue se clarifia légèrement. Il distingua les murs, le plafond à moitié tombé, l'escalier puis l'entrée bouchée de la cave. Un autre coup d'œil sur Reid lui apprit qu'ils étaient dans un fameux pétrin. Le jeune homme avait les mains ensanglantées, sans que Hotch puisse dire à qui appartenait le sang. Une explosion ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Juste un mal de crâne effroyable.

Une torpeur s'empara de son corps. Dormir. Il voulait dormir, échapper à la douleur. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il focalisa toutes ses pensées sur un plan pour les sortir de là. Ou au moins Reid. Hotch connaissait bien trop son jeune subordonné pour ne pas voir qu'il commençait à paniquer.

« Calme…toi… lui enjoignit faiblement Hotch. Tout…ira bien…réfléchi. »

Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, sans y parvenir. Six mots et il était déjà en sueur, les yeux clos, tremblant à cause de la souffrance. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Hotch ! s'exclama Reid en se précipitant vers lui.

— Aide…téléphone… »

Reid immobilisa son supérieur. Quand les muscles de Hotch se relâchèrent, il parvint à respirer. Des hématomes étaient apparus le long de son côté gauche, là ou son corps étaient entrés en collision avec le mur.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller, répéta Reid, davantage pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour rassurer l'homme qui avait replongé dans l'inconscience. Je vais téléphoner aux autres…Comment ai-je seulement pu ne pas y penser avant ? »

Ses mains tremblantes fouillèrent ses poches. Où diable avait-il mis son téléphone ? Il trouva le précieux engin dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Ses yeux hébétés se fixèrent sur l'écran fissuré. Le téléphone ne voulu pas s'allumer. Tâtonnant précautionneusement le pantalon de Hotch, il trouva son téléphone. L'explosion l'avait également brisé.

« Non, non, non ! » hurla Reid.

Comment allait-il joindre le reste de l'équipe à présent ? Il devait leur dire où ils étaient, qu'ils étaient encore en vie, que Hotch avait besoin de soins médicaux…

Atterré, il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Que faire, maintenant ? Il ne savait pas. Peu à peu, son corps s'engourdit. Sa main gauche était douloureuse depuis sa chute de l'escalier et ses oreilles tintaient. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir.

« Juste un instant » se promit Reid.

.

Le froid le réveilla. Reid ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette sensation. Son mal de crâne avait empiré, comme le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Hébété, il s'avança vers Hotch, prit son pouls, observa sa respiration et s'assura que les bandages restaient en place. Les bandelettes blanches étaient presque intégralement devenues rouges. L'agent blessé ne réagit pas aux mains qui parcourraient son torse, pas plus qu'il ne bougea quand le jeune profileur lui souleva les paupières.

« Les pupilles sont dilatées » remarqua nerveusement Reid.

Ce n'était pas un bon signe. Hotch était entré en état de choc. Si ça continuait, la situation risquait de conduire à un collapsus. Reid le savait. Reid avait lu beaucoup de livres, là-dessus. Alors Reid craignait plus que tout que les secours n'arrivent pas à temps. Combien de temps allaient-ils mettre à déblayer l'entrée de la cave ? Savaient-ils seulement qu'ils étaient là ?

Quand Reid voulu se relever, prenant appui sur son bras valide, il sentit sa main s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Ahuri, les oreilles sifflant continuellement, Reid leva les yeux. De l'eau suintait du plafond et s'accumulait dans la cave. Il n'y avait pas fait attention avant mais l'eau atteignait trois centimètres de hauteur et ne cessait de grimper à une vitesse inquiétante.

« Au moins, le feu sera bientôt éteint » se réjouit mollement Reid avant de comprendre que les flammes étaient leur seule source de lumière. Comment allait-il soigner Hotch s'ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet ?

Profitant du peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant l'obscurité, Reid inspecta la pièce. Généralement, les gens s'en servaient de débarras. Trois cartons au fond de la pièce lui donnaient raison. Le premier était plein de vieux jouets. Le deuxième renfermait des outils de bricoleur. Reid retint son souffle tandis qu'il fouillait dedans. Avec une exclamation de joie, il sortit du carton une jolie lampe torche en acier anthracite. Ce devait être une lampe de professionnel car elle était lourde et son propriétaire l'avait gravée à son nom, Grimsbald. Par chance, elle fonctionnait encore et Reid trouva des piles dans une boite. Si ça s'avérait nécessaire, il pourrait en changer.

Par curiosité, il inspecta le troisième carton. Il y trouva des vêtements d'hommes et quelques plaids en polaire. Il s'empara des couvertures avant de revenir vers le blessé. Il en garda une en hauteur, sèche, avant de couvrir le corps de Hotch avec l'autre. Avec une pile de chemise, il forma un oreiller de fortune de manière à surélever la tête et les épaules du blessé.

Reid s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Dire qu'il s'en voulait était un euphémisme ! S'il avait été dormir à l'hôtel comme Hotch le lui avait demandé plutôt que rester faire une sieste dans les locaux de la police, Hotch aurait été seul lors de l'explosion et il n'aurait pas eu à lui sauver la mise. Les mêmes pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Si Hotch mourrait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. La culpabilité le rongerait. Il se connaissait : il voudrait échapper à la réalité avec la drogue.

Les sentiments de culpabilité et d'impuissance étaient si puissants que ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il avait essayé de ne pas craquer. C'était plus fort que lui. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait vu le grand Agent Spécial Superviseur Aaron Hotchner aussi faible, ni même inconscient. Jamais. Même après Foyet, l'homme était resté déterminé et fort. Quand Reid était passé le voir à l'hôpital, encore en fauteuil roulant à cause de la balle, deux jours avaient déjà passé et Hotch allait bien. Il était en colère contre Foyet et contre lui-même pour avoir laissé les choses se passer ainsi, mais il allait bien.

A présent…A présent Reid contemplait le visage blafard de son supérieur, surveillait les saignements et s'assurait qu'il respirait toujours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les places auraient dû être échangées.

« Me lamenter ne fera pas avancer la situation …Je dois réfléchir…Réfléchir » s'admonesta Reid en se souvenant des paroles de Hotch.

Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Comment sortir d'une pièce dont la seule entrée était condamné ?

« Depuis quand sommes nous enfermés ? » se demanda-t-il.

Reid tourna le poignet pour voir l'heure. Sa montre s'était cassée. Tant pis. Il s'adossa au mur et posa la tête contre le béton. Les jambes relevées, le bras douloureux posé contre son ventre, il ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue l'emporter.

.

.

La dalle craqua. Le poids de l'eau déversée par les pompiers et sa pression sur la construction fragilisée étaient trop importants. Dernier grondement sinistre et le plafond céda. Des trombes d'eau se déversèrent dans la cave, emportant avec eux des débris de toute sorte. Reid cru qu'ils allaient être enterrés vivants ou noyés. Dans un réflexe salvateur, il redressa le buste de Hotch, le prenant dans ses bras, s'assurant qu'il restait au dessus du niveau de l'eau. Les bras passés autour des épaules de son supérieur, Reid retenait difficilement ses larmes. La situation lui semblait insurmontable.

A la chaleur de l'incendie succéda le froid de l'eau. Reid frissonna. Combien de temps encore les pompiers allaient-ils mettre avant de les sortir de là ? Reid n'avait qu'une seule crainte : qu'il soit trop tard pour Hotch.

Depuis quand étaient-ils enfermés là ? se demanda-t-il.

Reid détestait ne pas avoir de repère. Quand ça arrivait, il était perdu et se sentait aussi désemparé qu'un nourrisson. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. A tout prix. Même quelque chose d'inutile, de voué à l'échec, tant que ça lui permettait d'occuper son esprit.

Une fois de plus, il vérifia le pouls de Hotch. Il remarqua que son superviseur respirait plus rapidement et de la sueur maculait son visage terreux. Soucieux, Reid posa sa main indemne sur son front. Hotch était brulant de fièvre. Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Lorsque Hotch sentit la main de Reid sur son front brûlant, ses traits se détendirent un peu. Sa respiration s'apaisa, même si elle restait douloureuse. Petit à petit, il revenait à lui. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Reid, ce dernier sentit sa respiration se couper : il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard venant de lui.

« Hotch ? murmura le petit génie.

— Qui…êtes…vous ? »

Sous le coup de la stupeur, Reid ne répondit rien et Hotch ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il était si fatigué que le geste le plus anodin se transformait en terrible épreuve.

« Où suis…je ?

— Tout va bien, Hotch, tenta Reid d'une voix chevrotante.

— Qui…êtes…vous ? »

Quand il dodelina de la tête, Reid comprit qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. D'une certaine manière, Reid préférait ça. Que pouvait-il répondre ? _Je suis votre collègue depuis dix ans, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? _

Reid se morigéna. Il connaissait les implications d'un traumatisme crânien. Il aurait dû savoir que Hotch risquait d'avoir des problèmes de mémoire. Alors pourquoi ne s'y était-il pas préparé ? Furieux contre lui, se traitant de tous les noms, il détourna ses yeux humides.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était en colère contre lui mais qu'il en voulait aussi à Hotch de l'avoir oublié. C'était un comportement immature et totalement déplacé en la circonstance mais Reid avait espéré que Hotch se souviendrait toujours de lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Leur équipe n'était-elle pas une grande famille ? Mais l'homme l'avait regardé et il ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Quel genre de personne suis-je donc pour penser ça ? songea Reid.

Dégoûté de lui-même, se traitant d'égoïste, Reid balaya du regard la cave.

« Les téléphones… » murmura-t-il.

Une idée germa dans son esprit vif. Certes, aucun ne marchait mais ne pouvait-il pas bricoler un troisième téléphone avec les composants viables des deux ? A défaut d'autre idée, Reid se concentra sur celle là. Il adossa Hotch au mur le plus doucement possible.

Avec l'aide de la torche électrique, il fouilla dans le carton d'outils de bricolage pour trouver les plus petits des tournevis. Fréquemment, Reid stoppait son labeur et allait s'assurer que l'état de Hotch n'avait pas empiré. Si ça pouvait être pire ! pensa-t-il avec rage.

Enfin, il appuya sur une touche du téléphone pour l'allumer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dessus, si c'était une paire de minutes ou une dizaine d'heure, mais il avait besoin d'être fixé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le téléphone s'alluma. Lentement, pressant délicatement chaque touche du numéro de l'Agent Spécial Derek Morgan, Reid retint sa respiration.

.

.

Dix-neuf heures trente. Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq heures que leurs deux agents avaient disparus. L'incendie, totalement maîtrisé, laissait place à d'impressionnants décombres calcinés. Les pompiers allaient et venaient aux alentours de la maison. Ils étaient en train de déblayer les gravats.

Les poings serrés, Morgan, J.J, Blake, Rossi et Garcia guettaient le moindre signe de vie de la part de Hotch et Reid. Leur impuissance leur faisait grincer des dents. Que pouvaient-ils faire pour se rendre utile ? Rien. En tout cas, rien d'après les pompiers. Quand Morgan avait insisté, il s'était fait durement renvoyer. Et tout allait si lentement ! Rossi s'était plongé dans un mutisme défaitiste. J.J essayait de faire bonne figure, arguant que Hotch était un survivant, il saurait prendre soin de Reid et de lui-même. Garcia s'était effondrée sur une chaise, en pleurs. Blake, elle, se contentait d'avoir confiance mais elle gardait les lèvres pincées pour que les autres ne voient pas qu'elles tremblaient.

Morgan, lui, enrageait. Il faisait les cent pas, allait voir les policiers pour avoir des nouvelles de Harvey Grimsbald, retournait voir les pompiers, y renonçait, rejoignait le reste de l'équipe. Il était un homme d'action. Un homme d'action contraint à l'inaction. Une bonne centaine de fois au moins il avait juré de mettre la main sur le responsable de l'explosion et de lui faire payer.

Son téléphone sonna. Dans sa fureur, il ne voulut pas décrocher. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus important que de fixer les ruines de la maison ?

Finalement, il sortit son téléphone. Quand il lut le nom affiché sur l'écran, son cœur manqua un battement.

_Call from Aaron Hotchner_

Morgan ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« J'ai un appel de Hotch ! » hurla-t-il en courant à toute vitesse vers le groupe.

Garcia glapit de surprise. Quatre paires d'yeux anxieux se tournèrent vers eux. Sans perdre un instant, Morgan pris l'appel et activa le haut parleur. Toute l'équipe réunie autour de lui, il sentit pour la première fois depuis de longues heures l'espoir de revoir les agents manquants en vie.

« Hotch ! s'exclama-t-il vivement.

— Derek ? »

La petite voix de Reid les surprit tous. C'était pourtant le téléphone de Hotch…Et si quelqu'un devait passer ce genre de coup de téléphone désespéré, c'était bien lui.

« Nous sommes là, Reid ! s'écria Garcia, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. S'il te plait, dis-moi que vous allez bien !

— La maison a explosé, expliqua faiblement le jeune agent, incroyablement soulagé d'entendre les voix de ses amis.

— Nous le savons. Reid, est ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta J.J. On dirait que tu as du mal à parler…

— Difficile de respirer, ici, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux. Hotch…Hotch est blessé. Il a besoins de soins au plus vite. Il a… »

Reid fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent mais, trop inquiet pour son supérieur, il ne faisait plus attention à lui-même. Exténué, frigorifié, il passa une main sur son visage sans parvenir à empêcher son corps de s'engourdir. Parler requérait ses dernières forces.

La voix blanche de Morgan le ramena à la réalité.

« Reid ! Dis moi ce qui ce passe, maintenant ! Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

— J'ai froid, répondit-il honnêtement sans se douter que ses collègues échangeraient des coups d'œil affolés. Et j'ai mal au bras. Et je suis fatigué. Derek, quand est ce que les secours vont arriver ?

— Bientôt ! Je te le promets, ils seront là bientôt ! Et s'ils ne vont pas assez vite, je leur tire dessus ! »

Reid esquissa un pâle sourire qui se fana vite quand il entendit Hotch tousser. A la lueur de la lampe torche, il voyait son corps se contracter tandis qu'il crachait du sang. Incapable de garder son équilibre, à moitié conscient, Hotch s'effondra dans l'eau. Reid se précipita vers lui, laissant le téléphone reconstitué posé sur le carton de bricolage.

Il redressa Hotch et le prit dans ses bras, enserrant ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. Tétanisé, Reid fixa les yeux bruns à moitié ouverts. Jamais jusqu'à présent la respiration du blessé n'avait été si laborieuse, presque sifflante. Et Reid pouvait lire dans chacun de ses traits tirés à quel point il souffrait.

« Reid…

— Ils arrivent, Hotch. Morgan et les autres arrivent…Tenez bon…

— Je n'arrive pas…à respirer… »

.

« Reid ? Reid ! »

Morgan se tourna désespérément vers Garcia. Il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette cave pour que le jeune homme abandonne aussi précipitamment leur seul moyen de communication. Et les blessures de Hotch, à quel point étaient-elles graves ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander.

Garcia passa l'appel dans plusieurs filtres sonores, garda uniquement les sons faibles, poussa des boutons à fond et passa l'enregistrement. Pour la première fois depuis le midi, l'équipe entendit la voix de leur leader. Leur sang se glaça dans leurs veines. J.J porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Il va s'en sortir, affirma faiblement Rossi. Aaron…Aaron est résistant. Il en a vu d'autres…Il va s'en sortir ! »

Lui-même n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles. Personne ne l'était, d'ailleurs. Ce faible murmure était si éloigné de la voix habituelle de Hotch, si calme et presque autoritaire ! Garcia et J.J pleuraient, l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

D'un pas rapide, Morgan retourna voir les pompiers.

« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps encore ? hurla-t-il, incapable de garder la maîtrise de ses nerfs plus longtemps.

— Ca devient bon. Environ une demi-heure.

— Ils ne tiendront pas une demi-heure, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez !

— Agent Morgan, rétorqua le pompier, glacial, insinuez vous que nous ne faisons pas tout notre possible ? Mes hommes savent qu'il y a deux agents du FBI en sursit. Ils agissent comme si des membres de notre propre unité étaient là-dessous. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis plus utile en train de travailler que de vous parler ! »

La diatribe virulente du sapeur pompier eu le mérite de remettre les idées en place de Morgan. Il voulu s'excuser mais son interlocuteur était déjà parti alors il revint auprès de ses collègues.

Blake continuait d'appeler Reid et elle lui disait des paroles réconfortantes, au cas où il serait resté à portée d'oreille.

.

Une demi-heure. Seulement une demi-heure. Pour l'équipe de la B.A.U, ça sembla être une vie entière.

« Bientôt, Reid, bientôt » ne cessait de répéter Morgan.

Enfin, à sa grande surprise, le chef des pompiers vint le chercher avec une veste en trop.

« Si vous faites ce que je vous dis, vous pouvez venir avec moi en bas, proposa-t-il. Je sais ce que vous endurez, vous savez. J'ai aussi eu des gars pris dans des incendies. Par contre, le reste de votre équipe devra attendre. »

Morgan s'empara de la veste et l'enfila. Dans la maison, il ne restait que quelques gravats à dégager. Ça alla vite. Quelques dizaines de seconde plus tard, le chef des pompiers descendait dans la cave, lampe torche en main, suivi de l'agent du FBI et d'autres pompiers. Les ambulanciers attendaient à l'entrée de la maison que les soldats du feu leurs donnent l'autorisation d'entrer.

Dès la première inspiration, Morgan comprit pourquoi Reid avait eu du mal à respirer. L'air était saturé de poussière. Guère habitué, il toussa à plusieurs reprises.

Le chef des pompiers balaya l'endroit de sa lampe jusqu'à ce qu'il éclaire les deux silhouettes au fond de la pièce. Morgan voulu se précipiter vers eux mais la poigne puissante du responsable l'en empêcha.

« Doucement, avertit le pompier en montrant au plafond de grandes fissures par où s'échappaient de fines trainées de débris, ou je vous renvoie auprès de votre équipe. »

L'agent hocha la tête, le cœur lourd. Ni Hotch ni Reid n'avaient bougé.

Reid leva la tête quand la lumière des torches vint sur son visage. A cause de ses oreilles, il ne les avait pas entendus arriver.

« Hotch, souffla-t-il désespérément. Il faut soigner Hotch…

— Nous allons nous occuper de lui, assura le pompier. Dites moi votre nom, s'il vous plaît. »

Reid n'entendit pas la question. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles se transforma en sifflement. Il ferma les yeux, sentit à peine quelqu'un prendre son pouls et lui mettre un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

« Hotch…murmura-t-il difficilement. Hotch d'abord…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Spencer, tout ira bien, affirma Morgan en utilisant le prénom de son jeune collègue. Ça ira. On s'occupe de lui. »

Morgan s'était efforcé d'être calme. En vérité, il n'en menait pas large. Il avait vu les éclats de verre et de métal enfoncés dans la chair de Hotch, tout comme il avait noté l'épais bandage de fortune enroulé autour de sa tête, couvert de sang. Il avait aussi écouté les ambulanciers parler de perte de sang, de respiration faible, de pouls irrégulier. Et il avait vu que son supérieur crachait du sang. Chaque fois que l'homme expirait, de petites bulles roses éclataient aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Reid mobilisa toute sa volonté pour porter la main à son masque et le retirer.

« La jambe…il a quelque chose à la jambe…La gauche…je crois…

— Chut, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Derek, je n'entends rien. Juste ce sifflement dans mes oreilles… »

Conscient que des explications ne serviraient à rien, Morgan passa la main dans les cheveux en bataille de Reid et passa ses bras musclés autour des épaules du jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais fait ce geste à quiconque. C'était celui que son père faisait quand il avait un cauchemar. Reid sembla se calmer, apaisé par l'étreinte.

A côté d'eux, l'un des secouristes mettait une attelle sur la jambe gauche de Hotch pour l'immobiliser, l'autre faisait de même avec une minerve. Un troisième homme apportait en vitesse un brancard. Morgan et Reid ne quittaient pas des yeux leur supérieur. L'angoisse leur nouait l'estomac. Hotch avait l'air à deux doigts de rendre l'âme et cette idée leur était intolérable.

Les ambulanciers se mirent chacun aux extrémités de l'homme inconscient. L'un l'attrapa par les épaules en ménageant celle qui était blessée, l'autre fit de même aux jambes. Reid fit un geste pour conserver sa prise sur lui mais Morgan le retint. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, Hotch fut installé dans le brancard et les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent sans tarder.

Reid essaya de se lever. Il parvint à se mettre à genoux puis Morgan le leva aussi facilement que s'il avait été un fétu de paille. Le superviseur remplaçant conserva un bras autour de la taille de son jeune collègue, de sorte que Reid s'appuyait sur lui.

« L'ambulance vous attend, les pressa un secouriste. L'Agent Hotchner a déjà été emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche. »

Morgan hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas laisser voir son inquiétude mais il ne contrôlait pas ses expressions faciales aussi bien que Hotch et son angoisse était visible par n'importe qui, Reid y compris.

« Ça va aller, assura Morgan en se forçant à sourire. Tout ira bien. Vous êtes sauvés.

— Derek fais moi sortir d'ici…s'il te plaît, implora Reid. Il fait noir…Ne te moque pas…

— Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de ta peur du noir, Spencer. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, personne d'autre n'y serait arrivé. »

Lentement, portant presque Reid, Morgan le fit grimper l'escalier. Lorsqu'il apparut à l'air libre, ses yeux se fixèrent sur la lune. Il leva la main, enleva son masque, inspira à plein poumon et fit quelques pas sans aide. J.J, Blake et Garcia le regardaient avec un soulagement proportionnel à l'inquiétude qui avait étreint leurs cœurs à la vue de Hotch. Il chancela et Morgan le rattrapa sans difficulté.

Reid enlaça son collègue et profond ami, enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa enfin couler ses larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues en profonds sanglots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Annoncée par les sirènes, les véhicules s'écartaient à l'approche de l'ambulance. L'ambulancier tenait remarquablement bien sur ses jambes, en dépit des changements de directions réguliers. Il en allait autrement pour l'agent David Rossi qui, obnubilé par l'état de Hotch, perdit l'équilibre au premier virage serré. Il serra les dents tandis que son dos heurtait le côté opposé du véhicule.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux patients » le réprimanda le secouriste.

Rossi hocha silencieusement la tête. Il se rassit, prenant soin de s'accrocher d'une main, l'autre serrant le bras de son ami blessé.

Pendant tout le voyage, Hoch resta inconscient. Il ne bougea pas lorsque l'ambulancier perça son bras avec une seringue pour lui injecter un produit, pas plus quand Rossi l'appela, le suppliant de se réveiller.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, cinq médecins et internes les attendaient de pied ferme. Le conducteur de l'ambulance avait déjà donné une appréciation globale de l'état du blessé : tous savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner.

Impuissant, Rossi vit le brancard disparaitre derrière deux portes coupe-feu. Un interne en chirurgie l'emmena dans une salle d'attente où il s'affala sur la première chaise. Ployant sous le poids du chagrin, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. D'amères larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

Rossi n'était ni idiot, ni lâche. Il savait affronter la réalité en face, qu'elle soit désagréable ou non. C'est pourquoi il savait que Hotch risquait sa vie en ce moment même. Au cours de sa carrière, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec les médecins légistes des traumatismes crâniens. Il en connaissait les complications probables mais aussi les chances de survie et les possibilités de séquelles. Si quelqu'un pouvait battre les statistiques, c'était bien Hotch. Encore fallait-il qu'il survive à la perte de sang, aux perforations des poumons, aux dommages internes causés par les projectiles.

Sérieusement, qui pouvait faire face à tout ça et s'en sortir indemne, inchangé ? Hotch était résistant, certes, mais assez résistant pour tout ce qu'il devait endurer ? Rossi voulait espérer, croire en son ami. Mais une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler que c'était peine perdue.

Rossi en était là de ses pensées noires quand les filles de l'équipe arrivèrent. Elles posèrent leurs regards inquiets sur la silhouette courbée et comprirent, quand l'agent hocha négativement la tête, qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Hotch devait passer un scanner complet pour une évaluation de ses blessures puis il serait emmené en chirurgie.

« Trois ou quatre heures, au mieux, répéta Rossi en se souvenant des estimations des médecins. Reid… ?

— Il va bien, le rassura J.J. Il va bientôt être opéré des oreilles, c'est tout. Les médecins ne sont pas inquiets. Pour plus de sécurité, ils vont le laisser sous respirateur cette nuit, à cause de la poussière mais c'est plus une précaution qu'autre chose.

— Morgan reste avec lui, lui apprit Garcia. Il ne veut pas qu'il reste seul après…après tout ça… »

La voix de Garcia se brisa. En une après-midi, elle avait cru perdre deux amis proches. Et Hotch n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

« Il s'en sortira, soutint J.J avec conviction. Hotch ne laisserait jamais Jack orphelin… »

La phrase resta en suspend. Ils restèrent en silence, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne les voir.

.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les tira de leur semi-somnolence, près de deux heures plus tard. Catastrophé, Rossi observa quelques instants le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. L'appréhension lui serrait la poitrine. L'appel venait de Jessica Brooks, la belle sœur de Hotch qui gardait Jack quand il était sur une affaire. Garcia se pencha vers Rossi et grimaça.

« Quelqu'un l'a informée ?

— Non…regretta Rossi. Nous ne voulions pas l'inquiéter avant d'en savoir plus. »

Sans s'appesantir davantage sur la question, il quitta la salle d'attente et rejoignit le hall de l'hôpital. Dehors, la neige avait commencé à tomber. Elle tourbillonnait dans le vent et s'infiltrait sous tous les vêtements. Dès qu'il mit un pied dehors, sa respiration forma un petit nuage blanc sous son nez. Cette année là, novembre battait tous les records de basse température.

« Jessica…

— Que se passe-t-il ? coupa la jeune femme d'une voix blanche. Quand je suis allée chercher Jack chez son copain après leur cinéma, sa mère m'a présenté ses condoléances pour la mort d'Aaron ! Et les informations à la télé…

— Hotch est encore en vie, assura vivement Rossi. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avant d'avoir d'autres éléments…

— _Encore en vie_ ? Dit comme ça…Mon dieu…

— Il a été salement blessé dans une explosion, avoua Rossi, sachant que cacher la vérité ne servirait à rien, et nous n'avons pu les récupérer que très récemment. Mais Hotch est entre les mains des chirurgiens. Il n'abandonnera pas Jack.

— À quel point est-il blessé ?

— C'est difficile à dire.

— David, ne me cachez rien, exigea fermement Jessica. Je sais encaisser. A quel point Aaron est-il _salement blessé_, comme vous dites ?

— Les médecins ne savent pas s'il passera la nuit. »

A l'autre bout du fil, Jessica ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit mal et craignit de défaillir. Heureusement, son mari avait emmené Jack et leurs enfants se coucher. Elle couvrit sa bouche de sa main fine. Comment allait-elle expliquer à Jack qu'il risquait de perdre son père alors qu'il avait déjà perdu sa mère ?

« Est-ce que je dois amener Jack à New-York ?

— Surtout pas !

— David ?

— Le responsable de l'explosion est un tueur en série qui s'attaque aux jeunes enfants et qui vise personnellement Hotch, répondit succinctement Rossi. Surtout, restez à Quantico. Je fais envoyer des agents pour assurer votre protection.

— Jack est menacé ?

— On ne sait jamais. Et Hotch me tuerait s'il savait que j'ai laissé son fils sans protection ! »

Comme si ses propres paroles avaient réussi à le rasséréner, Rossi se sentait plus calme, plus confiant dans la survie de Hotch.

Dès que Jessica raccrocha, il joignit le bureau de Quantico. Morgan avait déjà fait un rapport au remplaçant de Strauss, tuée il y avait à peine deux semaines. Sans qu'il n'ait à insister, trois hommes furent dépêchés au domicile des Brooks. Satisfait d'avoir réglé ces appels en quelques minutes, espérant que rien ne s'était passé en son absence, il tourna les talons et s'apprêta à rentrer dans l'hôpital.

« Agent Rossi ! »

L'exclamation le fit se retourner pour découvrir Beth en train de courir vers lui. Plus d'une fois, elle glissa sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui maculait à présent le trottoir et réussit à conserver son équilibre. Rossi pouvait voir une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux et il comprit qu'elle aussi avait vu les informations.

« Il est en vie, annonça-t-il dès que la jeune femme s'arrêta près de lui. Gravement blessé mais en vie. Il doit être en train de se faire opérer, maintenant. »

Ils étaient à peine retournés dans la salle d'attente qu'un interne venait leur donner des nouvelles de l'agent blessé. L'homme tenta de faire bonne figure en esquissant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais il ne parvint pas à tromper les profileurs expérimentés.

« Le scanner a dévoilé une fracture du crâne. Le saignement n'a pas comprimé le cerveau, c'est une bonne nouvelle…

— Et la mauvaise ? intervint vivement Garcia.

— Avec les traumatismes crâniens, nous ne pouvons pas connaitre l'étendue des dommages avant le réveil du patient.

— On dirait qu'il y a autre chose d'encore pire, » appréhenda Rossi.

L'homme hésita. Inconsciemment, il pencha la tête vers la droite.

« L'agent Hotchner a également cinq côtes cassées, dont certains fragments ont perforé les poumons et le diaphragme, causant d'importants dégâts, notamment une hémorragie interne. Le patient…L'agent Hotchner est arrivé ici en état de choc avec une pression artérielle très faible qui a conduit à un arrêt respiratoire. »

L'interne resta silencieux quelques secondes, laissant le temps à son auditoire d'intégrer les dernières données.

« Les médecins l'ont intubé rapidement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications, poursuivit-il calmement. Les autres blessures sont moins graves et ne mettent pas directement en danger sa vie. Toutefois…il a perdu beaucoup de sang et nous devrons le mettre sous antibiotiques pour combattre l'infection. »

L'interne s'attendait à des questions. Au contraire, les proches du blessé restaient silencieux, effondrés, comme assommés par les nouvelles. Enfin, Rossi releva la tête et tourna ses yeux humides vers l'infirmier.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

— Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Votre ami est dans un état grave.

— Quand est ce qu'il sortira du bloc ? intervint J.J d'une voix faible.

— C'est difficile à dire mais pas avant plusieurs heures. S'il s'en sort, il devra absolument se reposer, vous ne serez pas autorisés à le voir avant demain. Peut-être devriez-vous aller vous reposer ?

— Merci, mais nous préférons rester là, refusa froidement Rossi.

— Très bien. Je reviendrai vers vous dès que j'aurais des nouvelles » promit l'interne avant de tourner les talons.

A présent, l'équipe s'était assise sur les chaises de la salle d'attente. Garcia s'était remise à pleurer. « S'il s'en sort… » Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux mots de l'interne. Comment un homme aussi fort que l'était Hotch pouvait-il être blessé si gravement que les médecins ignoraient s'il allait survivre ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

L'analyste se releva et quitta la salle d'attente. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de Morgan. Elle le trouva dans une petite chambre privée dans le service de soins continus de l'hôpital.

Reid était revenu de son opération. Des bandages enserraient ses oreilles et les médecins lui avaient imposé un masque à oxygène qui lui donnaient l'air d'aller plus mal qu'il ne l'était réellement. Son poignet était emprisonné dans une attelle. Il se reposait dans le lit, profondément endormi, vaincu par la fatigue et les sédatifs. Morgan avait tiré une chaise près de lui et veillait sur son collègue comme il l'aurait fait avec un membre de sa famille. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'attendit à voir entrer un médecin. Voir Pénélope Garcia en larmes se précipiter dans ses bras lui fit craindre le pire.

« Oh non… murmura-t-il.

— Les médecins sont en train d'opérer Hotch » lui apprit Blake en pénétrant également dans la chambre de Reid. Comment va-t-il ?

— Il aura des problèmes auditifs deux ou trois semaines mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Le chirurgien était confiant. Pour le moment, il dort.

— Nous devrions tous dormir, estima Blake avec un sourire las. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir vu mon oreiller depuis des années ! »

Seules l'inquiétude pour leurs deux agents et l'adrénaline les avait fait supporter la pression. Tout au plus avaient-ils dormi quatre heures ces trois derniers jours. Chacun d'eux arborait d'impressionnants cernes et leurs gestes leur prenait plus d'énergie qu'il ne devrait.

Reid remua et gémit dans son sommeil. Garcia posa la main sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Ça va aller, nous sommes là » lui murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Deux heures plus tard, Reid se réveilla complètement. Ses paupières lui semblèrent si lourdes que les soulever lui demanda une bonne partie de ses forces. Il laissa échapper une plainte alors qu'il essayait de se redresser, prenant malencontreusement appuis sur son poignet blessé.

Le bruit réveilla Morgan, qui s'était assoupi sur une chaise à côté du lit comme ses deux collègues. Il esquissa un sourire soulagé en voyant Reid tourner la tête vers lui. Calmement, l'agent remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de son jeune collègue et le força à se rallonger. Reid se laissa aller sur les oreillers, cherchant à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête ?

« Tu m'entends, Reid ? » s'inquiéta Morgan.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il essaya d'enlever le masque à oxygène mais Morgan fut plus rapide que lui et l'en empêcha. Reid insista. Après une hésitation, son aîné le laissa faire, conscient que le blessé avait besoin de parler.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

— Près de onze heures du soir.

— Depuis quand je suis à l'hôpital ?

— Un peu plus de trois heures. »

Alors il avait passé cinq heures dans cette maudite cave ? Reid ouvrit subitement les yeux, fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus. La migraine qui lui broyait le crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir. Réfléchir ? Quelqu'un ne lui aurait-il pas dit de réfléchir ? Il ne savait plus.

Las, fatigué, Reid ferma les yeux.

« J'ai mal à la tête.

— Les médecins t'ont opéré des tympans, lui apprit Morgan. Ça s'est bien passé. Garcia et Blake veulent te parler mais… »

Morgan fit un vague geste de la main.

« Elles étaient si fatiguées qu'elles se sont endormies. Tu veux que je les réveille ? »

Reid esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux formes au fond de la chambre. Il secoua négativement la tête et Morgan replaça le masque à oxygène sur son visage, lui recommandant de prendre exemple sur les filles.

En dépit de son impression de manquer quelque chose d'important, Reid se rendormit.

.

.

Il était deux heures du matin quand le médecin qui avait opéré Hotch et l'interne revinrent dans la salle d'attente. Ils trouvèrent Beth, Rossi et J.J endormis, seuls dans la grande salle d'attente. L'interne les secoua légèrement pour les réveiller, conscient qu'ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures dans l'angoisse et qu'ils devaient être nerveusement et physiquement épuisés.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de Hotch ? interrogea immédiatement Rossi, sans voir que le médecin se tenait à quelques pas d'eux.

— L'agent Hotchner est dans un état grave, commença franchement le médecin. Je ne vous le cache pas, les 48 prochaines heures seront critiques.

— Mais… objecta Rossi avant de reprendre après une hésitation, et ses blessures ?

— Nous avons réparé les fractures, soigné les dommages et maitrisé les saignements. La chirurgie s'est bien déroulée. Seulement l'agent Hotchner reste extrêmement faible. Nous allons l'installer dans le service de réanimation sous surveillance constante.

— Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Beth.

— Non, madame. Pas cette nuit. Peut-être demain soir mais ce n'est pas certain.

— Vous devriez rentrer chez vous » conseilla l'interne avec sollicitude.

Prévoyant des contestations comme quelques heures plus tôt, il ajouta avec douceur :

« L'agent Hotchner aura besoin de vous en pleine forme dans les jours qui viennent. Il risque de s'inquiéter si vous gardez ces têtes de zombis. »

Bon gré mal gré les deux agents durent se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme avait raison. Si Hotch était avec eux, il les aurait obligé à rentrer à l'hôtel depuis longtemps. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil fatigué, conscient qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le voir, même quelques minutes ? » insista néanmoins Rossi.

Encore une fois, le médecin refusa.

.

Rossi et J.J entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Reid. Tous leurs collègues étaient si profondément endormis, qu'ils hésitèrent à les réveiller. Certes, Hotch avait survécu à l'opération, mais il n'était toujours pas sorti d'affaire. Finalement, J.J éveilla ses collègues, mis à part Reid qui avait besoin de se reposer.

« Nous avons des nouvelles de Hotch, annonça à voix basse J.J. Il est sorti du bloc et va être installé en service de réanimation.

— Il va s'en sortir ?

— Les médecins ne savent pas, Garcia. Les prochaines 48 heures seront déterminantes. Hotch peut reprendre connaissance ou mourir…

— Il va se réveiller ! » affirma avec certitude Garcia.

J.J esquissa un pâle sourire. La détermination de l'analyste lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Comment va Spencer ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien ! se réjouit Morgan. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, un peu confus à cause des sédatifs. Nous avons discuté un peu, il a récupéré son audition. »

L'équipe se félicita de la récupération rapide de Reid. C'était un grand soulagement pour eux tous. Morgan passa son bras autour des épaules de Garcia pour la réconforter.

Sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, ils avaient progressivement haussé le ton, si bien qu'ils finirent par réveiller Reid. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva cinq visages inquiets penchés au dessus de lui.

« J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? » marmonna-t-il.

Sa boutade fit à peine sourire ses coéquipiers.

« Je vais bien. Juste un peu fatigué. »

Reid cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants. Néanmoins, il se rappela de l'explosion, de l'obscurité dans la cave et de Hotch. Du sang de Hotch sur ses mains, de sa fièvre et de sa respiration rapide. Subitement, il se redressa, prenant de court les autres agents.

« Hotch ! Comment va Hotch ?

— Reid, calme-toi ! lui ordonna Morgan en l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Hotch est entre la vie et la mort dans le service de réanimation, » décida de révéler Rossi, comprenant qu'il ne servirait à rien de le cacher.

Le visage de Reid se figea dans une expression d'horreur.

« J'aurais dû…

— Tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus, le rassura Morgan.

— Tu lui as sauvé la vie avec ces bandages ! renchérit J.J. Maintenant, il faut lui faire confiance. Il se réveillera, j'en mets ma main à couper. C'est de Hotch dont nous parlons.

— Il sait que Jack a besoin de lui, acquiesça Rossi. Et nous, nous savons que nous avons besoin de repos. Si…Quand Hotch se réveillera, il aura besoin de notre soutient à tous. Et Reid, dors. Tu as une mine affreuse.

— Je reste avec toi, décida Morgan en retournant s'asseoir à côté du lit.

— Non, ça ira. Retournez à l'hôtel. Vu avez vu vos têtes ? Je peux rester seul une nuit !

— Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, Reid ! soutint Morgan, dont la plaisanterie tomba à plat.

— Je vais rester là, proposa Garcia. Je suis plus reposée que vous. »

Il leur fallut convaincre Morgan mais, de guerre lasse, sentant ses nerfs à vif, à deux doigts de craquer, il abdiqua. Il était trois heures du matin quand J.J, Rossi, Morgan et Blake s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits. Aucun des quatre n'avait pris la peine de se déshabiller.

« Et si dans moins de quatre heures quelqu'un frappe à ma porte pour me dire que Aaron est mort ? » Ce fut la dernière pensée de Rossi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

.

.

L'agent Morgan dormait depuis quelques heures quand il se réveilla en sursaut avec l'impression qu'une catastrophe s'était abattue sur eux. Il avait rêvé d'une bombe explosant sous ses yeux, emportant la totalité des membres de son équipe, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Pantelant, il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait 10 : 11 et alla asperger son visage d'eau glaciale. Il lui fallut du temps avant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

La veille, il s'agissait de sauver deux agents disparus. Aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui Morgan réalisait pleinement la situation. Et il en avait la chair de poule à un point tel qu'il n'osait pas téléphoner à Garcia pour savoir comment Hotch allait.

Morgan resta longtemps sous la douche. L'eau froide glissa sur sa peau sombre et emporta avec elle les dernières parcelles de son cauchemar. Une fois prêt, il s'habilla. Avant de sortir, il troqua son tee-shirt habituel contre une chemise blanche. A présent qu'il était superviseur par intérim, il fallait qu'il assure la fonction. Hotch ne voudrait pas qu'il apparaisse négligé à la télévision. Et au vu du fiasco avec Emma Cheynes, il y aurait des journalistes devant les locaux de la police.

Silencieusement, il quitta sa chambre, écouta brièvement aux portes de ses collègues et, comme tout semblait calme, il décida de se rendre au commissariat. Sa détermination flancha quand il passa devant la chambre vide de Hotch. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il s'adossa à la porte et ferma les yeux. Subitement, il se sentait faible et perdu puis une forte colère s'empara de lui.

« Hotch n'aurait jamais dû être là ! C'est moi qui aurais dû interroger Emma Cheynes ! Si seulement je n'avais pas été dormir… »

En fin de compte, Morgan décida de passer par l'hôpital avant d'aller travailler. Il avait besoin de savoir que Reid allait mieux, que Garcia tenait le coup et que l'état de Hotch restait constant.

Il arriva à l'hôpital sur le coup de onze heures avec une boite remplie de pâtisseries et trois cafés. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la chambre de Reid, il fut promptement délesté de deux des gobelets.

« C'est infecte, ici, déclara Garcia. C'est bien un café pur arabica avec une pointe de lait ?

— Et un autre avec beaucoup de sucre ? s'enquit un Reid de bonne humeur.

— C'est ça, acquiesça Morgan. Pourquoi tu es habillé ?

— Parce que je sors tout à l'heure. Le médecin est venu il y a quelques minutes, il a dit que j'allais bien. Le reste n'est que de la paperasserie.

— Tu en es certain ? insista Morgan. Ne refait pas le coup du deuxième avis made in Docteur Reid !

— Non, non, j'étais là, confirma Garcia. Il peut sortir mais il doit se reposer. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas dormi beaucoup, toi. »

Morgan haussa les épaules et piocha dans les donuts. Il n'avait guère envie de raconter ses mauvais rêves. Au contraire, il termina son café et fit un pas en arrière, vers la porte.

« Je dois aller au commissariat voir comment les choses ont tourné. Les autres dorment encore, ils viendront certainement ici dans une heure ou deux. »

Reid était si stupéfait de voir Morgan partir ainsi que sa main stoppa le beignet à mi course et il resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes. Garcia, qui connaissait mieux le superviseur remplaçant, courut après lui pour l'attraper par le bras.

« Hier, tu as dit à Reid qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire plus. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, mon beau prince. Tu n'aurais pas pu sauver Hotch.

— J'ai interrogé Cheynes ! J'ai vu son fauteuil roulant !

— Tout le monde a vu ce fauteuil, Derek. Toi, Hotch, Reid et Blake. Et aussi une bonne dizaine d'agents de police !

— Si j'étais retourné l'interroger à la place de Hotch…

— Alors, Reid n'aurait pas été sauvé et vous seriez tous les deux morts ! coupa Garcia. Écoute, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Hotch et que tu as peur que Jack vive la même chose que toi à son âge mais culpabiliser ne changera rien. »

Morgan baissa la tête. Ses yeux fixèrent ses chaussures noires pendant qu'il essayait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Diriger l'équipe, arrêter Grimsbald, gérer la presse…C'est le travail de Hotch.

— Tu y arriveras, Derek. Tu y arriveras très bien. »

Ce jour là, c'est une Garcia avec les larmes aux yeux qui enlaça Derek Morgan pour le réconforter. L'homme se laissa aller dans les bras de sa confidente.

« Hotch est dans le même état que cette nuit, l'informa Garcia en le laissant se redresser. Les médecins pensent que c'est une bonne chose. J'ai appelé Jessica ce matin pour le lui dire. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'a rien dit à Jack. Elle veut attendre une bonne nouvelle. »

Morgan acquiesça puis il quitta l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il gara le SUV dans la rue où se trouvait le commissariat, il comprit que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il était impossible d'entrer sans se heurter aux journalistes. Une flopée de micros pointait, étrangement alignés, au dessus des barrières de sécurité. Chaque agent qui entrait ou sortait de l'établissement était pris à partie.

L'agent du FBI avait gravi la moitié des marches qui le séparaient du perron du commissariat quand Nathan Simeo eut vent de son arrivée. Avec les deux agents de l'équipe de profileurs blessés, le policer ne s'attendait pas à voir Morgan revenir travailler sur l'affaire avant au moins l'après midi.

« Agent Morgan, le salua-t-il vivement en lui tendant la main.

— L'appel à témoin a-t-il été utile ? demanda de but en blanc le profileur sans se préoccuper des formalités.

— Non. Mais nous avons trouvé tout ce que nous pouvions sur Harvey Grimsbald. Si vous n'aviez pas été si sûr de son implication, la police n'aurait jamais enquêté sur lui… »

Morgan prit les dossiers que lui tendait son homologue et se dirigea vers la salle réservée à son équipe. Il se força même à ne pas regarder le grand mur au fond de la pièce où d'immenses photos des deux policiers décédés avaient été placardées. Il restait de la place pour un troisième portrait. Quand il passa la porte de la salle de réunion, il sentit les regards des policiers se fixer dans son dos mais se força à ne pas y prendre garde.

L'agent déposa les dossiers au bout de la table puis s'assit. Son regard se posa sur une pile de feuilles, à quelques centimètres de lui. La chaise était encore tirée en arrière. La veille, Hotch s'était assis là puis avait tout laissé en plan en recevant l'appel d'Emma Cheynes. Incapable de s'en empêcher, Morgan se retourna et fixa de ses yeux humides la banquette où Reid avait fait la sieste. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Des coups discrets frappés à la porte le détournèrent de son chagrin. Simeo entra dans la salle avec deux tasses de café.

« J'ai pensé que vous en auriez besoin, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire triste. Ça doit être difficile de revenir ici.

— Votre homme s'en est sorti ?

— Oui. Nous avons reçu la nouvelle ce matin. Votre équipe tient le coup ?

— C'était une longue nuit. »

Le policier hocha tristement la tête. Il avait annoncé le décès des deux policiers à leurs familles et il s'était attendu pendant des heures à devoir en faire de même pour une troisième. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais au moins était-il fixé. Il n'avait pas à se demander chaque instant s'il reverrait son supérieur un jour.

« Personne ne s'attend à ce que vous vous occupiez de cette affaire aujourd'hui, poursuivit Simeo avec délicatesse. Si vous voulez rester aux côtés de l'agent Hotchner…

— Je vais attraper ce fils de pute ! laissa furieusement échapper Morgan avant de se reprendre. Nous ne pouvons pas le voir pour le moment. Il doit se reposer…Je préfère travailler que rester assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente !

— Je comprends. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Simeo quitta la salle avec un dernier regard pour l'agent du FBI. C'était lui qui avait appelé les profileurs il se sentait responsable de la situation.

Morgan délaissa le café pour ouvrir le dossier que la police avait monté sur le tueur. Simeo avait raison quand il avait dit plus tôt que Grimsbald ne ressemblait pas à un suspect. Le tueur était fort réputé pour sa bienveillance. Il était très respecté de ses patients et ses pairs le décrivaient comme un homme formidable. En outre, il était bénévole dans deux associations, l'une venant en aide aux sans-abris, l'autre aux enfants placés par décision de justice. Morgan trouva ça ironique, sachant que les enfants placés dans ces cas là étaient majoritairement des enfants battus dont les parents avaient perdu leurs droits parentaux.

Il habitait dans la banlieue nord de New-York, dans une maison cosy sans signe ostentatoire de richesse si ce n'était les pelouses et les arbres impeccablement entretenus. Le profileur retrouva dans son comportement la maniaquerie que l'équipe avait d'ores et déjà identifiée lors du profil préliminaire. Le problème était que l'homme n'avait pas été vu chez lui depuis la veille.

Morgan était presque arrivé à la fin quand un tapage lui fit lever le nez. Il ne fut pas le seul dérangé : les policiers s'amassaient si massivement près de l'entrée que l'officier Simeo les obligea à reculer en les houspillant. D'où il était, le profileur discernait les expressions de hargne. Quelques policiers avaient même porté leur main à leur arme de service.

Inquiet, Morgan s'avança.

Harvey Grimsbald se tenait dans le hall. Il remettait sa cravate rouge à rayures noires en place après qu'un policier la lui a agrippée. Avec son costume sombre, sa coiffure impeccable et ses lunettes carrées, il avait l'air de quelques années plus jeune. Son regard comme sa stature en imposait. Néanmoins, il était suspect dans une explosion qui avait coûté la vie à deux policiers et nombre collègues du défunt ne rêvait que d'une chose : le lui faire payer.

« Ah, Agent Morgan ! » s'exclama Grimsbald en avançant d'un pas.

Simeo empêcha le suspect d'avancer plus. Deux policiers entreprirent de le fouiller un peu plus rudement que nécessaire. Un sourire étira les fines lèvres de Grimsbald, accentuant les rides et lui donnant une vague ressemblance avec un carnivore en chasse.

Morgan profita de la fouille pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Les policiers n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir le faire payer ! Conscient qu'à la moindre erreur de sa part le tueur leur échapperait, l'agent du FBI ne le quitta pas du regard.

« J'ai vu mon portrait à la télévision, expliqua calmement Grimsbald. Je suis donc venu spontanément me mettre à votre disposition. Après tout, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Où sont les salles d'interrogatoires ? »

Le sang de Morgan se glaça. Tout ce qu'ils avaient étaient une histoire datant de quarante ans, un profil et surtout de solides convictions. En somme, rien qui ne constituait une preuve tangible qu'un juge accepterait.

« Il le sait ! comprit avec rage le profileur. Si je ne le mets pas en garde à vue, les policiers risquent de lui mettre une balle dans la tête. Si je l'y mets, il me restera 72 heures seulement pour trouver des preuves…Alors que depuis plus d'une semaine nous les cherchons pour les meurtres ! »

Inconsciemment, Morgan serra les poings. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas laisser voir sa nervosité ni sa fureur mais il avait échoué. Grimsbald s'en rendit compte et son sourire s'élargit.

« Mettez-le en garde à vue » décida finalement l'agent sans desserrer les dents.

.

.

Un cauchemar réveilla Rossi en sursaut vers treize heures. Avant même d'allumer la lumière et de se redresser dans son lit, il s'empara de son téléphone et appela Garcia. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache comment allait Hotch. En violation des règles de l'hôpital, l'analyste prit l'appel sans quitter la chambre de Reid.

« Il n'y a pas eu de changement, lui apprit-elle de but en blanc. Hotch est toujours inconscient.

— D'accord. Merci. »

Enfin, Rossi se redressa, alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il sentit confusément qu'ils devraient travailler au profil, attraper Harvey Grimsbald plutôt que de s'asseoir dans une salle d'attente d'un hôpital des heures et des heures. Pourtant, à cet instant, le tueur pouvait faire des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes supplémentaires, il n'en avait cure. Seul lui importait la vie de son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il découvrit que la porte de J.J était entrouverte. Elle était prête depuis maintenant quelques minutes et elle discutait au téléphone avec Morgan. Son expression tendue inquiéta Rossi.

« Harvey Grimsbald vient de se rendre au commissariat, lui apprit-elle sombrement. Derek n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de le mettre en garde à vue mais…

— Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui, compléta amèrement Rossi. Pour les meurtres, nous n'avons trouvé aucun élément tangible et pour l'explosion, il a agi par personne interposée. La seule personne qui aurait pu l'incriminer a été tuée !

— De là à conclure qu'il a un atout dans sa manche comme il y a quarante ans, nous n'en sommes pas loin ! »

J.J soupira.

« Il faut retourner enquêter, n'est ce pas ? redouta Rossi.

— Derek a besoin de nous et surtout de Garcia, confirma à regret J.J. Mais il refuse catégoriquement que Reid vienne. Écoute, il veut discuter de ça avec le reste de l'équipe. »

Rossi acquiesça à contrecœur.

A quatorze heures, toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Reid avait été mis au courant par Garcia du rôle de Harvey Grimsbald dans l'explosion et ses relations avec Hotch. Le petit génie en avait été tétanisé d'horreur.

Morgan arriva bon dernier. Dans le hall, il croisa Beth qui avait profité de sa pause de midi pour prendre des nouvelles de son compagnon. Il la salua rapidement avant de se diriger vers la salle d'attente. Il s'était débrouillé pour trouver un nouveau téléphone pour Reid et y enregistrer tous les numéros de l'équipe. Il détestait l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le joindre.

« Je ne veux pas te voir sur le terrain, annonça-t-il fermement dès son arrivée.

— Je peux venir ! s'offusqua le benjamin de la trouve. Les médecins m'ont dit que j'allais bien !

— Reid, tu as ton arme ?

— Oui, mais…

— Pourquoi crois-tu que Grimsbald s'est rendu lui-même, mis à part pour avoir un alibi ? explosa Morgan. Ce type utilise des femmes psychologiquement fragiles pour faire le sale boulot ! Qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de séduire une personne de l'hôpital et atteindre Hotch ? »

Sa virulente diatribe laissa place à un silence gêné. Morgan se rendit compte qu'il avait dépassé les bornes et s'excusa platement.

« Hotch est vraiment en danger ? insista faiblement Garcia.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua honnêtement Morgan. Il se peut que ce type soit un psychopathe qui veuille jouer avec nos nerfs. Un genre de torture psychologique. Seulement il est possible qu'il manigance quelque chose. Garcia, il faut que tu enquêtes sur chaque femme présente dans l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital.

— Je connaitrai même la couleur de leurs sous-vêtements, promit l'analyste avec virulence.

— Rossi, Blake, vous chercherez dans le passé d'Emma Cheynes tout ce qui la relie à Harvey Grimsbald. »

Morgan hésita en se retournant vers J.J.

« Nous allons voir Sean Hotchner, révéla-t-il. Il faut impérativement que nous sachions ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quarante ans. Grimsbald a été blanchi, alors pourquoi a-t-il abandonné ses droits parentaux sur son fils ? »

Mis à part Reid, laissé sur le carreau avec une excuse fallacieuse, toute l'équipe fut satisfaite de ce programme. Ils espéraient tous progresser rapidement.

Au moment de partir, Rossi resta en retrait, les yeux fixés sur le panneau accroché au mur mentionnant l'entrée du service de réanimation.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle ? » murmura-t-il.

Il s'avança et passa la porte malgré les paroles du reste l'équipe. Il devait voir Hotch. Absolument. L'infirmière en chef l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait pu faire trois pas. Les règles dans le service de réanimation étaient particulièrement strictes et ce n'était pas l'heure des visites. Devant le nombre d'agents qui attendaient la réaction du staff médical et les armes qu'elle discernait sous leurs vêtements, l'infirmière héla en renfort un groupe d'internes qui passaient de chambre en chambre.

« Je veux juste le voir un instant ! » implora Rossi.

Derrière lui, Reid était aux bords des larmes. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la première chambre et avait eu du mal à déglutir. Un souvenir de Hotch dans la cave le submergea et il trembla de façon incontrôlable. J.J passa son bras dans son dos en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants. Morgan allait s'interposer quand le médecin qui leur avait parlé durant la nuit s'avança, prévenu par l'infirmier.

« Agent Rossi, le salua le médecin avec une hésitation.

— Agent ? chuchota un interne.

— Tu crois que ça a à voir avec l'explosion d'hier ?

— Il parait que le patient du lit onze fait partie du FBI ! »

Les internes ne parlaient pas discrètement mais à cause de leur nombre, le médecin ne réussit pas à attraper les indiscrets. Il fusilla chacun d'entre eux du regard et les congédia froidement. L'infirmière en chef en revanche se radoucit.

« L'état de l'agent Hotchner est stationnaire, leur apprit-t-il. Nous lui ferons passer une batterie de tests dans une heure ou deux pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune complication. »

Le médecin s'arrêta, un peu nerveux. Il avait lui aussi vu les informations et avait noté tout ce qui se rapportait à son patient. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il étudia Reid, nota son teint livide et son attelle au poignet. Il soupira.

« Normalement, je ne devrais pas vous permettre de le voir, avoua-t-il. Et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit préférable. Vous comprenez, il est extrêmement faible, sous respirateur…Êtes vous certain de vouloir vous souvenir de lui ainsi ?

— Je l'ai accompagné dans l'ambulance, révéla Rossi d'une voix blanche. Et tout sera mieux que ça !

— D'accord, céda finalement le médecin compréhensif. Mais une personne à la fois et vous restez hors de la chambre. »

Rossi hocha la tête, incroyablement soulagé. Il suivit le médecin vers la chambre numéro onze. Chambre était un grand mot : il ne s'agissait que de fines cloisons qui permettaient d'isoler les patients, sans aucune porte.

Plus ses pas l'en rapprochait, plus son appréhension montait. Lorsque Rossi découvrit son ami, inconscient sur le lit, il se cru dans un cauchemar. Il s'était imaginé Hotch en train de dormir avec des bandages un peu partout, comme lorsqu'il était sous sédatif après l'agression de Foyet. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Hotch était livide. Son teint concurrençait la couleur blanche des bandages qui enserraient son crâne. La sueur collait les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient des bandes de gaze sur son front. La fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée. Ses yeux clos paraissaient inhabituellement enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Plus que tout, c'était le tube enfoncé dans sa gorge et qui le reliait à un respirateur qui heurta Rossi. D'autres tuyaux le reliaient à d'autres appareils médicaux, sortant tantôt de sa poitrine, tantôt de ses bras. A son bras droit, placé au dessus de la couverture, étaient reliées des perfusions de sang et d'antibiotiques.

Le médecin tapota l'épaule de Rossi. A regret, le cœur brisé, le profileur fit un pas en arrière. Un changement dans le rythme des « bip » émis par le moniteur cardiaque le fit se retourner promptement. Le visage de Hotch s'était crispé. Son corps fut pris d'un spasme.

Le médecin empêcha Rossi de rejoindre son ami. Le profileur livide tourna un regard désespéré vers le docteur. Hotch avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. En quelques secondes, la crise fut terminée. Un interne jeta un coup d'œil à Rossi puis s'approcha du blessé pour vérifier ses constantes.

Doucement mais fermement, le médecin tira le profileur vers la sortie. Une fois revenu auprès du reste de l'équipe, Garcia s'avança. Morgan la retint par le bras et poussa Reid en avant. Hébétée, l'analyste se retourna vers le superviseur remplaçant.

« Hotch n'aimerait pas que l'équipe le voit comme ça, se justifia Morgan d'une voix chevrotante. Il n'expose jamais ses faiblesses, sauf peut-être à de très vieux amis… »

Les regards se fixèrent sur Rossi. Tous notèrent les larmes dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas correct de profiter de son état pour lui imposer quelque chose qu'il n'approuverait pas normalement, poursuivit faiblement Morgan. Si Reid ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie, je l'aurai aussi empêché d'y aller mais il a besoin de voir Hotch respirer. Même relié à une machine ! »

L'interne qui les écoutait resta stupéfait. Il pouvait voir que chaque membre de l'équipe mourrait d'envie d'aller voir leur supérieur, l'agent Morgan y compris. Son intervention témoignait à elle seule de tout le respect et l'amitié qu'il avait envers Hotch. Un égoïste se serait précipité dans la chambre, sans se préoccuper des sentiments du blessé. Et à voir l'absence totale de contestation, toute l'équipe faisait passer la volonté de Hotch avant la leur. Leur abnégation l'impressionna.

« Excusez-moi, intervint-il. Si vous voulez, je peux prendre vos numéros de téléphone et vous tenir informés.

— L'agent Reid restera à l'hôpital mais si vous le permettez, il prendra régulièrement des nouvelles » accepta avec soulagement Blake.

J.J allait ajouter quelque chose quand le médecin raccompagna Reid. Le jeune homme reniflait désespérément. Il se moucha à plusieurs reprises dans un mouchoir en tissu.

« Merci Docteur » déclara Rossi avec reconnaissance avant de quitter le service de réanimation.

Reid resta dans la salle d'attente avec Garcia. L'analyste voulait rester à proximité de la chambre de Hotch, au cas où elle trouverait un membre du personnel relié à Harvey Grimsbald. Rarement auparavant elle n'avait frappé les touches de son clavier avec autant d'ardeur.

Reid s'était installé à côté d'elle. De temps à autre, il penchait la tête et observait l'écran de l'ordinateur. En dépit de la dizaine d'heures de sommeil qu'il avait eu cette nuit là, il se sentait encore fatigué. Peu à peu, il dodelina de la tête.

Garcia sentit Reid s'appuyer contre son épaule. Croyant qu'il avait remarqué un élément qui lui avait échappé, elle réétudia les informations affichées sur son écran. Peine perdue, elle n'identifiait rien d'intéressant dans toutes les fenêtres ouvertes simultanément. Intriguée, l'analyste se retourna vers son collègue.

Elle découvrit Reid endormi, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux clos. Les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres entrouvertes, il paraissait presque serein. Garcia lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Délaissant temporairement ses recherches, elle se débrouilla pour allonger Reid sur les chaises puis elle lui trouva une couverture et un oreiller.

« C'est presque confortable » songea Garcia en couvant du regard le miraculé.

.

Rossi et Blake retournèrent au commissariat. Tous deux ne résistèrent pas à la tentation d'aller voir Harvey Grimsbald, dissimulés derrière le miroir sans tain. Une puissante haine s'empara de Rossi tandis qu'il fixait de ses yeux marron l'homme installé dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Le salopard a l'air d'être à l'aise ! » s'offusqua-t-il avec rancœur.

Craignant que Rossi ne perde le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait, Blake l'entraîna vers la salle de conférence.

.

J.J et Morgan s'engouffrèrent dans le SUV. Les yeux dans le vague, J.J maudit la situation. Sean ignorait encore ce qui était arrivé à son frère et, emprisonné, il ne pourrait pas se rendre à son chevet. Y avait-il plus cruel ? Elle soupira. Cette affaire allait de mal en pis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le gardien de prison se retourna sur son chemin, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur lui. Sean Hotchner le fixa de ses yeux clairs. Que se passait-il donc ? Même s'il n'était pas profileur, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait. Tout le personnel pénitencier ne cessait de l'observer et il parvenait parfois à discerner de la tristesse dans leurs regards.

« Aaron devinerait facilement ce qui ne tourne pas rond » songea amèrement le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas parlé à son frère depuis le coup de téléphone de la semaine précédente. Hotch prévoyait de se rendre à New-York lui rendre visite et il l'attendait avec joie.

Sean continua la promenade. Enfermé dans une cellule surpeuplée, la cour était son seul répit. A quelques mètres devant lui se dressait un autre maton. Encore un qui le regardait avec compassion. Sean eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose avait dû arriver. Quoi donc ? Sean déglutit. Une idée venait de s'insinuer dans son esprit. Une idée qu'il redoutait plus que tout depuis que son frère avait quitté son métier d'avocat pour devenir profileur. Il pria pour qu'Aaron aille bien. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Pas maintenant que leurs relations allait un peu mieux !

Le directeur de la prison s'avança vers lui. Pas bon. Depuis quand un directeur de prison voulait parler à un détenu retenu en détention préventive ? Et avec une telle expression sur la figure…

« Sean Hotchner, des agents du FBI veulent vous voir, résuma le directeur sans ajouter de détails.

— Qui ? Aaron est là, n'est ce pas ? »

Sean n'obtint pas de réponse. Angoissé, le prisonnier se dirigea vers les pièces réservées aux visites de la famille quand le directeur l'arrêta.

« Dans mon bureau. »

La figure de Sean se décomposa et il courut à l'étage de la prison, où il savait trouver les bureaux réservés aux membres du personnel. Lorsqu'il ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau directorial, il fit sursauter Morgan et J.J. Essoufflé, il détailla de la tête aux pieds les deux agents, guettant le moindre signe de son frère. Un moment, il pensa qu'Aaron allait arriver, qu'il discutait avec quelqu'un, peut-être dans la pièce voisine dont il voyait la porte derrière la chaise du directeur de la prison. Puis il détailla Morgan et J.J et il comprit qu'Aaron ne viendrait pas. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur la chaise que Morgan lui avait avancée.

« Aaron… Dites-moi qu'il est encore en vie !

— Il est dans un état critique à l'hôpital, avoua Morgan. Son état est stable depuis sa sortie du bloc, ce matin. Les médecins pensent que les prochains jours seront déterminants. Sean, je sais que la situation est compliquée mais nous avons besoin de votre aide.

— Comment c'est arrivé ? Dites-moi tout ! Je veux tous les détails ! »

Les profileurs ne pensaient pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Malgré tout, ils sentaient que le cadet Hotchner ne se satisferait pas de demi-vérités.

« Hotch et Reid interrogeaient quelqu'un chez lui pour une enquête. Il y avait une bombe dans la maison, le renseigna J.J à contrecœur. Hotch a emmené Reid dans la cave et…quand il a comprit qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de descendre, il l'a poussé en bas. Le…L'explosion a projeté Hotch contre un mur puis dans l'escalier. La maison s'est effondrée. Les pompiers ont mis cinq heures pour les évacuer.

— Il a une grave fracture du crâne, des côtes fracturées, il a été transpercé par plusieurs éclats de métal et il a une jambe cassée, » poursuivit Morgan quand l'émotion empêcha J.J de continuer.

— Et il a survécu ? » gémit faiblement Sean.

Il ferma les yeux. S'il avait su ! Combien de choses aurait-il dû dire à Aaron depuis toutes ses années. Était-il maintenant trop tard ? Il frissonna.

Dans leur enfance, il avait détesté Aaron. Lui, après avoir été un cancre et un enfant difficile, s'était repris pour devenir un élève modèle et un jeune homme plein d'avenir. Sean n'avait jamais réussi. A Noël, ses bonnes résolutions tenaient trois jours. Et puis il sombrait encore dans la déchéance. Et Hotch le lui reprochait, lui soutenant qu'avec ses capacités, il pouvait prétendre à une carrière glorieuse. Pour ne rien arranger, à la mort de leur père, Hotch avait repris le rôle de surveillance et de protection. Il avait corrigé ses devoirs, contrôlé ses notes et s'il ne s'était pas rendu aux réunions parent-profs, c'était uniquement sur interdiction de leur mère.

Mais depuis leurs retrouvailles dans l'affaire de la drogue, deux semaines plus tôt, il était devenu plus mature en acceptant de prendre ses responsabilités. Son aîné l'avait compris : il agissait davantage comme un frère que comme un père qui devait surveiller le petit dernier turbulent. Résultat, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Un peu. Il avait espéré que leurs liens se resserreraient encore. Aaron était la seule famille qui lui restait.

Maintenant…Sean restait prostré sur la chaise, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à tous les mots durs qu'il avait jetés à la figure de son frère.

Compréhensif, Morgan posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« Sean, nous avons besoin de votre aide, poursuivit J.J après un silence. Le tueur que nous cherchons et qui a construit cette bombe est le père biologique de Hotch.

— Le père biologique d'Aaron ? » répéta mécaniquement Sean.

A la surprise que les profileurs lurent dans son regard, ils comprirent qu'il n'était pas au courant. J.J se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Morgan regarda ailleurs. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ça.

Sean bondit sur ses pieds, les poings serrés. Les sourcils froncés, les lèvres serrées, il maîtrisait difficilement la colère qui montait en lui.

« Ma mère n'aurait jamais trompé notre père ! garantit-il, glacial.

— Nous le savons, tenta Morgan.

— Notre père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a des années ! Comment pourrait-il être impliqué dans ce…dans ça ? Il ne ferait jamais rien à Aaron !

— Sean, calme-toi ! ordonna Morgan en le forçant à se rasseoir. Sam Hotchner était un bon père, un homme admirable et je suis certain que Hotch veut être le genre de père pour Jack que Sam l'a été pour vous.

— Mais…

— Hotch a été adopté par vos parents, révéla finalement J.J. Son père biologique est un homme violent qui battait sa famille. Il a tué sa femme, la mère biologique de votre frère, et si Sam Hotchner n'était pas intervenu, Hotch ne serait pas avec nous. »

Les agents laissèrent Sean digérer la nouvelle. L'homme se laissa aller en arrière, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Aaron n'est pas mon frère ?

— Sean, Hotch considérait votre famille comme la seule qu'il n'ait jamais eue, le rassura Morgan. La seule, tu m'entends ? Le sang n'a rien à voir là dedans. Il t'aime comme un frère et il aimait vos parents comme un fils. Et vos parents l'aiment comme leur fils biologique.

— Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? se désola Sean, mettant son ignorance sur la défiance de son frère.

— A l'époque, il n'avait que huit ans et souffrait d'amnésie. Il ne doit même pas se souvenir de sa famille biologique. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Au contraire. Je parie que Hotch lui-même avait oublié qu'il était adopté ! »

Morgan perçut l'attitude dubitative de Sean. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Avec les derniers évènements, la confiance entre les deux frères était encore fragile. Longtemps, Hotch n'avait plus compté sur son cadet, le rayant de sa vie. Longtemps, Sean avait vivoté et fuit ses problèmes, refusant d'admettre qu'Aaron avait raison vis-à-vis de son immaturité.

« J'aimerais le voir, » murmura Sean en regardant ses chaussures.

Morgan et J.J échangèrent un coup d'œil. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire : Sean était poursuivi pour coups et blessures et délit de fuite. Aucun juge n'accepterait de lui donner une permission.

« Sean, vos parents ont-ils laissé des documents sur l'adoption de Hotch ? questionna doucement J.J. Des papiers que vus ne deviez pas ouvrir sauf en cas de nécessité ?

— Non, répondit d'abord le cadet Hotchner avant de froncer les sourcils et de reprendre, si, peut-être. Mon père avait un coffre à la banque. À la mort de ma mère, le notaire m'a donné une lettre que mon père avait écrite. Il me disait de laisser le coffre fermé et de n'en parler à personne. Vraiment personne.

— Nous allons avoir besoin de votre autorisation pour voir ce que le coffre contient, annonça J.J avant d'ajouter devant l'hésitation de Sean, ce sera plus rapide qu'un mandat. Et si nous avons raison, ça pourra nous donner les clefs nécessaires à l'arrestation d'un dangereux meurtrier. »

Un dangereux meurtrier qui a peut-être tué Aaron, songea Sean.

Ils se donnèrent une dernière accolade puis les deux agents quittèrent le bureau directorial. Sean resta seul, jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur.

« Si vous le désirez, je peux vous laisser voir le journal télévisé, proposa l'homme. C'est toujours un crève-cœur de voir des agents du FBI blessé en mission. C'est ma hantise depuis que mon fils a rejoint les fédéraux ! »

Sean accepta avec joie. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus, de mettre des images sur le récit que Morgan et J.J. lui avaient fait. Il n'y avait rien de pire que l'imagination.

.

Il était dix-sept heures lorsque Morgan et J.J arrivèrent à la banque. Grâce à Sean, propriétaire du coffre depuis le décès de sa mère, ils purent emporter l'épaisse enveloppe que Sam Hotchner avait gardée en sécurité. A travers le papier, J.J sentit de nombreuses feuilles mais également ce qui lui sembla être une cassette vidéo.

Ils attendirent d'être de retour au commissariat pour l'ouvrir. Rossi et Blake se réjouirent de leur retour. Chacun avait des avancées à partager.

« Comment Sean a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? demanda nerveusement Rossi.

— La nouvelle de l'adoption de Hotch ou celle de son hospitalisation ? » fit ironiquement remarquer Morgan.

Les sourcils de Rossi se haussèrent et il grimaça en songeant au cauchemar que le cadet Hotchner avait dû traverser, et pas uniquement lui : annoncer ce genre de nouvelle aux proches de la victime était une torture pour les agents eux-mêmes. Décidé à changer de sujet et aborder une bonne nouvelle, il fit part à Morgan et J.J de leurs avancées :

« Nous avons trouvé des preuves permettant d'établir que Harvey Grimsbald avait une relation suivie avec Emma Cheynes il y a quelques années et nous avons des images d'eux il y a plus ou moins une semaine.

— ça ne suffit pas à établir la culpabilité de Grimsbald, objecta Morgan même s'il était ravi de l'avancée de l'enquête.

— Cheynes a également été appelée d'un téléphone prépayé juste avant que Grimsbald n'abandonne les corps de ses victimes dans les parcs, compléta Rossi.

— ça peut contribuer à un faisceau d'indices en sa défaveur, remarqua Blake. Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

— Une enveloppe que Sam Hotchner a laissé à l'abri dans une banque avec la consigne de ne jamais l'ouvrir. »

Lentement, J.J défit l'ouverture et laissa glisser sur la table les papiers et la cassette vidéo. Ça faisait bien quinze ans qu'elle n'en avait plus tenue une entre les mains. Nostalgique, elle repensa au nombre de fois où elle avait dû rembobiner le film qu'elle avait regardé. C'était incontestablement moins pratique que les DVD.

« Je me demande ce que Garcia en penserait, s'exclama-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

— Elle ferait une crise cardiaque ! »

Ils imaginèrent la réaction que leur analyste face à cet objet venu des temps anciens où l'ordinateur n'existait pas encore et où internet n'était qu'un vague projet futuriste. Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent et ils échangèrent des regards complices. Ils profitaient pleinement de ce moment de détente et de connivence, si important après les heures de pure terreur qu'ils avaient vécues. Ils avaient besoin, parfois, de faire retomber la pression, même si Hotch était toujours entre la vie et la mort.

Après quelques minutes, ils se replongèrent dans les dossiers. J.J alla quérir un lecteur vidéo. Morgan attrapa le premier paquet de feuilles et y trouva le rapport de police fait sur la tentative d'assassinat d'Enola Grimsbald. Il feuilleta l'ensemble rapidement, juste pour s'assurer que les informations étaient identiques à celles qu'il avait eu en main quelques heures plus tôt.

Rossi s'empara des feuilles suivantes et découvrit les originaux du dossier médical de Hotch. A l'époque, il n'avait que huit ans. Lorsque l'agent sortit les radios pour les observer, son cœur se serra. Sur le bras, il identifia une fracture en spirale, caractéristiques des enfants maltraités. Outre l'aspect physique, le dossier comportait également les rapports du psychologue du FBI qui avait interrogé Hotch sur le drame.

La culpabilité s'empara de Rossi. Il n'aimait pas investiguer dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Se dire que c'était pour son bien ne suffisait pas à lui ôter sa mauvaise conscience. Avec réluctance, il lut les lignes dactylographiées.

Soudain, au détour d'une page, il découvrit une lettre que Sam Hotchner avait laissée à son fils adoptif. La fine écriture couvrait trois feuilles entières. Lorsqu'il les lut, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. A la fin, il inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » interrogea Blake en tentant de lire.

Prestement, Rossi rangea les feuillets dans la petite enveloppe qui portait le nom de Aaron Hotchner puis il la rangea précieusement dans la poche de sa veste.

« Ce sont les derniers mots d'un père à son fils, ça ne nous regarde pas.

— S'il y a quelque chose d'important… commença Blake.

— Il n'y a rien là dedans que nous ne découvrirons en regardant la vidéo, » assura Rossi.

Blake se retourna vers Morgan et l'interrogea du regard. Le superviseur remplaçant, conscient des implications de son choix, hocha lentement la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la fois où, à Philadelphie, Hotch avait fouillé dans son passé. A l'époque, il avait hurlé contre son supérieur. A présent, il comprenait mieux les raisons de cette invasion dans sa vie. Et il devait avouer qu'il était tenté de faire la même chose.

Finalement, il se décida :

« Si David dit que nous n'avons pas à la lire, alors il n'est pas utile de violer la vie privée de Hotch. »

Rossi lui en fut reconnaissant.

Enfin, J.J revint avec un magnétoscope. Ils découvrirent sur l'écran de la télévision Sam Hotchner et un autre homme qu'ils ne réussirent pas à identifier. Tous les deux portaient un costume-cravate, chacun assis de part et d'autre d'un large bureau qui, de toute évidence, appartenait au père adoptif de Hotch. L'homme, d'ailleurs, semblait encore jeune, entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, peut-être. Pourtant, la fatigue avait creusé ses joues et les cernes courant sous ses yeux formaient deux poches qui le vieillissaient affreusement. Son interlocuteur ne semblait guère aller mieux : il était prostré sur une chaise en face de l'avocat.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait, agent Archer ? »

Les profileurs tendirent l'oreille. Ils allaient enfin savoir quelle était l'implication du grand-père de l'officier Archer qui les avait contactés. L'intonation glaciale dans la voix de Sam Hotchner leur fit comprendre que le moment était grave, peut-être était-ce après l'incendie ou après la remise en liberté de Harvey Grimsbald.

« Il a été relâché ! fulmina Sam Hotchner en abatant son poing sur le bureau. A cause de vous !

— Je ne savais pas…Il est si…était si gentil…Comment aurais-je pu croire un seul instant qu'Harvey était un tel monstre ?

— L'important n'était pas de le croire, l'important était de dire la vérité au juge !

— Je ne pouvais pas ! Le procureur…Il y a quelques mois, il m'a fait signer une déclaration sous serment. Je…a l'époque, je ne pensais pas…J'ai dit qu'Harvey était resté avec moi toute la nuit…

— MENSONGE ! s'écria Sam Hotchner. Vous avez couvert un dangereux sadique narcissique !

— Je le connais depuis le lycée, nous avons passé notre adolescence ensemble. Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était aussi…aussi dangereux ? Ce qu'il a fait… »

Archer éclata en sanglot. Courbé sur son siège, la caméra ne saisissait que ses épaules. Sam Hotchner, insensible à la détresse du policier, enfonça le clou :

« Il a frappé sa femme et son fils jusqu'à les laisser inconscients et mourants dans leur maison avant de démarrer un incendie pour les faire brûler vif. Est-ce votre description d'un homme _gentil_ ? »

Les pleurs redoublèrent mais la fureur de l'avocat était loin d'être éteinte.

« Si j'avais su cet élément avant le procès, ma plaidoirie aurait été un succès ! J'aurais pu exploiter les failles de son raisonnement et montrer que Grimsbald n'est qu'un manipulateur égocentrique !

— Je suis désolé…

— ça ne suffit pas ! »

Archer l'avait compris depuis longtemps. Enola Grimsbald était décédée, son fils risquait de prendre le même chemin. Et le responsable avait été lavé de tout soupçon la veille !

« Vous allez me faire des aveux complets » exigea Sam Hotchner en sortant des feuilles.

Archer obéit. Il lui fallut six feuillets pour inscrire tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur l'enquête, sur la manière dont il avait mentit sous serment en donnant un alibi à son ami d'enfance, sur la manière dont il était intervenu dans l'enquête en incitant les policiers à explorer d'autres hypothèses, sur sa peur de tout perdre en avouant le mensonge…

Pendant qu'Archer écrivait sur la vidéo, Morgan chercha dans la liasse de papier les six feuilles. Elles étaient là. Lorsque la discussion reprit, le profileur détourna son attention des aveux pour se concentrer sur l'écran de la télévision.

« Qu'allez-vous en faire ? questionna Archer.

— Menacer Grimsbald de rouvrir le procès.

— Seulement le menacer ? Pour obtenir quoi ?

— Qu'il abandonne ses droits parentaux sur Aaron. Je crois…Je crois que sa réputation est si grande que même avec la preuve que l'enquête a été faussée, Grimsbald s'en sortira. Je ne peux rien faire pour qu'il paie !

— Alors…

— Alors je vais mettre Aaron à l'abri, décida Sam Hotchner. Il faut que quelqu'un veille sur lui. C'est un bon garçon, vous savez. Il y a quelques semaines, ma femme et moi l'avons emmené au cinéma. Enola avait trop peur de sortir de l'appartement. Il n'y était jamais allé, vous vous rendez compte ?

— Le film lui a plu ?

— Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais autant amusé ! Et c'est bien la première fois que je l'entendais rire. C'était un film de Chaplin. »

La vidéo se termina sur le tendre sourire que Sam Hotchner avait en parlant d'Aaron.

Les profileurs furent soulagés de voir que leur superviseur avait eu, quarante ans plus tôt, un homme aussi formidable sur qui compter.

« Maintenant, nous savons pourquoi Grimsbald a abandonné ses droits parentaux, » se réjouit Blake avec un sourire exagéré.

En fait, elle était déçue. Elle avait espéré que Sam Hotchner conservait la preuve de l'implication de Grimsbald dans des crimes : l'équipe aurait pu s'en servir pour mettre en examen le suspect. Là, ils avaient seulement la preuve qu'Archer avait menti sous serment. Ça ne suffirait pas, même combiné aux relevés téléphoniques. Tous les quatre le savaient.

Morgan regarda sa montre. Dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Demain, il lui faudrait affronter Harvey Grimsbald. Laissant échapper un soupir, il comprit qu'il lui fallait arrêter là. S'il ne prenait pas une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ne serait pas en état d'interroger le suspect pour ce qui était l'interrogatoire le plus important de sa vie.

« J.J, tu m'aideras demain matin, pour Grimsbald. J'aurai besoin de toi en forme.

— Interroger…interroger ce type ? balbutia la profileure.

— Si tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Morgan en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa collègue. En fait, je devrais dessaisir l'équipe de l'enquête mais…nous savons tous que nous continuerons d'investiguer comme nous l'avons fait pour le réplicateur. La seule question est : sauras-tu garder ton sang froid devant ce fils de pute ?

— Je saurai ! » garantit J.J.

A en juger par l'étincelle farouche qui brillait dans ses prunelles, J.J n'attendait qu'une seule occasion de coincer le responsable de l'explosion.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital sur le coup de huit heures du soir, ils croisèrent Jessica dans le hall. Elle n'avait pas amené Jack, au grand soulagement de l'équipe, mais elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux comment aller son beau-frère. Elle tenait à lui autant qu'elle avait tenu à Haley, sans parvenir à le haïr pour sa responsabilité dans le meurtre de sa sœur. Depuis qu'elle gardait son neveu, Hotch passait régulièrement chez elle et ils s'étaient encore rapprochés.

J.J serra doucement la main de Jessica tandis qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers vers le service de réanimation. Prévenus de leur arrivée, Reid et Garcia les attendaient dans le couloir. Tous deux allaient bien mieux que le matin. Ils se sentaient reposés par les quelques heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient prises pendant l'après midi. Comme Garcia lui avait interdit de se mêler de l'enquête, Reid avait délesté la librairie de treize énormes bouquins de philosophie, mathématique et de littérature. Il en avait déjà terminé la moitié.

Morgan avisa la sacoche pleine de livres que Reid se bornait à emmener avec lui.

« Tu sais, tu peux les laisser dans la salle d'attente, le taquina-t-il. Personne n'aura envie de te les voler ! »

Avant que Reid ne puisse répliquer, le médecin s'avança vers eux. Il rassura les visages anxieux avec un sourire franc.

« Les scanners n'ont montré aucun signe de saignement dans la boite crânienne et la fièvre est légèrement descendue ces deux dernières heures.

— Alors il va s'en sortir ? » interrogea Jessica.

A la déception du groupe, il secoua négativement la tête.

« Ça veut juste dire que son état ne s'aggrave pas. Les hématomes sont une complication fréquente des fractures du crâne, je m'attendais à en trouver un. Pour être honnête, si c'avait été le cas, je ne pense pas que l'agent Hotchner aurait survécu à une opération supplémentaire. Il est vraiment très faible et son rythme cardiaque est irrégulier.

— Mais il va aller mieux ? insista Morgan.

— Pour le moment, il est encore en vie. Le pronostique vital reste réservé. »

Reid ferma les yeux. Il avait entendu cette formulation toute la journée. _Le pronostique vital est réservé_. La formule était à ses oreilles un doux euphémisme pour « Hotch peut mourir n'importe quand ». Il détestait ça. Il détestait son impuissance. Pas une minute ne se passait sans qu'il ne se reproche quoi que ce soit. N'aurait-il pas dû serrer plus fort les bandages ? N'aurait-il pas dû essayer de déblayer lui-même l'entrée de la cave pour aller plus vite ? N'aurait-il pas dû…

Une main amicale passée dans son dos stoppa le cours de ses pensées. Il esquissa un sourire. Après une journée sous la houlette de Garcia, l'analyste avait appris à détecter tous ses tics nerveux. Elle le rassurait chaque fois au bon moment, avant qu'il ne tombe dans des pensées d'auto destruction. Une fois seulement il avait pensé au dilaudid. Il avait promptement chassé l'idée : Hotch serait déçu de lui s'il replongeait. Et Reid voulait plus que tout l'assentiment de son mentor.

Jessica s'avança avec appréhension vers le lit numéro onze. Le médecin l'avait autorisée à voir son beau-frère quelques minutes. Elle céderait ensuite la place à Rossi et Reid.

Jessica prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'approcher du lit. Un long moment, elle se concentra sur la main de Hotch, qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces, ne parvenant pas à regarder le visage bandé, les yeux clos et le tube qui sortait de la bouche de son beau-frère.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends…mais…Tu dois aller mieux, Aaron. Jack t'attend à la maison. Il serait dévasté sinon… »

Machinalement, Jessica écarta les cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur le front de Hotch jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une mèche à peu près convenable. Elle passa affectueusement la main sur la joue du blessé.

« Aaron, s'il te plaît, bat-toi. N'oublie pas Jack. »

Avant de partir, Jessica se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son beau-frère.

Quand elle revint auprès des collègues de Hotch, Beth discutait avec eux à voix basse. Elle fut la suivante à se rendre auprès du blessé, le ventre noué par l'appréhension.

.

Reid agrippa sa manche avec sa main. Sans s'en rendre compte, il tira le tissu pour essayer de cacher son attelle. Beth revenait à petits pas vers eux en s'essuyant les yeux avec le coin d'un mouchoir. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'avancer jusqu'au lit de Hotch ou s'il avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Blake se rendit compte de sa nervosité.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu ne le sens pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller. »

Reid hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le courage de sourire ni de faire bonne figure. Comme il savait que tous les autres membres de l'équipe désiraient aller voir leur boss, il fit marche arrière sans cesser de fixer le sol, prenant soin d'éviter ses collègues.

Les membres de l'équipe le regardèrent sans broncher, compréhensif. Morgan voulu suivre son protégé quand Reid partit à pas rapides, mais il y renonça, considérant qu'après une journée et une nuit sous surveillance constante, le petit génie méritait quelques instants de solitude.

Rossi revenait. Il n'avait passé que quelques minutes avec Hotch mais arborait un teint livide. Il s'était forcé de sourire pour rassurer le reste de l'équipe. Il ne trompa personne : ses yeux restaient ternes et son regard fuyant.

L'équipe se retrouva dans une brasserie quelques minutes plus tard. Exceptionnellement, ils n'avaient laissé aucun agent à l'hôpital. Seuls une dizaine de policiers restaient stationnés devant. Au cas où.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, même s'ils étaient en mission, les agents prirent tous une bière pour accompagner leur pizza, sauf Reid qui demanda un alcool plus fort.

D'un accord tacite, ils ne parlaient ni de Hotch, ni de Grimsbald. Au lieu de ça, J.J et Garcia s'extasiaient sur Henry. Sur une proposition de William Lamontagne Junior, le garçonnet avait fait un dessin qu'il avait envoyé à sa mère. La tablette passait de main en main et les agents s'amusaient des gribouillis et des couleurs criardes.

Les pizzas disparaissaient peu à peu, le niveau des verres baissait dangereusement. Reid engloutit les deux dernières gorgées du sien. Aussitôt, il héla le serveur pour en obtenir un autre. Si Morgan n'aimait pas cette attitude, pas plus qu'il n'aimait le visage renfrogné du jeune profileur, il n'objecta néanmoins rien. De toute manière, il ne permettrait pas à Reid de se joindre à l'enquête le lendemain alors il pouvait bien avoir une gueule de bois.

Reid appela le serveur une troisième fois. Il n'arriva pas tout de suite, trop occupé par les nouveaux arrivants. Mécontent, le profileur joua avec son verre vide. De ce fait, il ne vit pas les regards consternés qu'échangèrent ses collègues.

« Je crois que tu as assez bu… tenta diplomatiquement J.J en renvoyant d'un signe discret le serveur qui s'était approché.

— Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, ivre ou non, je serai toujours un boulet !

— Un boulet ? répéta Blake sans comprendre. Reid, tu es un génie !

— Ce que tu apportes à l'équipe est inestimable ! renchérit Morgan. Regarde-moi, je ne suis bon qu'à défoncer les portes !

— Toi, Hotch n'aurais pas dû te sauver ! »

Comprenant enfin le nœud du problème, Morgan secoua la tête, navré d'en arriver là. Le dîner avait pourtant bien commencé.

« Reid, Hotch a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

— Parce que je n'étais pas fichu de courir plus vite ! Et que je suis trop faible pour encaisser des coups. Si ça avait été toi ou J.J ou Blake…

— Tu te trompes, regretta Morgan. Garcia a calculé. Hotch n'est pas inconscient parce que tu étais là. Hotch est inconscient parce que c'est Hotch. »

Devant l'incompréhension de Reid, le superviseur remplaçant soupira. Il n'aimait pas parler à cœur ouvert devant l'équipe. Comme Hotch, il restait secret, se contentant d'aborder les sujets personnels le moins possible. Là, il n'y couperait pas. Et ça le mettait dans une position des plus inconfortables.

« Reid, tu te rappelles les attentats terroristes de New-York, il y a quatre ans ? Hotch m'a dit que sa vie lui était très précieuse mais qu'il me la confierait sans hésiter. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La vérité, c'est que Hotch donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour chacun d'entre nous.

— Et chacun d'entre nous donnerait sa vie pour toi, Reid, compléta Garcia.

— Et si vraiment quelqu'un se sent encore coupable après ça, reprit Blake, souvenez-vous que Grimsbald veut se venger de Hotch. Pas de nous. De Hotch. Quelqu'un d'aussi manipulateur que cet homme aurait forcément réussi un jour à le blesser gravement. Si ce n'est plus. Tu lui as sauvé la vie, dans cette cave.

— Vous imaginez seulement le nombre d'années qu'il a mis pour établir son plan ? réalisa Garcia avec stupeur. Il a dû séduire Emma Cheynes pour s'en servir de fusible…il y a au moins dix ans ! Est-ce qu'on peut encore appeler ça de la patience ? Ça me fout les jetons…

— Moi, ce qui me fout les jetons, c'est de me dire qu'il a un plan B ! » regretta J.J.

Après une phrase pareille, personne n'eut plus envie de discuter. Reid abandonna son idée de troisième verre et l'équipe termina lentement les pizzas en mâchant longuement chaque bouchée.

.

Reid ne dormit pas beaucoup, cette nuit là. Allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel, toutes les lumières allumées, il fixait le plafond. Ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine se crispaient régulièrement quand une pensée néfaste frappait son esprit.

Au matin, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. A sept heures, quand il entendit ses collègues se lever, il se redressa. Morgan, étrangement en avance sur l'horaire prévu, attendait d'ores et déjà dans le couloir avec les beignets et les six cafés bouillants. Rapidement, il fut rejoint par JJ, Garcia, Blake puis enfin Rossi, bon dernier. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup.

Quand Reid s'avança, Morgan le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Il nota les vêtements froissés, les cernes qui apparaissaient sous les yeux du génie et les tics nerveux qui agitaient ses mains.

« Je reste là, annonça Reid d'une voix hésitante. Je…je veux ranger les affaires de Hotch. Ça ne sert à rien de lui garder sa chambre d'hôtel, n'est ce pas ?

— D'accord, accepta Morgan avec réticence. Tu ne quittes pas l'hôtel seul. Si quoi que ce soit arrive, tu appelles Rossi. J.J et moi serons occupés avec ce cher Grimsbald. »

Reid piocha dans les pâtisseries et hocha distraitement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester là. Au départ du reste de l'équipe, prit un taxi et se rendit à la gare. Par précaution, il avait éteint son téléphone : il savait que les autres ne le laisseraient pas faire s'ils l'apprenaient.

En quelques heures, il fut à Philadelphie, devant une luxueuse maison de maître. Avec appréhension, il appuya sur l'interphone. Le grésillement ne dura pas longtemps, Reid n'eut même pas à donner son nom que la grille s'ouvrait pour le laisser entrer.

Un portier l'attendait sur l'immense perron de la demeure, deux énormes molosses à ses pieds. Les bêtes grognaient, tenues solidement en laisse. Sans attendre, l'homme mena le profileur vers le grand bureau. Il frappa deux coups, ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Reid.

« Docteur Reid ! » s'exclama Davenport, passé de procureur à New-York à juge de Philadelphie.

Un sourire bienveillant éclaira son visage. Depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, l'homme avait vieilli. Les rides s'étaient creusées sur son front et autour de ses yeux. Une bonne partie de ses cheveux avaient blanchi. Pourtant, il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe et il se dégageait de lui une aura d'assurance. D'un geste de la main, il invita le profileur à s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« Vous vous souvenez de moi ? s'étonna Reid. Ça fait huit ans, maintenant.

— Vous avez sauvé mes filles. Je me souviendrai de vous jusqu'à ma mort !

— Comment vont-elles ?

— Au début, ça a été difficile, concéda Davenport. Nous avons pris deux molosses pour rassurer Trish. Pour elle, c'était l'enfer : tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été kidnappée et que son petit-ami avait été tué. Les gens l'épiaient, lui en parlaient. Elle recevait des mails…J'ai demandé à changer de ville. Nous avons déménagé et elle a suivit une thérapie. Au bout de deux ans, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Oh, bien sûr, on ne peut jamais oublier qu'un proche est décédé, pas plus qu'on a été enlevé, mais la vie a suivi son cours normalement. »

Une employée de maison frappa discrètement à la porte et leur apporta des cafés et des petits gâteaux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas spécialement faim, Reid n'osa pas refuser.

« J'ai été surpris lorsque vous m'avez contacté, cette nuit, avoua Davenport. Les nouvelles de l'explosion ont fait le tour du pays. Comment va l'agent Hotchner ?

— Son état reste critique.

— J'en suis navré. J'ai appris que vous aviez été blessé également ? »

Inconsciemment, Reid tira sur sa manche jusqu'à cacher autant qu'il lui était possible son attelle.

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, marmonna-t-il vaguement.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? interrogea Davenport en comprenant que l'explosion restait un sujet difficile.

— L'agent Hotchner a un frère, Sean, incarcéré à la prison de New-York. Ils ne sont pas en très bon termes mais… »

L'émotion empêcha Reid de poursuivre.

« Mais quand un proche risque de décéder, on lui dit des choses qu'on aurait dû clamer haut et fort depuis des années, comprit avec bienveillance Davenport. Les querelles semblent alors si futiles ! »

Il se tut. Lui aussi, lors de l'enlèvement de Trish, s'était reproché de ne pas lui avoir dit assez souvent à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Les yeux dans le vague, il repensa à ces nombreuses heures d'inquiétude. Il avait cru devenir fou de douleur.

« Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, reprit le juge. Il me reste des contacts à New-York. Je vais voir si je peux convaincre un juge de donner une permission à ce Sean Hotchner.

— Je vous remercie infiniment.

— Voici mon numéro de téléphone personnel. Vous pouvez me joindre à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant ? »

Reid acquiesça. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Davenport le retint.

« Il n'y a pas de train pour New-York avant une heure. Vous vous joindrez bien à nous pour le déjeuner ? Les filles sont là. Elles seront ravies de vous revoir. »

La proposition ne lui plaisait guère, il n'avait pas très faim depuis l'explosion, mais comme il redoutait que l'homme ne change d'avis, il accepta.

.

Les agents Morgan, Blake, Rossi, J.J et Garcia allèrent directement au commissariat. D'un commun accord, ils ne voulaient pas voir Hotch avant d'interroger Harvey Grimsbald, de peur qu'une mauvaise nouvelle n'affecte leur jugement sur le suspect.

Rossi et Blake derrière la vitre teintée, Morgan et J.J dans la salle d'interrogatoire, le suspect leur fut amené. En dépit de sa nuit sous les verrous, Grimsbald n'avait pas mauvaise mine. Au contraire, il avait pris soin de ses vêtements de telle sorte qu'ils n'arboraient pas un pli. Même sa coiffure était impeccable. Machinalement, l'homme lissa la cravate avant de s'installer sur la chaise, en face des deux profileurs qui le jaugeaient.

J.J comprit d'un coup qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Interroger Grimsbald serait aussi délicat que s'il avait interrogé Hotch. Tout dans l'attitude de leur suspect lui rappelait le profileur blessé, jusqu'au regard de braise qui lui donnait des frissons. Peut-être Morgan avait-il réalisé depuis longtemps à quel point le père et le fils étaient semblables. J.J se morigéna. Les deux hommes n'avaient rien de commun : Hotch était droit, loyal et mettait les tueurs en prison Grimsbald était manipulateur, narcissique et il faisait partie des gens que Hotch poursuivait. Père et fils étaient l'exact opposé.

« Harvey Grimsbald, vous êtes suspecté d'être l'auteur de cinq meurtres et d'une explosion qui a coûté la vie à Emma Cheynes, deux agents de la police de New-York et gravement blessé un agent fédéral, » résuma Morgan.

J.J admira le superviseur remplaçant. Il maîtrisait remarquablement bien son langage corporel, ne trahissant ni sa haine contre Grimsbald ni son inquiétude pour Hotch. Pour autant, le sourire de leur suspect s'élargit.

« Les journalistes n'ont pas dit qu'Aaron était mort ? Ils doivent être un peu en avance.

— Vous pouvez avoir recours à un avocat » poursuivit courageusement Morgan sans sembler avoir écouté Grimsbald.

Derrière la vitre teintée, Rossi serra les poings. Une vague de fureur s'était emparée de lui. De quel droit ce type osait-il… ?

« Allons-nous passer au cœur du sujet ? fit mine de s'impatienter Grimsbald. Vous savez, les preuves de mon implication dans lesdits incidents. Agent Morgan, je n'ai jamais, je le jure sur la tête de mon fils unique, blessé ni tué qui que ce soit ! »

Derrière la vitre, Blake dut retenir Rossi. Elle se félicita que la salle soit insonorisée.

C'était trop. Comment osait-il… ? Ses jambes ne le portèrent plus et Rossi se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il sanglotait désespérément. Ses mains crispées enserraient les épaules de Blake. Un moment, elle pensa qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ce n'était pas loin. Rossi avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, tant son chagrin lui étreignait la poitrine.

« Donc vous n'avez jamais maltraité Emma Cheynes ? s'enquit Morgan, inconscient de ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Nous avons entretenu une liaison il y a quelques années, admit le suspect, mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur elle. N'avez-vous pas enquêté sur moi ? Dans ce cas, vous savez que je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tout le monde vous le dira !

— Ce qui est surprenant, c'est le rapport médical. Si vous n'avez pas frappé Emma Cheynes, pourquoi arbore-t-elle des fractures évoquant des maltraitances régulières et qui datent de l'époque de votre liaison ?

— Pour tout vous dire, nous nous sommes séparés parce qu'elle entretenait une liaison. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider davantage, nous étions en mauvais terme.

— En assez mauvais terme pour qu'elle réfère se faire exploser plutôt que vous revoir ?

— Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

— Des coups de téléphone ont été passés d'une carte prépayée vers le mobile d'Emma Cheynes, révéla Morgan. Nous avons la preuve que vous étiez dans le magasin le jour où cette carte a été achetée. Nous avons aussi la preuve que le véhicule d'Emma Cheynes a servi à transporter les cinq premières victimes et à les déposer dans des parcs. Vous êtes le seul point qui revient à chaque fois dans l'enquête. »

Grimsbald fit un vague geste de la main, guère inquiet.

« Coïncidences. »

J.J se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur la table et échangea un long regard avec leur suspect.

« Non, faisceau d'indice jetant le doute sur votre innocence. Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense ? Vous frappez vos compagnes, vous manipulez les femmes pour tenter de vous convaincre que vous avez du pouvoir. En réalité, vous êtes faible. Vous n'avez pas blessé l'agent Aaron Hotchner, Grimsbald. C'est Emma Cheynes qui l'a pris au piège. Pas vous. Sans elle, vous n'auriez jamais réussi à lui faire la moindre égratignure. »

Le sourire de Grimsbald se figea. Ses regard, devenu mortellement sérieux, ne se détachait plus de la jeune profileure. S'il maîtrisait moins ses pulsions meurtrières, il aurait tendu la main pour lui rompre le cou. Conscient que ce serait alors un aller simple pour la chaise électrique, il se retint. D'abord Aaron.

« Êtes-vous impuissant ? poursuivit J.J sans flancher. Parce qu'on dirait que vous frappez les femmes pour leur faire oublier que vous êtes incapable de les satisfaire au lit. »

Cette fois, le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Harvey Grimsbald. Morgan, craignant que l'homme n'attaque sa collègue, reprit la main sur l'interrogatoire :

« Nous savons que Sam Hotchner vous a obligé à abandonner vos droits parentaux sur Aaron. Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être en position d'infériorité ? Vous avez dû le détester. »

Grimsbald se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Avez-vous au moins des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Tout ce que vous évoquez n'est qu'un tissu de conjonctures !

— Il nous reste encore 48 heures pour trouver les preuves nécessaires. Je vous fais la promesse que tôt ou tard, vous ferez connaissance avec la chaise électrique. »

Satisfaits de leur interrogatoire, les deux agents quittèrent la pièce. Entretemps, Rossi était parvenu à reprendre un peu la maîtrise de ses nerfs. J.J fit mine de ne pas remarquer ses yeux rouges et les tremblements convulsifs de ses mains. Elle connaissait la profonde affection que l'homme avait pour Hotch. Tous deux se connaissaient depuis vingt ans et si quelqu'un parvenait à percer la carapace du superviseur, c'était bien Rossi.

Morgan passa devant Rossi et Blake sans leur prêter attention, se contentant de leur lancer au passage :

« J'ai besoin d'air ! »

L'équipe retrouva Morgan dans une rue adjacente au commissariat, plus calme que l'artère principale qui grouillait toujours de monde. Adossé au mur de brique, il fixait le bitume sans le voir. Cet interrogatoire l'avait littéralement vidé. Nerveusement épuisé, il avait failli craquer devant Grimsbald. Hotch était à l'hôpital dans un état critique et ce type s'en vantait ?

Il frissonna. Garcia eut la bonne idée de lui rapporter son manteau. Enfin, il se rendit compte que tout le reste de l'équipe était à quelques pas de lui, l'observant avec inquiétude. Morgan n'eut pas le courage de les rassurer. D'autant qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne les bernerait pas.

« Merci, J.J, dit Morgan avec une sincère reconnaissance. Tu es intervenue au bon moment…Et avec les bonnes paroles !

— Grimsbald m'a fait froid dans le dos, avoua la jeune femme. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

Morgan haussa les épaules. Il serait intervenu en moins de deux. Même si leur suspect était plus grand que lui, il avait tout de même soixante-et-onze ans et n'aurait pas pu gagner contre un agent fédéral rompu aux combats rapprochés.

« Vous avez vraiment été formidables tous les deux, les félicita Rossi. Je n'aurais jamais eu assez de sang-froid pour l'interroger. Je…J'ai craqué. Je suis désolé. Je…

— C'est bon, Dave, comprit Morgan. Moi aussi. Reid aussi.

— Nous avons gagné une bataille, il était hors de lui, analysa Blake, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Grimsbald a raison sur un point : pour le moment, nous n'avons que des coïncidences.

— Tant qu'il agira par personne interposée, nous aurons peu de chance de le coincer, regretta J.J. Il faut trouver quelque chose qui l'a personnellement impliqué.

— Quelque chose d'irréfutable, renchérit sombrement Rossi.

— Qu'a donné le mandat que tu as demandé au juge pour sa maison ? demanda Blake à Morgan.

— Pas assez d'éléments ! pesta le superviseur remplaçant. Pas assez d'élément ! »

Morgan était hors de lui. Il avait sollicité un rendez-vous avec le juge pour discuter de l'affaire.

« Et si… marmonna Garcia. Et s'il ne fallait pas chercher de preuves contre Harvey Grimsbald ? »

Morgan haussa les sourcils. N'était-ce pas précisément ce qu'ils devaient faire pour le mettre en examen ?

« Je veux dire, il utilisait un van de son ancienne compagne et un faux nom. Il ne faudrait pas rechercher d'autres identités ?

— S'il fait tout pour protéger son véritable nom, il est effectivement possible qu'il utilise une identité fictive pour tout ce qui est borderline, songea Rossi.

— Si nous arrivons à prouver qu'il utilise de faux noms, nous pourrons le maintenir en détention et gagner du temps, considéra J.J.

— S'il faut analyser tous les dossiers de police, nous aurons besoin de Reid, jugea Blake.

— Mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, beau ténébreux, le rassura Garcia en retrouvant la touche d'humour qui caractérisait leur relation. Je le surveillerai. Si je vois qu'il est trop fatigué, je le renverrai se coucher comme un bébé ! »

A l'idée de voir le Docteur Reid mis au lit comme un enfant, J.J éclata de rire. Ce fut contagieux : même Rossi esquissa un léger sourire, bien que ses sourcils broussailleux restent froncés d'inquiétude. La ride qui lui barrait le front ne s'était pas estompée depuis l'explosion.

« J.J, je sais que tu n'es plus agent de liaison et que c'était Hotch qui s'en chargeait mais il est temps de faire un communiqué à la presse. Tu peux t'en charger ?

— Je m'en occupe » acquiesça de bonne grâce J.J.

Droite devant les rangées de micro, elle fixa quelques unes de ses vieilles connaissances. Bien qu'elle ne regrette pas ses anciennes fonctions, elle se sentait un peu nostalgique. Elle inspira, se remémora les grandes lignes de l'affaire, décida de ce qu'il fallait dire et de ce qu'il valait mieux passer sous silence puis s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention des quelques journalistes qui épiaient le reste de l'équipe, derrière elle.

.

A quatorze heures moins le quart, ils passèrent à l'hôtel chercher Reid. Ils avaient pris des sandwiches, n'ayant guère envie d'aller dans un restaurant ce jour là.

Par chance, le jeune profileur avait attrapé son train et était rentré à l'hôtel. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de récupérer le pass de la chambre de Hotch. Quand ses collègues déboulèrent dans le couloir, il venait de ranger les affaires du blessé.

Reid savait qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour aider Hotch, autant dans la cave qu'en ayant été voir Davenport. Ce sentiment l'aida à garder son calme quand l'infirmière en chef leur demanda d'attendre l'arrivée du médecin. L'homme n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Les profileurs le comprirent dès qu'il s'avança vers eux. Dans un silence religieux, les membres de la B.A.U attendirent le verdict.

« Nous avons des nouvelles de l'agent Hotchner. Je regrette, elles ne sont pas de bon augure. »

Les tremblements de Rossi reprirent. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

« L'agent Hotchner est dans le coma. »


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

« Dans le coma… ? »

Le médecin leur laissa quelques instants pour digérer l'annonce. Il savait que ce genre de nouvelle pouvait prendre du temps pour être encaissée. Le fait que ses interlocuteurs soient des profileurs ne changeaient rien à ça.

« C'est malheureusement ce que nous redoutions. Une majorité des traumatismes crâniens graves induisent un coma, ne serait-ce que quelques jours. La situation n'a rien d'inhabituelle, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces derniers mots, le médecin se morigéna. Dans les expressions de l'équipe de la B.A.U, il ne voyait que de l'inquiétude.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la fièvre de l'agent Hotchner a encore un peu baissé depuis ce matin. Nous avons bon espoir de maîtriser l'infection. Son rythme cardiaque est devenu plus régulier, c'est aussi un bon point. Seul reste le risque d'arrêt respiratoire mais le patient est intubé.

— Donc Hotch est dans le coma, mais il va mieux ? releva avec confusion Garcia.

— Ses constantes montrent des signes d'amélioration, précisa le médecin. Pour le coma, l'agent Hotchner est le seul à pouvoir se battre. Vous savez, la médecine, ce n'est pas comme la mécanique. Il ne suffit pas de mettre une rustine. Parfois, des patients devraient aller mieux et meurent tandis que d'autres sont dans un état jugé désespéré et s'en remettent. Les recherches sur les patients comateux en sont encore à leurs balbutiements mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que la personnalité du patient, sa volonté de se réveiller et la présence de ses proches pour l'y aider sont des facteurs au moins aussi importants que la qualité des soins prodigués. »

Les agents ne savaient pas très bien comment prendre le discours du médecin. La personnalité de Hotch ? L'homme n'abandonnait jamais !

« Je vais vous autoriser à aller le voir ensemble, déclara ensuite le chirurgien. L'agent Hotchner aura besoin de vous.

— Mais…n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il était trop faible pour des visites ? rappela avec anxiété J.J.

— Il a besoin d'être entouré, en quelque sorte d'être rattaché à la réalité. S'il y a le moindre problème, le personnel vous fera sortir et nous reverrons ces visites.

— Que devons-nous faire ? Hotch est dans le coma !

— Le coma est défini comme une abolition de la conscience et des fonctions d'éveil, expliqua Reid en ne laissant pas le temps au praticien d'intervenir. Les patients comateux sont conscients de certains éléments de leur environnement. Beaucoup d'entre eux, à leur réveil, ont relaté avoir fait des rêves de tubes et de bip et décrivaient précisément les sons et les odeurs de la chambre.

— Ce n'est pas parce que l'agent Hotchner ne pourra pas vous répondre qu'il ne vous entendra pas lui parler, précisa le médecin. Du reste, toute stimulation est bonne à prendre. Parlez-lui comme s'il était éveillé. L'agent Hotchner doit savoir que vous êtes là, qu'il peut compter sur vous et que vous l'attendez. Vous comprenez ?

— Nous avons toujours été là pour lui, Docteur ! assura Morgan. C'est juste que Hotch n'aime pas nous montrer ses faiblesses. »

Compréhensif, le médecin hocha la tête et offrit de les accompagner auprès du patient.

Garcia serra la main de Morgan de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que leurs pas les rapprocher de Hotch. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle n'avait jamais vu le superviseur inconscient, même après Foyet. En fait, il n'était pas resté longtemps à l'hôpital.

L'analyste retint sa respiration. Ils venaient de dépasser le lit dix. Morgan dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de sa collègue et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il pencha la tête jusqu'à ce que sa joue effleure le front de Garcia. C'était difficile. L'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac. Il se sentait mal.

Derrière eux venaient Blake et Reid, côte à côte. L'agent Blake jetait souvent un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, comme pour s'assurer qu'il tenait le coup. Elle, connaissant Hotch depuis seulement un an, affrontait mieux la situation. Même si elle respectait énormément leur superviseur, elle n'avait pas traversé avec lui autant d'épreuves que l'avaient fait les autres membres de l'équipe.

Enfin venaient J.J et Rossi. Un moment, la jeune femme crut qu'il allait défaillir. La mâchoire crispée, Rosi avançait mécaniquement. Il aurait percuté une infirmière si J.J ne l'avait pas tiré par la manche. Sa figure d'une pâleur mortelle inquiéta la profileure. D'autant qu'elle se demandait combien de catastrophes encore Rossi allait-il pouvoir endurer.

Quelques mois plus tôt, sa première femme était décédée, préférant se suicider avec des médicaments au lieu de mourir d'une maladie dégénérescente. Moins de deux semaines plus tôt, la compagne qui partageait sa vie depuis près d'un an avait été assassinée. Il ne s'en était pas remis. Et maintenant Hotch entre la vie et la mort ! Cette affaire n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. Il suffisait de poser les yeux sur lui pour comprendre à quel point il était à bout, autant physiquement que mentalement. A y repenser, elle était surprise que Rossi n'ai craqué que ce matin.

Garcia retint un hoquet de terreur. Hotch avait l'air d'agoniser. Morgan, à côté d'elle, ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses moyens. Était-ce bien l'homme qu'il connaissait qui gisait dans ce lit, rattaché à des machines par une multitude de tuyaux et de fils ?

Comme il n'y avait pas assez de chaises autour du lit pour que les six membres de l'équipe puissent s'asseoir, ils laissèrent J.J, Rossi et Garcia prendre les chaises. Les autres restèrent en retrait.

Le médecin observa le groupe un moment. Il avait vu beaucoup de proche de patient au cours de sa longue carrière mais ceux là l'intriguaient. Ils avaient l'air de personnes défiées jour après jour par les pires monstruosités que pouvaient produire l'être humain. Certaines les affectaient personnellement, d'autres restaient dans le cadre professionnel. Et pourtant, ils tenaient le coup. Plus ou moins.

« Il y a un psychologue au deuxième étage, les renseigna-t-il bisant le silence dans lequel les agents s'étaient murés. Si vous avez besoin, n'hésitez pas. Parfois, parler à un inconnu peut aider. »

Aucun membre de l'équipe ne se retourna vers lui. Tous étaient trop occupés à observer Hotch.

Timidement, Garcia tendit la main pour prendre celle de son supérieur. Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui rende son geste. Plier les doigts, enlever sa main, n'importe quoi. Mais la main resta inerte.

« Il a reprit des couleurs, murmura Reid pour que le bruit du moniteur cardiaque ne soit pas le seul son audible.

— Hotch, on est là, déclara courageusement Morgan bien que sa gorge nouée ne lui permette pas d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

— Et on restera là, ajouta Blake. Ça fait deux jours depuis l'explosion…Vous nous manquez. Beaucoup.

— Et vous manquez à Jack, poursuivit J.J. Il attend avec impatience des nouvelles. Des bonnes nouvelles. »

Sa voix s'enroua. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Rossi se releva. Ses jambes menacèrent de céder et il rétablit son équilibre en se tenant à la fine cloison qui séparait les lits.

« Je…Je vais chercher un café. »

Tout le monde fit mine de le croire. En réalité, Rossi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il arrivait au point de rupture. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à se trouver au deuxième étage. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il hésita. Le poing levé, prêt à frapper à la porte du psychologue, il renonça. Il ignorait s'il avait la force d'en parler. Il tourna les talons et manqua de percuter une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Vous devriez entrer, conseilla-t-elle. Vous avez mauvaise mine. On dirait que vous n'avez pas dormi depuis des jours.

— Vous êtes psy ? railla Rossi.

— En fait oui. J'étais partie voir un patient. Vous entrez ? »

Rossi se sentait coincé. A regret, il suivit la psy à l'intérieur du bureau. Il s'assit au bord du divan, guère enclin à se laisser aller devant une inconnue. A peine arrivé, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il guettait les moindres gestes de la psy.

« Je suis la psychologue de l'hôpital, Alexia Dales.

— Agent Spécial David Rossi, du FBI, répondit laconiquement l'agent.

— Vous travaillez avec l'agent blessé dans le service de réanimation ? »

Rossi fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

« Que savez-vous a propos de l'agent Hotchner ?

— Ce qu'en ont dit les médias. Vous savez, nous avons rarement à soigner des fédéraux. Heureusement ! Alors il faut avouer qu'avec l'explosion, le serial killer, il y a eu un certain emballement du personnel, en particulier des plus jeunes. Certains ont même fait des recherches sur lui. Il faut avouer que l'agent Hotchner est très impressionnant. C'est votre supérieur depuis longtemps ?

— Nous nous connaissons depuis environ vingt ans. A l'époque, je venais de fonder le département des sciences du comportement. C'était le début, il manquait de personnel. Aaron…Il n'était pas fait pour être avocat. Oh, il faisait bien son boulot, mais il a le profilage dans le sang. Je l'ai formé. Enfin, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à lui apprendre. »

Rossi se tut. Comme cette époque lui paraissait lointaine !

« Il a gravi les échelons rapidement. Il menait ses propres enquêtes. Puis je suis parti en retraite. Nous sommes restés proches, vraiment proches. Je suis allé à son mariage et on se voyait souvent. Enfin, aussi souvent que possible. Ce n'est pas un travail qui laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Puis…puis je suis revenu au département. Les choses avaient tellement changé ! Aaron m'a remis le pied à l'étrier. Travailler en équipe, tout ça… »

La psy écoutait le récit, prenant quelques notes au passage sur un calepin. L'expression sur le visage de Rossi passait de la nostalgie à la détresse en passant par l'affection et le respect. C'était une panoplie de sentiment qu'elle voyait rarement entre collègues.

« Arrivait-il à l'Agent Hotchner de se confier à vous ? interrogea-t-elle.

— ça arrivait. Quel intérêt ?

— A quelles occasions ? »

Rossi haussa les épaules. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Dans les coups durs. Récemment, lors de son agression par Foyet et lors de l'assassinat de son ex-femme. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

— Et il arrivait à l'agent Hotchner de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Je ne crois pas. Hotch est quelqu'un de très secret. Il n'étale jamais ses faiblesses.

— Donc vous étiez le confident de l'Agent Hotchner, résuma la psy. Et il était votre confident, n'est ce pas ? Ce genre de relation ne peut pas fonctionner à sens unique. A quels sujets lui avait vous parlé pour la dernière fois ? »

Rossi se crispa. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et fixa les dalles grises qui constituaient le sol. Sa respiration s'était soudainement faite plus rapide. La dernière fois que Hotch avait été là pour lui ? L'assassinat d'Erin Strauss. Toute la semaine après l'enterrement et précédant l'appel sur l'affaire en cours, Hotch avait été là. Chaque jour, Hotch était venu chez lui voir comment il allait et lui prêter une épaule pour pleurer.

Sa gorge se noua. Repenser à Erin était aussi douloureux que penser à Hotch. Allait-il perdre en deux semaines les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ? Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux. Les perles translucides dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

La psy comprit qu'il y avait là de délicats sujets à aborder.

.

Comme les cafés n'arrivaient pas, Morgan, Blake, J.J, Garcia et Reid comprirent que Rossi avait besoin de se retrouver seul. Peut-être même était-il chez le psychologue évoqué plus tôt. Dieu seul savait s'il avait besoin de parler ! Eux aussi d'ailleurs mais pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand Grimsbald serait définitivement incarcéré.

Morgan n'en pouvait plus de voir la poitrine de Hotch s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme du respirateur. Ce bruit…Et celui du moniteur cardiaque ! Il se pencha en avant et pressa sa main sur l'épaule valide de Hotch.

« Réveillez-vous, Hotch. S'il vous plaît. L'équipe a besoin de vous.

— Nous avons tous besoin de vous, renchérit faiblement J.J.

— Hotch, vous êtes irremplaçable comme superviseur et comme ami, » poursuivit Reid.

L'émotion rendait sa voix chevrotante. Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Immédiatement, il décrocha en s'éloignant de quelques pas. La conversation ne dura pas longtemps, à peine quelques phrases furent échangées. Reid contint difficilement un sourire et ses collègues étudièrent avec attention son comportement, tant cet effervescence ne ressemblait pas au sage Docteur Reid.

« Hum…Je dois partir. Je reviens vite.

— Je viens avec toi, exigea Morgan, inquiet de ce qui pouvait arriver aux membres de l'équipe.

— Non ! s'exclama Reid. Heu…Je m'en occupe moi-même. Au cas où…Pas de faux espoirs, vous voyez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien ! Je vous tiens au courant !

— Reid ! »

Il décampa à une vitesse impressionnante. Estomaqués, les autres agents n'eurent que le temps de se lever. Morgan tenta de passer mais les chaises le bloquaient et il n'osait pas forcer le passage de peur qu'un mauvais coup ne vienne heurter Hotch. Quand l'équipe sortit de la chambre, Reid était déjà loin. Il s'engouffrait dans un taxi tandis que Morgan et Blake venaient à peine d'arriver aux portes de l'hôpital.

Il arriva au palais de justice en même temps que le fourgon pénitentiaire. Sean en descendait, encadré par deux policiers, quand Reid arriva derrière lui et lui donna une accolade.

A regret, l'agent lui annonça que Hotch était dans le coma, dans un état stable. Le visage de Sean perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ils gravirent ensemble les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage. Sean n'eut pas le courage de briser le silence pour remercier Reid de ses efforts pour lui permettre d'aller voir son frère.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps devant le bureau du juge. La porte était entrouverte. Reid découvrit avec surprise Davenport et le juge discuter. Il pensait que l'homme se contenterait de coups de téléphone, pas qu'il se déplacerait lui-même.

Une fois les salutations d'usage faites, chacun s'assied à sa place, le juge Thomsons Snail faisant face à Spencer Reid et Sean Hotchner. Davenport s'éclipsa. Il avait fait tout son possible, le reste ne lui appartenait plus.

« Comment va l'Agent Hotchner ? interrogea le juge.

— Son état est critique mais stable. Il est dans le coma.

— J'en suis vraiment désolé. J'ai connu Sam Hotchner il y a pas mal d'années et j'ai eu le plaisir de croiser Aaron sur plusieurs affaires. »

Le regard perçant du juge se posa sur le vilain petit canard de la fratrie.

« Davenport et l'Agent Reid considèrent que je devrais vous laisser sortir la journée. Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayerez pas de vous enfuir ? Vous l'avez fait une fois.

— Je suis revenu, répondit maladroitement Sean. J'ai pris mes responsabilités. Je ne fuirai pas, je vous le garanti. Aaron…Aaron a toujours été là pour moi. Même quand j'étais un bel enfoiré. Moi, je n'ai jamais été là pour lui. Je n'étais pas là à l'enterrement d'Hayley. Aujourd'hui…Aujourd'hui je veux que ça change. Je veux qu'il puisse compter sur moi. Je veux être là pour lui.

— Je me porte garant du retour de Sean à la prison, intervint vivement Reid. Hotch a besoin de sa famille auprès de lui.

— N'êtes vous pas en charge de l'enquête, Agent Reid ? s'étonna le juge. Vous ne pourrez pas rester à l'hôpital éternellement. »

Il avait raison. L'agent commença à penser que c'était cuit quand le juge croisa les mains sur son bureau.

« Sean, j'accepte que vous vous rendiez cet après-midi à l'hôpital sous la garde de deux policiers, décida le juge en ajoutant avec une pointe de reproche, faites en sorte que votre père et votre frère soient fiers de vous. Si vous vous tenez tranquille, nous pourrons voir pour plus de permission. »

La joie fit bondit Sean sur ses pieds. Un large sourire éclairait son visage.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, la joie de Sean se mua en une sourde appréhension. A chaque pas, il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'alourdissaient. Les battements de son cœur s'emballaient. Reid lui donna une petite tape encourageant dans le dos et le mena vers le service de réanimation. Ils venaient de monter l'escalier quand Rossi descendit celui du deuxième étage. Ce dernier s'empourpra, comprenant que Reid savait qu'il avait été voir la psy. Détournant le regard, il tomba sur Sean.

« Sean ! s'exclama-t-il avec étonnement. Tu ne devrais pas être en prison ?

— Spencer a convaincu le juge de me donner une permission jusqu'à ce soir. »

Rossi hocha la tête et félicita Reid. Lui-même n'avait jamais pensé intervenir en faveur du cadet Hotchner.

Le trio se dirigea vers le lit numéro onze. Les expressions de surprise du reste de l'équipe en voyant Sean au bord du lit du blessé amusèrent un peu Reid. Il n'était pas peu fier de surprendre Morgan lui-même. Il se reprit quand le superviseur remplaçant lui jeta un regard glacial. Pour la première fois, il comprit que son départ précipité avait inquiété ses collègues.

Sean laissa les agents discuter hors de la chambre pour s'avancer vers son frère. Il n'en croyait pas les yeux. Hotch avait l'air encore plus gravement blessé que ne l'avait laissé entendre Reid. L'épais pansement autour de la tête de son frère lui faisait peur.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à la droite de son aîné et posa délicatement sa main sur celle du blessé.

« Je suis là, Aaron. »

A quelques pas du blessé, Morgan fusillait Reid du regard. Il s'inquiétait pour lui depuis deux longues heures ! Et le concerné revenait, tout frétillant et content de lui.

« Heu…j'étais chez le juge avec Davenport, expliqua maladroitement Reid. Je…je suis allé chez lui hier matin pour voir s'il pouvait…Sean a l'autorisation de sortir de prison pour venir à l'hôpital l'après-midi. Peut-être même les prochains jours.

— Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de nous le dire ? siffla Morgan. Tu es parti depuis deux heures !

— Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs…Je ne pensais pas…

— Non, en effet ! Reid, ça fait deux jours que tu ne penses pas ! »

Piqué au vif, sachant pertinemment sur Morgan avait raison, Reid baissa honteusement la tête. Le superviseur remplaçant se radoucit.

« Reid, il va falloir que tu reconnectes tes neurones et vite. Il nous reste seulement deux jours pour trouver des preuves contre Grimsbald ! Nous avons besoin de toi. »

Reid acquiesça. Il lui fallait se reprendre et vite. En attendant, tous les deux retournèrent auprès de leur supérieur.

.

Hotch avait l'impression de flotter. Flotter dans l'obscurité. Il essaya de lever la main, il échoua. Comment pouvait-il flotter si son corps pesait des tonnes ? Hotch ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque pensée devait traverser un épais brouillard avant de parvenir à son esprit.

Enfin, après un temps incalculable, ses oreilles se mirent à fonctionner. Il entendit une voix, sans parvenir à en comprendre les mots. La voix continuait. Elle était rassurante. Ne l'avait-il pas entendue auparavant ? Elle lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il entendue ? Comme réfléchir était difficile ! Et douloureux. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et pas seulement la tête.

Chaque inspiration envoyait une vague de douleur à travers son corps. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'endurer une telle souffrance. Il expira, sa poitrine s'abaissa. Il n'avait pas la force d'inspirer. Pas encore une fois. Pas cette douleur. Malgré lui, sa poitrine se souleva et une autre vague de souffrance le transperça. C'était un véritable supplice.

Confusément, à travers le brouillard de son esprit, il entendait la voix rassurante. Hotch mobilisa ses forces pour se concentrer sur elle. La douleur était presque supportable quand il se focalisait sur cette douce voix. Elle lui était si familière ! Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à saisir les mots. Il savait juste que c'était la seule chose qui transperçait les ténèbres de son esprit. Pour lui, c'était suffisant.

La voix s'arrêta.

Hotch essaya de l'en empêcher, de lui demander de lui parler encore. Son corps le trahit, il ne parvint pas à parler. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche.

A présent qu'il n'avait plus de diversion, il ne pouvait plus se détourner de la douleur. Impuissant, il sentit qu'il commençait à perdre pied. Il percevait son cœur battre la chamade. Respirer était difficile. De plus en plus difficile. Et il avait mal à l'épaule.

« Aaron…doucement…toi… »

La voix avait repris, Hotch s'apaisa. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent peu à peu et la douleur reflua.

« Tout…bien…Aaron…Suis là… »

Au milieu du brouillard qui l'empêchait de réfléchir, Hotch se rendit compte que sa main bougeait. Étrange, songea-t-il en considérant qu'il était incapable de remuer le petit doigt. Il se concentra sur cette bizarrerie.

Il percevait une douce chaleur qui tranchait avec le froid qu'il ressentait dans le reste de son corps. Il mit du temps avant de comprendre que quelqu'un tenait sa main. Hotch pouvait sentir les doigts contre sa peau. C'était comme si leur caresse avait le don de faire refluer la douleur et le brouillard de son esprit.

Qui était-ce ? Hotch avait besoin de savoir. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance. Davantage encore à présent qu'il ne parvenait ni à penser clairement ni à bouger. Est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle en l'inconnu ? Il n'était pas sûr. Étrange. D'un côté il ressentait de l'affection pour cet homme, d'un autre il ne parvenait pas à se relaxer totalement.

Hotch se concentra sur son audition, bien que les bips réguliers le déconcentrent et, il ne savait pourquoi, le laissaient faible et troublé. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. QU'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, qu'il comprenne avec qui il était.

« Aaron…est tard…partir… »

L'inconnu lâcha sa main et les ténèbres entourèrent Hotch. Il frissonna. Peut-être que s'il bougeait ou parvenait à parler, l'inconnu allait rester ? Il essaya. De toutes ses forces. Son corps de répondait pas. Son corps restait désespérément inerte.

« Aaron…bien… »

L'inconnu avait repris sa main. Hotch se détendit. Le brouillard se dissipa un peu. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles aussi. La voix lui semblait si familière. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'en rappeler ?

Avec ses dernières forces, il ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait demander à l'inconnu de rester avec lui, ne pas partir. Il échoua. Seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

.

Il était huit heures du soir. Dans la chambre du service de réanimation, Sean et Rossi terminaient leurs sandwiches. Les deux policiers qui surveillaient le cadet Hotchner étaient pudiquement restés hors du service, attendant le retour de leur prisonnier dans le couloir. Ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Le reste de l'équipe de la B.A.U était retournée au commissariat quelques heures plus tôt. Il leur fallait à tout prix trouver des preuves contre Grimsbald.

Sean devait partir. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Il voulait rester auprès de son frère toute la nuit mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il soupira.

« Aaron, je suis désolé. Il est tard. Je suis obligé de partir. »

Sean observa encore le visage de son aîné puis il pressa légèrement la main du blessé et la repositionna délicatement sur le lit. Partir lui arrachait le cœur, surtout depuis que les constantes de Hotch s'étaient affolées dans l'après midi. Fort heureusement, le rythme cardiaque s'était apaisé avant que l'infirmière n'ait eu à augmenter ses médicaments.

Sean ne se résolvait pas à partir. Il soupira. Quand il jeta un regard au moniteur cardiaque dont le son avaient rythmé son après midi. Le rythme cardiaque augmentait petit à petit. Hotch n'avait pas bougé mais Sean le connaissait assez bien pour sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se rassit et reprit la main de son frère. Au diable les horaires !

« Aaron ? Chut, tout va bien. Calme-toi. Ça ira.

— Je reste là, Aaron, le rassura Rossi. Tu n'es pas seul. »

Le regard inquiet, Sean se pencha sur son frère. Il posa sa main libre sur le front du blessé, encore fiévreux. Hotch s'agitait. Sa tête bougea légèrement. Sean retint son souffle. Il se surprit à espérer un réveil de son frère.

Hotch gémit. En réponse, Sean serra plus fort sa main.

« C'est ça, Aaron, réveille-toi ! l'encouragea Rossi.

— Encore un peu, Aaron. Encore un peu ! l'exhorta Sean. Tu peux le faire ! »

Hotch parvint à distinguer quelques mots. Ses efforts l'avaient vidé de toute son énergie. Il se sentait perdre pied et le brouillard gagnait du terrain. Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, il identifia son frère, Sean. Il tenta de l'appeler mais les ténèbres gagnèrent leur duel et il n'entendit plus rien.

Sean et Rossi échangèrent un regard. Hotch avait encore gémi. Ça ressemblait presque à un mot. Lequel ? Ils ne parvenaient pas à le dire.

Le médecin passait de lit en lit pour sa tournée du soir. Dans quelques minutes, les équipes changeraient. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'Agent Hotchner, le docteur fut surpris de trouver Sean et Rossi souriant.

« Il a parlé ! s'enthousiasma Sean.

— Il a gémi, nuança Rossi. Deux fois. Je ne suis pas certain mais il semble qu'il a essayé de dire quelque chose la deuxième fois. »

Le médecin étudia les constantes, vérifia les pupilles du patient et testa ses réflexes.

« C'est bon signe, n'est ce pas ? reprit Rossi.

— ça peut être un signe de réveil, répondit prudemment le médecin, mais ça peut également ne rien être. Il est fréquent que les patients dans le coma grognent ou gémissent.

— Il a essayé de parler ! maintient Sean avec virulence. Votre tube l'en empêche. Vous allez l'enlever ?

— L'Agent Hotchner est trop faible pour respirer par lui-même. Je suis désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas encore en déduire que son état s'améliore. »

Le regard que Sean posa sur le praticien aurait pu concurrencer ceux de son aîné. Il voulu répliquer mais les deux policiers, lassés d'attendre et déjà fort en retard sur l'horaire prévu, s'avancèrent. D'un geste impérieux, ils lui firent signe de sortir sans discuter davantage.

« Je reviendrai, Aaron, garantit Sean. Je te le promets !

— …on…non… »

Cette fois, Rossi, Sean et le médecin entendirent clairement Hotch. Devant la détresse du cadet Hotchner, le profileur s'avança, s'assit et tint la main de son vieil ami comme Sean l'avait fait toute l'après midi.

« Sean aimerait rester, Aaron, mais il ne peux pas. Tu sais ce que c'est, le devoir, n'est ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste là. »

Les policiers durent trainer Sean hors de l'hôpital.

Dans la chambre, le médecin esquissa un sourire rassurant.

« C'est un bon point, concéda-t-il malgré ses réserves.

— ça veut dire qu'il n'aura pas de lésions neurologiques ? questionna Rossi avec angoisse.

— Nous ne pourrons pas savoir avant son complet réveil. »

Au travers du brouillard, Hotch comprit que Sean était parti. A la place, il sentait une autre main autour de la sienne. La poigne était différente : plus rude, plus virile. La sensation était également différente. Avec Sean, il avait été submergé par une affection teintée d'une légère méfiance.

Avec cet homme là, l'affection était complétée par une confiance sans borne. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver, Hotch en était convaincu. Tout allait bien. Il se détendit. Qui était-ce ? Hotch n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Même pour Sean, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Réfléchir était si compliqué ! Il décida de remettre ses investigations à plus tard. Il était si fatigué. Les ténèbres l'envahirent.

A ses côtés, Rossi attendait un geste de sa part. Il attendit longtemps : Hotch ne donnait aucun signe de réveil. Néanmoins, le profileur ne perdait pas espoir. Il avait téléphoné à Jessica dans la soirée. Elle viendrait avec Jack le lendemain. Si Hotch avait réagi à la présence de son frère, Rossi avait bon espoir qu'il réagisse avec son fils.

Une somnolence s'empara de Rossi. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il piquait du nez, il alla se chercher un café. Il était une heure du matin. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'hôpital, Morgan lui avait imposé de rentrer à l'hôtel au plus tard à minuit. Il savait qu'il manquait de sommeil mais il refusait de laisser Hotch seul. Même s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu que son ami était conscient de ce qui l'entourait, Rossi refusait de l'abandonner.

Malheureusement, Morgan ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'équipe revint à l'hôpital vers deux heures du matin. Tous se réjouirent de ce qu'ils interprétèrent comme un progrès de Hotch. Pour autant, le superviseur remplaçant insista pour que Rossi rentre avec eux. Il voyait bien les poches sous ses yeux et il jurerait que Rossi avait perdu du poids. Finalement, toute l'équipe rentra à l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'ils revirent vers huit heures du matin, l'état de Hotch n'avait pas changé. Seule sa fièvre avait encore baissé. Comme le jour précédent, Rossi s'assit à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Il la serra légèrement pour montrer sa présence. Il aurait tout donné pour que Hotch lui rendre son geste.

Garcia posa par-dessus les chaises des coussins multicolores. Elle avait demandé la permission au personnel soignant et se réjouissait de leur accord. Après tout, comment Hotch pouvait-il se réveiller avec un environnement d'une telle tristesse ? La couleur, c'était le bien. Ça pétillait et donnait envie de sourire. Garcia en était persuadée. Personne ne la contredit. Bien au contraire. J.J et Reid s'en amusèrent. D'ailleurs, L'analyste leur avait refilé des stylos fantaisistes. Ils écrivaient bien, mine de rien.

Hotch sentait vaguement qu'il n'était plus seul. Les pressions contre sa main l'aidèrent à se focaliser sur ce qui se passait à côté de lui. Son corps était toujours aussi lourd et ses paupières lui paraissaient être collées. Quoi qu'il essaye, aucun muscle ne répondait. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué et confus, Hotch en aurait été profondément frustré.

Cette fois, il entendait d'autres voix, plus lointaines, qui transperçaient difficilement le brouillard de son esprit. Il percevait toujours la voix de la veille, si rassurante et amicale.

« Nous ne trouvons pas grand-chose sur Grimsbald, regretta Rossi. Ce type est aussi intelligent que toi ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais t'approcher. Je t'en fais la promesse, Aaron.

— Nous vous protégerons, Hotch, confirma avec véhémence Garcia. Quoi qu'il faille faire ! »

Un nom vint à l'esprit de Hotch. Il essaya de lutter contre cette respiration qui lui échappait : il avait besoin de la retenir quelques secondes pour parler. La douleur empirait. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'endurer une telle souffrance. Le tube dans sa gorge le gênait, lui irritait les voies respiratoires. Il n'arrivait pas à déglutir.

Hotch ne cessa pas ses efforts pour autant. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester immobile dans cet obscurité. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait.

« O…ssi… »

Rossi resta hébété. Avait-il bien entendu Hotch l'appeler ? Il n'était pas certain. Garcia se rapprocha. Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. Elle regretta que le reste de l'équipe ne soit pas présent. Rossi se sentit sourire également quand il comprit que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trompé.

« Aaron ? Je suis là. N'essaye pas de parler. Ta main. Plie ta main, Aaron. »

Rossi commençait à désespérer. Il attendait une réaction de son ami depuis près d'une heure, à présent. Quand, enfin, il sentit une légère pression contre sa paume, il laissa les larmes dévaler ses joues. Des larmes de joie et de soulagement. Garcia se hâta de téléphoner à Morgan pour communiquer la bonne nouvelle. Hotch avait bougé !

Leurs visages se figèrent quand le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa. La courbe sur l'écran devint irrégulière. L'effort fourni par Hotch avait épuisé ses dernières réserves d'énergie.

Une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre. Les médecins suivirent. Sans tarder, ils injectèrent à Hotch le contenu d'une seringue et son rythme cardiaque redevint régulier. Rossi ferma les yeux de soulagement. En quelques mots, les agents racontèrent les circonstances.

« Votre ami a une volonté de fer, jugea le médecin en vérifiant les pupilles. Malheureusement, son corps n'est pas capable de la supporter. Physiquement, il n'a pas la force de se réveiller. Il se surmène.

— Que peut-on faire ?

— Pour le moment, nous le gardons sous sédation. Si jamais ça se reproduit, nous reparlerons des visites. »

Garcia et Rossi hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. La joie de voir Hotch réagir s'était quelque peu ternie mais le médecin les rassura. L'état du blessé évoluait bien. Par précaution, d'autres tests seraient faits dans la matinée.

C'était le troisième jour depuis l'explosion, le deuxième jour depuis la mise en garde à vue de Harvey Grimsbald, douze jours depuis le début de cette enquête. Ils en étaient encore loin mais ils avaient bon espoir de rentrer à Quantico à sept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Garcia savourait le calme du service de réanimation. Depuis le temps, elle s'était si habituée aux sons du monitoring qu'elle finissait par ne plus l'entendre. Des bruits de pas la tirèrent de sa léthargie. Un groupe d'interne suivait un médecin, passant de lit en lit, pour vérifier l'état des patients. L'analyste les observa alors que le médecin se penchait sur Hotch, toujours inconscient. L'examen fut rapidement terminé. Le docteur se redressa et, avant de partir, sourit gentiment à Garcia.

« La fièvre est tombée, se réjouit le chirurgien. C'est bon signe. Nous le gardons encore un peu sous sédatifs pour éviter qu'il ne s'affole comme hier. Le dernier scan que nous avons fait date de dix heures. Nous en referons un dans deux heures, environ. »

Rossi et elles échangèrent un sourire ravi. Ils pensaient que Hotch était sortit d'affaire, si bien que l'analyste força le profileur à quitter l'hôpital. Rossi était de toute évidence exténué. C'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout après ces presque vingt heures de surveillance ininterrompues du blessé.

Une heure plus tard, Garcia regretta amèrement sa décision.

Il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur. Aucun. Et puis soudain, la ligne sur l'écran du moniteur cardiaque se modifia. Les bips de la machine alarmèrent Garcia. Elle se pencha sur Hotch, essayant de lui parler pour le rassurer. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Des larmes dévalèrent les joues de Garcia. Silencieusement, elle pria de toute son âme.

Un groupe de trois médecins accourut. Déjà, le premier arrivé coupait les pansements sur la poitrine de Hotch, dévoilant son torse tuméfié jusqu'à la taille. Un autre suivait avec un chariot de réanimation.

« Il est en fibrillation ventriculaire !

— On se dépêche ! »

Garcia ne bougea pas. Elle continuait de tenir la main de son superviseur. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hotch seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'un membre de l'équipe reste avec lui.

« Sortez ! exigea l'infirmière en chef en se tournant vers Garcia.

— Mais… »

Un interne tira fermement Garcia en arrière.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Il allait mieux ! Vous avez dit qu'il allait mieux ! »

L'analyste fut reconduite dans la salle d'attente, où elle fit les cent pas, incapable de seulement s'asseoir et attendre sans rien faire. Elle entendait dans le service le rush du personnel médical. Un moment, Garcia pensa étouffer. Elle prit trois longues inspirations, se formant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il fallut bien un quart d'heure avant qu'un médecin ne s'avance dans la salle d'attente. A son visage fermé, Garcia eut peur que le pire ne soit arrivé. Ses jambes tremblèrent, ses genoux cédèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

.

.

Les feuilles s'amoncelaient en tas désordonnés sur la grande table du bureau. Reid désespérait. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Rien du tout ! Pourtant, l'équipe travaillait d'arrache pied pour coincer Grimsbald. C'était rageant.

Reid n'était pas le seul à être frustré. J.J guettait les aiguilles de l'horloge murale. Huit heures. Il leur restait huit heures pour trouver des preuves contre Grimsbald.

Sur une petite table au fond de la pièce, les gobelets de café s'entassaient. A peine avaient-ils pris une douche et passé deux heures auprès de Hotch depuis la veille. Ils étaient épuisés. Néanmoins, ils s'efforçaient de tenir. Ils le devaient, pour Hotch.

Les perquisitions au domicile de Grimsbald n'avaient rien donné. Pourtant, ils y avaient passé des heures, cherchant dans les moindres recoins, laissant Reid étudier chaque livre et interrogeant le voisinage. Les voisins ne les aidèrent pas : ils décrivaient le suspect comme la bonté incarnée. Morgan avait serré les dents en entendant ça.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte de la salle. Sans attendre, l'officier de police Archer s'avança, la mine sombre. Il savait que les heures étaient comptées. Tout le monde le savait, jusqu'aux journalistes qui campaient devant le commissariat. La tension dans le commissariat était palpable. Deux policiers étaient décédés et la B.A.U. était certaine de son suspect…sans parvenir à trouver des preuves contre lui.

« Avez-vous du nouveau ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

— Malheureusement, non » regretta amèrement Morgan.

Pour ne rien arranger, ils n'avaient plus de piste.

« Il va falloir le relâcher…

— Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le rappeliez ! » s'énerva l'agent.

Archer comprit qu'il était de trop. Il s'éclipsa rapidement. Depuis qu'il avait été mis au courant du rôle de son grand-père dans la libération de Grimsbald, il s'investissait corps et âme dans la résolution de cette enquête.

Furieux, Reid fit les cent pas. Il avait beau avoir reconnecté ses neurones comme le lui avait demandé Morgan, il ne trouvait rien. Ses yeux se plongèrent une fois de plus sur le tableau velléda maculé d'écrits.

« D'accord…Et si on prenait ça d'un autre point de vue ? grommela-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il manque un élément…Quelque chose que nous n'avons pas compris… »

Le reste de l'équipe tendit l'oreille. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autres options.

« Il faut tout reprendre du début, décida Morgan. Du point de vu de Grimsbald. Il faut entrer dans sa tête de psychopathe narcissique.

— Bon…Grimsbald a attiré Hotch à New-York pour le tuer, résuma Reid, plongé dans ses pensées. Bien…Mais si j'étais lui, qu'est ce que je devrais faire pour mener à bien mon plan ? Devenir un sérial killer pour que la B.A.U arrive. D'accord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi des enfants… ? N'importe quelle victime aurait fait l'affaire. Pourquoi corser les choses en s'attaquant à des enfants ? Ils sont surveillés, restent souvent avec leurs parents dans des endroits publics…C'est délicat à mettre en œuvre.

— Parce que c'était l'âge de Hotch à l'époque ? tenta J.J quand Reid resta silencieux.

— Je ne sais pas trop. Son but n'est pas de se venger sur des substituts mais de se venger de Hotch. N'importe quelle victime aurait fait l'affaire. Au contraire, plus il corse la situation, plus il risque d'échouer dans son plan. Réfléchissez-y : après la première victime, tous les parents étaient sur le qui-vive. C'était encore pire après la deuxième victime : il n'y avait quasiment plus d'enfant de huit ans dans la rue et les patrouilles de police n'ont pas cessé. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop compliqué ? Son plan aurait pu tomber à l'eau. Hotch ne serait jamais venu à New-York ! Le choix des victimes est contreproductif !

— Alors pourquoi les a-t-il choisies ? interrogea Morgan.

— Hotch est toujours très sensible aux cas impliquant des enfants, releva Blake.

— Et Jack a huit ans ! s'exclama J.J.

— C'est pour ça ! s'écria Reid. Grimsbald savait que Hotch penserait à Jack, que ça le ferait souffrir ! De ce point de vue là, le choix des victimes sert son but. Une torture psychologique, en quelque sorte. »

Soudainement, J.J blêmit.

« Si ce type savait ça alors il surveille Hotch depuis longtemps ! » réalisa-t-elle avec angoisse.

Reid frappa dans ses mains. C'était l'élément qu'il lui manquait. Il se jeta sur son téléphone, posé sur la table, et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Garcia.

« C'est Reid. Grimsbald surveille Hotch depuis longtemps. Compare la liste des propriétaires ou locataires près de chez lui avec ceux qui habitaient près de son ancienne maison.

— Je…Je te fais ça tout…tout de suite… »

Reid posa son téléphone sur la table en mode haut parleur. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des doigts de l'analyste sur les touches de son ordinateur mais également des reniflements fréquents et, si ses oreilles ne le trompaient pas, aussi des pleurs. La peur s'empara de lui. Il ne connaissait qu'une raison pour laquelle Garcia aurait craqué.

« Comment va Hotch ? »

Soudain, le silence se fit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Garcia s'était figée, les mains suspendues en l'air. Comme elle n'était pas parvenue à récupérer un semblant de calme après son évanouissement, elle n'avait pas encore prévenu les autres agents. Pas même Rossi.

« Garcia ? »

Elle renifla. Des sanglots montèrent dans sa gorge. Dans la voix de Morgan, elle pouvait discerner toute l'inquiétude qu'elle s'était efforcée de combattre jusqu'à présent.

« Pas très bien » avoua-t-elle avec réticence.

Les membres de l'équipe sentirent qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Leur angoisse redoubla.

Garcia laissa échapper ses larmes, pleurant à gros sanglots sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Aussitôt, le cœur de Morgan s'alourdit et il attendit la suite. Se pouvait-il que ce soit pire ? Sentant que son amie était sur le point de s'effondrer, le superviseur remplaçant s'empara du téléphone.

« Ma puce, je suis là. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il a…Hotch a fait une…une fibrillation ventriculaire…Les médecins ont dû…ils ont dû arrêter son cœur. Oh Derek, c'était horrible… Tu te rends compte ? Le cœur de Hotch a cessé de battre ! Et…Ils ont fait un scanner…les médecins…Ils disent que Hotch a un hématome sous dural…Ils l'ont opéré…Je…J'essaye de tenir mais…

— Je sais ma puce, je sais. Comment va-t-il ?

— Les médecins disent que…que son cœur est reparti tout seul et que…que l'opération s'est bien passée. On ne peut plus le voir…plus du tout. Ils vont le garder dans le coma sous sédatif quelques jours.

— Il est encore en vie, alors ! s'exclama Morgan avec soulagement. Écoute ma princesse, je sais que c'est difficile mais il ne nous reste que quelques heures avant de relâcher Grimsbald. Hotch ne voudrait pas que nous négligions l'enquête. Nous avons un job à finir.

— Je comprends. Pour Hotch. »

Garcia essuya ses larmes. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Aussi forte que Derek, J.J, Reid et Blake. Assez forte pour faire sa part de travail. Ses doigts frappèrent les touches avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« Derek, j'ai un résultat ! Un dénommé Nathan Hayard habitait à proximité de l'ancienne maison et a déménagé quasiment au même moment que Hotch pour habiter dans le même immeuble. Attends...C'est lui ! J'ai trouvé une photo ! C'est Grimsbald, Derek !

— Merci Garcia. Merci infiniment. »

Soulagé à l'idée d'avoir une piste solide et inquiet d'arriver à l'expiration du délai, Morgan fit signe au reste de l'équipe de le suivre. Il leur fallait rentrer à Quantico au plus vite, passer chez le juge, obtenir un mandat et fouiller chaque recoin de l'appartement.

Morgan s'installa au volant du SUV noir. Comme il n'avait que Reid, J.J et Blake, ils ne s'embarrassaient pas d'un second véhicule.

« Reid, c'est quoi une fibrillation ventriculaire ? finit par demander le superviseur remplaçant après de longues hésitations.

— C'est une contraction rapide et désorganisée du ventricule, répondit rapidement le génie avant d'ajouter plus simplement, concrètement, ça veut dire que les battements du cœur sont inefficaces. Le seul moyen de retrouver un rythme normal est d'arrêter complètement le cœur avec un défibrillateur en espérant qu'il repartira de lui-même.

— Une sorte de reboot du corps humain ? tenta Blake.

— En quelque sorte. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Hotch ?

— Et un hématome sous dural ?

— C'est un hématome situé entre la dure mère et l'arachnoïde, révéla Reid en maîtrisant difficilement les tremblements de sa voix. Ça arrive quelques jours après un traumatisme et…et les anticoagulants que le personnel médical donne pour prévenir les caillots les favorisent.

— D'après Garcia, les médecins sont plutôt optimistes, relata Morgan. Ils l'ont opéré et ça s'est bien passé.

— Tu en doutes ? releva J.J.

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je veux dire, avec tout ce que Hotch a déjà enduré…C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie. »

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence pesant. Seul le conducteur gardait les yeux rivés sur la route. Hotch était courageux et résistant. Tous les quatre le savaient. Seulement tout le monde avait ses limites. Où étaient les siennes ?

Les moteurs en marche, le jet les attendait. Sitôt les agents montés à bord, les ceintures bouclées, les pilotes s'engagèrent sur la piste. L'heure qui les séparait de Quantico passa extraordinairement vite. Plongés dans leurs pensées, les agents redoutaient de ne rien trouver. Aucun ne fit part de ses craintes aux autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Hotch, ils eurent un pincement au cœur. Jack resterait avec Jessica encore un certain temps. Pour le moment, le jeune garçon n'était pas au courant de l'accident de son père. Jessica voulait attendre encore un peu, qu'elle puisse lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Elle espérait que d'ici quelques jours, Hotch serait éveillé.

L'appartement de Grimsbald, loué sous le nom de Nathan Hayard, était au même niveau que celui de Hotch. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils comprirent que l'homme n'avait pas dû y vivre. Tout était si parfaitement agencé et rangé qu'ils eurent l'impression de faire irruption dans un appartement témoin. Morgan et Reid fulminaient. Sans doute Grimsbald savait-il que les Agents remonteraient jusqu'à son alias.

Blake s'attarda dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elle passa sa main sur le mur du fond, elle sentit sous sa peau de multiples trous dans le plâtre.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu afficher là ? » murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut la seule irrégularité qu'ils décelèrent dans l'appartement, en dépit de tous leurs efforts pour trouver des cachettes. Ils ne baissèrent pas les bras. Garcia également continuait de chercher de son côté, au cas où elle trouverait des éléments intéressants.

J.J eut l'idée de regarder dans les conduits d'aération. Elle tira une chaise et, en voyant l'absence totale de poussière, comprit que c'était un endroit que Grimsbald ne négligeait pas, contrairement à la plupart des gens. Il lui sembla voir un objet, au fond. Décidée à ne rien laisser passer, la profileure s'accrocha aux parois et se hissa dans le conduit. A force de tâtonner dans l'obscurité, ses doigts rencontrèrent une boite en carton. Précautionneusement, elle s'assura qu'aucun fil ne l'attachait au conduit. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher une autre bombe de Grimsbald.

Petit à petit, elle rampa en arrière, la précieuse boite serrée contre sa poitrine. Quand elle émergea du conduit de ventilation, trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur le trésor. Tous les agents retinrent leur respiration. C'était là leur dernière chance de mettre Grimsbald en examen.

J.J souleva délicatement le couvercle d'un centimètre, permettant à Morgan de vérifier que l'intérieur du colis n'était pas piégé. Rassurés, elle découvrit complètement la boite. Grimsbald, arrogant et méprisant les profileurs, avait pensé sa cachette infaillible. Il s'était trompé. Ce fut sa première erreur depuis le début des meurtres.

J.J sortit un impressionnant paquet de photos représentant principalement Hotch, Hayley, Jack, Jessica et Beth. Les prises remontaient sur des années. Sur certaines images, elle reconnaissait la silhouette de Gideon et Elle Greenaway. Elle découvrit avec curiosité un Hotch jeune aux côtés d'un Sean adolescent.

Outre les photos, J.J sortit des DVD. Une fois insérés dans l'ordinateur portable qu'ils avaient pris la précaution d'emmener, ils découvrirent que Grimsbald avait installé une caméra dans le couloir, face à la porte de l'appartement de Hotch.

« Nom de dieu, il a filmé toutes les allées et venues de Hotch ! s'exclama J.J. Mais depuis combien d'années l'espionne-t-il ? »

Ils fouillèrent la boite, trouvant une dizaines de DVD. Le visage de Reid s'allongea et ses mains tremblèrent. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les dates inscrites sur les disques.

« Oh non… Morgan, met celui là, vite ! »

Le reste de l'équipe comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir. Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, ils virent George Foyet, l'éventreur de Boston, s'avancer dans le couloir. Il jouait avec un couteau, le sortant, le faisant glisser entre ses doigts puis le rangeant dans sa poche. Il ne cessait de sourire et, quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Hotch, il se tourna d'un quart, fixa la caméra et lui fit signe de la main.

« Le fils de pute ! » s'exclama Morgan.

J.J mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait ce qui arriverait ensuite. Même si ça s'était passé des années auparavant, elle enrageait de n'avoir pas été là. Blake ne comprenait pas de quoi il retournait et elle allait demander lorsque, d'un geste sec de la main, Morgan l'enjoignit de se taire.

Foyet avait continué à marcher dans le couloir, dépassant la porte de Hotch et sortant du cadre de la caméra. Lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, il tenait une clef et son sourire s'était élargi.

Stupéfait, Morgan renversa la boite. Après avoir éparpillé les photos et les divers papiers, il trouva la clef. Longtemps, Hotch s'était demandé comment Foyet était parvenu à entrer chez lui : la serrure ne montrait aucun signe d'effraction et Hotch était certain de n'avoir jamais égaré ses clefs, même quelques heures.

« C'était Grimsbald ! réalisa avec effroi Reid. Cet enfoiré avait un double des clefs de Hotch ! Il l'a donnée à Foyet !

— Grimsbald ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne tue Hotch, remarqua J.J. Dans son esprit de dégénéré, Hotch lui appartient.

— En revanche, le faire souffrir en tuant sa famille, ça, c'est bien son genre ! grinça Morgan. Ces deux sadiques se seraient mis d'accord sur la mort d'Hayley et l'agression de Hotch que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers l'écran, juste à temps pour voir Hotch s'avancer vers son appartement. L'instant d'après, Foyet ressortait de l'appartement pour rendre la clef puis sortait de l'immeuble en portant un Hotch poignardé neuf fois, qui luttait pour restait conscient.

Morgan serra les poings, J.J détourna les yeux et Reid baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures. La désagréable impression d'avoir trahi Hotch, de n'avoir pas été là pour lui s'empara des agents. Hotch avait toujours été là pour eux. Toujours. Et les trois fois où il avait eu besoin de leur aide, ils n'avaient pas assuré. Pas assuré du tout.

En quelques phrases, Morgan résuma l'affaire Foyet à Blake. Elle grimaça. Grimsbald était encore plus narcissique et manipulateur qu'ils l'avaient d'abord cru.

« Ce sont des éléments prouvant une surveillance illégale de Grimsbald, déclara finalement Morgan.

— Nous allons pouvoir le garder en détention ?

— J'appelle Simeo pour le leur dire. Les policiers en seront soulagés.

— Ils commençaient à croire que nous faisions une erreur, avoua J.J. Certains murmuraient que nous aurions dû explorer d'autres pistes. »

Morgan haussa les épaules. Une erreur ? Chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait que Grimsbald était coupable. Explorer d'autres pistes aurait été une perte de temps.

Son téléphone sonna, guère plus de deux minutes après avoir raccroché avec le policier responsable de l'affaire, à New-York. Morgan grimaça. C'était le remplaçant temporaire de Strauss qui exigeait de le voir au plus vite. Il grimaça. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

L'équipe tint à venir l'épauler. Ils attendirent dans les bureaux, en profitant pour checker leur messagerie et téléphoner à Garcia.

Sur la porte du bureau directorial figurait encore l'étiquette portant le nom de Strauss. Même son remplaçant temporaire n'avait pas eu le courage de l'enlever. Le décès était encore trop récent. Morgan frappa trois coups secs et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« Comment va l'agent Hotchner ? questionna le directeur remplaçant.

— N'avez-vous pas demandé aux médecins de vous donner un compte rendu de son état ? »

Le Chef de Section remplaçant soupira. La défiance de l'agent était prévisible.

« Je sais qu'il a fait une fibrillation ventriculaire, concéda-t-il, et que ça s'est bien terminé. Fort heureusement ! Je ne crois pas que le service puisse perdre ses deux principaux agents en l'espace d'un mois.

— Hotch ne va pas mourir !

— Non, bien sûr…Comment se déroule l'enquête ?

— Nous avons avancé. »

En quelques mots, Morgan résuma les derniers éléments.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose après deux semaines d'enquête, remarqua le Chef de Section. Enfin, si le père est aussi intelligent que le fils, c'est miraculeux que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose.

— Nous avons la preuve que Harvey Grimsbald surveillait Hotch ! Il a installé des caméras de vidéo surveillance dans son immeuble.

— Grimsbald n'est-il pas son père biologique ? insista le directeur remplaçant.

— ça n'a rien à voir !

— C'est ce qu'il va dire devant le juge et vous le savez. Il s'est probablement constitué de faux témoignages comme il y a quarante ans ! Avez-vous une chance, aussi mince soit-elle de le coincer ? Depuis des jours, je reçois quotidiennement des dizaines de lettres de personnes surprises qu'un homme si gentil soit suspect dans des meurtres aussi monstrueux !

— C'est sa stratégie ! se récria Morgan en serrant les poings. Cet homme est un manipulateur égocentrique… »

Le Chef de Section remplaçant leva les mains, intimant à son subordonné de garder son calme. Morgan inspira profondément, plaqua les mains sur ses genoux et s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Je ne doute pas une seule seconde de vous, Agent Morgan, reprit le Chef de Section. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde pense que vous avez négligé des pistes. L'oncle de la première victime a été condamné pour pédophilie. Vous êtes vous assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien ?

— Harvey Grimsbald a tendu un piège à Hotch…

— Agent Morgan, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

— Non, monsieur. Nous ne l'avons pas fait parce que Harvey Grimsbald est à l'origine de tout ça ! »

Morgan se tut. Le regard perçant de son supérieur suffisait à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Dans un silence lourd, l'homme tourna l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait enregistré une émission diffusée le matin même sur le sujet de ce serial killer.

Les journalistes ne s'en étaient que trop bien tirés : ils avaient fait un portrait particulièrement élogieux d'Harvey Grimsbald, témoignages à l'appui, et avaient insisté sur toutes les pistes négligées par les agents du FBI. Le tout donnait l'impression que Morgan s'était choisi un innocent pour régler les comptes de l'affaire non réglée de Enola Grimsbald, quarante ans plus tôt.

« Ce…Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, maintint Morgan avec véhémence. Nous avons arrêté le bon suspect ! Nous avons des preuves !

— Vos preuves sont minces, rétorqua le Chef de Section avant d'ajouter sur un ton radouci, cette affaire peut sonner le glas de votre carrière. Ce serait un véritable gâchis, vous êtes l'un des meilleurs agents du bureau !

— Vous n'allez quand même pas me la retirer ?

— C'est pour votre bien. Je sauve votre carrière ! »

Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement quelques instants. Morgan n'arrêterait pas d'investiguer, le Chef de Section remplaçant le savait. L'agent était trop attaché à Hotch pour ne pas attraper son agresseur. Il soupira.

« Que vous en soyez en charge ou non ne change au final pas grand-chose, n'est ce pas ?

— Hotch sera en danger tant que ce type ne sera pas derrière les barreaux, s'entêta Morgan. Et je l'y mettrai !

— D'accord. Vous gardez l'enquête, Agent Morgan. A vos risques et périls.

— Merci, monsieur.

— Attendez encore un peu avant de dire ça. Vous jouez gros. Néanmoins, laissez-moi vous avertir : si vous mettez en danger la réputation du bureau, non seulement vous direz adieu à votre poste mais votre équipe également. Ai-je bien été clair ? »

Morgan hocha la tête. La situation était on-ne-peut-plus claire : l'échec n'était pas toléré.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. A chaque fois qu'un policier était tué, l'affaire prenait une tournure médiatique et politique. Le maire de New-York lui-même s'y était intéressé. Il avait envoyé un de ses adjoints suivre le cours de l'enquête de manière à être informé en priorité de chaque évolution et avait été rendre visite en personne aux familles des victimes.

L'entretien était terminé. Morgan prit congé et retrouva J.J, Blake et Reid dans les bureaux. Il savait qu'aucun d'eux ne lâcherait l'enquête, quels qu'en soient les risques. Pourtant, il était de son devoir de leur poser la question.

« Comment ça, laisser tomber ? Hors de question !

— Je préférerais encore démissionner et enquêter sur mon temps libre !

— Préserver ma carrière ? Peuh ! »

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps, si bien que Morgan ne retient de leurs phrases qu'un refus clair et net de se retirer. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il esquissa un sourire. Il était vraiment fier de son équipe.

.

Ils prirent le jet pour retourner à New-York. Les 72 heures de garde à vue étaient terminées mais les policiers avaient gardé Grimsbald dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Dans l'avion, Morgan téléphona à sa tendre amie.

« Pénélope Garcia, parlez et vous serez exaucé ! »

Morgan esquissa un autre sourire. Il était aussi fier de l'analyste, comme du reste de l'équipe. Elle s'efforçait de faire bonne figure et y réussissait extraordinairement bien. Il ne pouvait déceler qu'un flagrant manque d'enthousiasme bien compréhensible.

« Coucou Beauté, j'aurais besoin de tes doigts de fée. Est-ce que tu pourrais me monter une vidéo ? J'ai besoin de faire croire à Grimsbald que Hotch va bien, qu'il se souvient du meurtre de sa mère biologique et qu'il l'accuse.

— Oh. Eh bien…Un montage vidéo risque d'être vraiment compliqué…

— Tu veux dire que tu ne peux pas le faire ?

— Non, je te dis que ce sera long et qu'il y a une autre solution, mon beau prince ! Je peux configurer un logiciel de reconnaissance vocale sur la fréquence de la voix de Hotch et lui faire dire ce que tu veux.

— Super. En combien de temps ?

— Une heure, peut-être deux.

— Magnifique. Dès que j'ai fini le discours, je te l'envoie par mail. »

Cette fois, Morgan était convaincu qu'il réussirait à piéger Grimsbald. Avec J.J, Blake et Reid, ils mirent au point un faux interrogatoire où Hotch accablait son père biologique. Ils espéraient que la magie de Garcia opérerait parce qu'autrement ils devraient se rabattre sur l'utilisation de faux papiers pour garder Grimsbald incarcéré et ils n'étaient pas certains d'arriver à le faire flancher. Attendre que Hotch se réveille était également hors de question : il lui faudrait au moins deux semaines avant d'être capable d'endurer un interrogatoire.

Lorsque le jet se posa à New-York, Garcia avait bien avancé mais elle se trouvait en retard sur l'estimation donnée. Répliquer l'exact timbre de voix de Hotch lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu. Elle tenait à ce que ce soit parfait, de peur que Grimsbald ne perce à jour leur piège.

Reid entra le premier dans la salle d'attente du service de réanimation. Ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son inquiétude pour Hotch. Morgan, même s'il s'efforçait de tenir le coup pour mener à bien l'enquête, était loin d'être serein, surtout depuis le matin. Si bien que la première phrase qui franchit ses lèvres en voyant l'analyste fut : « Comment va Hotch ? »

« Toujours sous sédatifs. Les médecins disent que son état est stable. Son rythme cardiaque est régulier. Rossi est venu à l'hôpital mais il a disparu depuis une heure. Je ne l'ai cherché partout : nada. Sean devait arriver cette après midi mais comme Hotch ne peut pas avoir de visite, ça a été annulé. Je lui ai téléphoné à lui et Jessica pour les tenir au courant. Ils étaient effondrés.

— Tu as géré comme une cheffe, la félicita Morgan. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rossi, je sais où il est. Il ira bien.

— Je…vous avez besoin de moi au commissariat ?

— Oui, ma puce. Je suis désolé, il va falloir que tu viennes. Tu en es où ? »

Garcia leur fit écouter les répliques. J.J ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Produit de l'ordinateur de Garcia ou non, elle n'avait pas entendu la voix de Hotch depuis quatre jours et elle lui avait manqué.

« C'est bluffant » se contenta de dire Reid.

Tous opinèrent. Avec un sourire en coin, Morgan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Garcia pouvait leur jouer de sacrés tours avec ses compétences, si elle voulait.

« Je vais chercher le déjeuner, proposa Blake alors que son estomac criait famine. Des sandwiches, ça vous va ?

— Parfait. »

Elle revint avec les sandwiches. Par précaution, elle en avait également pris un pour Rossi, espérant le voir arriver sous peu. Comme il n'arrivait pas, J.J lui envoya un texto pour lui annoncer que toute l'équipe devait retourner au commissariat. A son grand soulagement, Rossi descendit l'escalier menant au deuxième étage et s'avança dans la salle d'attente. Il avait repris des couleurs depuis la veille. Dormir quelques heures et parler à la psy lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Seuls ses yeux rouges et humides trahissaient son désespoir de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de Hotch.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta J.J.

— ça va. Vous avez avancé ? »

J.J et Blake se relayèrent pour lui faire part de leur plan. Rossi le trouvait aussi brillant que culoté. Il faudrait au moins ça pour piéger Grimsbald.

L'équipe quitta l'hôpital, laissant derrière eux Rossi et la promesse de revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Comme les jours précédents, la foule se pressait aux alentours, maintenue derrière un cordon de sécurité. Les cinq profileurs se faufilèrent un chemin entre les curieux. Garcia avait terminé sa part dans la fausse conversation de Hotch. Il lui restait plus qu'à enregistrer les questions prononcées par l'officier Archer puis finaliser le faux interrogatoire.

Morgan hésita. Il avait envie de prendre J.J avec lui pour interroger Grimsbald. Cependant, il craignait qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Blake ou Reid pouvait mener à bien l'interrogatoire. Non, ça n'irait pas, comprit-il. J.J avait marqué des points avec le suspect. Elle serait nécessaire.

Derrière la vitre, il fixait l'intérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire, pour l'instant vide. Des policiers amenèrent Grimsbald dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il en fit le tour, le nez levé, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Le survêtement ne lui allait pas, il avait meilleure allure en costume. Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas la face. Les bras croisés dans le dos, son éternel sourire plaqué sur le visage, il fixait de ses yeux bleus la vitre.

Par précaution, Morgan laissa Blake, Reid et Archer derrière la vitre sans tain, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Le sourire de Grimsbald s'élargit en voyant les deux agents s'installer en face de lui. Morgan posa le carton trouvé dans les conduits d'aération de l'appartement de Grimsbald. Le tueur reconnut d'emblée la boite. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Son regard se posa de longues secondes sur le carton. De trop longues secondes. Un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracta, frémissant sous la peau ridée.

Les yeux perçant des Agents du FBI ne manquèrent pas sa réaction. Morgan comprit qu'ils avaient gagné. Encore un peu et Grimsbald serait hors de lui. Il jubilait intérieurement. Presque ! Ils y étaient presque !

Tous trois attendirent en silence. Aucun ne voulait débuter la conversation, préférant être en position de force. Ils faisaient tous très attention à ne pas porter leur attention sur la boite, sur la table, à égale distance de Grimsbald et des profileurs. Ils se jaugeaient mutuellement, gardant leurs yeux rivés dans ceux de leurs interlocuteurs.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de silence glacial, les nerfs à vif, ne soutenant plus le sourire condescendant et satisfait de Grimsbald, J.J avança son siège. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent le sol, dérangeant le silence de la pièce. C'était la diversion que Morgan attendait.

« Nous avons des preuves que vous êtes à l'origine des tentatives de meurtre contre l'Agent Aaron Hotchner.

— Vraiment ?

— Vous avez dû oublier quelques bricoles derrière vous. Que voulez-vous, tout le monde fait des erreurs, c'est humain. Bref, vous avez oublié quelques photos, vidéos et une clef. Ce qui est surprenant, c'est que cette clef a été utilisée par George Foyet…mais vous le savez déjà et de toute manière, ce n'est pas le plus intéressant. »

Grimsbald avait été tenté de prendre la parole mais, à la mention d'autres éléments, il garda un silence prudent. D'autres éléments ? Impossible ! Il n'y avait que cette boite. C'était sa seule erreur ! Certes, c'était la seule mais c'était déjà trop. N'est-ce pas ?

Il cligna des yeux deux fois. Un tic agita ses paupières. A présent, la sueur coulait dans sa nuque. Le silence allait finir par faire voler en éclat la maîtrise de soi qu'il s'était toujours targué d'avoir. Quand Morgan allait-il continuer ? Peut-être qu'il ne faisait que bluffer !

Blake apporta un lecteur audio. Elle ne s'attarda pas, ignorant royalement Grimsbald, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité peu importante. L'énervement du tueur augmenta. Depuis quand les gens l'ignoraient-ils ? Jamais personne ne l'avait ignoré. Jamais.

Grimsbald était trop intelligent pour ne pas savoir que l'interrogatoire lui échappait. Il perdait le contrôle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas échouer. Il était tout puissant. Il ne pouvait pas échouer !

Lorsque l'Agent Morgan enclencha le lecteur, toute la maîtrise de soi de Grimsbald ne suffit pas. Il blêmit de rage. C'était indubitablement la voix d'Aaron. Il avait été si sûr que son plan allait venir à bout de lui, si sûr que sa bombe allait le tuer ! Pire, Hotch racontait tout ce qui s'était passé, de A à Z. Y compris le meurtre d'Enola.

« Combien ? demanda Morgan en adoptant une attitude narquoise.

— Plaît-il ?

— Combien de fois avez-vous essayé de tuer l'Agent Hotchner sans y parvenir ? détailla J.J. Une fois il y a quarante ans, une fois maintenant…ça commence à faire beaucoup. »

La haine submergea Grimsbald. De quel droit cette femme osait-elle ? S'il avait eu un peu de temps, il lui aurait appris qui commandait, ici !

« Nous voulions en discuter avec vous en priorité, reprit J.J avec un sourire. Maintenant que vous savez pourquoi vous allez être poursuivi pour meurtre, nous allons communiquer nos derniers éléments à la presse. L'enquête est terminée. »

Grimsbald comprit en un instant que toute sa réputation, qu'il avait mis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années à construire, allait s'évanouir en une fraction de seconde. Il serait la risée du monde entier ! Harvey Grimsbald, même pas capable de venir à bout de son propre fils ! Et tout ça à cause de cette femme ! Les yeux bleus du tueur se fichèrent dans ceux de J.J.

L'homme bondit en avant, serra ses mains autour de cou délicat de la profileure et appuya de toutes ses forces. Il sentit les artères gonfler tandis qu'il compressait la chair tendre. Ses doigts, profondément enfoncés dans la nuque de la jeune femme, pressaient de toutes ses forces. S'il n'avait pas pu tuer Aaron, il tuerait au moins un membre de sa précieuse équipe !

Morgan mit une seconde à réagir puis il se jeta sur Grimsbald, le percutant de toutes ses forces. En dépit de son âge, Grimsbald avait beaucoup de force, si bien que l'agent mit de longues secondes avant de libérer J.J. Entre temps, Blake et Reid s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ils saisirent chacun un bras de Grimsbald et le plaquèrent contre le mur opposé.

« Je le tuerai ! Je le tuerai ! vociféra-t-il. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera une autre fois ! Aaron ne m'échappera pas ! Peu importe le temps que ça mettra ! J'attendrai encore des dizaines d'années s'il le faut ! »

A moitié dans les vapes, J.J se remettait de la tentative d'étranglement. Elle toussa, les mains plaquées sur son cou tuméfié. Morgan la maintenait contre lui, passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa collègue. Par précaution, il s'était placé entre elle et Grimsbald.

« Ça ressemble à des aveux, vous ne trouvez pas ? remarqua-t-elle en hoquetant.

— C'en sont ! s'exclama Morgan avec soulagement.

— Des aveux… ? »

Grimsbald comprit d'un coup. Si les Agents avaient besoin d'aveux, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de preuve. Pourtant, l'enregistrement d'Aaron suffisait amplement… ? Avec la technologie actuelle, synthétiser une voix n'avait rien d'infaisable, surtout avec les moyens dont disposait le FBI. Il s'était fait avoir. Grimsbald s'était fait avoir en beauté. Sa hargne redoubla.

En un instant, elle s'apaisa, remplacée par une colère froide et un sourire sadique. Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, glaciale et glaçant le sang des Agents.

« Comment va Aaron ? »

Lorsque les policiers l'emmenèrent en cellule, mi ravis de l'avoir enfin coincé, mi épouvanté par un tel monstre, Grimsbald éclata de rire. Aux mines fermées des subordonnés de son fils biologique, il avait compris l'essentiel : Hotch était toujours dans un état critique.

Le rire de Grimsbald résonnait aux oreilles de Reid. Avaient-ils déjà eu affaire à un fou pareil ? Blake posa la main dans le dos du jeune homme.

« C'est terminé. Hotch est en sécurité. »

J.J et Morgan échangèrent un regard. Se pouvait-il que Blake ait raison ? Ils voulaient le croire. Reid également. Néanmoins, Grimsbald avait mis trente ans pour mener à bien son plan. Il en avait sans aucun doute un autre et, s'il n'en avait pas, il en mettrait un nouveau sur pied. L'homme était un Machiavel des temps modernes.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

L'effervescence régnait au commissariat. Les policiers débouchaient des bouteilles de champagne. Rarement une arrestation avait été fêtée comme celle de Grimsbald, le désormais tristement célèbre tueur de flic. L'officier Archer, promu depuis quelques minutes, entrouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion. Morgan et Blake étaient les seuls membres de la B.A.U. à rester travailler. Les autres étaient retournés à l'hôpital pour s'enquérir de l'état de Hotch, maintenu sous sédatifs depuis deux jours.

« Vous ne voulez pas une coupe ? »

Les profileurs refusèrent poliment. Morgan avait rendez-vous avec le Chef de Section remplaçant deux heures plus tard : il ne pouvait pas rester. Blake l'accompagnait : elle ne voulait pas laisser un membre de l'équipe seul. En attendant, ils rangeaient leurs affaires. Avec un pincement au cœur, Morgan récupéra la mallette de Hotch.

Une fois dehors, d'un geste machinal, il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Encore maintenant, il parvenait difficilement à croire que les presque deux semaines d'horreur dans cette enquête étaient terminées. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à finaliser son rapport et l'affaire serait officiellement bouclée. Le matin même, Morgan avait rencontré le procureur et le juge dans une audience préliminaire. Grâce à la violence mise en relief dans le dernier interrogatoire de Grimsbald, il avait été gardé en détention. Le procureur considérait une condamnation comme une formalité. Morgan était plus réservé mais la suite ne lui appartenait plus.

.

J.J grimaça. En dépit des deux jours passés depuis son agression, les marques de doigts ne disparaissaient pas. Elle voyait encore leurs traces violettes sur sa peau fine. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de se reposer ou, en tout cas, de ne pas trop forcer. Il lui avait imposée quatre jours d'arrêt de travail. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait fallu faire un rapport au département et contacter William. Il s'était rétrospectivement inquiété pour elle et avait prit le premier vol pour New-York. Il devait arriver sous peu.

Précautionneusement, J.J cacha les marques dans son cou avec un épais pull à col roulé. En dépit du froid de ce trente novembre, elle préféra descendre du taxi, immobilisé par les bouchons, et terminer les trois cent mètres la séparant de l'aéroport à pied. L'avion de Will avait une heure de retard. Désœuvrée, J.J acheta un livre dans une boutique.

Lorsque Will s'avança vers elle, ils s'étreignirent longuement, savourant chaque instant de leurs retrouvailles. J.J enfouit son visage contre son mari, conscient qu'elle avait bien failli ne plus jamais le voir. Elle frissonna. Sur le moment, elle n'avait pas cru être passée aussi près de la catastrophe. Will la serra plus fort.

.

Sean fit les cent pas dans sa cellule de trois mètres sur trois. Ses codétenus étaient absents, préférant passer quelques heures dans la cour. Lui avait besoin de rester seul. Comment allait son frère ? Morgan le tenait informé mais personne ne pouvait approcher Hotch. L'attente était en train de le tuer !

Anxieux et furieux de ne pas pouvoir être aux côtés de son frère, Sean serra le poing et frappa le mur. La douleur affective s'effaça un peu, remplacée par la douleur physique. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté ses erreurs que depuis qu'elles le forçaient à rester loin de son frère. Si seulement il s'était tenu tranquille, qu'il avait continué ses études de droit ou qu'il s'était accroché à son job de cuisinier !

.

Lorsque Morgan revint à New-York, il apportait avec lui de bonnes nouvelles. Toute l'équipe avait gagné un congé exceptionnel de quinze jours. Personne n'osa se réjouir : si Hotch n'avait pas été blessé, ils seraient en route pour un autre cas.

Pour ne pas tourner en rond près du service de réanimation, Morgan insista pour aller dîner au restaurant avec l'équipe et Will. Garcia, un café à la main, prête à passer toute la nuit à quelques pas de Hotch, hésita. Comprenant ses réserves, Morgan s'assit à côté d'elle. Affectueusement, il passa le bras autour des épaules de l'analyste.

« Tu penses que si tu t'en vas, que tu laisses Hotch seul, tu le trahis, n'est ce pas ? Surtout si tu t'amuses. Comment diable pourrais-tu prendre du bon temps alors qu'il est dans un état critique ? Ce serait être une horrible personne… »

Garcia renifla, des larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Elle acquiesça frénétiquement. Morgan la connaissait merveilleusement bien. Il avait dit presque mot pour mot ce qu'elle pensait.

« Chaton, Hotch ne voudrait pas que nous arrêtions de vivre, murmura doucement Morgan. Au contraire. S'il était là, il serait le premier à nous renvoyer.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, souffla Rossi.

— Souviens-toi de ce qu'ont dit les médecins, renchérit J.J. Lorsque Hotch se réveillera, il aura besoin de nous en pleine forme. »

Garcia hocha lentement la tête. Comme à regret, elle s'éloigna du service de réanimation. Rossi s'éloignait avec autant de difficulté qu'elle. Le cœur lourd, il se remémorait en boucle les paroles de la psychologue. Il la voyait à présent presque chaque jour. Même si parler lui faisait du bien, il n'en était pas moins que Rossi avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il avait du mal à rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées revenaient invariablement sur Hotch ou Strauss.

.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Garcia et le reste de l'équipe se détendait et prenait un repos bien mérité, sans négliger de passer régulièrement à l'hôpital quérir des nouvelles de Hotch. Morgan appelait tous les jours Sean et Jessica. La tante de Jack n'avait pas encore informé le petit garçon de l'explosion. Elle attendait que l'état de Hotch soit stabilisé.

En revanche, William, conscient que J.J ne rentrerait pas à Quantico, ramena Henry. Le garçonnet eut un effet radical sur Garcia et Reid. Les parrain/marraine de l'enfant fondirent devant sa bouille adorable. Même Rossi se permit un tendre sourire.

Comme les jours précédents, l'équipe passa la soirée dans un bar. Il ne manquait plus que Garcia et Reid, qui s'étaient éclipsés après la visite quotidienne à l'hôpital, vers quatorze heures. Leurs téléphones restés sur messagerie, le reste de l'équipe commençait à s'inquiéter quand ils entendirent au milieu du brouhaha du bar leurs voix familières.

J.J grimaça en les voyant se frayer un chemin vers eux. Ses craintes se réalisèrent : les deux retardataires s'avancèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres, portant pas moins de six paquets. J.J soupira. Peut-être aurait-elle dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour être les parrain/marraine d'Henry ?

« Tout n'est pas pour Henry ! assura Garcia avec empressement. Seulement ces trois là. Celui là est pour Reid. Le reste est pour Hotch.

— Pour Hotch ?

— Des cravates. Et des chaussettes. Je suis sûr qu'il va les adorer ! »

A voir la tête de Reid, qui se retenait difficilement de rire, J.J comprit que Garcia avait choisi des couleurs criardes et fantaisistes. Aucune chance que leur superviseur accepte seulement de les mettre dans sa penderie. Au moins, quand l'analyste déballa ses achats, imaginer Hotch avec une cravate rose fuschia les fit-il tous éclater de rire.

.

L'ensemble de l'équipe se retrouva le matin du quatre décembre dans le bureau du chirurgien qui s'occupait de Hotch. Cela faisait dix jours que le superviseur était dans le coma. Dix longs jours depuis l'explosion.

Avec une boule au ventre, les profileurs attendirent les nouvelles, assis dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face au large bureau en bois brut. Le calme du médecin les inquiéta au moins autant que les poches sous ses yeux et la barbe de trois jours qui contrastaient radicalement avec le soin qu'il mettait habituellement à son apparence. Ils craignaient tous de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Les constantes de l'agent Hotchner se sont améliorées, les renseigna-t-il avec un demi-sourire fatigué. Son rythme cardiaque est régulier, sa respiration également. Les scanners ont montré que les tissus des poumons cicatrisaient correctement.

— Vous allez arrêter les sédatifs ? s'enquit Reid.

— En effet. Nous espérons qu'il se réveillera d'ici quelques jours. »

Les profileurs poussèrent des cris de joie. Le médecin fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas que ses interlocuteurs se méprennent.

« Entendons-nous bien, son état s'améliore mais il reste critique. L'Agent Hotchner restera sous respirateur. Il est vraiment faible. Le moindre stress pourrait causer des troubles du rythme cardiaque. »

Les sourires des profileurs se fanèrent. Reid hocha la tête. Rossi crispa les mains.

« Il doit absolument se reposer mais si tout va bien d'ici demain, l'un d'entre vous devrait pouvoir rester à son chevet. Pas toute la journée mais au moins quelques heures l'après midi. »

Si les nouvelles n'étaient pas totalement satisfaisantes, les profileurs surent s'en réjouir. Ils avaient si peur pour Hotch depuis l'explosion qu'ils étaient reconnaissant de chaque infime évolution favorable.

.

Sean fut soulagé de pouvoir se rendre au chevet de son frère. Il troqua avec hâte son uniforme orange pour un ensemble jean tee-shirt. Comme pour faire plaisir à son aîné, il avait coupé ses cheveux et rasé sa barbe. Il espérait faire moins négligé. C'était un début dans ses efforts de reprendre sa vie en main. Il grimaça quand les policiers qui l'accompagnaient refermèrent sur son poignet une paire de menottes.

Enfin, après un interminable voyage dans une voiture de police, après avoir gravit les escaliers sous bonne escorte, ils arrivèrent devant le service de réanimation. Sean déglutit. Les menottes enlevées, il hésita. Il avait autant envie de s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère que de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il inspira à pleins poumons puis s'avança jusqu'à son frère.

Toute l'après midi, Sean pria pour que son frère montre des signes de réveil. Chaque heure amenuisait ses espérances. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il remarqua que Hotch avait repris quelques couleurs. A plusieurs reprises, le blessé remua, esquissant de vagues gestes. Sean commença à craindre que son frère n'aggrave ses blessures lorsque celui ci leva le bras où étaient plantés les fils de la perfusion. Il attrapa doucement la main de son aîné et le reposa délicatement le long de son corps.

« Aaron, ne bouge pas, murmura Sean. Reste calme…s'il te plaît. Je suis là, tu n'es plus seul. »

Hotch sembla l'entendre. Il resta tranquille. Seul son visage se tourna légèrement vers son frère.

.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, Hotch aurait tenté par tous les moyens de savoir ce qui se passait. Il détestait avoir l'impression que tout lui échappait. Seulement, malgré la confusion dans laquelle il était, il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que, précisément, tout lui échappait. Il était vraiment fatigué. Et il était vulnérable. _Vulnérable_… lui, le profileur du FBI, était vulnérable ! L'idée même suffisait à le révulser.

Hotch commençait à se laisser aller, résigné, quand une pensée le frappa : où était son équipe ? Il se souvint vaguement avoir entendu la voix de Sean. Quand était-ce ? Il était certain que nulle parole n'égayait la pièce et ne détournait son attention des bips incessants. Son instinct lui dit que personne n'était là. Ni Sean, ni les autres.

Cette fois, Hotch s'inquiéta. Sean l'avait déjà laissé tomber. Toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son petit frère ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire pleinement confiance. Sean l'avait déçu. Plusieurs fois.

En revanche, son équipe avait toujours été là pour lui. Toujours. En particulier Rossi, son ami et confident depuis des années. Et Morgan, qu'il avait formé et soutenu au cours de toutes ces années. Ses subordonnés ne l'auraient jamais abandonné alors qu'il était vulnérable. Jamais. Hotch en était convaincu. Sauf en cas de force majeure.

Se pouvait-il que quelque chose leur soit arrivé ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose à lui, c'était clair. Et aux autres ? C'était son job de les protéger. Son job de tous les faire rentrer à la maison sains et saufs. S'il leur était arrivé quoi que ce soit, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Hotch força le brouillard embrumant son esprit à se dissiper. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il avait besoin de savoir. Cette pensée tourna et retourna dans son esprit comme un mantra, tandis qu'il concentra ses efforts dans l'ouverture de ses paupières. Comme les jours précédents, son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il persévéra.

Sans repère de temps, il put s'écouler aussi bien des heures que des jours quand Hotch parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit. Il cligna plusieurs fois. Peu importe sur quoi se posaient ses iris marron, il ne voyait qu'un ensemble de taches floues. Pour ne rien arranger, ses oreilles s'étaient mises à tinter. Étrangement, Hotch remarqua que ça ressemblait aux sifflements dont il avait souffert quelques années plus tôt et qui l'avaient empêché de prendre l'avion.

Au bout d'un moment, Hotch discerna ce qui lui sembla être un visage, penché au dessus de lui. Une vive et soudaine lumière dans ses yeux l'étourdit. Elle ne l'importuna que quelques secondes. Étrangement, sa vision se clarifia et il réussit à identifier un médecin grâce au stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du cou et à la blouse blanche.

Hotch comprit enfin l'origine du bruit qui l'avait obsédé depuis son arrivée. Un moniteur cardiaque. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Avec des capacités comme les siennes, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Qu'est ce qui clochait avec lui ? Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il devait être dans un sale état.

Une sourde terreur lui tordit l'estomac. Qu'en était-il de son équipe ?

« Agent Hotchner, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Serrez ma main pour dire oui…Non, n'essayez pas de parler ! Serrez ma main… »

Hotch plia légèrement les doigts.

« C'est bien, le félicita le médecin. Calmez-vous, tout va bien. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. »

Les paroles rassurantes ne suffirent pas. Hotch essaya de se redresser. Il était parvenu à bouger les bras et allait prendre appui dessus quand l'interne se souvint de sa discussion avec l'Agent Reid, quelques jours plus tôt.

« Tout va bien. Votre équipe est indemne. Vous avez été le seul blessé. »

Hotch ferma les yeux de soulagement et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller. Une fatigue écrasante sanctionna ses efforts déraisonnables et, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ses paupières se fermèrent.

Le médecin observa quelques instants l'agent inconscient. C'était la première fois dans sa courte carrière qu'il croisait quelqu'un comme ça. L'homme était plus inquiet par ses subordonnés que pour lui-même ! Et de toute évidence, à voir l'affection que le reste de l'équipe avait envers le patient, c'était réciproque. Le médecin esquissa un sourire. Il aimerait bien travailler avec des gens qui s'inquiétaient autant pour lui. A l'hôpital, c'était plutôt un esprit de compétition. Les meilleurs chirurgiens faisaient tout pour le rester, les autres faisaient tout pour devenir les meilleurs.

Il termina l'examen de son patient puis quitta la chambre.

.

Hotch se réveilla à nouveau le lendemain, aux alentours de neuf heures du matin. Cette fois, ses cinq sens furent alertes. Il sentit l'odeur d'antiseptiques de l'hôpital, tout comme il perçut le tube dans sa gorge. S'il avait eu plus de force, il aurait levé la main et l'aurait retiré. Seulement, exténué, chaque muscle douloureux, il s'efforça seulement de l'ignorer. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien faire. Strictement rien.

Qu'y avait-il de pire que de sentir sa respiration lui échapper ? Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme du respiratoire. Il n'était même pas capable de respirer seul ! Hotch détestait l'idée de dépendre d'une machine pour ses fonctions vitales. Même après Foyet il n'était pas dans un tel état de vulnérabilité.

Où était son équipe ? Il tourna la tête, résistant à la douleur qui lui martelait les tempes. Les trois chaises à côté du lit étaient vides. Bien qu'il tienne énormément à ses agents, Hotch préférait ne pas les voir, ou plutôt il préférait qu'ils ne le voient pas comme ça. Être incapable de respirer était assez difficile pour son orgueil sans en plus subir leurs regards compatissants. Plus tard. Plus tard, ça irait. Quand il aurait repris des forces.

Il réussit à rester éveillé deux minutes puis ses paupières se baissèrent et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

.

Avant même d'être complètement conscient, Hotch sentit une douce chaleur contre sa paume. Fronçant involontairement les sourcils, ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Sean à côté de lui. Son petit frère ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout en tenant sa main entre les siennes.

« Aaron ? »

Oubliant l'intubation, Hotch essaya de parler. Mal lui en prit : sa gorge sèche frotta contre le tuyau, provoquant une douloureuse quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant, la respiration laborieuse. Les yeux fermés, incapable de communiquer et en proie à une invincible souffrance, il serra de toutes ses maigres forces sa main. Sean était là.

« Hé, doucement, souffla Sean. Ne parle pas. Le doc' veut que tu te tiennes tranquille. Si tout va bien, il t'enlèvera ce machin demain ou après demain. Il dit que ta respiration va de mieux en mieux. »

Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa. Hotch se souvenint vaguement que Sean lui avait parlé, quand il était encore dans le coma. Quand était-ce ? Il ne savait pas. Avec une pointe d'amertume, il remarqua qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose.

Hotch était fatigué. Trop fatigué pour penser qu'un grand frère ne devrait pas inquiéter son petit frère, trop fatigué pour se demander pourquoi Sean n'était pas en prison et même trop fatigué pour garder les yeux ouverts longtemps. Peu à peu, ses paupières s'abaissèrent.

Sean s'en rendit compte. Affectueusement, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de son frère. Il n'avait jamais été là pour lui. Quand Hayley avait été assassinée, il n'était pas venu le soutenir. Cette fois, il voulait être là. Il voulait être à la hauteur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Aaron. Je suis là. Tout va bien, tu peux dormir tranquille. »

Sean le veilla toute l'après midi, passant son temps à lui parler. A vingt heures, il quitta à regret le chevet du blessé, promettant de revenir le lendemain. Comme il s'y attendait, toute l'équipe de Hotch l'attendait. Bien que les médecins les tiennent informés régulièrement, les profileurs préféraient savoir ce que Sean pensait.

« Aaron s'est réveillé, » se réjouit le cadet Hotchner.

Six visages ravis lui firent face.

« Il est encore dans le cirage, concéda Sean, et je crois qu'il a mal partout mais il m'a reconnu.

— Génial ! s'enthousiasma Garcia.

— Les traumatisés crâniens ont quasiment toujours une amnésie, révéla Reid sans révéler les statistiques. Elle peut être temporaire ou non. Selon les probabilités, Hotch ne se souviendra pas des derniers jours précédant l'explosion, voire quelques semaines. »

Morgan leva les yeux au ciel. Reid ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Les statistiques, encore les statistiques ! Il s'en fichait totalement. Hotch battait toutes les statistiques. Sur ces entrefaites, Morgan décida de raccompagner Sean à la prison.

.

Sean serra la main de son frère tandis que le médecin se penchait sur son patient. Il était quinze heures et le praticien terminait sa ronde. Trouvant qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt, il jugea préférable de garder l'intubation, au grand désespoir de Sean.

« Il ne se réveille pas longtemps… » murmura le cadet Hotchner.

Le médecin hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« C'est normal. Il restera conscient de plus en plus longtemps et de plus en plus souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas. Combien de temps s'est-il réveillé, cette fois ?

— Neuf minutes trente-cinq. »

Le médecin s'amusa de la précision de Sean. Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec les proches de son patient.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Le premier jour, il n'a tenu pas tenu deux minutes. Comment va-t-il ?

— Ce n'est pas vous qui devriez me le dire ? remarqua ironiquement Sean.

— Je peux vous dire quelles sont les évolutions de ses blessures, nuança le médecin, mais vous êtes son frère. Vous le connaissez.

— Frustré et nerveux, jugea Sean après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Aaron déteste rester dans l'ignorance. Il est aussi fatigué et je crois qu'il a mal partout. Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux lui raconter, pour l'explosion ?

— Non, il est encore trop faible. Chaque chose en son temps. »

Malgré sa déception, Sean acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger la vie de son frère en allant trop vite. Pour autant, il supportait difficilement de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre : il connaissait assez son aîné pour savoir interpréter ses regards insistants.

Sean s'absenta quelques instants pour informer Morgan et prendre un café puis il reprit sa veillée attentive. Son frère se réveilla encore une fois dans la soirée.

.

Hotch grinça des dents alors qu'une vague de douleur se propageait dans ses muscles. Bien qu'il soit encore à moitié inconscient, il ne sentit aucune obstruction dans sa bouche, contrairement aux jours précédents. Cette bizarrerie alerta son esprit de profileur entraîné. Il serra les lèvres. Hotch comprit alors ce qui le dérangeait. Il n'avait plus de tube dans la gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Hotch mit quelques secondes à se rappeler du prénom de son frère.

« Hé… » murmura Sean avec un faible sourire.

Hotch cligna des yeux et déglutit difficilement. Sa gorge était si sèche et irritée que même sans intubation, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir parler. Il inspira, savourant la maîtrise retrouvée sur ses poumons. C'était un soulagement de ne plus dépendre d'une machine.

Sean disparut et revint avec un verre d'eau et une paille. Hotch parvint à boire deux petites gorgées avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux.

« Doucement, Aaron…voilà. Ça va ?

— Je vais bien, » souffla difficilement Hotch.

Les quelques mots prononcés d'une voix hésitante le laissèrent aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru un marathon. Il inspira lentement, à plusieurs reprises, les yeux clos.

Sean, lui, ne croyait guère aux paroles de son frère. Hotch était encore trop pâle et trop faible pour donner le change. C'était bien son frère, de toujours faire semblant d'aller bien ! Il soupira. Hotch le prenait encore pour un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Aujourd'hui, cependant, les places étaient inversées. C'était au cadet de prendre soin de l'aîné.

« Aaron, je te connais, murmura Sean. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Je suis ton frère.

— Où je suis ?

— A l'hôpital.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sean se mordit les lèvres. Il redoutait cette question. Le visage de son frère livide tourné vers lui, il ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui mentir et il savait que Hotch avait besoin de savoir. De toute façon, son profileur de frère devinerait qu'il mentait ou ne disait pas tout.

« Les risques du métier, annonça doucement Sean sans préciser.

— L'équipe… ?

— Non, ils vont bien.

— Où… »

Hotch grimaça. Parler était aussi douloureux que respirer. Il resta immobile quelques instants puis déplaça son bras pour le placer sur son torse. Sa main effleura ses côtes cassées.

« Où sont-ils ? reprit-il difficilement.

— Aaron, tu es en soins intensifs au service de réanimation. Les visites sont réglementées. Une seule personne à la fois. Ils viendront plus tard.

— Depuis combien…de temps…

— Quatorze jours. »

Hotch parut s'en contenter. Il ferma les yeux.

.

Hotch se réveilla une autre fois cette après midi là. Au début, Sean s'en réjouit. C'était un soulagement pour lui de voir son frère conscient et alerte.

« Où je suis ? »

Rapidement, la joie de Sean s'effaça, remplacée par une profonde inquiétude. Il blêmit et baissa les yeux, incapable d'affronter le regard interrogateur et perdu de son frère. Hotch lui avait posé cette question à peine quatre heures plus tôt. Il tritura ses mains, sachant que plus il tarderait à répondre, plus son frère s'inquiéterait.

Sean déglutit.

« A l'hôpital, répondit-il doucement.

— Oh. Que…s'est-il passé ? »

.

Sept fois dans les deux jours suivants, Hotch posa les mêmes questions. Sean eut à répéter les mêmes réponses, le cœur brisé. Il faisait tout pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude mais il échouait lamentablement.

Si le médecin lui avait dit que les troubles de la mémoire étaient fréquents après un tel traumatisme, Sean avait les nerfs à vif.

A chaque fois que Hotch lui demandait où il était, son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Sean répondait avec autant de calme dont il était capable mais plus le temps passait, plus ses réponses se faisaient hésitantes. Dès que son frère était inconscient, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Pire, il avait laissé paraitre des signes de nervosité devant lui. Il savait que son frère s'en était rendu compte.

Seizième jours après l'explosion, quatre jours après être sorti du coma, Hotch comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il avait beau être hospitalisé, il restait un profileur expérimenté et, surtout, le frère de Sean. Il savait quand son cadet lui mentait.

Hotch tourna un visage fatigué vers son petit frère.

« Sean, que se passe-t-il ?

— Il y a…eu un accident pendant une de tes opérations, répéta le cadet Hotchner.

— Non…tu as déjà…dit ça…Tout à l'heure…Qu'est ce que…tu ne me dis pas ?

— Tu t'en souviens ? » s'exclama vivement Sean.

Hotch fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne s'en souviendrait-il pas ? Il avait mal à la tête, certes, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir toutes ses facultés mentales. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai un problème…de mémoire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Oui…Non !

— Sean… ?

— Un coup sur la tête. Ça ira, Aaron. Fais-moi confiance. »

Hotch sut qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Un simple coup sur la tête ne pouvait pas le rendre aussi groggy. Après une longue hésitation, il décida d'accorder à son petit frère le bénéfice du doute.

« Où est mon équipe ? demanda Hotch avant de reprendre péniblement sa respiration.

— Tu ne peux avoir qu'une visite. Ils viendront plus tard. Comment tu te sens ? »

Hotch ne répondit pas. Là encore, il sentit que Sean ne lui disait pas tout. Son petit frère était trop nerveux.

Son esprit confus avait du mal à analyser la situation. Une affaire qui avait mal tourné, soit. Ça pouvait arriver. Mais dans quel état était-il ? Il avait vraiment mal au crâne.

« Comment je vais ? murmura-t-il.

— Mieux » se borna à répondre Sean.

A son intonation, Hotch comprit que son frère ne préciserait rien d'autre. Si ça c'était mieux, qu'est ce que ça devait être avant ! Il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'éléphants. Outre ses difficultés à respirer, son mal de crâne l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il sentait confusément un tissu sur son front. Il y porta la main. A mi chemin, Hotch arrêta son geste. La main devant les yeux, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine.

Soudainement, la chambre d'hôpital s'effaça, remplacée par une obscurité, percée de temps à autre par des flammes. L'air était irrespirable, saturé de poussière et de fumée. Hotch gisait sur un escalier en béton dont l'arrête des marches s'enfonçait dans son dos. Des débris s'amoncelaient sur lui. La respiration difficile et une douleur lancinante irradiant de son corps, Hotch tendit la main pour se dégager. Il s'immobilisa, la main à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Elle était pleine de sang, écorchée et tremblante.

Sean agrippa les épaules de son frère. Hotch était devenu livide et ne cessait de trembler. Son rythme cardiaque s'était affolé et sa respiration s'était faite laborieuse. Pire que tout, ce fut son regard tétanisé qui effraya Sean. Son frère n'avait jamais peur. Jamais.

« Aaron ! »

Les yeux écarquillés de Hotch se posèrent sur son cadet. Ramené dans le passé, plus de quinze jours auparavant, il ne voyait pas plus son frère que ce qui l'entourait.

Le médecin lui injecta des sédatifs par intraveineuse et lui plaqua un masque à oxygène sur le visage pour prévenir une détresse respiratoire. Peu à peu, la crise s'estompa. La respiration de Hotch ralentit. Il cligna rapidement les yeux et le plafond de l'hôpital remplaça les ruines de la cave. Il posa son regard sur Sean puis détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Crise d'angoisse, analysa calmement le médecin. Qu'est ce qui l'a déclenchée ?

— Rien ! Il ne faisait rien…

— Ce peut être n'importe quoi. Un geste, une parole…Parfois elles sont spontanées.

— Comment ça se soigne ?

— Il s'agit…comment dire…de manifestations physiques d'une anxiété extrêmement forte. Il faut trouver ce qui a déclenché la crise et ensuite traiter le problème de fond. Quand il se réveillera, essayez de savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Sean hocha la tête. Il était devenu aussi blanc que le linge de l'hôpital. L'expression terrorisée de Hotch restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Il avait à peine l'air plus relaxé dans son sommeil.

« Je vais permettre à quelqu'un de rester près de lui cette nuit » décida le médecin.

A vingt heures, Hotch ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le cœur lourd, Sean quitta l'hôpital. Il fut remplacé par Rossi. La décision dans l'équipe avait été simple à prendre, tant il était évident que le profileur avait besoin de voir son ami. En cas de problème, Rossi serait également le mieux placé pour le calmer.

Rossi s'installa au chevet de Hotch avec un gobelet de café pour tenir toute la nuit. Il lui prit la main avec délicatesse, prenant garde à ne pas troubler son sommeil. Avec ses joues creusées et son expression inquiète, Hotch avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Au milieu de la nuit, Hotch gémit doucement, tirant Rossi de la somnolence qui l'avait prise. Contrairement aux jours précédents, il reprit contact avec la réalité en seulement quelques minutes. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer de ses yeux marron le profileur à ses côtés. Rossi vit passer sur le visage de Hotch une myriade de sentiments, allant de la surprise à la réflexion, en passant par de l'anxiété et une pointe de colère. Le médecin les avait prévenus : il pouvait ne pas se souvenir d'eux. Comme les minutes s'égrenaient, Rossi décida de se présenter. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que Hotch le devança, embarrassé et anxieux à l'idée de se tromper :

« Dave… ? »

Ravi, Rossi hocha la tête.

« Ravi de te revoir parmi nous, Aaron. Comment tu te sens ? »

Hotch se détourna de son vieil ami. Les souvenirs affluèrent, autant ceux des derniers jours que celui de la cave. Il frissonna. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pinçait les lèvres et plissait les paupières. Rossi ne manqua aucun des signes de nervosité. Plus encore, il identifia une profonde détresse chez le blessé. Se méprenant sur sa cause, il tenta de rassurer Hotch :

« Sean sera là demain après midi. Il ne voulait pas partir mais il est encore incarcéré. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rappelles.

— Je ne veux plus le voir, » murmura Hotch.

L'étonnement fit hausser les sourcils de Rossi. Il savait que la relation entre les deux frères était longtemps restée houleuse mais Sean avait fait beaucoup d'effort ces derniers jours et il tenait sincèrement à Hotch. Du reste, il leur avait fait un compte rendu précis de leurs discussions et Rossi ne voyait rien d'anormal.

« D'accord, accepta Rossi pour ne pas le froisser. Sean ne viendra plus. »

Hotch détourna le visage et serra les poings. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour tromper un profileur aussi expérimenté que l'était Rossi. Il y avait un problème. Un gros problème.

« Sean t'a veillé pendant des jours, poursuivit Rossi avec précaution. Il va vouloir savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus le voir... »

Hotch resta désespérément silencieux, refusant même de se tourner vers son ami. Rossi soupira. Après les récents évènements, Hotch devait absolument parler. Rester renfermé ne pouvait que générer un cercle vicieux alimentant sa détresse.

« Aaron, parle-moi, le supplia Rossi. S'il te plaît…

— Il m'a menti. »

Sa voix se brisa. Il ferma les yeux. Le souvenir qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt ne le quittait pas. Il se rappelait de tout : sa main ensanglantée, les flammes…et Reid. Reid était avec lui dans l'accident. Hotch se rappelait du corps de son subordonné, effondré face contre terre sur le sol. Il l'avait appelé, en vain. Reid n'avait pas bougé. Hotch avait tout essayé pour se dégager. Il avait tout fait mais la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne avait eu raison de lui et il s'était évanoui.

Rossi resta silencieux. De ce qu'il en savait, Sean n'avait rien dit de faux. Pas toute la vérité, certes, mais rien de faux.

« Raconte-moi, le pria Rossi.

— Je me rappelle, murmura faiblement Hotch. Il faisait noir. Presque totalement noir…Je pouvais voir une pièce…avec des flammes…Reid était là. Il ne bougeait plus. Je…J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais… »

Hotch frissonna. Il ferma les yeux. Un moment, Rossi pensa qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il comprit qu'il n'en était rien en voyant sa respiration trop rapide et les tremblements de ses mains.

« Sean a dit que l'équipe allait bien, poursuivit péniblement Hotch en retenant ses larmes. Mais Reid…Dave, il ne bougeait plus… »

Rossi hocha la tête, comprenant que les souvenirs partiels que Hotch gardait de l'accident le conduisaient à de mauvaises conclusions.

« Aaron, Sean a raison. Tout le monde va bien. Reid est sain et sauf. Il n'a pas été blessé. »

Hotch ne parut pas convaincu.

« Tu penses que je te mentirais ? demanda Rossi en haussant les sourcils.

— Tu pourrais.

— Si une grave nouvelle avait mis en danger ta santé, Sean et moi ne te l'aurions pas dite, concéda Rossi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Reid va bien.

— Il était avec moi…Je ne sais pas…ce qui s'est passé…mais c'était grave. Dave, c'était grave.

— ça l'était, oui, acquiesça Rossi. Tu es resté dans le coma douze jours ! »

Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Le visage de Hotch se décomposa. Cette fois, il se retourna pour faire face à Rossi.

« Dans le coma ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Un moment, Rossi craignit que Hotch n'arrête de respirer, tant la nouvelle l'ébranla.

« Doucement, calme-toi ! lui intima Rossi en le prenant par les épaules. Respire doucement…là…. Aaron, tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Tu as sauvé la vie de Reid ! Je vais te raconter mais tu dois me promettre de rester calme, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te calmes. »

Hotch déglutit. Depuis quelques secondes, une sensation de vertige lui donnait le tournis. Son inquiétude le rendait malade. Il se força à inspirer et expirer lentement. Malgré la douleur, l'exercice de respiration eut un effet apaisant, si bien que malgré lui, il s'endormit.

Rossi remonta tendrement la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de son ami. S'il était mort, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Chaque jour, il remerciait Dieu d'avoir exaucé ses prières en lui ramenant Hotch. Chaque jour, il maudissait Grimsbald, se jurant que si jamais l'homme parvenait à tromper les juges, il lui collerait personnellement une balle entre les deux yeux.

Rossi resta encore deux heures avec lui puis il laissa sa place à Reid. Le jeune homme avait besoin de parler à Hotch au moins autant que Hotch avait besoin de lui parler.

Reid effleura du bout des doigts son attelle. Depuis le temps qu'il l'avait, il s'y était habitué et chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les épais bandages de son supérieur, Reid s'étonnait de n'avoir eu que des égratignures. Rossi leur avait raconté sa discussion avec Hotch. Reid avait blêmi quand il avait compris que Hotch le croyait mort. Il imaginait à peine la douleur de son superviseur.

Hotch remua dans son sommeil. Machinalement, il agrippa son épaule blessée. L'éclat de métal fiché dans son articulation avait manqué de le transpercer. Reid se pencha vers lui sans cesser de lui parler. Il espérait que Hotch se réveillerait bientôt mais il dut attendre encore trois heures avant que le blessé ne reprenne conscience.

Reid se remémorait chaque minute de l'accident, décidé à n'oublier aucun élément. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas les légers mouvements de Hotch. Lorsque Reid sortit de ses rêveries, il se rendit compte que Hotch l'observait. Son regard ne le quittait pas, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

« Hotch, vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama Reid.

— Reid ? Tu es…

— Vivant, grâce à vous. J'ai juste ça et des oreilles sifflantes. »

Reid exhiba son attelle avec une grimace. Devant les blessures si sérieuses de Hotch, il se sentait mal de montrer une simple fracture du poignet. Pourtant, Hotch se détendit un peu. Il respira plus facilement et son expression faciale se relâcha. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se tourna vers Reid.

« Raconte-moi, » exigea-t-il.

Il maudit la faiblesse de sa voix et la fatigue qui engourdissait son corps. Il se sentait partir et concentra tous ses efforts pour rester conscient.

« Les médecins ne veulent pas, commença Reid, mais comme je suis Docteur également, je considère que je peux vous raconter. De quand date votre dernier souvenir ?

— Sean. L'affaire du vin empoisonné.

— Hotch, C'était il y a plus d'un mois et demi. »

Hotch était trop fatigué pour se composer une attitude neutre. Il lui manquait six semaines dans son existence. Ses mains serrèrent la mince couverture, sans qu'il parvienne à en masquer le tremblement.

« Je veux tout savoir, souffla-t-il. N'oublie rien. S'il te plaît. »

Sa voix se brisa. Hotch maudit sa faiblesse. Par égard pour son supérieur, Reid fit semblant de ne rien voir.

« Le réplicateur était à New-York, il nous surveillait. Nous avions à peine fêté la fin de l'enquête que…il nous a tendu des pièges. Il s'est fait tuer pendant l'enquête. Malheureusement, il a assassiné le Chef Strauss. »

Hotch ferma les yeux. Rossi devait être dévasté.

« Nous avons eu deux semaines de congés. A notre retour, nous avons eu une affaire difficile, encore à New-York. Au bout d'une semaine, nous n'avions qu'une mince piste : une paralysée qui avait eu une liaison avec le meurtrier. Nous…Nous étions tous les deux en train de l'interroger, chez elle, quand elle a déclenché une bombe. »

Hotch tressaillit. Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Une bombe…Il comprenait mieux à présent qu'il ait mal dans tout son corps.

« Nous avons essayé de nous réfugier dans la cave, poursuivit Reid, plus hésitant. Nous n'avions pas assez de temps. Vous le saviez. Hotch, vous m'avez poussé dans la cave depuis le haut de l'escalier. Et puis la bombe a explosé. »

Cette fois, ce fut trop pour Reid. Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes pour reprendre la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Hotch n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il restait désespérément muet, attendant la suite du récit. Son instinct lui soufflait que le souvenir qu'il avait eu se passait à proximité de ce moment là. Il avait subi de plein fouet le souffle de la bombe, avait été percuté par les projectiles et avait fini par être enseveli sous les décombres, sur cet escalier qui lui avait fracturé le crâne. Péniblement, il porta la main à sa tête. La douleur pulsait, régulière. Il s'y était presque habitué.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté inconscient, avoua Reid. Quand je me suis réveillé, vous étiez évanoui. J'ai…La maison s'était effondrée. Nous étions pris au piège. Les pompiers ont mis cinq heures pour tout déblayer. Vous avez passé des heures en chirurgie. Des heures…

— Et douze jours dans le coma, murmura Hotch. Quel jour sommes nous ?

— Le treize décembre. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous vous réveillez petit à petit. C'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est toujours progressif. Les médecins sont optimistes. Ils pensent que vous vous remettrez. »

Hotch resta silencieux. Il avait du mal à intégrer les nouvelles. En dépit des informations, son esprit restait confus et aucun souvenir ne revenait à la surface. Se remettre ? Il avait des doutes. Son instinct lui soufflait que rien ne pourrait être comme avant. Il essaya de se redresser quand une vive douleur dans son crâne le fit retomber sur son oreiller. Il ferma les yeux, la respiration rapide, le temps qu'elle s'estompe quelque peu. Il avait toujours su faire face aux souffrances physiques. Là, pourtant, il sentait confusément qu'il arrivait au point de rupture.

« Comment va David ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

— ça a été difficile, concéda Reid, mais il va mieux. »

Hotch n'eut pas la force de parler. Son mal de crâne empirait, lui laissant à peine assez de force pour respirer. Enfin, après ce qui lui parut être des heures, il récupéra la maîtrise de son corps. Furieux contre lui-même d'être incapable de se contrôler devant Reid, affreusement las, Hotch plongea son regard dans les yeux de son subordonné. Il comprit en un coup d'œil à quel point les évènements avaient marqué le jeune profileur. Reid ne s'en était pas encore remis.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Hotch.

— Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

— De t'avoir imposé une telle épreuve. Si j'avais été à la hauteur…rien ne serait arrivé. J'aurais dû faire plus. Deviner qu'il y avait une bombe. Aller plus vite. Te faire sortir de là. Faire plus… »

La surprise laissa Reid sans voix.

« En faire plus ? répéta Reid. Hotch, j'étais en train de paniquer et vous m'avez fait garder mon calme ! Et vous étiez en train de vous vider de votre sang…Hotch ? »

Reid sourit gentiment alors qu'il se rendait compte que son superviseur était endormi. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise, relâchant la pression dans son dos. Ses muscles étaient tendus. Il inspira profondément avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

« C'est bien vous, ça, Hotch. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres ! »

.

.

Beth retint sa respiration. Elle arpentait pour la première fois les sombres couloirs d'une prison. Si les évènements n'avaient pas été aussi importants, elle ne serait jamais venue. Seulement, il fallait qu'elle lui parle après tout ce que les médias avaient dit sur lui. Elle devait savoir. Les médias avaient dit tellement de choses sur lui ! L'angoisse lui noua les tripes.

Enfin, les contrôles passés, fouillée par deux gardiens, Beth s'avança dans la salle réservée aux visites des détenus. Un surveillant pénitentiaire lui désigna une table dans un coin de la pièce. Chacun des meubles était fixé au sol, de telle sorte que Beth ne parvint pas à rapprocher la chaise de la table. Elle s'assit inconfortablement au bord du siège, inhabituellement raide et tendue.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle observa les autres détenus et leurs visiteurs, deux hommes firent entrer un troisième, menotté aux pieds et aux mains. Harvey Grimsbald sourit en avisant la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle viendrait le voir. Il la connaissait si bien ! Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui, il avait encore une chance de mener à bien ses projets contre Hotch. Il devrait juste la jouer finement.

Dès qu'il s'assit et plongea son regard dans celui de Beth, il comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il y lisait de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il lui dise que tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui depuis deux semaines n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, que son incarcération était une erreur. Nulle trace de colère ou de trahison.

« Beth, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Comment va Aaron ?

— Il est conscient. Les médecins sont optimistes, ils pensent qu'il a de grandes chances de ne pas avoir de séquelles durables. Harvey, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

D'un geste théâtral, Grimsbald écarta les mains et haussa les épaules pour montrer son impuissance. Il s'appliqua à prendre un air affligé.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, affirma-t-il calmement. Tout ce qui importe, c'est qu'Aaron aille bien. Je suis si soulagé ! Il aurait pu mourir…J'ai eu tellement peur ! Et toi, tu tiens le coup ?

— Je vais bien. Harvey, comment l'Agent Morgan a-t-il pu croire que tu étais le tueur ? C'est insensé ! »

Grimsbald se retint de sourire. Il l'avait piégée. Enfin, il l'avait piégée une vingtaine d'années plus tôt et là, il resserrait lentement les filets. Longtemps, il avait cherché le plan parfait, la faille de Hotch qu'il pourrait exploiter. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que sa faiblesse était son trop grand cœur, cette propension à aimer les gens, bien qu'il ne le montre que rarement. A l'époque, Harvey avait pensé s'en prendre à sa fiancée, Hayley.

De là, il s'était décidé à trouver une jeune femme suffisamment naïve pour qu'il puisse la manipuler et avec assez de qualités pour séduire Hotch. S'il avait pensé trouver la perle rare dans le foyer dont il était bénévole, il s'était vite rendu compte que la fille de ses voisins était parfaite : gentille, honnête et influençable. Grimsbald s'était donc rendu chez eux, jour après jours, se rendant indispensable : voisin attentionné, ami intime, confident fiable. Année après année, il avait façonné l'esprit de Beth, lui racontant des histoires de prince charmant et d'amour éternel, tout en mettant discrètement un terme à toutes ses relations.

Il avait redouté la fidélité de Hotch et son imperméabilité à toute amante. Foyet lui avait enlevé une bonne épine du pied. En tuant Hayley, il lui avait donné l'occasion de sortir son joker.

Quand Beth avait commencé à désespérer, pleurant à chaudes larmes contre son épaule bienveillantes, il lui avait subrepticement vanté les qualités de son fils, si bien que plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme avait eu envie de rencontrer Hotch, comme une princesse à qui ont chante si souvent les louanges de son prince charmant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif : le rencontrer.

Grimsbald lui avait donné sur Hotch suffisamment d'informations pour l'aborder. Cette rencontre au parc avait dépassé ses plus folles espérances. En quelques mois, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rapprochés. A présent, ils étaient piégés. Sans même le savoir. Et il s'en délectait.

« Ma puce, l'Agent Morgan n'était pas dans son état normal. Avec Aaron dans le coma, il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

— Mais…

— Chut, ça va. »

Grimsbald esquissa un sourire rassurant. Malgré ses menottes, il prit les mains de Beth entre les siennes. Il les serra doucement, chaleureusement, comme un ami sincère.

« Il a fait ce qu'il a pu, répéta-t-il gentiment. Je ne lui en veux pas. C'était une affaire difficile. Les erreurs arrivent.

— Je peux lui parler ! Tu ne peux pas être accusé de monstruosités pareilles…

— Et Aaron ? Beth, si tu prends mon parti, il devra choisir entre sa famille et son équipe. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il en sera dévasté. Pour lui, Beth. Il doit encore être si fragile, avec cette explosion encore si récente…J'ignore combien de chose il pourra endurer. Il est fort, pas indestructible. Tu comprends ? Pour Aaron, je suis prêt à rester en prison.

— Mais tu es innocent ! » se récria Beth, les larmes aux yeux.

Grimsbald sourit. Il avait décidément bien manœuvré avec elle. Pas un seul instant, elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse véritablement être le coupable. Après tout, il avait été si gentil et attentionné pendant toutes ces années. Il tourna un regard larmoyant vers elle.

« Ne le met pas dans une telle situation, s'il te plaît, l'implora-t-il. Je vais bien et lui aussi, c'est l'essentiel.

— Harvey…

— Tout va bien, répéta le manipulateur. Je peux endurer quelques mois d'emprisonnement si c'est dans l'intérêt d'Aaron. Tôt ou tard, l'Agent Morgan comprendra qu'il a fait une erreur.

— Je peux lui en parler, s'entêta Beth. Il me croira ! »

Grimsbald contint son énervement. Si Beth parlait de lui à Aaron ou à son équipe, ils se méfieraient d'elle et son plan échouerait. Elle était si naïve, si pleine de bonne volonté qu'il mit de longues minutes avant de parvenir à la convaincre. Enfin, elle sourit timidement et le tueur l'enlaça.

Lorsque Beth partit, Grimsbald se sentait plus léger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à sortir de prison. Grâce à son esprit machiavélique, il ne lui faudrait que du temps : du temps pour élaborer son plan, du temps pour manipuler une des femmes de la prison. Et du temps, il en avait. Il avait déjà passé vingt ans pour façonner un pion, il pouvait passer encore quelques mois à finaliser ses projets. Cette fois, il ne laisserait rien au hasard. Il tuerait Hotch de ses propres mains.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

Deux jours plus tard, toute l'équipe fut sur le pied de guerre à huit heures du matin : le médecin de Hotch voulait les voir. Sur le chemin pour aller vers l'hôpital, Garcia s'arrêta chez un fleuriste. Morgan, Reid et elle en ressortirent les bras pleins de fleurs multicolores. Comme elle ne connaissait pas les préférences de Hotch, l'analyste avait pris un peu de tout pour former de larges bouquets reliés par plusieurs bandes de tissu rose.

Le chirurgien les attendait dans son bureau. Au vu des cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, il avait passé la nuit auprès de ses patients. Les profileurs prièrent pour que ce ne soit pas auprès de Hotch. Ils n'étaient passés le voir que quelques heures la veille et le superviseur leur avait semblé fatigué. Ils s'assirent en face du bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica entra dans la pièce. Elle avait demandé un jour de congé, se doutant que les nouvelles seraient importantes. Elle tenait à être présente pour raconter le plus fidèlement possible tout ce qui s'était dit à Jack. Le garçon n'attendait qu'une chose : se rendre au chevet de son père.

« J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous, les rassura le praticien en jetant un coup d'œil amusé aux fleurs qui cachaient à moitié Garcia. L'Agent Hotchner est sorti d'affaire. »

Les exclamations de joie et de soulagement l'empêchèrent de poursuivre. Amusé, le médecin observa les profileurs. Garcia ne se tenait plus et pleurait à chaudes larmes, un large sourire tordant étrangement ses lèvres rouges écarlates. Morgan enlaçait un Reid ému tout en donnant une accolade à Rossi, qui, les coudes sur les genoux, avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. J.J et Blake échangeaient des mots joyeux, ravies de la nouvelle.

Le médecin se racla la gorge. Aussitôt, les profileurs se tournèrent vers lui, subitement calmés.

« La vie de l'Agent Hotchner n'est plus menacée, précisa-t-il, mais il est possible qu'il ait des séquelles. Pour qu'elles soient minimisées au maximum, je vous demande de ne pas le surmener. Le repos est fondamental pour une bonne récupération. »

Reid fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas encore déterminé l'ampleur des séquelles ?

— Il est encore trop tôt. Nous ferons des tests lorsqu'il restera réveillé quatre ou cinq heures d'affilées. Ce ne devrait plus être trop long. En attendant, si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Néanmoins je me permets d'insister : ménagez l'Agent Hotchner. Il doit absolument se reposer. »

Les profileurs hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient tous que si Hotch avait des séquelles, il risquait de perdre son job. Aucun d'eux ne voulait prendre le risque. Le médecin prit rapidement congé de l'équipe. Un interne les mena à l'étage supérieur, celui du service de soins continus.

Ils furent agréablement surpris de trouver Hotch dans une petite chambre dont les rideaux repoussés laissaient passer les rayons du soleil. Le staff médical avait pensé aux nombreux visiteurs et avait gentiment placé six chaises autour du lit plus une petite table dans un coin, à proximité du lit. Dessus, les infirmières avaient déposé un verre et une bouteille d'eau, les paquets que Garcia avait déjà apportés pour Hotch et une radio qui jouait doucement des musiques de rock des années 80. Rossi esquissa un sourire. Il savait que Hotch aimait ce type de chanson. Avait-il demandé lui-même à écouter cette station ou bien le staff avait-il été chanceux ?

Garcia déposa les fleurs sur la table. Elle les arrangea avec soin pendant que les autres s'installaient sur les chaises. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour le réveil de son superviseur bien aimé. La chambre était si triste avec ses murs gris uniforme qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir pris de nombreuses plantes qui représentaient pas moins de sept couleurs. En son for intérieur, elle avait déjà attribué un bouquet de fleur par profileur. Morgan apprécierait-il de savoir qu'elle avait choisi les roses en pensant à lui ?

Hotch était profondément endormi dans une position semi assise. A travers la mince chemise d'hôpital, Rossi devinait que les bandages avaient diminué en épaisseur. Il se réjouissait de chaque détail qui prouvait que Hotch était finalement sorti d'affaire. Les jours de terreur étaient enfin révolus. Si le superviseur avait encore besoin de récupérer, sa vie était sauve. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Gentiment, le vieux profileur tendit le bras pour serrer l'épaule de son ami.

La douce pression réveilla Hotch. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit son équipe réunie autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur chacun d'entre eux. Hormis Rossi et Reid, il n'avait pas vu les autres depuis longtemps, même s'il ne se souvenait que de cette semaine. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent jusqu'à former un de ces rares sourires dont il gratifiait les autres.

« Vous allez bien ?

— C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! s'exclama vivement Rossi avant d'adoucir ses propos par un franc sourire.

— Tu marques un point, admit Hotch en se redressant sur ses oreillers. Je vais bien. »

Il s'amusa des expressions dubitatives de ses agents. Ils le connaissaient bien. Un peu trop bien, même.

« J'ai mal partout et je suis fatigué, concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce, mais rien d'insurmontable. »

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants. Garcia commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il reprit la parole, calme et mesuré comme à son habitude :

« Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé : l'affaire du réplicateur, notre retour à New-York pour les assassinats, Emma Cheynes…L'explosion reste un peu confuse.

— On le serait à moins, tenta de le rassurer Rossi. Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer. »

Rossi savait qu'il prêchait dans le vide. En son for intérieur, il devait avouer que s'il lui manquait six semaines de sa vie, il n'aurait de cesse de se poser des questions jusqu'à combler les lacunes. Et Hotch était encore plus têtu que lui !

« Certaines choses restent confuses, poursuivit Hotch en se tournant vers Reid. Combien étions-nous dans cette cave ?

— Hotch, le médecin a dit que vous deviez vous reposer ! » intervint vivement J.J.

Devant l'hésitation de Reid et l'anxiété de J.J, Hotch s'inquiéta. Il se rappelait pourtant d'une personne qui s'était occupé de lui. Il lui avait demandé son nom mais ne se souvenait pas de la réponse. Il tenta de se rappeler les détails du visage qu'il avait aperçu quelques secondes. Tout était flou dans son esprit mais il parvint à se remémorer quelques éléments : les cheveux bruns en bataille couverts de poussière, les yeux inquiets et les mains noueuses.

Hotch se redressa subitement. Son mouvement brusque déclencha une migraine qui le plia en deux. Morgan et Rossi se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils le repoussèrent fermement contre ses oreillers.

« Doucement ou j'appelle le médecin, menaça Rossi.

— Reid…nous étions seuls, n'est ce pas ? Je ne t'ai pas reconnu !

— C'est normal, Hotch, tenta vainement de le rassurer Reid. Vous étiez blessé.

— Je suis désolé…

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner ! »

Hotch n'en fut pas convaincu mais, conscient que s'il ne se reprenait pas, Rossi mettrait ses menaces à exécution, il se força à inspirer et expirer lentement. Enfin, une fois la maîtrise de ses nerfs retrouvée et la migraine estompée, il se redressa, forçant Rossi à s'écarter un peu.

« Ça va, insista Hotch. Je vais bien. Reid, tu m'as sauvé la vie…Merci. »

Reid s'empourpra. N'était-ce pas plutôt à lui de remercier le superviseur ? Affreusement embarrassé, il marmonna un « vous aussi ». Les autres membres de l'équipe se concentrèrent sur les fleurs de Garcia, gênés d'être les témoins de ce qui semblait être une discussion privée entre Hotch et Reid. Ils regrettaient d'y avoir assisté. Le superviseur partageait rarement ses sentiments avec son équipe.

Hotch tendit le bras pour attraper le verre d'eau sur la table, brisant l'embarras qui s'était installé dans la chambre. Rossi lui épargna un geste trop douloureux en lui donnant le verre.

« Jolies fleurs, s'amusa enfin Hotch.

— Attendez de voir les cravates ! le tança Morgan.

— Déjà vues. Beth est passée ce matin avant d'aller travailler. Garcia, je ne mettrai jamais ça. Jamais ! »

Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent. L'équipe était si heureuse de retrouver leur superviseur et son humour grinçant qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de dissimuler leur joie. J.J sortit même quelques paquets pour que Jessica, effacée jusque là par la présence des profileurs, puisse admirer les cravates et les chaussettes bariolées.

« Comment va Jack ? » lui demanda soudainement Hotch.

Il attendait autant qu'il craignait la réponse. Il savait que Jack ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines et ça avait dû être une torture pour lui. Jessica confirma ses craintes :

« Tu lui manques affreusement. Trois semaines sans te voir ni te téléphoner, c'est difficile pour lui.

— Il ne m'a pas vu comme ça, n'est ce pas ? s'inquiéta Hotch.

— Non, bien sûr que non ! Au début, je lui ais dit que ton affaire était délicate et que tu ne pouvais pas appeler. Il sait que tu as été blessé seulement depuis ton réveil. Je comptais l'amener cette après midi, si tu te sens assez bien pour le voir. »

Le soulagement de Hotch était visible. Après l'épreuve que Jack avait eue en affrontant Foyet et en perdant sa mère, il ne voulait pas lui imposer en plus son coma. Jessica avait pris les bonnes décisions. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Hotch s'il voulait voir son fils : sa réponse était évidente. Du coup, Jessica prit congé. Elle devait retourner à Quantico s'occuper de ses enfants avant d'amener Jack à New-York.

« Sean passera cette après-midi, annonça Rossi avant d'ajouter à regret, les médecins ont informé le juge que ta vie n'était plus en danger et que tu étais conscient alors ce sera sa dernière permission de sortir. »

Hotch acquiesça. Sean avait été d'un grand secours pendant son coma. Un long moment, sa voix avait été son seul lien avec la réalité. Il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il resta pensif un instant. Que se serait-il passé si son frère n'avait pas été là ? Il mit fin à ses pensées noires.

« Et vous ?

— Comment ça ? interrogea Garcia.

— Quand rentrez-vous ?

— Dans trois jours, avoua J.J. Nous aimerions rester… »

Hotch fit un vague geste de la main. Personne ne savait mieux que lui ce qu'était le devoir. C'était déjà bien qu'ils aient eu quinze jours de congés. Les sérials killers ne prenaient pas de vacance. En conséquence, les profileurs n'en avaient pas non plus. Ou en tout cas pas toute l'équipe ensemble.

« Et l'enquête ?

— Close, répondit un peu trop précipitamment Blake.

— Nous avons attrapé le tueur, il est en prison, » précisa succinctement Morgan.

Tous deux détournèrent le regard quand l'attention de Hotch se focalisa sur eux. Toute l'équipe s'était mise d'accord : hors de question de lui révéler le rôle de Grimsbald dans cette affaire. Ils espéraient juste que Hotch n'allait pas insister.

Hotch les fixa tour à tour du regard. Chacun de ses hommes détourna les yeux mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui donna d'explications plus précises. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Pourquoi ne lui disaient-ils rien ? Il était leur superviseur, après tout. Il ne voyait qu'une seule raison. Une seule. Il blêmit. Inconsciemment, il avait toujours su que son père biologique reviendrait un jour le hanter.

« Hotch, ça va ? s'inquiéta J.J.

— Fatigué.

— Nous pouvons vous laisser, » proposa Garcia.

Devant l'absence de réaction de Hotch, les agents se levèrent. Ils s'avançaient vers la porte quand Rossi rebroussa chemin et revint s'installer au chevet de son ami. Faisant fi du regard outré de Hotch, le profileur éteignit la radio et se plongea dans la contemplation des fleurs. D'une main experte, il remit quelques plantes en place, ignorant délibérément son ami qui.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

— Fatigué ! »

En dépit du ton sec de son ami, Rossi ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il attendit. Il connaissait assez Hotch pour savoir qu'il lui parlerait, tôt ou tard. Il lui fallait juste être patient.

Hotch n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Pourtant, il savait que Rossi attendait sa confession. Il sentait le regard de son vieil ami posé sur lui. N'y avait-il pas une règle dans le service interdisant aux profileurs de se profiler entre eux ? De guerre lasse, sachant que Rossi ne s'e irait pas avant d'avoir eu le fin mot de l'histoire, Hotch céda et confia d'un ton à peine audible :

« J'ai toujours su qu'il reviendrai un jour. Ce n'est pas son genre d'oublier et encore moins de pardonner mais…_Il_ a failli tuer Reid !

— Je te dirais bien que ce n'était pas de ta faute mais tu ne me croiras jamais, commença Rossi, alors je vais simplement te dire ceci : il est sous les verrous et ton équipe va bien. C'est tout ce qui importe.

— Il reviendra. Il ne s'arrêtera pas.

— Aaron, si jamais il s'approche de toi, de Jack ou de quiconque d'autre, je le tire à vue ! »

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Hotch. Il connaissait assez la législation pour savoir que les agents du FBI étaient obligés de faire une sommation. Autrement, ils risquaient des poursuites pour meurtre et éventuellement la peine de mort. Rossi le savait, évidemment. Bien qu'il connaisse l'étendue de l'affection que lui portait Rossi, Hotch fut touché de ce témoignage.

Rossi laissa passer quelques minutes. Tranquillement assis sur la chaise inconfortable, il savourait chaque instant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas son vieil ami. Pendant la nuit, il avait fait un cauchemar, rêvant que les ambulanciers avaient sorti deux cadavres des décombres. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut.

« Tu n'es plus amnésique, n'est ce pas ? » reprit Rossi à voix basse.

Hotch se rembrunit. En dépit de la profonde amitié qui le liait à Rossi, il y avait des choses qu'il tenait à garder secrètes. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à quiconque. Il lui en voulait presque d'avoir mis à jour ses blessures les plus secrètes. Pourquoi diable n'était-il pas sorti avec les autres ?

« Non, reconnu Hotch. Je…J'avais des cauchemars. Des bribes de souvenirs…et puis un jour, tout m'est revenu.

— Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Avec le temps, les cauchemars se sont espacés et tout a continué comme si de rien n'était. »

Rossi se doutait de la réponse. Certains secrets étaient trop lourds pour être partagés, mêmes s'ils devraient l'être. Lui-même avait gardé secrète la mort de son fils et l'avait amèrement regretté.

Hotch inspira lentement dans l'espoir de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Sean est au courant ? murmura-t-il.

— Oui. Morgan et J.J sont allés le voir. Il nous a beaucoup aidé dans l'enquête.

— Il doit me détester.

— Balivernes ! le houspilla sèchement Rossi. Tu le connais mieux que ça, Aaron ! Il était surpris, blessé que tu ne le lui ais pas dit mais pas en colère. En revanche, il était terrorisé. Nous l'étions tous ! Tu nous as vraiment fait peur. »

Hotch esquissa un petit sourire contrit. Enfin il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son vieil ami. Un instant, il songea à s'excuser avant de comprendre que ce serait inutile. Rien n'était sa faute, hormis peut-être le fait qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'Emma Cheynes avait une bombe.

S'apercevant de la fatigue du superviseur, Rossi se leva. Il s'avança vers le lit et posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule indemne de Hotch, le serrant affectueusement.

« Repose-toi. Tu auras besoin d'être en forme cet après midi. »

.

Lorsque l'avion en provenance de Quantico atterrit à New-York, Rossi attendait sur le parking depuis près d'une demi-heure. Enfin, Jessica et Jack s'approchèrent de la voiture. Le garçonnet bondissait de joie, un large sourire affiché sur son visage enfantin. Après trois semaines sans voir ni parler à son père, il ne tenait plus en place. L'heure de vol jusqu'à New-York avait été une torture, autant pour lui que pour Jessica et probablement pour tous les autres passagers. Rossi en eut un aperçu pendant les vingt minutes que durèrent le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport.

J'espère que tu es reposé, Hotch ! songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Sa prémonition se révéla vraie. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu retenir la mini-tornade, Jack bondit dans le service de soins continus, cherchant la chambre de son père. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il jaillit à l'intérieur avant que Rossi n'ait pu le ralentir.

Par chance, le bruit dans le couloir avait réveillé Hotch, si bien qu'il ne fut pas surpris de voir Jack faire irruption dans sa chambre. Immédiatement en voyant la petite bouille blonde, Hotch sourit. Il tendit le bras, ne faisant pas attention à la douleur de son épaule, et enlaça Jack.

« Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

— Toi aussi papa ! »

Hotch relâcha son étreinte, à moitié à cause de la douleur et à moitié parce que Jessica et Rossi s'avançaient dans la chambre.

« Doucement ! lui enjoignit fermement Jessica en interdisant à l'enfant de monter sur le lit. Papa a besoin de se reposer !

— ça va » les rassura Hotch.

Rossi, resté un peu à l'écart, sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Rien n'était mieux pour le moral de Hotch que de tenir son fils contre lui. Jack était le meilleur remède à ses blessures. Discrètement, le profileur s'éclipsa. Il restait moins d'une heure avant que Sean n'arrive du pénitencier. Il tenait à ce que père et fils passent ce moment ensemble. Jessica le suivit dehors. Elle était heureuse de voir son beau-frère complètement conscient et sans séquelles visibles.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le couloir de l'hôpital et s'arrêta derrière la porte de la chambre, Sean hésita à entrer. Il entendait des éclats de rire à l'intérieur et n'avait aucune envie de briser ce moment de complicité entre son frère et son neveu. Finalement, il frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte, espérant à moitié qu'ils passeraient inaperçus.

La porte s'entrouvrit et le visage rieur de Jack apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Bonjour oncle Sean !

— Salut Jack ! Hum…est ce que je dérange ?

— Jack, laisse entrer Sean, s'il te plaît » intervint Hotch.

Le garçonnet ouvrit en grand la porte et laissa passer son oncle. Avec un sourire crispé, Sean s'avança dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas vu Hotch depuis trois jours. A l'époque, il était encore à moitié inconscient. Cette fois, ce fut un Hotch parfaitement éveillé et redressé dans son lit qui lui faisait face. Ils échangèrent un sourire timide, tous deux incertains de la réaction de l'autre. Les cheveux courts et l'absence de barbe surprirent agréablement Hotch. Il s'empêcha de faire une réflexion, se doutant que son cadet avait voulu lui faire plaisir.

Un instant, il songea demander à Jack de partir mais le petit garçon, lové contre lui, n'avait de toute évidence aucune envie de le quitter. Comprenant la situation, Sean s'installa simplement sur la chaise la plus proche de son frère. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jessica revienne chercher Jack, vers dix-sept heures.

« Au revoir papa !

— A demain, bonhomme, lui murmura Hotch à l'oreille. Je t'aime.

— Je t'aime aussi ! »

Un silence inconfortable succéda au départ de Jack. Hotch comme Sean savaient qu'ils devaient parler d'un certain sujet mais aucun des deux n'osait débuter la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » finit par demander Sean.

Hotch décela une légère déception dans l'intonation de son frère. La question était légitime. Découvrir à plus de trente ans que son frère avait été adopté était un coup dur.

« Je ne voulais pas y repenser, avoua Hotch. Nos parents ont toujours été ma seule famille. Et toi aussi, plus tard. _Lui_ ne l'a jamais été. »

Hotch inspira. Il était plus à l'aise dans le rôle du grand-frère qui remplaçait leur père que dans celui qui avait à se justifier. Il ne sut pas si la migraine était causée par sa fatigue ou par son inquiétude mais elle devenait de pire en pire. S'il n'avait craint de se trahir auprès de Sean, il se serait pris la tête entre les mains. Son petit frère ne fut pas dupe mais il attendait la suite, pressentant que Hotch n'avait pas terminé.

« Je…Je n'avais pas envie de tu me vois d'une autre façon, finit par avouer Hotch après quelques minutes de silence. Tu m'en veux ? »

Sean n'ajouta rien. A l'époque du décès de son père, il avait moins de dix ans. Hotch avait endossé le rôle paternel. Sean savait que s'il avait était au courant de son adoption, il n'aurait pas hésité à lui renvoyer à la lui renvoyer à la figure, à lui signifier qu'il ne faisait pas réellement partie de la famille, qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des ordres. Sur ce point, au moins, son aîné le connaissait bien. Un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs.

« Au début, j'étais trop inquiet pour ça, avoua Sean. Mais le soir dans ma cellule, après m'être creusé la tête, je me suis demandé pourquoi. J'ai cru que tu ne me faisais pas confiance et…et j'ai été forcé d'admettre qu'à ta place, je ne m'aurais pas fait confiance non plus. »

Sean inspira. Les larmes lui étaient monté aux yeux.

« C'est ça qui m'a blessé : savoir que tu avais eu raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Je suis désolé, Aaron. J'ai vraiment été un piètre frangin ! Je te jure que je serai à la hauteur.

— Tu l'as été ! Quand j'étais dans le coma… »

La voix de Hotch s'enroua. Par moments, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit, finit-il par dévoiler. Tu m'as aidé, Sean. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Le cadet sourit timidement. Il avait essayé d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir son frère dans son coma mais il en avait été incapable. Tout au plus avait-il s'était-il renseigné sur internet et avait-il demandé des informations supplémentaires au médecin.

Indécis, les deux frères échangèrent une timide accolade.

« Tu devrais te reposer, suggéra Sean.

— Je vais bien. Comme ça se passe à la prison ? »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la migraine eurent raison de Hotch. Sean le regarda dormir, soulagé que le sommeil de son frère lui évite des au revoir gênants. Il sortit d'une poche une carte et un stylo que Rossi lui avait donnés. Il hésita avant d'écrire un message pour son aîné. Il posa la carte sur la table, juste derrière celle de Jack.

Avant de partir, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Hotch. Si son frère avait été conscient, Sean ne se serait jamais permis une telle familiarité. Il réalisa avec amertume à quel point leur relation était fragile. Pourtant, mis à part son frère et son neveu, Sean n'avait personne.

« Au revoir Aaron. Rétabli-toi bien. »

.

Lorsque Hotch se réveilla, il découvrit une bonne partie de son équipe endormie dans les chaises autour de son lit. Seuls Garcia et Morgan étaient encore éveillés. Ils parlaient à voix basse en se servant copieusement dans une assiette de cookies. Sur la table, les vestiges de plats à emporter témoignaient du fait que les agents avaient dîné dans la chambre.

Ni le profileur ni l'analyste ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'il était réveillé. Hotch glissa une main à l'arrière de son crâne en grimaçant. La migraine s'était estompée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna-t-il.

— Un peu plus de onze heures du soir, s'empressa de lui répondre Garcia en accourant près de lui. Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Vous allez me poser la question à chaque fois ? rétorqua Hotch. Je vais bien. Je suis sorti d'affaire alors arrêtez de faire comme si j'allais mourir d'une seconde à l'autre ! »

Le sourire de Garcia s'effaça. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'irriter. Ils avaient été si inquiets qu'ils avaient encore du mal à considérer Hotch comme sorti d'affaire, en particulier elle qui avait été présente au moment de ses problèmes cardiaques.

« Vous voulez un cookie ? proposa plutôt l'analyste.

— Volontiers. »

Comme il ne savait pas si son estomac allait tenir le choc après trois semaines de nourriture par intraveineuse, il choisit le plus petit de l'assiette et grignota lentement. Garcia était toujours aussi douée en pâtisseries.

« Vous devriez rentrer à l'hôtel, suggéra Hotch avec sollicitude. Vous ne pouvez pas retourner au département si vous êtes fatigués. »

Comprenant que Hotch avait envie de rester seul, Morgan secoua doucement ses collègues. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à leur superviseur, ils quittèrent l'hôpital. Leur patron avait raison : ils devaient retourner au bureau deux jours plus tard et les nuits assis sur une chaise en plastique étaient loin d'être aussi reposantes que les nuits dans un bon lit. J.J alla embrasser son fils avant de se glisser dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Will passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux longs de sa femme.

Hotch fut reconnaissant de ces quelques heures de calme. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois qu'il s'était réveillé, quelqu'un était avec lui. S'il en était reconnaissant à ses proches, il avait besoin de réfléchir et pour ce faire il avait besoin de solitude. Il termina le cookie et croisa les bras. Son épaule était encore un peu douloureuse mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses douleurs respiratoires et ses migraines. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle était l'étendue de ses blessures. D'un certain côté, il n'était pas certain de vouloir la connaitre. Ses problèmes de mémoire, en particulier, l'effrayaient au plus haut point. Qu'allait-il faire s'il avait des séquelles ? Il risquait de perdre son job. Peut-être même ne pourrait-il plus élever Jack.

Quand il s'aperçut que la ligne affichée sur le moniteur cardiaque devenait plus saccadée, Hotch se força à se calmer. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une infirmière déboule dans sa chambre et le gave de médicaments. Après une longue hésitation, il glissa deux doigts sous les bandages qui entouraient encore son crâne. Ils suivirent les bords de la plaie sur dix centimètres, tâtant précautionneusement la peau recousue. Hotch pâlit et retira sa main. La gravité de sa blessure l'angoissait.

Finalement, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, huit heures étaient passées. Un bruit dans le couloir avait mis fin à son début de cauchemar. Un peu confus au début, il craignit qu'un reflet sur la vitre de la fenêtre ne soit une flamme comme celles qu'il avait vues dans la cave. Il passa la main contre son visage pour effacer les dernières traces de ses mauvais rêves. Quelques secondes plus tard, un médecin entra dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour Agent Hotchner ! le salua vivement le médecin. C'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir réveillé.

— C'est un plaisir de l'être ! » répliqua Hotch.

Il observa le chirurgien pratiquer sa ronde habituelle, vérifier les constantes et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Nous allons pouvoir vous retirer tout ça, indiqua le médecin en montrant les tubes. A en juger par ceci… »

Il indiqua l'assiette vide que Garcia avait oubliée, vestige des cookies de la veille. Une fois certain que son estomac tenait le coup, Hotch en avait mangé deux autres.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficulté à vous nourrir. »

Finalement, alors que le praticien s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Hotch se résolut à poser la question qui l'avait torturée toute la nuit :

« Je vais avoir des séquelles ?

— Vous vous en êtes remarquablement remis jusqu'à maintenant.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse franche, remarqua Hotch avec angoisse.

— Nous allons faire des tests. Je suppose que le plus tôt sera le mieux, n'est ce pas ? »

Hotch acquiesça nerveusement. Il avait besoin de savoir dans quel état il était. Le médecin s'éclipsa et revint avec une béquille.

« Bien. Commencez par vous lever. Allez-y doucement. »

Appuyé sur le médecin, Hotch se redressa péniblement. Tous ses muscles, inactifs depuis trois semaines, restaient désespérément raides. Assis sur le lit, se força à repousser son appréhension, priant simplement pour que son équipe fasse la grasse matinée. Il ne voulait pas les voir avant d'être fixé.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Hotch chancela et réussit à retrouver son équilibre sans l'aide du médecin. Il s'appuyait lourdement sur la béquille pour ménager sa jambe fracturée. Il fit quelques pas sans desserrer les dents. Il s'était habitué à la douleur dans sa tête et ses côtes mais les mouvements de son épaule avaient déclenché une vague de souffrance dont il se serait bien passé.

« C'est parfait, ça suffit, décida le médecin. Inutile de vous surmener. C'est très bien pour une première fois. Vous allez passer une radio pour voir l'évolution de vos fractures. Si tout a évolué comme prévu, nous devrions troquer le plâtre de votre jambe contre une attelle plus légère. »

Hotch masqua sa déception. Ce n'était pas les blessures physiques qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Il allait reprendre la parole quand le médecin sortit une multitude de demi-feuilles cartonnées. Certaines étaient couvertes d'écritures dactylographiées, d'autres seulement d'un dessin voire d'un unique point. Hotch retint ça respiration.

« On y est » songea-t-il.

.

Lorsque l'équipe arriva, ils trouvèrent Hotch en train de regarder par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La radio comme la télévision étaient éteintes, laissant la chambre dans un silence désarmant. Incertains, les profileurs hésitèrent à la porte. Finalement, après une fraction de seconde, Morgan s'avança et les autres le suivirent. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait entamer une conversation, même par un simple bonjour, tant Hotch semblait accaparé par ses pensées.

« Comment est le nouveau Chef de Section ? finit par demander Hotch en se tournant vers ses visiteurs.

— Bien, concéda Rossi du bout des lèvres. Il s'est montré compréhensif. J'attends de le côtoyer un peu plus pour me faire une idée plus précise. »

A nouveau, pas un bruit ne régna. Rossi étudia précisément son ami, inquiet de le voir se renfermer autant. Garcia, quant à elle, tenait difficilement immobile. Elle échangeait quelques regards inquiets avec J.J, serrant le carton de donuts sans oser en proposer à Hotch. De toute évidence, leur superviseur était de mauvaise humeur.

Enfin, Reid remarqua la béquille à proximité du lit et l'absence du volumineux plâtre.

« Le médecin est passé ? »

Les lèvres pincées de Hotch lui tinrent lieu de réponse. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur parler. Pourquoi ne s'en allaient-ils pas ? Il allait bien, bon sang ! Une vague de colère s'empara de lui. Il la maîtrisa tant bien que mal en s'efforçant de ne pas se trahir auprès de ses subordonnés.

Les profileurs échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils s'étaient rendu compte que Hotch avait eu du mal à garder son sang froid. Pour qu'il soit aussi furieux, les nouvelles ne devaient pas être bonnes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » insista maladroitement Reid.

Hotch lui décocha un regard glacial. Reid se tassa sur sa chaise. Il déglutit difficilement et implora Morgan d'intervenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais vu Hotch réellement en colère ou, en tout cas, jamais contre lui.

« Troubles de la concentration » lâcha Hotch du bout des lèvres en détournant les yeux.

Rossi n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça impliquait mais à l'expression contrite de Reid ça devait être d'une certaine gravité.

« C'est soignable ? redouta J.J.

— Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

— Les troubles de la concentration ne sont pas inhabituels après un traumatisme crânien, » tenta Reid.

Mal lui en prit. Hotch le fusilla du regard. Comprenant qu'il n'était guère d'humeur à avoir de la visite, l'équipe prit gentiment congé. Avant de partir, Garcia déposa sa boite de donuts sur la table, jetant au passage un coup d'œil aux multiples cartes de bon rétablissement et aux fleurs assoiffées. Seul Rossi resta dans la chambre, encore une fois. Même si Hotch n'avait pas envie de parler, il en avait besoin et c'était à lui de le faire s'ouvrir. Néanmoins, il attendit quelques instants avant de le confronter, histoire que l'homme se calme un peu.

« Je n'y connais rien en troubles de la concentration, commença Rossi. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

— Je devais fixer un mot sur une pancarte. Au bout de cinq minutes, ma vision est devenue floue. Ça se produit à chaque fois que j'essaye de rester focalisé sur quelque chose plus de quelques minutes !

— Les médecins t'ont dit que ça pouvait être soigné, non ?

— Peut-être, répéta Hotch. Avec de la rééducation.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit Rossi avant de préciser devant la colère de son ami, Aaron, tu aurais pu mourir ! Pendant des jours, nous ne savions pas en quittant l'hôpital si tu serais encore en vie le lendemain ! Si…Même si c'était permanent, ce qui n'est pas encore certain, ce serait un bien faible prix à payer. Hotch, regarde-moi !

— Je sais mais… murmura Hotch. Comment je vais faire si je suis incapable de me concentrer plus de quelques minutes ? Comment je peux élever Jack ainsi ?

— Tu te poseras la question après la rééducation, décida Rossi. Rien ne dit que ce sera permanent. »

Devant l'absence de réaction de Hotch, Rossi fut pris d'un doute.

« Il y a autre chose ? redouta-t-il.

— Quand…J'ai refait le test, encore et encore. Je n'y arrivais pas ! Quand les médecins ont voulu tout arrêter... Dave, je me suis mis en colère ! Vraiment en colère ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai eu…J'ai eu l'impression d'être comme _lui_. Et tout à l'heure, j'étais furieux contre Reid ! Reid, tu te rends compte ?

— Tu n'es pas comme lui ! affirma avec véhémence Rossi. Aaron, c'est normal d'éprouver de la colère après tout ce que tu as enduré. N'importe qui serait enragé. C'est humain et tu es la personne la plus humaine que je n'ai jamais vue.

— Je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler ! Dave, si je perds mon sang-froid avec Jack…

— ça n'arrivera pas ! Aaron, Jack a déboulé ici comme un boulet de canon. Tu as eu des difficultés à te maîtriser ? Non ! Je t'ai vu avec lui. Tu étais attentif, attentionné…Aaron, tu n'as pas changé malgré ton accident. »

Hotch se détendit enfin et Rossi comprit qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait. Il lui tendit la boite de donuts pour achever de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Tu sors quand ?

— D'ici quelques jours, révéla Hotch. Je devrai avoir un suivi régulier mais au moins je serai à la maison.

— C'est super ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Tu pourras me rapporter mon sac, s'il te plaît ? demanda Hotch. Je n'ai pas envie de me balader en chemise de nuit !

— Vu comment tu es populaire dans le service, les infirmières apprécieraient, » s'amusa Rossi.

Hotch lui renvoya un coup d'œil mi figue mi-raisin avant de partir d'un léger éclat de rire. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de lui. Dans l'hôpital, il faisait figure de VIP. Il s'en était amusé.

« Sérieusement, je n'en peux plus de rester dans ce lit à ne rien faire, avoua Hotch.

— Tu veux que je t'apporte des livres ?

— Mon ordinateur suffira, merci. »

.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, J.J, Blake, Garcia et Morgan avaient appris en moins d'une heure tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les troubles de la concentration. Reid avait dû reformuler à de nombreuses reprises, tant ses phrases issues mot pour mot de ses bouquins étaient du charabia pour ses collègues.

« J'espère que ce sera temporaire, pria J.J.

— Moi aussi, espéra Garcia. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un autre superviseur !

— En fait, outre ces problèmes, il est probable que Hotch ait également des troubles de l'humeur. Il était à la limite de la dépression tout à l'heure puis furieux, analysa Reid en ajoutant précipitamment, mais c'est normal, ne vous inquiétez pas !

— Non, c'est clair, aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! remarqua ironiquement J.J.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il s'agit de problèmes normaux et qu'ils peuvent disparaître après quelques jours voire quelques semaines.

— Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant que le patron soit de meilleure humeur ? questionna Blake qui refusait de se lamenter pendant des heures.

— Will voulait aller au parc mais… grimaça J.J. Il doit être au cinéma à l'heure qu'il est. Nous pourrions les rejoindre. »

Le programme fut adopté à l'unanimité. Ils allaient partir quand ils virent Rossi quitter la chambre de Hotch. Le profileur les rassura d'un geste de la main.

« Il va bien ! leur garantit-il. Je crois qu'il a pris toute la mesure de ce qui s'est passé. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits. Que faites vous ?

— Nous allions au cinéma, révéla J.J. Vous venez ?

— Non, non. Amusez vous bien ! »

Rossi leur fit signe de profiter. En ce qui le concernait, il retourna à l'hôtel chercher les affaires de Hotch. Quand il revint dans la chambre d'hôpital, Hotch se dépêcha de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Il en sorti habillé d'un pantalon de costume et d'une chemise blanche. Un tee-shirt décontracté aurait été préférable mais il n'en avait pas pris. Avec un soupir de soulagement, l'agent se réinstalla dans son lit, heureux au moins d'être capable de garder une certaine autonomie.

.

Grimsbald arpenta la cellule. Voilà deux jours qu'il était en isolement. Il avait demandé à y être placé lui-même à la stupéfaction des gardiens de prison. Il passa la main le long de l'armature du lit. Un sourire amusé tordit étrangement son visage ridé. La seule ombre au tableau qu'il trouvait était l'uniforme d'une hideuse couleur orange. Ses costumes italiens lui manquaient.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention. Son sourire s'élargit. Il n'y avait que dix cellules d'isolement, dont seulement deux étaient utilisées, si bien qu'un seul gardien s'occupait des prisonniers : il leur apportait les repas et effectuait toutes les rondes. Un seul gardien, affecté à l'isolement pour une semaine. Autrement dit, Grimsbald avait dix minutes par jour pour lui parler, seul à seul. Personne ne les dérangeait. L'assassin ne se pressait pas : il avait le temps. Les mots n'étaient-ils pas les armes les plus mortelles ? Il savait fort bien les manier. Il avait le temps pour distiller son poison.

Non, décidément, mis à part cet affreux uniforme orange, tout allait bien.

* * *

Plus qu'un chapitre !


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

La voiture s'arrêta dans le parking de la résidence. Comme toute son équipe était en mission à des centaines de kilomètres de là, Jessica était venue chercher Hotch et le reconduire chez lui. Il n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de conduire à cause de son attelle. Quand il avait suggéré rentrer en train, Jessica l'avait presque grondé, comme un enfant qui aurait dit une bêtise.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence jusqu'au premier étage. Têtu, Hotch avait refusé de prendre l'ascenseur malgré sa jambe. Il ne le prenait jamais et comme Jack était avec eux, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter en changeant ses habitudes.

Hotch retrouva avec plaisir son appartement, tout comme Jack. Le garçonnet fila vers sa chambre et bondit sur le lit avant de changer d'avis et se jeter sur son coffre à jouets. Lentement, Hotch fit le tour de l'appartement. Après un mois d'absence, il aurait dû y avoir une couche de poussière sur tous les meubles et de la moisissure dans le frigo. Ce n'était pas le cas. Tout avait été rangé et dépoussiéré avec attention. Dans le frigo, il trouva des boites en plastiques renfermant des plats cuisinés. L'attention le toucha et il esquissa un sourire. Sur la table de la salle à manger, une assiette de gâteaux n'attendait que lui et Jack. A en juger par les bords d'un rose soutenu, l'assiette appartenait à Garcia. L'analyste n'avait pas osé envahir l'appartement de Hotch de couleurs vives, de peluches ou de ballons. Seule une banderole indiquant « bon retour à la maison » accrochée sur le mur trahissait la personnalité emportée de Garcia. Le message avait été signé de toute l'équipe mais également par Sean, Beth, Jack et Jessica.

« Merci pour tout, chuchota Hotch en prenant garde à ce que Jack ne l'entende pas.

— C'est normal. Aaron, la famille est là pour les coups durs. Ton équipe m'a aidée. Ils tiennent tous beaucoup à toi.

— Je tiens aussi beaucoup à eux. »

Cette fois, Hotch sourit largement. Il étreignit gentiment sa belle-sœur. Il aurait bien aimé que Sean soit présent. Bien qu'il soit passé à la prison saluer son frère avant de revenir à Quantico, ce n'était pas la même chose. Son frère lui manquait.

« Nous sommes vendredi. Beth va venir ?

— Elle arrive ce soir, » confirma Hotch.

Au début, il avait craint que Jessica n'accueille froidement l'annonce de sa nouvelle relation. Lui même avait parfois culpabilisé avec l'impression de trahir Haley. A son grand soulagement, sa belle sœur s'était réjouie pour lui, sans lui en vouloir de refaire sa vie.

Hotch se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il plaça sa béquille derrière la table basse. Jack revint dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de son père après avoir avidement pioché dans l'assiette de gâteaux. Hotch l'écouta lui raconter sa journée, du petit-déjeuner au dîner, en passant par les récréations pendant lesquelles il jouait avec ses copains. Jack n'omit pas un seul détail, rendant son récit particulièrement long. D'ordinaire, Hotch était ravi de connaitre le moindre détail de sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'un camarade ennuyait son fils. Seulement sa concentration, passée de cinq à vingt minutes en une semaine, fut mise à rude épreuve. S'il n'avait eu aucun mal de tête jusqu'à maintenant, la migraine commençait à poindre.

Il inspira et se força à écouter avec attention les paroles de son fils. Plus il se faisait violence pour écouter chaque mot de Jack, plus la migraine se faisait forte. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il se pinça l'arrête du nez, ferma un bref instant les yeux et se força à respirer lentement.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que Jack le regardait avec crainte, subitement silencieux.

« Ça va, bonhomme, le rassura Hotch en l'embrassant sur le front. Tout va bien. Tu me racontes la suite ? »

Jack ne se fit pas prier. Cette fois, Hotch ne manqua pas un seul mot. Il le considéra comme une victoire majeure.

.

Dans une petite ville de l'Ohio, les profileurs rongeaient leur frein. Bien qu'ils aient une affaire en cours, ils ne pouvaient empêcher leur esprit de se tourner vers leur superviseur. Hotch rentrait chez lui ce matin. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles de Jessica. Régulièrement, ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers leur téléphone, de plus en plus inquiets de ne pas avoir de nouvelles alors que la journée s'avançait. Devant la déconcentration flagrante de Rossi, Morgan s'apprêta à rappeler à l'ordre ses troupes mais il y renonça. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à rester totalement focalisé sur leur affaire. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils négligeaient le cas : ils y travaillaient âprement depuis plus d'une dizaine d'heures.

Finalement, vers quatorze heures, Hotch se connecta à la webcam de son ordinateur. Lorsque son écran afficha l'image du bureau de police avec ses subordonnés, il se sentit soudain nostalgique. Il lui tardait de pouvoir reprendre le travail. Ces deux dernières semaines d'inactivité, rythmées par la rééducation et les visites de Beth l'avaient conduit dans une routine ennuyante dont il se sortait difficilement.

« Hotch ? s'étonna J.J.

— Ne devrais-tu pas être avec Jack ? remarqua Rosi.

— On est vendredi, il est à l'école, expliqua distraitement Hotch. Comment se passe votre affaire ? »

Morgan esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre que le superviseur s'ennuyait. Même s'il n'avait officiellement pas le droit de mettre son nez dans les cas du département des sciences du comportement, Hotch ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Si Morgan aurait dû mettre un terme à la conversation, il savait depuis l'attaque de Foyet qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser Hotch tourner en rond et ressasser les mêmes pensées moroses.

« Deux hommes ont été assassinés à deux semaines d'intervalle par le même tueur, détailla Morgan. Nous n'avons pas réussi à relier les victimes.

— Les corps ont été abandonnés dans des ruelles mal fréquentées, pointa Blake.

— Comme notre suspect castre ses victimes, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'une femme, révéla Reid. Elle a un type bien défini : elle traque des hommes blonds, la trentaine, cadres et célibataires.

— Traque ? pointa Hotch.

— Nous avons trouvé des marques de taser dans leur cou. »

Hotch hocha pensivement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées. Il prit des notes sur un calepin noir posé sur la table basse de son salon. Comme il n'avait officiellement pas le droit de travailler, il n'avait pas demandé à Garcia de lui communiquer le dossier, de peur qu'elle ne subisse une sanction administrative à cause de lui. Du coup, il fallait que ses agents lui résument toute l'affaire.

Bien qu'il n'y fasse pas attention, Hotch était fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur depuis plus d'une demi-heure. S'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop accaparé par l'affaire, toute son équipe se réjouit de ses progrès. Chacun espérait qu'il reprendrait ses fonctions rapidement, même si ses fractures lui avaient imposé un arrêt d'au moins un mois avant de pouvoir revenir au bureau et trois mois avant de pouvoir remettre le pied sur le terrain.

Bien plus tard, son carnet gribouillé de notes et avec un début de migraine, Hotch fut dérangé par la sonnette de son appartement. Les jambes et le dos raides d'être assis depuis des heures dans son canapé, courbé sur son ordinateur, il grimaça en s'emparant de sa béquille. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il était cinq heures de l'après midi.

Il s'attendait à trouver Jessica dans le couloir : elle devait passer le prendre pour aller chercher Jack à l'école. A la place, il trouva Beth, un large sourire sur le visage.

« J'ai pu me libérer un peu plus tôt, expliqua la jeune femme en lui déposant un baiser au coin des lèvres.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre ! »

Beth éclata de rire. Après l'accident de Hotch, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps libre avec lui. A présent qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même ville, elle savait que leurs moments d'intimité diminueraient drastiquement.

Son regard se posa sur la table basse. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant des photos de corps mutilés mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle le connaissait assez pour ne pas être surprise.

.

Dans la cour de la prison, les détenus se réunirent en cercle, interdisant aux gardiens de se frayer un chemin parmi eux. Au centre, deux prisonniers tenaient Grimsbald pendant qu'un troisième le passait à tabac. Si les surveillants pénitentiaires devaient assurer l'ordre, compte tenu de la personnalité du prisonnier molesté, ils ne firent guère de zèle et ordonnèrent mollement aux détenus de s'écarter. Quand ils atteignirent enfin Grimsbald, l'homme était salement amoché. Aucun des gardiens ne s'en émut : tous avaient encore en mémoire les deux policiers tués par sa bombe et les trois blessés. Les deux mois qui s'étaient à présent écoulés depuis l'emprisonnement du tueur n'estompait aucunement la colère des fonctionnaires à son égard.

Il fut conduit à l'infirmerie. Attaché sur un lit médical, attendant l'arrivée du médecin, Grimsbald étudia la petite pièce. Il avait délibérément provoqué le caïd de la prison pour y être envoyé. Il bougea sa mâchoire douloureuse, plia ses bras ankylosés et inspira profondément pour tester ses côtes. A priori, il n'avait rien de cassé, juste des contusions qui tourneraient bientôt au noir. D'habitude, c'était lui qui frappait. Son orgueil s'accommodait mal d'être le punching-ball d'un détenu, même si c'était conforme à son plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. La médecin, une grande femme d'une quarantaine d'années au tailleur sobre et presque austère, s'avança vers lui. La réputation de dangereux psychopathe tueur de flic avait précédé Grimsbald : un gardien resta avec lui tout le long de son séjour dans l'infirmerie. Si le tueur en fut contrarié, il avait espéré un tête à tête, il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il s'appliqua à se montrer aussi poli, docile et inoffensif que possible.

Sa patience paya : après six autres bagarres sur une période de deux semaines, l'infirmière se détendit en sa présence. Elle n'avait pas de raison de maintenir le plus haut degré de sécurité puisque Grimsbald s'était toujours montré charmant avec elle, sans aucune parole déplacée ni geste équivoque. Désormais, le gardien resta derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, à quelques mètres du patient de l'infirmière.

.

Hotch arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. La seule chose sur laquelle il était certain de ne pas avoir de problème était sa jambe. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de marcher normalement malgré l'attelle, sans utiliser sa béquille. Son épaule s'était également bien soignée : il parvenait à faire quasiment tous les mouvements possibles. Ses côtes restaient fragiles, certains mouvements étaient encore douloureux. Seule restait sa tête. Hotch préféra ne pas faire de pronostique.

Assis dans la salle d'attente, il observait chacune des personnes présentes pour tromper son ennui. Ses sens aiguisés de profileurs décelèrent les gestes les plus anodins. Il devina que le couple en face de lui ne durerait pas longtemps à en juger par la manière dont elle repoussait les tentatives de séduction de son compagnon. Dans un coin, un jeune homme restait muet malgré ses parents à côté de lui, renfermé et de mauvaise humeur. Hotch ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre que la joie des parents était feinte. Le sourire de la mère était trop figé et celui du père trop large pour paraitre naturels. Ils attendaient des mauvaises nouvelles comme presque tous ceux qui attendaient.

Enfin, le médecin l'appela. Retenant sa respiration, Hotch pénétra dans le bureau des consultations. Il s'était à peine assis que le médecin vérifiait déjà ses radios, sorties d'un volumineux dossier. Le profileur relâcha sa respiration. L'attitude détendue du médecin lui indiquait à elle seule qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes majeurs.

« Bien…marmonna le médecin en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez pointu. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'attelle. »

Il reposa la radio, observa une seconde son patient puis prit la suivante. Hotch serra les dents. Cette fois, les choses sérieuses commençaient. Si quelque chose pouvait mal tourner, c'était maintenant.

« Vous avez encore des migraines ?

— Pas récemment.

— A quand remonte la dernière ?

— Un peu plus d'une semaine.

— Hum… »

Le médecin reposa la radio et prit une liasse de feuilles opaques.

« Votre fracture du crâne se consolide convenablement, commença le chirurgien, mais je ne peux pas permettre votre réaffectation sur le terrain. Un mauvais coup risquerait de vous renvoyer durablement à l'hôpital. »

Hotch acquiesça, les lèvres pincées. Bien qu'il s'y attende, la nouvelle le décevait néanmoins. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses genoux.

« Néanmoins, je dois avouer que votre récupération me surprendra toujours, confia le médecin. Avec des blessures comme vous en aviez, s'en tirer sans séquelles…

— Sans séquelles ? le coupa vivement Hotch.

— Oh, oui. Excusez-moi. Je ne vois aucune séquelle durable. Les reliquats de migraines s'estomperont petit à petit, vous l'avez déjà expérimenté. Quant à votre concentration… »

Le médecin se permit un petit rire amusé. Ses yeux perçants ne quittaient pas son patient.

« Agent Hotchner, depuis des semaines, j'ai appris à vous connaitre. Vous êtes le genre de personne à essayer sans relâche jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez. Alors dites moi, combien de temps tenez vous ?

— Plus ou moins six heures. »

Les sourcils du médecin se haussèrent. Son stylo s'arrêta dans les airs.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous fixez un objet pendant six heures ? »

Hotch acquiesça silencieusement. C'était un exercice qu'il s'était imposé avant même de sortir de l'hôpital, des semaines auparavant. Désormais, il n'avait plus de migraines et parvenait à se focaliser longuement sur les plus infimes détails. D'une manière surprenante, ces exercices avaient accru sa capacité d'observation.

Un moment, le médecin crut que Hotch le faisait marcher. Finalement, comprenant que le profileur était sérieux, le médecin laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

« Sainte patience priez pour nous ! Hum, je ne crois pas que vous ayez des problèmes de ce côté-là…Autre chose ?

— Non, c'est tout. »

Le médecin resta pensif. Il était bien tenté d'autoriser son patient à retourner au FBI. Seulement, après les semaines de suivi intensif de Hotch, il savait à quel point l'homme était têtu, si bien qu'il craignait qu'il se surmène.

« Travail de bureau _uniquement_, insista le médecin en s'emparant d'une feuille. Compris ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je respecterai toutes les directives médicales cette fois. Merci !

— Cette fois ? » releva le médecin en regrettant subitement sa décision.

Hotch jugea préférable de ne pas continuer la conversation.

Lorsque le médecin retira son attelle, Hotch se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucun signe visible de la tentative de meurtre qui avait failli lui coûter la vie. Ses cheveux, quoiqu'encore un peu courts dans sa nuque, camouflaient la cicatrice. Les égratignures sur son visage et ses mains n'avaient laissé aucune marque.

« Allez-y doucement, lui enjoignit le médecin. Il va vous falloir quelques jours… »

Bien qu'il ait été tenté de bondir sur ses pieds, Hotch obtempéra. Il étendit et replia lentement sa jambe plusieurs fois de suite, subitement conscient de chaque muscle qui la composait. Il grimaça. Sa jambe restait raide.

« D'ici quelques jours, vous remarcherez normalement. Prenez votre temps. »

Prendre son temps ? Hotch était un homme intransigeant, en particulier concernant lui-même. Il tolérait mal de ne pas avoir la pleine maitrise de son corps. Il grommela quelques mots, sans que son médecin ne puisse en saisir le sens.

.

« Mais que vous ont-ils fait encore ? » s'exclama l'infirmière de la prison.

Grimsbald retint un sourire. Doucement. Ne pas aller trop vite. Il se fit violence pour paraitre faible et vulnérable, affreusement meurtri par la énième attaque dont il avait souffert, quelques minutes plus tôt. A vrai dire, il n'avait que des égratignures.

« Je crains que ma tête ne leur revienne pas, plaisanta-t-il. Malheureusement, ça risque d'être récurrent… »

Il se rallongea sur le lit, les mains toujours liées aux montants, et esquissa le sourire du courageux innocent, victime des évènements. L'infirmière hocha sévèrement la tête et entreprit de bander les blessures.

« N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire ? murmura-t-elle.

— Il y a bien quelque chose. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, de l'avis de l'infirmière. Juste lui rapporter la photo d'un adolescent qui vivait avec sa mère, l'ancienne compagne de Grimsbald. L'homme, disait-il, culpabilisait à l'idée de ne pas voir son fils grandir. La prison, ajouta-t-il, lui avait remis les idées en place : il avait revu ses priorités.

Il n'avait presque pas menti. Le père avait eu une relation adultérine avec une jeune femme dont était né un enfant. Comme il ne l'avait su que quelques années plus tard, le garçon vivait avec sa mère et portait son nom, si bien qu'il était impossible pour un tiers de le relier à son père biologique : le gardien de prison qui s'était occupé quelques semaines plus tôt des cellules d'isolement.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et lui dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle pourrait. Juste une photo. Quel mal pouvait-il en résulter ?

.

Dès lundi, sept heures, Hotch passa les portes de l'immense immeuble du FBI. Il avait une heure d'avance : l'équipe se réunissait à huit heures pour discuter d'un nouveau cas. Condamné à rester à la BAU, Hotch savait qu'il devrait travailler par vidéoconférence. C'était loin de lui plaire mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il s'en accommodait.

Il s'attarda dans le hall, savourant chaque minute de son retour. Il était quasiment seul. Il changea d'avis en levant les yeux vers son bureau. Bien que les lumières soient éteintes, il discernait quelques formes. Hotch soupira. Il avait espéré rester au calme et avoir le temps d'étudier les dossiers traités par son équipe en son absence. Raté.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent dès qu'il ouvrit la porte : il fut assailli par les bienvenues et les accolades de ses subordonnés. Sur la table, Reid avait déposé des pâtisseries et des confiseries. Morgan avait ramené des boissons. Garcia s'était occupée de la décoration. Connaissant Hotch, elle avait réfréné ses pulsions et s'était contenté d'une poignée de ballons et de quelques peluches posés sur le bureau qu'elle comptait emmener avec elle à la fin de la fête.

Hotch secoua la tête. Il avait fait le tour de son bureau et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun dossier en attente. Tout avait été remis en ordre.

« Combien de temps avez-vous passé cette nuit pour terminer la paperasserie ? interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Morgan et Rossi.

— Nuit blanche, concéda le superviseur remplaçant.

— Hotch, on verra ça plus tard ! » le rabroua amicalement Rossi.

Il soupira puis accepta de bonne grâce de prendre un verre de jus de fruit.

.

Grimsbald serra les doigts sur le papier glacé de la photo. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait, à présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à finaliser son plan. Il n'eut aucun mal à se faire enfermer dans les cellules d'isolement. Grâce aux bagarres à répétition qu'il faisait provoquer tous les deux ou trois jours avec un mot bien placé, aucun membre du staff ne pensa une seule seconde qu'il manigançait quoi que ce soit.

Au soir du deuxième jour d'isolement, Grimsbald posa la photo de l'adolescent blondinet sur le plateau repas vide puis le tendit au gardien. Il entendit un grand fracas tandis que le plateau s'écrasait sur le sol. A peine une seconde plus tard, le gardien ouvrit la porte, blême. Il tenait encore dans son poing serré la précieuse photographie.

« Qu'est ce que vous… » éructa l'homme.

Grimsbald sourit. Le gardien se força à se calmer. Il avait en face de lui un homme qui avait tenu en haleine les meilleurs policiers et agents du FBI, tué deux d'entre eux et failli pour un troisième. Un homme si calme qu'il n'était pas troublé de se retrouver en prison, passé à tabac par les détenus, mis en isolement et encore moins inquiet à propos de la peine de mort qui lui pendait au nez. Le tueur restait assis sur le lit, les jambes croisées, son éternel sourire collé sur le visage. Ses yeux intenses ne quittaient pas son adversaire.

Subitement, le surveillant réalisa qu'il n'était pas de taille. Grimsbald n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce que sa nouvelle victime abdiqua.

« Ne vous en prenez pas à mon fils ! Que voulez-vous ? Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

— Au vu des récents évènements, je vais bientôt être transféré dans un autre établissement pénitentiaire. Je veux que vous inversiez mon dossier et celui de Jeff Irnson. »

Le gardien déglutit. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit les implications. Jeff Irnson était un vieil homme condamné il y avait plus de trente ans pour un meurtre. Il devait être libéré six mois plus tard. S'il échangeait les dossiers, alors Grimsbald serait remis en liberté, avant tout procès, prêt à mener à bien ses plans machiavéliques.

Le gardien connaissait les antécédents du prisonnier. Il devait choisir. Grimsbald attendait une réponse et il avait la conviction qu'elle déciderait de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un. La vie de son propre fils ou la vie de l'agent Hotchner ?

« Je… murmura le gardien désespéré. Je ne peux pas…

— Mon cher, avez-vous le moindre doute de ce que je pourrais faire ? s'amusa Grimsbald. Être emprisonné rend seulement les choses plus compliquées, pas impossibles. Réfléchissez bien.

— Je…D'accord. D'accord ! J'échangerai les dossiers… »

_Attends moi, Aaron_, songea Grimsbald. _Plus que six mois !_

_._

Le gardien s'engouffra dans le bureau vide du directeur de la prison. Il était près de minuit. En à peine trois minutes, il avait échangé le contenu des dossiers de Grimsbald et Irnson. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il agissait pour le bien de son fils. C'était insuffisant à faire taire sa culpabilité.

.

Hotch grimaça et passa une main le long de ses côtes. Si les fractures s'étaient bien ressoudées, elles n'en restaient pas moins fragiles. Sa jambe était redevenue normale quelques jours après le retrait de son attelle et à présent il passait plusieurs heures par jour à s'exercer. Il savait qu'il avait besoin d'une remise à niveau avant de pouvoir passer les tests physiques et retourner sur le terrain.

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Beth en le rejoignant.

— Juste un peu essoufflé.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer autant. Tu as tout ton temps.

— ça fait trois mois !

— Et les médecins ont dit que tu ne récupérerais pas avant quatre voire cinq mois, lui rappela Beth. Aaron, prends ton temps. Ne va pas trop vite ! »

Hotch pinça les lèvres. Être patient avec son équipe ou des suspects était une chose. Être patient envers lui-même était autre chose. Rester au bureau alors que son équipe prenait le jet pour aller aux quatre coins du pays lui était insupportable. Et si quelque chose leur arrivait et qu'il était coincé à Quantico ? Il allait argumenter lorsque son téléphone sonna.

« Nouvelle affaire, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai juste le temps de passer à l'appartement avant d'aller au bureau. »

Beth se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, espérant chasser l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Hotch passa son bras autour de sa taille et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la voiture.

L'équipe découvrit leur nouvelle affaire : un trio tuait des adolescents dans des bars. Le nombre de victimes s'élevait à quatre. Assis autour de la table, les profileurs étudièrent le dossier de fond en comble. D'ordinaire, ils se contentaient d'étudier les grandes lignes sur place avant d'approfondir dans le jet. Néanmoins, comme Hotch ne venait pas avec eux, ils préféraient passer en revue leurs indices dans les bureaux de Quantico. C'était plus pratique que par vidéo conférence.

« Allons-y » décida finalement Morgan.

De la fenêtre de son bureau, Hotch observa les profileurs s'engouffrer dans les SUV. Plus que jamais, il se sentait frustré. Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien à faire d'autre que de remplir de la paperasse jusqu'à ce que son équipe lui fasse part d'autres éléments lui permettant de faire un profile.

Se sentant inutile, il se rassit derrière son bureau et s'empara de la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main. Il se força à rester dans son bureau et à consulter le dossier de là. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui prenait de foncer voir ce que Garcia avait pu obtenir mais il se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois que l'analyste avait été envahie sur son territoire. La cohabitation avec l'Agent Gideon s'était mal passée et Hotch ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise sa subordonnée.

Au moins, Morgan peut se concentrer sur le terrain, se résigna Hotch. Et je suis là pour Jack !

.

« Monsieur Irnson, vous êtes libre. »

Le directeur de la prison n'avait rien remarqué. Rien du tout. Tout au plus Grimsbald avait eu des sueurs froides lorsque le gardien de son ancienne prison s'était suicidé. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'enquête n'était pas remontée jusqu'à lui et il avait continué à vivre tranquillement. Chaque nuit, il rêvait de la manière dont il allait tuer Hotch.

Grimsbald lissa le col de sa chemise. D'un geste attentif, il resserra la cravate autour de son cou. Diable, comme les costumes lui avaient manqué !

« Tâchez de faire en sorte que nous ne vous voyons plus, poursuivit le directeur.

— Oh, je n'ai aucune envie de revenir ! »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Grimsbald franchit le seuil de la prison. Libre.

.

Hotch n'aurait pas cru que se retrouver dans le jet, en partance pour une affaire de meurtre, le réjouirait autant. Il n'avait pas participé activement à une enquête depuis l'explosion, quatre mois plus tôt. Recevoir l'autorisation de retourner sur le terrain avait été un immense soulagement.

Bien qu'il dissimule sa joie d'être pleinement de retour dans l'équipe sous un masque d'impassibilité, Rossi ne fut pas dupe. Un moment, il fut tenté de charrier son vieil ami mais, charitable, il décida de se concentrer sur le cas. Un homme avait lancé un défi sur internet : une liste de onze métiers. Celui qui parviendrait à tuer une personne exerçant chacun de ces métiers gagnerait. Un jeu d'un sadisme effrayant qui avait glacé le sang des profileurs.

« Au vu des différences dans les modes opératoires, nous avons déjà trois tueurs, analysa Hotch.

— Seulement deux ont posté des vidéos de leurs meurtres sur la toile, releva J.J.

— La police a mis la main sur le deuxième, annonça Rossi. Seulement, tant que nous n'arrêterons pas le maître du jeu… »

.

Beth rentra chez elle après une journée épuisante de travail. Elle dissimula un bâillement derrière sa main fine. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures mais elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle et s'allonger devant la télévision. Lorsqu'elle vit Grimsbald l'attendre devant sa porte, la surprise la fit sursauter.

« Harvey ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment…

— Ils se sont rendu compte de leur erreur. Vu le tintamarre médiatique que ça risquait de faire, nous sommes tombés d'accord pour que ce soit confidentiel.

— C'est magnifique ! »

L'homme l'enlaça tendrement. Beth lui rendit son geste. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il soit un aussi dangereux tueur psychopathe que les journaux l'avaient dit. En quelques minutes, ils étaient attablés dans la salle à manger devant une tasse de café.

« C'est un plaisir de te voir, confessa-t-elle. Je n'osais presque plus regarder l'Agent Morgan dans les yeux !

— Allons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Mais cessons de parler de lui. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien ! Et toi ? La prison n'a pas été trop dure ?

— Non, ça a été. Je suis résistant, tu sais.

— Est-ce qu'Aaron sait que tu es libéré ? »

Nous y voilà, songea Grimsbald. Il reprit après une petite interruption, les yeux dans le vague, la voix calme et posée :

« A vrai dire, j'espérais lui en faire la surprise. J'aimerais beaucoup reprendre contact avec lui. Tu penses que tu pourrais organiser ça ? Je ne sais pas, comme un rendez-vous au parc ou quelque chose du genre…

— Je comprends, murmura Beth. Écoute, je ne sais pas si Aaron va apprécier…Il ne parle jamais de toi. Mais je peux essayer. Nous essayons de nous voir tous les week-ends mais avec son travail, c'est un peu difficile.

— Il est en déplacement ?

— En Arizona depuis trois jours. Il devrait rentrer bientôt.

— J'apprécierai que tu ne lui en parles pas. »

Beth acquiesça.

.

L'occasion d'une sortie en famille se présenta deux semaines plus tard. Beth retourna à Quantico le vendredi soir. Attablée devant un plat appétissant, Jack à sa gauche, Hotch devant elle, Beth fut tentée de leur annoncer la nouvelle du retour de Harvey. Au dernier moment, elle se souvint de sa promesse et resta silencieuse.

« Il y a un problème ?

— Juste un peu fatiguée, mentit Beth en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre. Que fait-on demain ?

— On va voir superman ! s'exclama Jack.

— Le nouveau film vient de sortir, expliqua Hotch en réprimant un sourire amusé.

— Je pourrais avoir du pop corn ? Et du coca ?

— Bien sûr bonhomme.

— Ouais ! »

Hotch et Beth échangèrent un sourire. Après une enquête éreintante tant sur le plan physique que psychologique sur un tueur pédophile, Hotch savourait chaque instant avec son fils.

« Tu veux un dessert ? »

Il n'eut pas à se répéter : Jack sortit de table à la vitesse de l'éclair et étudia avec une attention sans faille le contenu du frigo. Profitant de son absence, Hotch tendit la main et attrapa celle de Beth.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ?

— Ce n'est rien. Le boulot. Est ce qu'on pourrait aller manger une pizza après le cinéma ?

— Jack sera ravi ! »

Hotch n'insista pas. Il se doutait que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas tout mais il ne tenait pas à l'envahir. Elle avait le droit de ne pas tout partager avec lui.

Avant de le rejoindre, Beth envoya un SMS à Grimsbald, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain, à vingt heures, à la pizzeria en face du cinéma.

.

Hotch et Beth écoutaient Jack s'extasier sur le film qu'ils venaient de voir. Le garçonnet ne cessait de rappeler les scènes et avec d'amples gestes, il tentait de convaincre son père que superman était le super héros le plus cool de la planète. Beth, comme d'habitude assise en face de Hotch, gardait un œil sur la porte de la pizzeria. Il était huit heures moins dix, Grimsbald allait bientôt arriver. Beth fut prise d'un affreux doute. Et si Hotch n'appréciait pas les retrouvailles avec son père ? Chassant ses idées noires, elle sirota son iced tea. Jack, en face, terminait avec plaisir son paquet de pop corn.

Enfin, le tueur entra. Aussitôt, Beth se décala sur la banquette de sorte pour que Grimsbald s'asseye en face de son fils. Hotch blêmit affreusement. Comment avait-il fait ? Son expérience de profileur fut à peine suffisante pour lui faire conserver une expression neutre. Par réflexe, il porta la main à la hanche, espérant y trouver son arme. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa ceinture, il se rappela qu'il ne prenait jamais ses armes quand il sortait avec Jack et Beth.

« Ne fait pas l'idiot, Aaron, le réprimanda Grimsbald. Je te tirerai dessus avant que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Garde les mains au dessus de la table.

— Harvey ? murmura Beth, incertaine de ce qui se passait.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux ? parvint à articuler Hotch.

— Quelle question ! La même chose qu'il y a quarante ans, mon fils. Je veux te tuer. »

Jack sursauta et tourna des yeux catastrophés vers son père. Dans le vain espoir de le rassurer, Hotch passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Si seulement il pouvait faire partir le garçon de la pizzeria ! Seulement c'était impossible. A la moindre menace, Grimsbald ferait feu, Hotch en avait douloureusement conscience.

Beth couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, les yeux écarquillés. L'inquiétude flagrante de Hotch face à Grimsbald et les paroles de ce dernier suffirent à lui faire comprendre son erreur. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

« Oh, Aaron…

— C'est la deuxième à te faire ce coup là, remarqua Grimsbald, guilleret. Tu n'es pas assez ferme, mon fils ! Une femme, ça se dresse. Un peu comme un chien. Elle doit te craindre ! Liberté ? Pfeuh ! Une femme, ça obéit. Comme ça, on n'a pas de mauvaise surprise. Si tu avais té plus ferme avec elle, elle n'aurait jamais pu échapper à ton contrôle. »

Hotch pinça les lèvres, mettant toute son énergie à rester impassible. Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Il se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Beth.

« Comment saviez-vous que je fais partie du FBI ? lui avait-il demandé.

— Avec le costume, on ne peut pas vous louper ! » lui avait-elle répondu.

_Comment diable était-il passé à côté ? _Comme si le FBI était le seul métier où les gens mettaient des costumes ! Beth avait forcément dû apprendre son métier autrement. Par l'intermédiaire de son cher paternel, par exemple. Un coup d'œil à l'expression catastrophée de sa compagne suffit à faire comprendre à Hotch qu'elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle avait été manipulée et en toute bonne foi elle l'avait manipulé, lui. Un sentiment de trahison s'empara de lui.

Hotch se rappela confusément qu'au cours de l'affaire à New-York, Beth l'avait invité à dîner. Était-ce alors de sa propre initiative ou Grimsbald le lui avait-il suggéré ? Hotch aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps quelques mois en arrière. S'il avait accepté cette invitation, Grimsbald ne retiendrait pas en otage Jack. Il n'aurait pas eu à déclencher cette bombe.

Hotch se força à se calmer. Penser à ce qui s'était passé ou aurait pu se passer n'aidait en rien à se tirer de là. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Il fallait que Jack s'en sorte indemne. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait à son fils, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Autour d'eux, personne ne sembla remarquer leur malaise grandissant. La serveuse allait de table en table, s'assurant que tous les clients étaient satisfaits. Hotch lui fit signe de ne pas venir vers eux. Il ne pouvait pas gérer à la fois Jack, Beth, son père et les employés. Si les choses tournaient mal, il fallait qu'ils soient le plus isolé possible. Hotch retint un juron. Un couple venait de s'installer à la table voisine.

« Allons, tu n'as rien à dire à ton père ? reprit Grimsbald avec un large sourire.

— Papa… ?

— Ne dis rien et ne bouge pas, Jack » lui souffla Hotch.

Le garçonnet comprit que le nouveau venu était un méchant. Une image de George Foyet s'empara de lui. Jack serra de toutes ses forces la main de son père. Il avala une grande bouffée d'air. Sentant qu'il paniquait, Hotch se pencha vers lui sans cesser une seule seconde d'épier Grimsbald. Il murmura quelques mots à Jack, si bas qu'ils furent les seuls à les entendre. Jack se calma. Il se blottit contre son père et enfouit son visage contre lui pour échapper au regard perçant du tueur.

La sonnerie de son téléphone fit sursauter Hotch. Pendant quelques secondes, l'Agent et l'assassin s'observèrent en silence. Finalement, Grimsbald hocha la tête. Si l'appel venait de la BAU et que Hotch ne répondait pas, son équipe rappliquerait en quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de temps. Il voulait parler longuement avec son fils du passé, lui rappeler tout ce qu'il lui avait fait et surtout lui laisser le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire.

« Mets le haut-parleur » exigea Grimsbald.

Hotch posa le téléphone au milieu de la table.

« Hotchner…

— Hotch, c'est Garcia. Je suis désolée pour votre week-end mais nous avons une affaire.

— Préviens les autres, ordonna Hotch en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix. Je…ne suis pas à Quantico pour le moment. Je risque d'être en retard. »

Hotch ferma un instant les yeux. Garcia continuait de déblatérer des paroles salaces comme à son habitude. Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ? Il se força à se calmer. Il savait que chacun de ses gestes étaient observés et analysés.

« A tout à l'heure, patron ! »

Hotch reprit son téléphone, masqua l'écran avec sa main et il appuya sur un bouton. Un seul bouton. C'était sa seule chance d'alerter son équipe. Grimsbald s'attendait à ce qu'il raccroche. Garcia l'avait déjà fait. Hotch avait appuyé sur le bouton du rappel. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche en retenant sa respiration.

A l'autre bout du fil, Garcia fronça les sourcils. Elle faisait défiler la liste de ses contacts pour trouver le numéro de Rossi lorsque Hotch l'avait rappelé, à peine deux secondes après qu'elle a raccroché leur précédent appel.

« Hotch ? »

Pas de réponse. Bizarre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Soupçonnant un problème, Garcia traça le téléphone de son patron. Son mauvais pressentiment se confirma : Hotch n'était pas hors de la ville mais dans le centre de Quantico, dans une pizzeria du centre commercial. De plus en plus bizarre, remarqua Garcia. Hotch n'était ni un homme qui mentait, ni un homme qui faisait poireauter son équipe pendant qu'un tueur sévissait.

En quelques minutes, elle se connecta sur le réseau de télésurveillance de la pizzeria. Lorsque l'image de l'intérieur du restaurant s'afficha sur son écran, Garcia n'y crut pas ses yeux. Elle se pinça le bras sans pour autant que l'affreuse réalité ne s'estompe. Hotch et Jack faisaient face à Grimsbald et Beth.

« Il est en prison ! hurla Garcia en renversant son siège. Il est en prison ! »

Son hurlement alerta Morgan qui se dirigeait vers son bureau.

« Garcia ? s'inquiéta le profileur.

— Il est en prison, répéta l'analyste. Pourquoi il n'est pas en prison ? »

Devant le discours décousu de sa grande amie, Morgan étudia les écrans d'ordinateur. Lorsque ses yeux marron tombèrent sur l'écran central et qu'il découvrit Grimsbald faisant face à Hotch, une sourde terreur s'empara de lui. Il savait pertinemment ce qui risquait de se passer. Grimsbald avait échoué deux fois à tuer Hotch. Morgan savait qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de rater une troisième fois.

« Appelle l'équipe, tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il. Dis aux autres de me rejoindre dans le centre commercial ! Pas de gyrophares avant qu'on sache si Grimsbald sait que nous sommes alertés ! »

Garcia retint difficilement ses larmes. Appeler chacun des membres de l'équipe et leur annoncer les risques pesant sur Hotch, Beth et Jack fut une véritable torture.

.

« Et maintenant ? »

Savoir son équipe en route apaisa Hotch et l'aida à contrôler le ton de sa voix. Son père haussa un sourcil devant la question.

« Et maintenant quoi ? releva le tueur.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?

— Pour l'instant, juste te rappeler de vieux souvenirs. Je crois que je deviens sentimental : je me sens nostalgique ! Te rappelles-tu de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus ? »

Hotch tressaillit. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait face à son père biologique, c'était lors de l'incendie qui avait brûlé vive sa mère. Malgré ses efforts pour les repousser, les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le temps pouvait effacer bien des choses mais pas le hurlement de souffrance qu'Enola avait poussé quand les flammes avaient attaqué sa chair. Un instant son masque d'impassibilité se fissura et il eut l'impression de redevenir le petit garçon terrorisé. Il mobilisa toute son expérience pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il sentait qu'il ne duperait pas son père. L'homme le connaissait trop bien.

« Harvey, laisse nous partir, intervint vivement Beth. S'il te plaît ! Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses être dangereux. S'il te plaît montre-moi que j'ai eu raison… »

Les supplications de la jeune femme furent inutiles. Grimsbald lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil ennuyé. En revanche, son intervention permit à Hotch de reprendre contenance.

« Tu te rappelles de l'odeur ? poursuivit le tueur. L'odeur de chair carbonisée qui remplissait la pièce quand ta mère a commencé à brûler ?

— Oh mon dieu ! »

C'en fut trop pour Beth. Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce que les médias avaient raconté sur l'enfance de Hotch. L'imaginer lui était insupportable.

« Papa…murmura Jack. Je dois aller aux toilettes… »

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Vingt minutes depuis le coup de téléphone de Garcia. Son équipe devait être là. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'attendaient qu'un geste de sa part.

Il faut absolument que j'éloigne Jack, songea Hotch. Il savait que ni Beth ni lui ne pourraient bouger de là. Avisant une serveuse qui passait à proximité, il l'arrêta.

« Excusez-moi, pourriez vous emmener mon fils aux toilettes ? » demanda-t-il.

Gênée, la serveuse finit par accepter tant le froncement de sourcils de Hotch l'impressionna. Elle balbutia quelques mots avant de prendre Jack par la main. Hotch retint sa respiration tout le temps que son fils passa devant lui puis expira quand il le vit disparaitre dans le couloir à proximité de l'issue de secours.

« Je ne m'en serais pas pris à lui, remarqua Grimsbald. Le seul qui m'intéresse, c'est toi. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, Aaron. »

.

Morgan ouvrit la porte coupe feu et attrapa Jack. Il le prit dans ses bras et plaqua son visage contre son torse pour que personne ne puisse entendre son exclamation de surprise. En à peine deux secondes, le petit garçon était à l'abri dans l'escalier de secours. Un autre agent avait tiré la serveuse après eux.

« Ça va aller mon grand, tu es sorti d'affaire » lui souffla l'agent en disparaissant de la pizzeria par l'issue de secours.

Il rejoignit le magasin suivant. L'équipe avait installé son quartier général dans l'arrière boutique, à peine à vingt mètres de Hotch et Grimsbald. Ils restaient en civil, cachant leurs gilets pare-balles sous des pull-overs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient certains que Grimsbald connaisse leur implication.

Cinq paires d'yeux soulagés se fixèrent sur la petite silhouette de Jack.

« Grimsbald m'a vu ? s'inquiéta Morgan.

— Non, il était trop accaparé par Hotch » le rassura J.J. Viens là, Jack. »

J.J le prit par la main et le fit quitter le centre commercial.

« Et maintenant ? releva Blake. Il y a douze personnes dans cette pizzeria.

— Au moindre geste, il tuera Hotch ! s'inquiéta Reid. Est-ce qu'on peut réellement…

— Nous n'avons pas le choix ! s'exclama Rossi. Nous devons réussir. Absolument ! »

Morgan acquiesça silencieusement. Au début, ils avaient pensé tirer dans le dos de Grimsbald mais ils s'étaient rendus compte que la balle le traverserait et frapperait Hotch. Ils avaient dû envisager autre chose. Leur meilleure option était qu'un de leurs agents se glisse derrière le comptoir, sans se faire remarquer, puis tirer sur Grimsbald à un angle où le tir ne toucherait ni Hotch ni Beth, ni aucun des clients à proximité. Le tout, bien sûr, sans affoler les employés.

« C'est impossible, tenta Reid. Les chances d'y arriver sont inférieures à deux pourcent ! »

Rossi enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il le savait ! Mais quel autre choix avaient-ils ? Grimsbald était un psychopathe qui avait sa cible juste en face de lui. Le seul moyen de l'arrêter sans mettre en danger la vie de Hotch était d'utiliser l'effet de surprise.

.

Dans la pizzeria, Hotch se concentra sur la disposition des lieux. C'était soit imaginer un plan pour sortir de là, soit s'effondrer. Son père ne cessait de lui rappeler chaque instant de son enfance, insistant sur les moindres détails, rendant les souvenirs encore plus douloureux.

Au moins, Jack n'était-il pas revenu, se consola Hotch.

Il déchanta. Ses yeux exercés de profileur rompu aux prises d'otages lui indiquèrent que la pizzeria était dans une très mauvaise situation. Il n'existait que deux entrées, dont la principale était surveillée par Grimsbald. L'autre était l'issue de secours mais Hotch se savait dans la ligne de mire. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux fenêtres. Comme le centre commercial était le plus haut bâtiment, les snipers étaient inutiles. Un tireur devrait s'avancer de six mètres à découvert avant d'espérer avoir un angle où il ne blesserait personne d'autre que la cible voulue. Malheureusement, une série de miroirs sur les murs refléterait son arrivée et tout effet de surprise serait perdu.

Le temps était compté. Dès que Grimsbald se sentirait piégé, il ferait feu. Déjà, il fronçait les sourcils. Peut-être l'absence prolongée de Jack commençait-elle à l'inquiéter. Ou alors était-ce le retour de la serveuse, qui prenait garde à ne pas s'approcher de leur table.

« Je ne te laisserai pas tuer Aaron ! » affirma Beth avec véhémence.

Ses yeux déterminés se fichèrent dans le regard amusé de Grimsbald. Par chance, elle attira sur elle l'attention du tueur, le détournant temporairement de ses soupçons.

« Et comment vas-tu faire ça ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire.

— Beth, ne lui répond pas ! »

Malgré l'avertissement de Hotch, Beth n'écouta pas. Elle se sentait si coupable d'avoir conduit Hotch et Jack dans un tel traquenard ! Elle était déterminée à réparer sa faute. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle ne pourrait jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Subitement, alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le glock de Grimsbald. Il le tenait sous la table, pointé vers Hotch. Sa main n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pouvait-elle l'attraper et écarter l'arme avant qu'il ne tire sur Hotch ? C'était prendre un gros risque.

« Un geste et je tire ! » avertit Grimsbald.

Hotch devina ce que manigançait Beth. Il pressentit que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il devait agir vite. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser Beth prendre un tel risque : elle risquait d'être blessée ou de blesser un des clients qui était à proximité.

Après un dernier regard dans la salle, Hotch leva les yeux une demi-seconde vers la caméra qui enregistrait les moindres faits et gestes. Garcia ne perdait pas une miette de la scène. Dès que Grimsbald détourna son attention de lui, Hotch fit un signe discret de la main.

Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Morgan n'aurait que quelques secondes pour tirer. Pire, comme la surprise devait être totale pour Grimsbald, Hotch ne pourrait pas s'écarter de la trajectoire. Il inspira lentement pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Je t'empêcherai de t'en prendre à lui, maintint Beth.

— Oh ? s'amusa Grimsbald en haussant un sourcil. Et comment tu vas faire ?

Morgan profita de l'occasion. Il surgit de l'issue de secours, glock à la main. Hotch vrilla son regard dans celui de son subordonné. Il se doutait de la pression que Morgan devait avoir sur les épaules. S'il avait pu lui éviter cette épreuve, il l'aurait fait. Malgré sa répugnance, c'était leur seule option.

Morgan tendit les bras. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retenait sa respiration. Ses doigts pressèrent la détente. La balle partie. Elle traversa le cœur de Grimsbald et poursuivit sa course dans la poitrine de Hotch sans en ressortir.

« Aaron ! » hurla Beth, tétanisée devant les éclaboussures de sang qui maculaient son visage et la table.

Morgan se précipita vers leur table sans se préoccuper des clients qui paniquaient. Il éloigna l'arme de Grimsbald et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide. Pas de pouls. Il était bel et bien mort. Le temps que Morgan se redresse, Rossi était déjà auprès de Hotch. Beth s'extirpa difficilement de la banquette avec l'aide de Blake. La jeune femme refusa de partir et s'approcha de Hotch.

Il peinait à respirer. Si la balle avait épargné son cœur, elle avait néanmoins pénétré dans son poumon droit. Il allait s'effondrer sur la table quand les mains fermes de Rossi le retinrent et l'allongèrent sur la banquette.

« Les secours sont en chemin » lui souffla Rossi en comprimant la blessure.

Hotch acquiesça péniblement. La douleur rendait sa vision floue.

Beth s'approcha de lui. Elle posa une main tremblante contre sa joue et ils s'observèrent en silence. Savoir que Beth l'aimait sincèrement et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour Hotch. Leur rencontre avait été manigancée depuis le début. Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression d'être un pion sur un échiquier. Cette seule idée le révulsait et il maudissait ses sentiments pour Beth.

Une quinte de toux s'empara de lui. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile. Un filet de sang perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Reid, à quelques pas, se retint au comptoir alors qu'il fut pris d'un vertige. Voir Hotch lutter pour respirer le ramenait des mois en arrière, dans cette cave sordide. Il pâlit et déglutit difficilement.

Les secouristes passèrent devant lui pour se concentrer sur le blessé. L'un lui posa un masque à oxygène sur le visage tandis que l'autre appliquait un bandage temporaire pour maîtriser l'hémorragie pendant le transport. En quelques minutes, Hotch fut emmené dans l'ambulance. Rossi monta avec lui.

Restés dans la pizzeria, Morgan essaya de consoler Beth. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'accusant de la situation. Les profileurs mirent du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle connaissait Grimsbald de longue date. L'ensemble de l'histoire ne mit pas longtemps à être découverte.

« Il m'avait dit de n'en parler à personne, sanglota désespérément Beth.

— Ce n'est pas votre faute, la rassura Blake. Ce type est le plus grand manipulateur que je connaisse !

— Comment a-t-il fait pour sortir de prison ? s'exclama rageusement Reid.

— J'ai appelé les techniciens, annonça sombrement Morgan. On les attend et on file à l'hôpital. D'ici là, prenez des photos et rassurez les gens.

— Au moins, il ne fera plus de mal à personne ! »

La satisfaction malsaine dans la voix de Reid inquiéta Morgan mais il décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en parler. Certes, tous les profileurs étaient soulagés de savoir Grimsbald mort tant sa rouerie les effrayait. Seulement, il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir et Morgan craignait que Reid ne dépasse la ligne ténue entre justice et vengeance.

Les policiers arrivèrent et le profileur jura. Trop inquiets pour Hotch, sachant que chaque minute comptait, les agents n'avaient prévenus personne, pas même le Chef de Section du département. Morgan s'empara de son téléphone. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

« J.J, occupe toi de la presse, les premiers journalistes ne vont pas tarder. Reid, reconduit Jack chez Jessica. Blake, essaye d'aller calmer la police. »

Une fois les affectations données, les agents disparurent. Accaparés par leurs tâches, ils reléguèrent dans un coin de leur tête leur inquiétude pour Hotch.

Après s'être fait incendier par le nouveau chef, la priorité de Morgan fut de découvrir comment Grimsbald avait fait pour sortir de prison. C'était le genre de question que voulait à tout prix savoir la presse et il était hors de question qu'il avoue son ignorance.

.

Une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac, les profileurs arrivèrent devant l'hôpital. Régler la situation leur avait pris quatre bonnes heures. Ils avaient pensé ne jamais s'en dépêtrer, tant les journalistes s'étaient montrés pressants. J.J eut un rictus. Les informations du lendemain allaient être croustillantes. Elle imagina sans peine la une des journaux : _un tueur de flic relâché après une bavure administrative. _Bavure ? Un seul échange de regard entre eux lui avait fait comprendre que tous les profileurs pensaient comme elle : il n'y avait jamais d'erreur avec Grimsbald.

Lorsque l'équipe commença à arpenter les couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital, Morgan ralentit son allure sans s'en rendre compte. Il blêmit affreusement. Il avait tiré sur Hotch ! Que ferait-il s'il l'avait tué ? Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encore se regarder en face. Garcia glissa son bras dans le dos de son grand ami. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour imaginer ce qu'il traversait.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix, chuchota-t-elle si bas qu'ils furent les seuls à l'entendre. Hotch savait ce qui allait se passer, il t'a donné l'autorisation ! Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas ta faute !

— S'il meurt…

— Il ne mourra pas ! C'est de Hotch dont on parle ! Il a vu pire ! Alors maintenant, mon gros nounours en chocolat va arrêter de se lamenter parce que je suis à deux doigts de pleurer et je veux un câlin ! »

A voir la mimique boudeuse de Garcia, Morgan éclata de rire. Elle avait toujours eu ce don si particulier de rendre les choses moins angoissantes. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était grâce à ses yeux rieurs ou ses tenues affriolantes.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres dans la salle d'attente, ils découvrirent Beth dans un coin, à l'écart. La jeune femme avait été interrogée pour son implication avec Grimsbald mais, finalement, compte tenu de ses liens avec Hotch, elle avait été placée sous le simple statut de témoin assisté. Elle devait se rendre au commissariat le lendemain pour être interrogée plus en détail. Pour l'instant, elle ressassait tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Grimsbald. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle se demanda confusément si elle avait le droit d'être là, parmi les proches de Hotch, alors qu'elle était la cause de ses blessures.

« Aaron Hotchner ? »

Beth releva la tête. Elle n'avait pas vu le médecin entrer. Après une hésitation, elle s'avança tout en prenant soin de ne pas se mêler aux agents.

« La chirurgie s'est bien passée. Nous avons enlevé la balle et réparés les dommages. Avec du repos, il s'en sortira. Vous pourrez le voir demain. »

Les profileurs tombèrent dans les bras les uns les autres. Enfin, des sourires s'affichèrent sur leurs visages fatigués.

Rossi laissa ses collègues et s'avança vers Beth. En dépit de l'annonce réjouissante, elle restait à l'écart et d'une pâleur inquiétante. Il s'assit à ses côtés et tint sa main. Elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, murmura le profileur. Grimsbald est un monstre et les monstres savent se cacher. »

Beth pinça les lèvres et serra la mâchoire. Les paroles de Rossi n'enlevaient ni sa culpabilité ni sa douleur. Elle avait failli faire tuer les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle ! En y repensant, sa gorge se noua et elle sanglota désespérément contre Rossi.

.

Les profileurs furent levés aux aurores. Il était à peine huit heures qu'ils pointaient déjà à l'accueil, espérant obtenir le numéro de la chambre de Hotch. Tous avaient leur gobelet de café en main et Garcia avait pris une boite de donuts et de beignets capable de rassasier tout un régiment.

« Chambre 207, les renseigna l'infirmière en chef. Ménagez l'Agent Hotchner, il reste faible. »

A peine une minute plus tard, le groupe était devant la chambre. Rossi avait craint toute la nuit trouver Hotch dans le même état qu'après l'explosion mais un coup d'œil à travers la vitre suffit à faire disparaitre son appréhension. Hormis un bandage qui couvrait sa poitrine, des perfusions dans son bras et une canule nasale, Hotch avait l'air d'aller bien. Jack était déjà avec lui, allongé dans le lit, le bras de Hotch passé autour de lui. Le père comme le fils semblaient profondément dormir.

Pourtant, Rossi frappa discrètement quelques coups contre la porte. Comme il s'y attendait, le bruit suffit à réveiller Hotch et il se redressa un peu plus tout en prenant garde à ne pas bouger Jack. Il fit un geste de la main pour inviter les agents à entrer.

« Hey ! le salua Rossi sans trop élever la voix. Comment tu te sens ? »

Hotch resta silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. La question dépassait le seul cadre physique, il le savait.

« C'est terminé ?

— Il est mort, confirma Rossi. C'est terminé.

— Alors je vais bien. »

Il observa Jack dormir paisiblement près de lui. Son fils avait eu des cauchemars, si bien que Jessica l'avait amené à l'hôpital pour qu'il reste près de lui. La demi-heure où Jack avait été menacé par Grimsbald était un des pires moments de sa vie. Perdre son fils serait pour Hotch pire que la mort elle-même.

« Morgan… » reprit Hotch.

Le profileur tressaillit.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, le rassura Hotch. Tu as sauvé Jack, Beth…et moi. Il allait me tirer une balle en plein cœur.

— Elle aussi, remarqua Morgan. Si elle n'avait pas détourné son attention… »

L'expression de Hotch se renferma subitement et Morgan comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

« Quelqu'un veut un beignet ? » intervint vivement Garcia pour dissiper le malaise.

Les profileurs allaient se servir quand l'attention de Hotch se tourna vers le couloir. Beth attendait derrière la porte, hésitant entre frapper et s'en aller. Rossi donna un léger coup de coude à Morgan. Les agents s'excusèrent rapidement et avant que Hotch n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit ils quittaient la chambre. J.J prit Beth par les épaules et la força à entrer, lui murmurant à l'oreille qu'elle comme Hotch avaient besoin de parler.

Au début, les amants prirent garde à ne pas croiser leurs regards. Beth n'osait pas débuter la conversation et Hotch ne savait pas quoi lui dire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'avait rien à dire, remarqua-t-il amèrement.

« Tu…tu vas bien ?

— Je sortirai de l'hôpital dans quelques jours. »

A nouveau, un silence pesant s'abattit. Finalement, Beth céda.

« Aaron, je suis si désolée ! Si j'avais…

— Raconte-moi, exigea sèchement Hotch. Depuis le début. Comment l'as-tu connu ?

— Il habitait à côté de chez moi. Je devais avoir neuf ou dix ans… »

Pendant son récit, Hotch garda son attention fixée sur la boite de donuts que lui avait laissé Garcia. Il resta silencieux, sans poser la moindre question même si une foule d'interrogations se pressaient dans son esprit.

Beth termina son récit. Elle n'osa pas regarder Hotch. À sa place, elle serait furieuse, déçue et le détesterait. Comme le silence s'éternisait, les larmes aux yeux, elle se leva, prête à partir. Sa gorge se noua.

« Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais sincèrement.

— Aimais ? releva Hotch en se tournant enfin vers elle.

— Aaron… ?

— Tu as utilisé l'imparfait. Tu veux y mettre un terme ?

— Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me revoir, avoua Beth. Comment ne me détesterais-tu pas après tout ça ?

— Il t'a manipulé pour que nous nous rencontrions. C'est vrai. Je déteste l'idée de lui devoir quelque chose. Seulement…Tout ce qui a eu lieu après n'appartient qu'à nous. Il n'en est pas responsable. Je ne veux pas agir en fonction de ce qu'il a fait ou non. Je veux agir en fonction de ce que je pense être bien pour Jack et pour moi. Il t'aime beaucoup.

— C'est un enfant exceptionnel.

— Il l'est. »

Hotch caressa doucement la chevelure blonde de son fils endormi. Il avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit à sa relation avec Beth.

« Nous pourrions y aller doucement » proposa-t-il.

Beth ne s'attendait pas à tant. Elle hocha la tête et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues d'une main tremblante. Elle s'assit à côté du lit de Hotch et ils observèrent Jack dormir, son petit bras passé autour du torse de son père. Du coin de l'œil, Hotch devinait son équipe en train de discuter dans le couloir. Par moments, il percevait des éclats de rires et des paroles prononcées un peu trop fort. Jessica les avait rejoints. Il ne manquait que Sean mais sa belle sœur lui avait téléphoné et les deux frères avaient pu discuter.

Hotch se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Jack.

* * *

Fin ^_^

J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à l'imaginer et à l'écrire.


End file.
